When I'm with You
by Kinsler5
Summary: Aya thought she was in love with Rei, but then she enrolls in Ouran and meets Kyouya Ootori. When Rei finally declares his feelings, Aya's eyes start to reflect someone else.
1. Only You

**Ouran High School Host Club &**  
**Gals!**

Well! This is my second fan fic! The other one wasn't so good. I made so many errors.

Also the plot was kind of boring,

This is a crossover for Ouran Host Club and Gals!

I feel very happy since this is the first Ouran and Gals! crossover. It's exciting!

I'm stilling having trouble with my grammer, so cut me some slack. I never write (type), but this is helping me practice!

Anyways Ouran Host Club and/or Gals! are not mine...

I wish Tamaki and Rei were, but they're not so...

Please enjoy! Leave flames, comments, advice, and opinions.

Have a nice read!

* * *

**When I Am With You**

**Chapter 1- Only You**

As the wind blew on her hair, Aya Hoshino walked to school on a beautiful Monday morning. The streets of Shibuya were crowded like that always, but Aya didn't mind. She was used to the busy streets and loud cars of Shibuya. She walked to the police station since she was suppose to meet Miyu and Ran, her two best friends, there. Aya opened the door and walked right in.

"Aya!"

"Hey, Ran. Miyu. Good Morning, Yamato."

Yamato waved and then put his attention back on Miyu. "Miyu, why don't you go on to school."

Miyu squaeled with frustration. "Yamato deosn't want to spend time with Miyu!"

"No, Miyu! I do. It's just that I am working!"

"Oh, Bro! You never know how to treat a woman! The girl wanna spend time with you." Ran said annoyed as she read a magazine.

Aya sighed. They had the same discusion every morning. "Ran, I think your brother is right. If we don't leave, we might be late to school."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. The only damn reason I go to school, is so my parents won't bust my ass." Ron scratched the back of her head. "Hey, miyu! Let's go!"

Miyu was busy talking to Yamato, but he didn't seem to be intrested in her convesation. "Yamato, dear, be good while Miyu is at school. Okay?" Yamato nodded. Miyu grabbed her bag. "Can Yamato give Miyu a good-bye kiss?" He blushed. He didn't like to kiss in public places. "Miyu, right now is not the time for that. I'm really busy."

"Oh, Yamato! You owe Miyu a kiss!" Miyu walked out of the station with a temper. Ran and Aya followed Miyu, leaving a perplexed Yamato behind.

The three gals walked to school. They usually didn't walk to school together. Ran would always over sleep and Miyu would spend all her morning in Yamato's work sation. It was still pretty early, so they took their time walking.

"Ran, I think this is the first time you are going to get to school early."

"Hell yeah it is!" She laughed and gave Aya a wink.

Miyu smiled, but she looked back at Aya.

"Aya?"

"Yes, Miyu?"

"Are you still going out with Otohata-kun?"

Aya stopped walking. The question startled her. Ron and Miyu looked at their friend.

"Rei Otohata. He-"

"What is it, Aya?"

"I don't know."

Ran rolled her eyes. "Damn, Aya. How can you not know?"

Aya wasn't listening, she kept walking, ignoring the question.

_Rei and Aya were sitting in the park. After a day of walking around Shibuya, they were exhausted._

_They were sitting next to each other in a bench that was front of a beautiful fountain. Since it was autaum, it was starting to get cold. Aya couldn't stand the cold, she prefered warm summer days. Rei must have felt her shiver the whole time._

_"It's getting late. We should get going." Rei stood up._

_Aya paniced. She didn't want to leave yet. Aya had something important to say to Otohata-kun. She had to confess her feelings to Rei Otohata._

_"Otohata-kun?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I have something I need to tell you."_

_"Is it important?"_

_"It's important to me."_

_Rei sat back down. He looked at Aya with his icey blue eyes. Looking at his blue eyes, Aya shivered even more. _

_"I'm listening." Rei said._

_Aya didn't know where to start from. She had waited so long for this moment. Her friends were always telling her to confess her feelings. Each time though, she believed she had a chance, her mind would go blank. Her fears would take over her body. Doubts would fill her head._

_The silence streched on forever. Finally, Aya had the guts to speak._

_"Otohata, I lo-"_

_"It appears you have nothing important to say." Rei said, cutting Aya at mid-sentence._

_Aya's hands made fists. There went her only opportunity._

_"I have something to say to you."_

_"What is it, Otohata-kun?"_

_"I think we should stop this."_

_Aya didn't understand. "Stop what?"_

_"These useless appointments."_

_'Appointments. So that's what he called all our dates,' Aya thought._

_"Why?" She finally managed to say._

_"Why Rei?" She said crying. "If I told you that I love you, would yo-"_

_"That's exactly why I want to stop this." Rei paused. "This is starting to become a burden."_

_Aya began to shiver but not because she was cold. Or maybe she was? The icey chill was coming from Otohata._

_"Rei, what do you feel for me?"_

_Rei didn't say anything, but he began to shake his foot with impatientce._

_Aya sarcasticly chuckled. "You like Ran. Don't you? Don't you!"_

_"I shouldn't have agreed to take you on dates." Rei got up. "I knew you were going to get into your tantrums."_

_Someone had asked him to ask her out?_

_"Who asked you to take me out? It was Ran, right?"_

_"It was."_

_Aya couldn't believe this. He didn't like her and what's worse he was being forced to take her on dates. _

_"Rei, do you like Ran?"_

_"Yeah. I do." And he walked away._

_He left Aya, crying her heart out. This wasn't the first time he had broken her heart. It wasn't the third or fourth. He has probably left her crying about a million times. Aya never learns her lesson. She still loved him, no matter how many times he made her shed tears._

"Miss Hoshino?"

Aya didn't hear.

"Miss Hoshino! Wake up!"

Startled, Aya quickly came back to her senses. She had fallen asleep in geometery class. She had that dream again. She had that nightmare. The nightmare that she won't ever be able to wake up from.

"Yes, Sensei?"

"Please, pay attention."

"Yes, Sensei."

He went back to his lesson. No one was paying attentionn to him, not even Aya, the smartest girl in the school.

School was over and Ran and Miyu were waiting for Aya outside the school gates.

"Aya! Over here!"

Aya walked towards them. "Hey, guys. What's going on?"

"We're going to hang around and go shopping." Ran replied.

"Oh, really? Who is going to go?"

Miyu answered for Ran, "Miyu, Ran, my Yamato, Second-place, Tatsuki, and Rei. Are you going to come?"

One name. One name on that list made Aya change her mind.

"No, thanks. I have to study for my exam."

"Oh, Aya! Rei is going to be upset." Miyu exclaimed as Aya began walking away, but then she turned around.

"I doubt he'll be upset." Aya turned back around and walked away.

"Second-place!"

"Hey, Ran! We were starting to get worried you wouldn't make it."

They were in their favorite noodle shop of Shibuya.

"I made it! Besides, it's not everyday they buy you food." She said poking Yuuya's pocket. Yuuya sweat dropped.

"Ran! Miyu wants to go!"

"Hell no! Not yet! We have to wait for Tatsuki-chi!"

Yamato and Rei stood in the background. Watching the scene.

Rei sighed. Why did he agree to come? He asked himself this, but he new the answer to his own question. He came because Ran asked him too. He looked at the people that called him friend. There was someone missing. Who?

Ah! The quiet, timid girl was missing. Aya Hoshino.

If Aya were here, she would probably be sitting right by him.

Rei hadn't seen or talked to Aya since their last date.

Rei couldn't resist sighing again. Aya. That girl. Why did she always make him worry?

When Aya finally made it home, her mother was waiting for her.

"Aya. I'm glad your home."

"Hello, mother. How are you?"

"Good, Good." She looked at the envelop in her hands. "This is for you. It arrived in the mail today."

"Oh, what is it?"

"I don't know."

She handed Aya the envelop. "Thank you." Aya took the envelop and went upstairs.

She dropped her backpack on the bed. She went to her desk. She turned on a small lamp and sat down on the chair. She slowly opened the peach envelop.

It said-

_To Miss Aya Hoshino_

_We must inform you that your in enrolloment into this acadamy has been approved! Not only are your grades excellent, but we are delighted to inform you passed the enterance exam with shining colors. We will be more than happy to have you in our great and prestiged Acadamy. This Acadamy is filled with many oppurtunities for you to suceed and have the dream career you have always wished for. This school provides you with a secure education and there are many activities and clubs you may participate in, so you can have a fulfilling high school life. We assure you, that this Acadamy will give you the time of your life. Your first day of school will be Wednesday at 9 a.m. Please don't be late!_

_The Superintendent of Ouran High School Acadamy_

_Mr. Suoh_

Aya closed the letter. So she was going to Ouran?

Miyu and the rest of the crew were in the kereoke bar. Ran and Tatsuki were taking turns singing Shissou. Yuuya was trying to have a conversation with Rei while Miyu and Yamato were having a discussion. They were having a good and relaxing time.

Then Miyu cell phone began to ring. Miyu didn't hear it ring since the music was to loud, but she felt it vibrate.

"Ah! It's Aya." Miyu said as she looked at the caller id.

Rei flinched when he heard that name.

"Hello?"

_"Miyu?"_

"Yeah, this is Miyu?"

_"I have something to tell you and Ron."_

"What's wrong, Aya?"

Miyu sounded so worried that everyone came to see what was going on even Ran and Tatsuki stopped singing.

"Aya?"

_"Miyu, I'm not going to Hounan anymore."_

"What! Why ever not!"

_"I'm going to go to Ouran High School Acadamy."_

"Why! Isn't that school for rich and snobby kids!"

Miyu sounded so angry. Rei didn't like what he was hearing.

_"Miyu, I was accepted at Ouran. I passed the enrollment test. I'll be a scholar student, so everything is going to be paid for, except my uniform. I have the chances of finally releasing my dreams. Don't worry, about me. I am sure can handle the rich kids."_

"When are you starting?"

_"Tomorrow morning. That's why I am telling you guys now. Starting tomorrow, I'll be gong to Ouran."_

"So soon!" Miyu couldn't take it anymore. She was to angry and upset to talk. She dropped the phone and cried in Yamato's arms. Yamato held her like if she was going to break.

Ran picked up the phone. "Hello! Hey, Aya! Hello!"

Aya had clicked.

Ran closed the phone. "What did she tell you?"

Miyu looked at Ran. "She told Miyu that she was leaving Hounan!"

Everyone was shocked except Rei.

"What! Where the hell is she going!"

"To Ouran High School Acadamy!"

Rei wasn't surprised. Aya had told him about Ouran.

"What! That school is filled with nothing but airheaded rich bastards!"

Miyu nodded as cleaned her tears. Ran couldn't believe it.

"Let's stop her!" Ran protested.

Before Ran could even take a step, Yuuya stopped her.

"Move, Second-place."

"Ran. She decided this herself. Don't mess with her dreams."

Angerily, she sat back down on the table.

Quietly, Miyu said, "I can't believe she would leave us. We're best friends. We stick together." Miyu sighed. "But Yuuya is right. Instead of telling her she is wrong, we sould support her."

Ran sighed. What could she do?

Rei got up from his chair.

"Where are you going?"

"Home." Rei replied. He was going home, but he was going home so he could call someone.

It was 9 p.m. and Aya was getting ready for her first day of school. Unfortuantly, she couldn't afford a uniform, so she decided to take her Hounan uniform.

As she was trying to figure out, how to get to Ouran, when her cell phone rang.

"Oh! Who could it be?" She grabbed her phone that was laying in her desk.

"Hello?"

_"So you're gong to Ouran?"_

"Otohata-kun? Uh, yes I am. Starting tomorrow."

_"I see."_

"I'm very excited. I'm wishing to forget everything I have experienced, and start with a new life. A new begining Somewhere were I won't be a burden." Aya said with a cold tone.

_"I see. Well, good luck then." _He clicked.

"Good-bye, Rei." Aya whispered.

She lay in her bed.

'I hope I make friends fast.' Aya thought as she closed her eyes to dreamland.

Rei. Aya hadn't talked to him in a long time.

Rei Otohata was in his room. After his conversation with Aya, he started to think about Aya's last statement.

_'I'm wishing to forget everything that I have experienced, and start wih a new life. A new begining. Somewhere were I won't be a burden.'_

He knew exactly what she ment. She wanted to forget him. Aya wanted to forget everything she went through with him. It sounded like a good idea to Rei. She needs to have a better life.

He would never fall in love with her since he dead liked Ran Kotobuki. Aya should just forget about him and should go make her life with another guy...

Another guy?

For some strange reason, Rei didn't like that.

Aya with another guy...

His Aya with another guy...it made his blood boil just by the thought of it.

* * *

**At Ouran High School Acadamy**

Aya stood in front of the big beautiful building. She stood in front of Ouran High School Acadamy.

Her mother and father were done with all the paper work and they had left. Aya's palms began to sweat as she began to walk towards to the main building.

She took deep breathes, trying to relax herself. She couldn't. She was scared.

Inside she walked around, using the school guide tour booklet they ad given her. The hallways streched on forever and the doors were very big and elegant. On the ceiling, there were many beautiful decorations while the stairs were very wide. The entire building though was a pink with a touch of peach color. Everything was so diffrent from Hounan. Ouran looked brand new and it looked very good constructed. Ouran Acadamy was breathe taking and hard to describe. It was so amazing to Aya.

The students were not what she expected. Aya imagined the to be politer, but as she walked by them, she could hear them talking about her.

_"Another Commoner?"_

_"Look at her clothes! Is wearing that even legal?"_

_"She is so pretty, but she's a commoner."_

_"Oh, boy. Her first day of school..."_

_"Is that her school uniform?"_

They all had expensive uniforms. The guys was a blue type colored suit and tie. The girls had a cute yellow dress. They had white stockings and a pink bow in their collar. It was no wonder why they found Aya's uniform strange. To the rich kids, her uniform looked cheap and uncomfortable.

Aya heard so many things, but she ignored them. She kept reading her Ouran guide. She was trying to find her way around, but suddenly, she found a room that caught her attention.

"Music Room 3? Huh?" She loved music and she wondered if there was a piano inside. She opened the door and found...

it was empty.

She looked around. "This room is beautiful. I wonder if anyone uses it?"

She began to look around. There was a couple of fine couches and tables. The big window brought the sunlight inside the big room.

Then in the very back corner of the room she found what she was looking for.

Aya found a piano.

She walked toward it and sat down. She popped her fingers and began playing Chopin's Nocturnes op.62, no.2.

As she played, she thought of Rei Otohata. The guy she was in so in love with, but to her misfortune, he didn't love her.

He loved her best friend.

Aya's tears began to fall.

'Otohata, how am I going to forget you.'

Aya was lost in thought.

"You so need to practice that."

"Yeah. Sounds like a two year old is playing."

Aya was startled. She stooped playing the piano and she quickly got up to face the person who was talking to her.

She found them to be twins. They were very good looking.

"I'm so sorry, I di-"

"Hey, Boss! It's the new commoner!" one of the twins said.

Then a beautiful blonde guy appeared. He was gorgeous. His eyes shined like jewels.

"Welcome, commoner! What brings a girl like you here! Your just as brave as our Haruhi! Oh, commoner! What brings you to our club? If yo-"

"Oh, don't listen to him!" A twin said.

"Yeah! He loses his marbles sometimes." said the other twin making a funny face.

Aya tried to smile, but these guys freaked her out. She could still hear the blonde guy talking in the background.

Then Aya felt someone tugging her skirt. She looked down and found a young elementry school boy.

He smiled. "What's your name?"

Aya kind of smiled back. "I'm Aya Hoshino."

"Aya-chan! I like that name! It's pretty! Right, Usa-chan?"

Aya figured out that Usa-chan was his puffy stuffed bear.

"Welcome to Ouran, Hoshino-san."

Aya turned around to find two other guys. One of them had glasses and the other had big beautiful brown eyes. To Aya, he kinda of looked like a girl.

"I'm Kyouya Ootori," said the guy with glasses. "This is the Ouran High School Host Club."

"Host Club?" Aya wondered.

Kyouya nodded. Then the twins appeared in front of Aya again.

"I'm Hikaru!"

"I'm Kauro!"

"We are the Hiitachin Brothers!" both of them said at the same time.

Aya smiled they had so much personality. Something that she lacked. Rei had told her before.

"That over there, is our Boss," Hikaru said.

"You'll get used to him," Kauro followed.

Then the blonde came over to Aya and he held her hand. "I'm Tamaki Suoh. The creator of the Host Club! So please Commoner, call me your King!"

"You are so full of yourself." Aya blurted out.

In a matter seconds, Tamaki got in his depression stage.

Hikaru and Kauro were laughing at the scene.

Then the guy with big eyes stood beside Aya as she watched Tamaki sulk about.

"Don't take it personal since he gets like that very often." Then he gave Aya a tepid smile.

"That's Haru-chan!."

Haru-chan shook his head. "It's really Haruhi."

"Oh." Aya said. So he was the other scholar student? How did he afford a uniform?

Haruhi said,"That's Hunny senpai."

"What grade is he in?"

"This is his last year of high school."

Aya couldn't believe it! He is so little and he has a stuffed bear!

"The guy with Hunny-senpai is Mori-senpai."

Aya hadn't even noticed the tall guy. He's so quiet.

"So, what were you doing here?" Kyouya asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Oh! I'm extremely sorry. I guess I got lost and-"

"Ah-ha!" Tamaki said as he jumped out of his depression corner. "The typical commener! Getting lost! The poor girl has probably never been in such a big room before! Just look at her clothes!"

Aya looked at her clothes. Her Hounan uniform. "What's wrong with it?"

Hikaru and Kaoru pushed Tamaki to the ground. "It's so ugly." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, and out of fashion." Kauro followed.

"In other words, you have no style!" They both said pointing at her.

Aya blushed with emberrassment.

"I think Aya-chan is cute!" Hunny said. Mori nodded.

Tamaki quickly ran with Haruhi and he hugged him.

"No one is cuter than my Haruhi!" Tamaki said with puppy eyes.

Aya laughed. She laughed so hard that tears srted to form in her eyes.

"Oh! You guys are so funny!"

Aya hadn't laughed like that ever since she met Otohata-kun.

"You look so pretty when you smile, Aya-chan!" Hunny commented. Mori nodded.

Kyouya agreed with Hunny but of course, being an Ootori, he wasn't going to say that out loud.

"So, Tamaki what should we do with her?" Kyouya asked.

What! Aya didn't understand what was happening.

"Hmm." Tamaki sat down in a big chair as he thought about what to do with Aya.

"What did I do?" Aya asked.

"What didn't you do?" Hikaru said.

"How did you not know?" Kauro followed.

"You trasspassed! You probably wanted to steal something! You need a punishment!" They both said.

"What!"

"Guys, just leave her alone. She didn't mea-" Haruhi started but was interupted by Tamaki.

"I got it!" Tamaki said. "For intruding into private property, you shall be our maid for a month!"

"What!"

"You can always resist, but I must say, my father is the owner of a very large company, and with a blink of an eye, he can have your little feet back on Hounan." Kyouya paused. "That is where you're from, right?"

Was he threating her?

"Oh! C'mon, Aya-chan! It'll be fun!" Hunny said as he clapped his hands with excitment.

Being with a bunch of guys? What would Rei say?

She shook Rei out of her head. He doesn't care about her.

"Fine! I only accept because it's my punishment."

"Yay!" The twins yelled.

Haruhi sighed. "Kyouya-senpai?"

"Yes?"

"What is your purpose for making Aya join the Host Club?"

"She is not a host, but our maid."

Kyouya walked towards Aya and handed her a bag.

"Here, you go."

"What's this?"

"It's an Ouran girl uniform."

"Ah!"

Aya looked inside and found the cute yellow dress.

"Oh! Thank you so much, Senpai!"

Kyouya nodded. "The dressing room is over there."

Aya nodded and went to change clothing.

When she came out, everyone was quite surprised.

"Aya-chan! You're so pretty!"

"Yeah, that uniform dress suits you." The twins say at the same time.

Aya smiled. "Thank you!"

Tamaki's eyes begin to shine. "I wonder how a dress like that would look on Haruhi?"

The twins begin to laugh evily.

"I'm not going to wear that dress!"

Haruhi ran and everyone chased after him as they leave Kyouya and Aya alone.

They look at each other as the silence dreads on. Then Kyouya finally broke the akward silence.

"You have beautiful hair, Hoshino."

Aya felt a blush crawl across her face.

Those were the same first words Rei ever said to her.

_"You have beautiful hair, Hoshino."_

Kyouya.

Kyouya Otoori.

That is his name.

His name is Kyouya Otoori not Rei Otohata.

**To be continued...**


	2. The Perfect Distraction

Gals & Ouran High School Host Club

So here I am again. With my first crossover.

I was planning in posting this story in Christmas but I got sick and could not proceed.

Yeah, my Christmas was ruined because of my stomach. Anyways, so I spent most of the time watching Psychic Detective Yakumo.

It's a good anime. Reminds me of Death Note and Code Geass. The relationship that Yakumo and Haruka have remind me of Inuyasha and Kagome.

Anyways, It's New Year's Eve. So I hope everyone has a Happy New Year!

While, I pray that I will pass the Chemistry mid-term exam!

Disclaimer- Gals! and Ouran Host Club are not mine!

I wish that Tamaki was...

Please Enjoy!

* * *

When I'm With You

Chapter 2- The Perfect Distraction

Aya sighed as she looked at the exam that was in front of her. Just by looking at it, Aya could tell it was a long and hard. She had studied all night for this exam because she was a scholar student and she had to get a perfect score on everything. Everyone had great expectations of her. Aya knew that she would have put more effort in Ouran than Hounan.

She picked up her pencil and opened the exam. Aya began to read the questions, and to her surprise, she didn't understand any of them.

Aya was so sleepy and tired. Since she was studying she had only slept about one or two hours. This was the consequence of having no sleep, Aya thought.

The young lass looked around the classroomm. She was in the same class with Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi. Haruhi looked very concentrated. He was so smart and serious while Kaoru and Hikaru seemed like they really didn't care about anything but themselves. They lived in their own world. Rei didn't care about anyone either.

Rei Otohata. There wasn't a day he didn't appear in her mind. Why did she think about him? He doesn't care about her. He likes Ran. Ran? They all like her.

She shook her thoughts. She hated feeling jealous. Jealousy is the worst feeling.

Aya leaned her head on the palm of her hand and with the other hand she began to answer some questions of her exam. She was having a hard time staying awake and was constantly closing her eyes. Closing her eyes-

"Okay, time's up!"

Aya was awoken by the teacher. She had fallen asleep the entire test taking time. As she looked at her test, she realized it was almost empty. She had barely managed to answer a couple of questions. She had failed the test. She spent all night studying for nothing.

"Sensei, I'm not-"

"That's not my problem!" He took it away as Aya watched him leave.

What was she going to do?

As the bell rang, The Twins and Haruhi walked over with her.

Hikaru patted Aya's hair. "Do not worry about it."

"There's always the re-test," Kauro followed.

Aya sighed. "I know, but-"

"You'll be fine, Aya." Haruhi assured her.

Aya shrugged. She wasn't so sure that she'll be able to pass the re-test, since she had studied so much last night and she still failed.

"C'mon! Let's go!" The twins suddenly exclaimed as they pulled Aya up from her chair and took her away.

"Wait! I need to-" The Twins didn't even let Aya finish, when they dragged her out of the classroom.

Haruhi sighed as she watched them leave. She walked over to her desk and put all her books inside her bag. Then she went towards Aya's desk, to get her bag that she had left behind, since the Twins didn't even give her the chance to get it. Haruhi grabbed Aya's books and placed them inside the dark pink bag. Then she placed her bag over her shoulders as she carried Aya's bag with the other hand.

Haruhi was starting to walk towards the door, when she slipped on something that was on the floor.

Was there water on the floor? Why was she about to fall?

When she looked down, Haruhi saw it looked like a piece of paper.

Haruhi placed the book bags on the ground and bent down to pick whatever had made her slip. She didn't what anyone to fall because of it, so she picked it up. To Haruhi's surprise, she found it was a picture she had slipped on.

Haruhi looked carefully at the picture.

The background was a very lively and vivid beach. Aya and a guy were sitting down in a blanket with an umbrella above their heads while they were looking at the camera. Aya was wearing a red bathing suit and had cute pig tails. The guy that was with her was very good looking, had blue eyes, and dark brown hair. None of them were smiling. Aya looked sad or scared, one of the two, while they guy showed no emotion.

Then on the left side there were three other people, two girls and another guy. They were all wearing bathing suits. Both girls had short hair, but one of the had it blond and the other girl had a honey color. They were both making a peace sign with their fingers. This guy looked very diffrent from the guy that was standing next to Aya. He had blond hair and he had a big smile. They looked happy.

"This probably belongs to Aya," Haruhi said to herself. She probably dropped it as the Twins dragged her out

Without wrinkling it, Haruhi placed the picture in her pocket and walked out the classroom.

The Twins were pulling Aya to the Host Club.

"Wait! Hikaru, Kaoru! I forgot my bag."

Hikaru and Kaoru stopped since they were in front of door. Then Hikaru turned to Aya.

"Do you worry about everything," he said as he opened the door and walked inside with Kaoru.

Aya looked at her feet and tried to prevent her tears. It's true. She worried about everything and everyone. Ran and the rest would always complain about that.

Even Rei had told her. He told her that she worried too much. That she would always make the smallest problems become big ones. Rei was always so mean with her. He would tell her things so bluntly and emotionless.

Aya's tears began to fall freely.

Rei had also told her that she cried for everything and that she was a burden.

Rei Otohata.

Everything in her life, would always remind her of him.

He thinks of her as a burden. The Burden.

"Here you go."

Aya looked up as a tear ran down her cheek.

It was Kyouya. Kyouya Ootori. He standing next to her in the doorway as he handed her a hankercheif.

Aya gave him a weak smile. She took the hankercheif from his hands and whipped the few tears that were left in her eyes.

Without asking her anything, Kyouya walked inside and Aya followed.

"Aya-chan!"

Aya smiled. "Hello, Hunny senpai!"

Mori waved. Aya waved back.

"So our maid is here-" Tamaki said calmly as he leaned back in his chair.

Aya blushed. The maid. She had forgotten about that. Her role as the Maid for the Host Club.

Kyouya looked up from his journal. Aya wasn't crying anymore.

"Umm, so what am I going to do?"

"Ha! What are you not going to do!" Tamaki stated as he stood up fro his chair. "Make us some commener's instant coffee!" He exclaimed as he pointed at Aya with his index finger.

"Commoner's coffee? Don't we all drink the same kind?" Aya asked.

"According to Tamaki senpai, we don't," Haruhi said as she walked over to Aya.

"Here is your bag," Haruhi said. "You forgot it in class."

"Oh, Thank you!"

Aya grabbed her bag from Haruhi.

"And maybe, this is yours too?"

Aya looked at what Haruhi had pulled out of her pocket. It looked like a picture.

"Ah! Yeah it's-" Aya started as she reconized what it was, the picture of her and her friends. She probably dropped it when she was forcefully pulled out by The Twins. As she was about to grab the picture, Hikaru snatched it from her hands.

"Hey! That's mine!"

Hikaru looked at the picture and Kaoru went to look at it too.

"Hey! It's Aya!" They said at the same time. "Who are all the other people?"

Aya wanted to take it away, but they had seen it already. So what was the point arguing?

"Oh, well-" Aya began. "They're my friends from Shibuya."

Tamaki, Hunny, and Mori walked over to see the picture.

Haruhi and Aya stood standing and Kyouya didn't even bother looking up from his journal.

"Ah! You look cute, Aya-chan! That bathing suit looks super cute!"

Aya smiled. "Thanks, Hunny senpai."

"Who's the guy sitting next to you, Aya?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"Oh him?" Aya smiled sarcasticly. "My-my friend!"

Kyouya finally looked up. Aya was more social than he thought. He walked over to were everyone was gathered.

Aya was indeed sitting next to a guy, to Kyouya's annoyance.

After looking at the picture, Kyouya, smiling, looked at Aya.

"When will we have the pleasure of meeting them, Hoshino-san?"

Aya was shocked by the question.

"Yeah! We want to meet the too!" The Twins said with excitment.

"Please, Aya-chan?" Hunny pleaded.

"Tomorrow! Let's go tomorrow to Shibuya and meet our Maid's friends!" Tamaki decided.

"Yay!" The Twins and Hunny exciamed

"Do you agree, Hoshino-san?" Kyouya asked as he smirked.

Aya sighed. This was all his fault.

"Okay." Aya finally agreed.

"They're always messing with people's personal life." Haruhi said as she shooked her head.

Aya silently agreed with Haruhi.

When it was finally time to go home, Aya was exhausted. She had been through so much that day and to make matters worse, the Host Club were going to Shibuya tomorrow with the intention of meeting her friends.

Aya was waiting at the bus stop for the bus that arrived around 5 p.m. This was the way she always got home fro Ouran. She walked to the bus stop from the acadamy, and then went to Shibuya on the bus.

As the Ouran clock tower struck 5, the bus arrived and Aya hopped inside it.

It was almost 6 o' clock when Aya arrived home.

"Mother, I'm home!"

Her mother was in the kitchen so Aya walked to kitchen.

"Oh, hello, sweetie." Her mother smiled. "Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Oh. So was your test?"

"Great." Aya lied.

"That's good!"

"Yup."

Aya looked at her yellow dress as she ruffled it down.

"Well, mother, I'm going upstairs to change and do some homework."

"Okay," Her mother said as she placed something in the microwave.

Aya started to go upstairs when her mother called her again.

"Aya!"

"Yes?"

"Ran and Miyu came looking for you today."

"Oh?"

"Yes, but I told them you were at school. They said if you could please call them."

"Yeah. I will as soon as I change."

Aya went upstairs to her room.

She took off her shoes and her stockings. She carefully unzipped her dress and took it off. Then she slipped into her pjs.

She looked at her cell phone as she dropped herself on top of the bed.

Should she call Ran and Miyu? She hadn't seen them ever since she enrolled at Ouran, which was about a week ago.

She hesitated. Should she call them? Should she?

"Yeah. I will, but first-" Aya said to herself as she layed back. She placed her head on her pillow. "First, I'll rest for a bit."

Aya closed her eyes. She stood there with her eyes shut. Then she completely forgot that she was suppose to call her friends and fell asleep.

The Next Day...

Aya was serving tea to Tamaki and the girl next to him.

"Oh, Tamaki! This tea cup is very beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you, my dear!"

"And your maid, she is very cute!"

Tamaki touched her cheek softly. "No one can compare with your beauty, my princess!"

"Oh, Tamaki!" The girl exclaimed as she blushed and turned her head away.

Aya sighed and walked away. She was starting to get used to this.

She walked over to the Twins who were surrounded by girls.

"Would you guys like some tea?" she asked.

"Oh please!" One of the girls said.

Hikaru chuckled. "Ha! You do look cute in an apron, Aya, but you should really see Kaoru in one!"

Kaoru gasped. "Hikaru! Don't say that! It's emberrassing!"

As Kaoru turned his head away, Hikaru quickly pulled him toward him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kaoru! Its just that I couldn't resist telling them and-"

Kaoru leaned his head on Hikaru's chest and looked up at him. "It's okay, I forgive you."

"Ah! Brotherly Love!" All the girls squeled.

Aya sighed and walked away. Everyone in the club were completely insane.

She walked away, leaving behind a whole bunch of flustered girls.

"Kyouya senpai?"

"Yes? That's my name." He responded but he continued to write in the journal or notebook.

"Would you like some tea?"

"No. I'm fine." He said as he wrote.

Aya looked at him. She wondered what he wrote in that notebook. Then she finally found the courage to ask him.

"Kyouya senpai," She started. "What do you write in there?"

"Everything and Anything."

Aya smiled at him. "Oh! I see." As she walked away.

Kyouya suddenly stopped writing, and looked at Aya walking away.

She was so sweet.

When school was finally over, Aya had manage to sneak away from the Host Club. She really didn't want to take them to Shibuya. She wondered what Ran and Miyu would say about them since they were rich.

Aya got on the bus, she left Ouran for the day.

She had no idea that Ouran followed her.

After arriving home, Aya was planning on calling her friends. She was suppose to have called them yesterday, but she had fallen asleep.

Aya pulled out her keys and opened the door of her home.

"Mother, I'm home!"

Her mother rushed to her from the living room.

"Oh, Aya! You have visitors!"

"Eh?"

"Yes! They're waiting for you in the living room!"

Aya wondered who it could be. Could it be Ran and Miyu? Maybe Rei?

To figure it out, Aya walked into the living room.

"Aya-chan! You're home! I like your home!"

"Yeah. Better than Haruhi's." Hikaru commented

"Hey!"

Tamaki hugged Haruhi. "Don't talk about my daughter that way! I forbid you!"

"Whatever, Boss!"

Aya sighed. She should have known it was the Host Club.

In that very minute, Aya's mother walked in.

"So they're your friends, sweetie?"

"Yeah." Aya said plainly. She was still trying to figure out how they learned her address.

Hunny walked over to Aya. "Aya-chan, can you introduce us to your friends?"

"Umm, well, I don't know-"

Aya's mother interrupted. "Why don't you call them? I'm sure Ran and Miyu will be happy to hear you."

Aya shook her head. "No. I think I know where they're at." Aya smiled. "I'll surprise them."

"Yay!" The Twins said as they stood up.

Everyone stood up and sarted walking towards the door.

"Good-bye, Ms. Hoshino!"

Aya's mother smiled and waved at them.

"I'm going to go change." Aya told them as she went upstairs.

"Don't worry, Ms. Hoshino." Kyouya told Aya's mother as he started to walk out the door. "We'll take good care of your daughter."

Aya's mother smiled. "Thank you."

As Aya was coming downstairs, she saw Kyouya talking to her mother. What was he telling her?

"I'm ready." Aya said.

Kyouya glanced at her. She was wearing plain jeans and pink loose shirt. It was nothing special, but still she looked very attractive.

As he pushed his glasses back, Kyouya walked outside with the others.

"Mother, I'll be going now."

"Okay, sweetie. Take care!"

Aya nodded and walked outside.

Her mother closed the door as she watched her daughter leave with her new friends.

This was the first time she had seen Aya truly happy.

"Haruhi! You're a girl!" Aya said astonished as she and Host Club walked in the sidewalk. They were walking in the park sidewalk.

"Yup." Haruhi said as she looked at the pink dress she was wearing.

Aya laughed. "You're so cute!"

Haruhi sighed.

Tamaki hugged Haruhi. "I always knew she was cute! She takes after her father!"

"I don't think so, Boss." Hikaru said.

"If Haruhi had your looks, she probably would have killed herself." Kaoru said.

"Haruhi would never want to look like you!" They both said.

Before they knew it, Tamaki got in his depression stage. He sulked in the park bench, as dark black cloud hovered over his head.

Haruhi and Aya sighed.

The Twins were laughing and Kyouya crossed his hands.

"Tamaki senpai?" Aya suddenly said.

"Haruhi is ashamed of her father." Tamaki said with puppy eyes as he looked at them.

Haruhi placed her palm in her forehead. For some reason, Tamaki always gave her a head ache.

"C'mon, Tama-chan! Let's go." Hunny said. Mori nodded.

"No. Go ahead without me."

"Say, Boss! Don't worry about it!" Hikaru said.

"I'm sure Haruhi accepts you the way you are." Kaoru followed.

Tamaki looked at Haruhi.

As they were tying to convice Tamaki to get out of his depression stage, Aya looked at Kyouya. He looked so serious as he stood there with his arms crossed. Aya didn't understand how such a smart and serious person would hang out with such goofballs. He reminded her of someone she knew.

"Aya? Is that you?" Someone suddenly said from the distance.

Aya turned around to see who had called her. "Ran! Miyu!"

The Host Club stopped what they were doing and looked at their young maid.

Ran and Miyu ran towards Aya. It had been a long time since they had seen her.

Aya hugged both of them. "Oh, you guys! I missed y'all so much!"

Ran smiled and patted Aya's hair.

"Oh, Aya! Miyu missed you so much!"

"Ay! I missed her too, Miyu!"

They finally released each from their hug.

"So have y'all been?"

"We've missed you Aya!"

Aya smiled.

"Hey! Ran, Miyu! Wait up!" Someone else said from the back.

"Hurry up, slow asses!" Ran yelled as she turned to them.

"Aya is here!" Miyu yelled.

Aya turned to see who it was. She found it was Yuuya and right behind him Rei Otohata.

Otohata-kun.

Kyouya reconized the guy with brown hair right away.

"Aya-chan! It's been a long-" Yuuya panted. "-time since we last saw you."

"Hey, Second-place!" Aya smiled and waved at him. Yuuya smiled back.

Aya looked at Rei and shyly said, "Hello, Otohata-kun."

"Hey." He responded without an experesion.

She hadn't seen him in a long time. She had really missed him, but he didn't care at all. She was the burden.

"So these are your friends, Hoshino-san?" Kyouya said placing his hand on her shoulder.

Rei looked up and stared at Kyouya.

"Oh! Kyouya senpai!" Aya said, startled. She had forgotten about them! "Yeah! They're my friends."

"Aya-chan! Introduce us! Inroduce us, Aya-chan." Hunny said jumping up and down. Mori nodded.

The Twins and Haruhi walked over.

By looking at them, Ran could tell they were Aya's new friends and they were rich boys. She was glad Aya was moving on and meeting knew guys.

Rei didn't feel the same way.

"Guys, let me introduce you to the Host Club," Aya said as she smiled.

"Host Club?" They all said except Rei.

Aya nodded. "This is Hunny senpai," She said placing her hands on his shoulders. "And his cousin, Mori senpai."

"Hello!" Hunny waved. Ran and Miyu wavd back. He was so cute! They wondered how old he was.

She walked over to the Twins.

"This is Hikaru and Kaoru, they're the Hiitachin Twins."

"Ah! They're twins!" Yuuya stated.

Aya nodded. She walked toward Haruhi and Tamaki. "This is Haruhi. She is also a scholar student like me!"

"Hey." Haruhi said as she waved.

Ran and Miyu smiled and looked at each other.

"This blonde guy," Aya said as she pulled his shirt. "Is Tamaki Suoh. He is the president of the Host Club."

"I'm pleased to meet you, Aya's friends!"

Aya let out a giggle. Tamaki will always be Tamaki!

"And finally," Aya said. "This is Kyouya Ootori. He is the vice-president of the club."

Kyouya greeted them with a smile.

Rei lifted his eyebrow. So his name was Kyouya Ootori?

Aya walked toward the gals. She placed her hands around them. "This is Ran," Aya said as she pointed with head toward Ran. "And Miyu."

"Hello, Ran and Miyu!" Hunny exclaimed.

Aya smiled. "This is Yuuya Asou, but we call him Second-place!"

"Why do they call you that?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"Uh, well," Yuuya studdered. "It's a long story."

From a distance, Aya said, "And this is Rei Otohata."

Rei Otohata? So he is the one that sat next to Aya in the picture. Kyouya smirked at him.

Rei didn't even bother looking at him, he wasn't worth it.

"Okay, you met my friends. If you like, you can leave." Aya said to the Host Club.

"Nah. We don't want to leave." Hikaru said.

"Why don't you show us around?" Kaoru followed.

"Hey, guys," Haruhi interupted "Aya wants to spend time with her friends."

"We are her friends!" Tamaki said to Haruhi. "Let's go! Take us to a commoners's market!"

"Commener's market?" Ran asked as she lifted an eyebrow.

Aya laughed. "Don't listen to him. Rich people are like that."

Miyu smiled.

Rei didn't find anything amusing.

"C'mon, Aya! Let's go!" The Twins pulled Aya.

"Hey! Hold up-" Aya exclaimed but Hikaru and Kaoru were already dragging her out of the park.

The gals and the Host Club followed them except for Rei and Kyouya. They stood in there spot.

Rei started to walk away toward the gals..

"Otohata-kun?"

Rei stopped.

"That's what she called you?"

"If you heard, why do you ask?"

Kyouya walked toward him and turned towards him. "No reason." Kyouya said as he smirked.

Rei glared at him. He had barely met this guy and yet he choke him. Without evening knowing, Kyouya felt the same way about Rei.

Kyouya looked at the Tamaki and the rest. They were leaving them behind.

"Well, I shouldn't waste my time here, as Hoshino-san gets kiddnapped." Kyouya said and started to walk away.

"How did she get involved with a Host Club?"

Kyouya turned to face this guy that annoyed him so much.

"She's our maid," He said as he smirked.

Rei couldn't believe that Aya could agree to be a maid. What was her reason?

"But then again," Kyouya said. "Why do you care?" Kyouya asked, but he knew why.

"Aya is my friend and-"

"And you like her?"

Rei stared at him.

"You like her?" Kyouya repeated.

Rei didn't say anything.

Kyouya turned around. "Well, I must inform you," He started. "That I, too, I'm intrested in her."

Rei watched him as he walked towards the others.

This idiot of Kyouya Ootori. He liked Aya. That bastard liked her.

Rei clenched his fists.

Like hell he was going to let him or anyone near her.

Aya Hoshino loved him.

Rei felt like choking Kyouya on the spot.

He wasn't going to let him near Aya.

Aya belonged with him. Not with Ootori. She belonged to him.

With him.

Forever.

* * *

I thank everyone who take their time to read my story.

Thank you! Very much, Thank you!


	3. Get Over It

Ouran High School Host Club

And Gals Crossover

Here I am agian. There was no school today and there will be no school tomorrow.

It's all been cancelled because of the ice.

Better for me! I have had time to update all of my fanfics.

I hadn't updated them in a long time. So these four days off really worked in my favor!

Well, I hope it was worth the wait.

I had a hard time thinking of a plot for this chapter.

Well please enjoy. Comment for any suggestion!

* * *

_**Ouran High School Host Club**_

_**and Gals! Crossover**_

_**When I'm With You**_

_**Chapter 3- Get Over It**_

Aya tossed and turned in her bed as she tried to get some sleep, but she couldn't. She kept thinking about the events that had happened during the day. The Host Club had come and they had met her friends.

As the wind blew on her window, Aya opened her eyes for the hundreth time. She inhaled and exhaled slowly as she stared at the blank white ceiling that was above her.

It didn't bother her that the Host Club had met her friends.

What disturbed her was that Rei left as soon as he saw her.

After The Twins had pulled her out the park, her friends and the Host Club followed them, but Rei Otohata wasn't with them. He had left.

Aya turned to face the door of her room. Beside the door, her yellow Ouran dress hanged on a hanger.

She sighed. Kyouya had given her that dress since she couldn't afford.

Aya turned herself to face the window.

What would she do without the Host Club?

Thanks to them, she was finally able to find some happiness in her life again. There was not a day that they didn't make her smile, laugh, or feel happy. She was so glad that she had met them because if she hadn't, she would probably more depressed than she already was.

She remembered when she was crying in front of the Host Club's Music Room and Kyouya had seen her. Instead of questioning her, he simply gave her a hankercheif.

Aya looked at the night table that was beside her bed and reached her hand to it. She slowly grabbed the hankercheif she had placed there earlier.

Looking closely at it, Aya carefully held it in her palm.

In the bottom of the left corner, she could see Kyouya's initials.

_K.O._

Even though her room was dark, she could still see Kyouya's initials.

Aya sighed. Kyouya was such a mysterious fellow. From the Host Club, he was the only one that was pretty serious and _'normal'. _Kyouya also had the strange habit of writing in that black journal of his. She had asked him what he would write and he simply said _'Everything and anything.' _He also was the vice-president of the Host Club and the one who would manage the money. Of course, he would handle the money since he was very smart.

Aya quietly laughed to herself as she raised the hankercheif from her eyes.

Why was she thinking about Kyouya Ootori?

He was very handsome and he was very kind to her, but that was it. Nothing more.

Aya sighed as she laid the hankercheif over her face.

Kyouya Ootori, for some strange reason, reminded her of Rei Otohata.

_Ootori. _

_Otohata. _

With the hankercheif over her face, Aya finally closed her eyes as her watch ticked.

_Ootori and Otohata. Even there last names sound alike._

As Aya slept, the watch continued to tick.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tick. Tock._

Until morning finally arrived...

The yellow bright sun rays hit Aya's face as smell of breakfast ran through Aya's nostrils. Aya groaned since it felt like she didn't sleep one bit.

She had slept for about 3 hours.

Aya streched her hands as far as she could and streched her feet as well. With her eyes half open, she looked at the clock that hung on her white wall above her desk.

It was about to be 8 o' clock.

Aya groaned as she lazily sat up on her bed. She really wasn't a morning person.

"Five more minutes," Aya suddenly said as she dropped herself back on the bed and covered herself with her pink bed sheets. She felt so comfortable in her bed.

She wanted to sleep, but why couldn't she sleep at night?

_Why? _

_Because you spent all night thinking about Rei, Aya!_

Then Aya looked beside her pillow and there laid Kyouya's hankercheif.

Aya sighed, pulled off her bed sheets, and got up.

She had to get ready for school, so she went to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Aya's mother was busy downstairs making breakfast and attending the guest, so when she finally heard Aya coming from downstairs, she was relived.

"Oh, Aya! You look so cute in that Ouran dress!" Aya's mother commented sweetly.

Aya stood in front of the kitchen and she looked down at her dress. She ruffled it down and looked at her mother.

Her mother always told her that.

"Thank you, Mother," Aya said with a lack of interest as she rolled her eyes.

Aya's mother smiled.

"I agree with your mother, _Hoshino-san._"

As soon as she heard that voice, Aya flinched.

She only knew one person that called her Hoshino-san.

As he walked out of the living room, Kyouya Ootori stood in front of Aya.

Aya stared at Kyouya as he adjusted his glasses in his face.

_What was he doing in her house at this hour!_

"Kyouya Senpai? What are you doing here?" Aya asked as she blushed like crazy. She didn't know what to say or do. She didn't understand what Kyouya was doing at her house.

"Well," Kyouya started as he smirked with mischief. "I decided to stop by for a visit."

Aya blushed even more. Kyouya wasn't being serious.

Cleaning her hands on her apron, Aya's mother came out of the kitchen. "Sweetie, he offered to take you to school!"

Shocked, Aya's eyes got wide. "Oh, no! Kyouya senpai! Please don't bother. I have a ride. Don't worry about me! I'm fine!"

"Aya, I think it's a good idea!" Aya's mother insisted. "Riding the bus isn't safe for a girl dressed like that."

Aya's mother got close to Aya and whispered. "There are many weirdos out there. It's not safe."

Aya considered Kyouya a _'weirdo.'_

Laughing and smiling, Aya's mother patted Aya on the back. "Go with Kyouya, dear. He's a good fellow."

Aya smiled a little worried. Her mother didn't even know Kyouya and yet, she called him a good fellow. Aya sighed, but it was pointless arguing.

"Okay, mother." Aya quietly agreed as she blushed.

Aya's mother nodded.

"Well, then," Kyouya suddenly said as he walked ahead of Aya. "Let's go."

"Umm, I-" Aya started she really wanted to eat breakfast, but Kyouya was already outside. Aya sighed as she quickly adjusted her backpack in her arm.

"Well, Mother, I'm going now."

Aya's mother nodded. "Okay, sweetie. Be safe!"

Aya clenched her teeth. She tells her to be safe, but sends her to school with a stranger.

"Sure thing, mother." Aya replied as she gave her mom a hug and a peck on the cheek.

For some strange reason, Aya didn't want to let go of her mom.

"Okay. Kyouya's is waiting for you. Go with him." Aya's mother said as she broke up the hug.

Aya smiled as she nodded. "Okay! See you later, mom! Be safe." Aya said as she walked out the door, but then turned around again to face her mother. "I love you!"

Aya's mother smiled. "Me too!"

As she closed the door, Aya looked at Kyouya who was leaning on his black shiney car. It was really beautiful and it looked new. Aya took a deep breathe as she walked toward him.

Kyouya walked to the other side of the car as his driver, wearing a black suit, opened the door for her. Aya slowly got in the car. As she got inside, she found herself sitting beside Kyouya.

Aya's heart began to thump really load as her mind began screaming like crazy.

Sitting next to Ootori, made her feel very uncomfortable. She wanted to run outside and go to the bus stop.

Of course, she wouldn't do it.

"Are you hungry?" Kyouya suddenly asked which caused Aya to jump in surprisement.

"No! No! Please, don't worry about me!" Aya said even though she was starving. To make matters worse, she had forgotton to pack her lunch.

She would have to wait until she got home from school.

The driver got into his seat, turned on the car, and began to slowly drive away.

As the car drove away, Aya turned to look at her house.

Then, for some strange reason, Aya's chest began to feel heavy.

* * *

"Oh, Tamaki! The sun feels so good and warm today!"

"You are the one that's brights up the day, my princess!"

"I'm so glad we can spend this day together!"

Tamaki brushed the girl's hair with his long fingers. "You don't know the joy I feel by being with you, princess."

"Oh, Tamaki!" The girl said as she blushed her face off.

Aya sighed. It was a typical day in the Host Club, but instead of being inside the club, they were outside having a tea party and she was the one serving the tea, coffee, or sweets.

Of course, she would serve the tea. She was the maid, after all.

Aya walked beside the tables as she cleaned up.

"Oh, Hikaru and Kaoru! You guys look so adorable in those outfits!"

Shifting her eyes towards The Twins, sitting in a nearby table, Aya really didn't see their clothes attractive. They looked like wild motorcycle drivers to Aya.

Aya tried her best to hold her laughter.

"Thank you, Ladies." Hikaru replied. "I did enjoy dressing up Kaoru."

Kaoru blushed as he looked at Hikaru. "Hikaru! I don't like it when you say stuff like that!"

Hikaru smirked as he placed his finger on Kaoru's chin and got near his face.

"Oh, really?" Hikaru asked. "But you do like when I undress you."

Kaoru closed his eyes. "Oh, Hikaru."

The girls all around them began to squeal with delight. "Oh! Brotherly Love!" They said at once.

Aya sighed as she smiled to herself. They all dripped with personality while she lacked it.

As she sighed to herself, Aya looked at the sky. It was so beautiful and sun felt so warm on her skin. She loved it when days were like these.

"Hey, Aya."

Aya turned around to see who was talking to her.

"Oh! Hello, Haruhi!" Aya looked at Haruhi. She was all by herself. "You don't have any customers today?"

"Eh? Oh, yeah. I did, but there gone now." Haruhi replied with a small smile.

Aya giggled. "It must be hard being a boy and being chased by girls."

Haruhi smiled as she walked under a tree and sat down on the soft grass. Aya smiled, walked toward Haruhi, and sat down next to her.

The breeze blew on them and the tree's leaves.

"At first," Haruhi bagan. "It was kinda of hard and annoying, but I got used to it. I don't think it's that bad. I kind of like it, to be honest."

Aya nodded. "Yeah. I'm so glad that I'm with the Host Club, too! I haven't been this happy in a long time."

"Really? Why weren't you happy before?" Haruhi asked her.

Aya sighed. Rei was the reason.

Kyouya had been walking along when he heard Haruhi and Aya talking. He decided to listen for a bit as he hid from their sight.

"Aya?" Haruhi asked concerned. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Aya shook her head quickly as her hands trembled. "No. I want to tell you."

Haruhi didn't see Aya ready.

"I'm in love with Rei Otohata." Aya said quietly and quickly as Kyouya clenched his fists.

"Rei Otohata?" Haruhi questioned as she looked at Aya. She had tears in her eyes. "He was the guy you were sitting next to in the picture, right?"

Aya nodded quietly. "Yes. We were going out in that time."

Haruhi didn't quite understand. In the picture, they didn't look happy at all.

"But," Aya continued. "He went out with me out of pity."

As she played with the grass she sat on, Haruhi listened to Aya's story.

"Ran would tell him to go out with me and he would. He was forced to take me on dates and places. He never took me out from his will. When Ran would ask him to take me out, I guess he would feel obliagted. He never cared about me. He just pretended to like me."

"He liked my friend Ran. He probably still does." Aya continued as she began to cry.

"Wait. Wait, Aya. Don't jump yourself to conclusions. You don't know if he likes Ran or not. "

Aya shook her head and tried to stop crying. "Haruhi, I am not jumping to conclusions. I know. He would reject me many times because he liked Ran. He told me that he liked Ran the day before I moved to Ouran."

Haruhi didn't know what to say. She knew nothing about love or guys.

"He was always very mean with me. He would call me a burden, a bother. Rei hates me!" Aya cried as she buried her face in her hands. She hadn't cried like this in a long time.

Patting Aya's back, Haruhi sighed. "Aya, it's okay. We're here for you and I'm going to help you move on. It's not going to be easy, but I promise that if you put the effort, you will be able to forget about that _Otohata_."

Aya nodded as she pulled out Kyouya's hankercheif, again. She carefully whiped her tears and took a deep breathe. "I hope so."

"Trust me. Time heals."

_Time heals. _

Aya had heard that phrase many times. "But," Aya continued. "What if it doesn't?"

Haruhi shrugged. "My mother died ten years ago and to this very day, I still miss her. It's hard to move on, but you need to try."

Aya stood in silence. She had no idea that Haruhi's mom was dead.

She looked at Haruhi. "I'm so sorry about that."

Haruhi smiled. "Don't worry about it. I just wanted to make a point."

Since that very moment, Aya admired Haruhi. She was so strong and so nice.

"Thank you, very much for your advice. I'm determined to forget about Rei even if I have to pull my heart out in the process!"

Haruhi sighed. Aya didn't understand what she was trying to say.

After hearing Aya's story, Kyouya hated Rei Otohata more than ever.

"Ah! There you guys are."

Haruhi quickly turned around and stood up while Aya whiped her face.

"Tamaki senpai? Kyouya senpai?" Haruhi said. "What do you want?"

"My Dear Haruhi," Tamaki said as he grabbed Haruhi's hand. "It's time to go!"

Tamaki pulled Haruhi out of the garden, leaving Kyouya and Aya behind. Then Tamaki suddenly turned around again and pointed at Aya. "Don't forget to clean up, Maid-chan!"

_Maid-chan? Guess that's my new nickname._

Aya stood up quietly and looked at Kyouya senpai. He was holding his journal with one hand and adjusting his glasses with the other hand.

To Aya, Kyouya was such a mysterious fellow.

"Well, Hoshino-san?" Kyouya said snapping Aya from her thoughts.

"Should we get going as well?"

Aya nodded franticly. "Ah! Of course! But I have to clean-"

Kyouya shook his hand. "Ignore him."

Aya hesitated as he watched Kyouya senpai leave. She looked at the tables that were quite dirty. She was hired as the maid as her punishment.

Aya sighed as she decided to go and clean up the tables.

As she cleaned up, Aya thought about what Haruhi had said.

_Time heals._

Could that be true? Would she be able to forget about Rei as time goes on?

Aya sighed as she collected the tea cups from the table and placed them on the cart she had.

_One day..._

_I'll be able to say..._

_That I used to be in love..._

_With Rei Otohata._

_..._

Aya quickly ran out the doors of Ouran Acadamy.

It was past 5 o' clock. If she didn't hurry she would miss her bus. She wanted to get home as soon as possible so she could eat and see her mom.

She had worried about her mother all day. Aya thought it was because Haruhi said that her mom had died. Aya wouldn't know what to do with her mom.

As Aya reached the bus stop, she tried to catch her breathe. She bent and leaned her hands on her knees as she took deep breathes. Then she looked up and saw the bus at a distance.

She had missed it!

"Oh no!" Aya exclaimed. She was about to run after it when someone grabbed her hand. She quickly tried to let herself go.

"That bus isn't going to come back."

Aya knew that voice.

"I"ll be glad to take you home, _Hoshino-san."_

It was the same voice from the morning. Kyouya Ootori.

Aya quickly took her hand away from Kyouya as she blushed a deep color of red.

"No! No! It's okay! Don't worry about me! I'll find another way!" Aya insisted.

"Really?" Kyouya asked as he adjusted his glasses.

Aya placed her hand on her forehead as she thought. There was no other way for her to get home. Why did she say that?

The cold breeze blew on Aya's yellow Ouran dress as she continued to ponder.

"Well, Okay then." Kyouya said at last as he began to walk away.

Aya couldn't let him leave! If he left, she'd have no way to get home! By saying this in her mind, isn't going to stop Kyouya from leaving. She has to speak for herself and out loud.

"Kyouya senpai!" Aya exclaimed as Kyouya was about to get inside the car.

"What is it, Hoshino-san" Kyouya said as he smirked to himself.

Aya sighed with emberressment. "Can you please take me home, Kyouya senpai?" Aya said quietly and shyly.

"Come along then." Kyouya replied.

Aya smiled as she walked toward him and the car. The driver opened the door for Aya once again. She quickly got in since she was feeling a little cold.

As she sat down, Aya fixed and ruffled her dress while Kyouya looked outside the window.

She was sitting next to Kyouya.

Without a word, the driver sat down and drove away.

_Again in this akward situation._

The rest of the way, they rode in complete silence.

After a 30 minutes or so, they had arrived in Shibuya. Aya looked around and saw that they were near the park. She really didn't want to bother Kyouya any longer.

"Mr. Driver, you may stop here." Aya quietly said without looking at Kyouya.

The driver did what he was told. Aya smiled to herself. The driver seemed like a robot.

She quickly got off the car, closed the car's door, and began to walk away at a very fast speed. She was walking with her head looking at the ground. Then she stopped and very slowly looked up.

She saw Kyouya's car at a distance. It had drove away.

She sighed with relief as she placed her bag around her arm. Aya continued to walk but at a much slower pace.

Deep down in her heart, she thought that Kyouya would stop her from getting off the car.

He didn't. He had let her get off.

Aya suddenly stop walking.

_Did she want Kyouya to stop her?_

"You shouldn't stand by yourself. You could get kiddnapped."

Aya jumped as she quickly turned around.

Her eyes got wide with surprisement.

"Kyouya senpai! What are you doing here? I thought you had left and-I-" Aya stuttered as she tried to find the right words.

"Well, are you finished?" Kyouya asked as he lifted an eyebrow.

"Kyouya senpai, what are you doing here?" She asked again.

"Came to walk you home. So, let's go." He said as he grabbed Aya's hand.

He got off the car to come after her.

Aya blushed madly as she saw Kyouya's hand hold hers and as they walked together down the street.

They walked in complete silence.

Kyouya walked in front of her as she walked behind him. Aya secretly smiled to herself. She didn't understand why her heart was thumping really fast. She didn't understand why her cheeks felt warm. She didn't understand why she felt happy, but she didn't care.

Kyouya made her forget everything and everyone.

Aya smiled again to herself.

Last night, she had compared Kyouya and Rei. She thought that they were alike. They are both mysterous and very unexpecting. She even thought that their last names sounded alike.

_Ootori._

_Otohata._

Then she realized something right now.

Ootori and Otohata were nothing alike.

Otohata would never hold her hand like the way Kyouya was.

Just then, someone bumped into Aya snapping he out of her thoughts. Aya stumbled and bumped into Kyouya's back.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Miss!" The guy said as he contiued to run.

Then she and Kyouya realized everyone around them were running in the same direction as the guy was.

Aya's heart began thump like crazy.

"I wonder what's going on," She said to Kyouya.

"Aya?"

"Y-Yes?" Aya said alarmed. It was the first time Kyouya called her Aya. He would usually call her Hoshino-san.

"Isn't your house in that direction?" Kyouya asked seriously.

Aya's eyes got wide as she began to tremble. Her house was in that direction that everyone was running to. Something bad was happening in that direction.

Aya dropped her bag and began to run with everyone else.

Something bad was happening.

As Aya ran, Kyouya followed her.

Then Aya realized that they were running to her house.

_Why are they running to my house! What's happening?_

Aya didn't stop running until she saw her house.

Aya's breathe increased as she saw the scene. She stood there in shock as Kyouya finally caught up to her. He looked in Aya's direction.

Aya's house was covered in flames.

Her house was on fire.

She looked around. Aya saw fire trucks, polices, and her neighbors. She saw people she didn't even know trying to put out the gigantic flames.

The person she was looking for wasn't anywhere in sight.

She spotted Ran, Miyu, Yuuya, and Rei at a distance. Then they began to run toward her.

Aya didn't care about them right now.

She was looking for her mother.

"MOTHER!" Aya screamed as she was about to run inside. She was stopped by Kyouya, of course. Aya squirmed as Kyouya held on to her from the waist.

"KYOUYA! LET ME GO! MY MOTHER IS IN THERE! SHE'S INSIDE!" Aya screamed as she hit and kicked Kyouya to let her go.

"No, Aya! It's too dangerous!" Kyouya would yell over everyone elses screams.

"I DON'T CARE! LET ME GO! I HAVE TO SAVE HER!" Aya cried as she continued to squirm in Kyouya's arms. He was to strong for her.

"No Aya! I won't let you!"

"WHY! WHY! MY MOM NEEDS ME! SHE NEEDS ME! LET ME GO, KYOUYA!" Aya insisted.

Then she suddenly stopped squirming and moving around.

She started crying. "Kyouya. My mother. She's in there. She's in there."

"Aya. Calm down. Maybe she's in the store or something-"

"NO! My mom doesn't leave the house!" Aya cried louder as she trembled. "SHE'S IN THERE! PLEASE! LET ME GO TO HER!"

"No! Aya!" Kyouya yelled. "I'm sorry!"

Aya continued to cry as she gave up. Kyouya wasn't going to let her go find her mom.

She turned herself around as she hugged Kyouya tightly.

"Kyouya. My Mother! Someone needs to save her!" Aya cried as she trembled.

Kyouya hugged her back. "The firemen are going to save her, okay?"

Aya cried as she held on tight to Kyouya.

_Her mother was in the fire! Someone save her!_

She continued to cry as she heard her house collapse behind her back.

_Mother, I'm sorry._

_I love you. _

_

* * *

_

**_Thank you for taking the time to read my story._**

**_Pretty tragic, huh?_**


	4. Complications of a Weak Heart

Ouran High School Host Club

and Gals! Crossover

Hello people! I finally updated this story.

Since it's been such a long time, my style of writing for this story has changed a bit. It's kind of like Halfway Gone, in a way.

Anyways, in one week I'm going to SMU for the HYI thing, so I want to update all my stories.

Please enjoy this chapter! I really worked my brain off! I hope it meets your expectations and it does bore you!

OHSHC and Gals! do not belong to me!

* * *

**Ouran High School Host Club**

**and Gals! Crossover**

**When I'm With You**

**Chapter 4- Complications of a Weak Heart**

Aya placed her hand on her chin as she looked at the window. The sky was was a beautiful blue color, but the wind was still chilly and cold. She looked at the white puffy clouds that rolled across the sky. Faintly, she heard the teacher speaking in the background. Of course, she wasn't paying much attention. The teacher was talking about their homework assignment and how he had great expectations. Aya, though, didn't seem too concerned.

When the bell rung, Aya quickly zoned back to planet Earth. She turned her head to face the board that was in front of the classroom. The homework assignment was written neatly on it. She pulled out her pink notebook and pen from her bag. Then she began to copy down the homework. Aya paused and looked around the classroom. It was empty. Hikaru and Kaoru finally gave her some space to breathe. Haruhi probably dragged them away from her.

She sighed as placed her pen back in her bag. Placing her hand back on her chin, Aya stared into space. Yesterday had been the worst day of her life. If Kyouya wasn't there, she probably would have killed herself. She would have killed herself over nothing. What worried her a lot was that she really couldn't remember what happened after that. She didn't how she had ended up in Miyu's bed.

Grabbing her notebook and placing it in her bag, Aya stood up and began to walk out the classroom. As she walked down the hallways, she checked her watch to figure out the time. It was about to be 4:32. Aya decided to go the Host Club to tell them that she wouldn't be able to stay awhile longer after school.

Aya pushed the doors of the Host Club and stepped right in. They were undressing from doing some ridiculous cos-play like always. Aya wasn't too surprised. She was getting used to it.

"Hey, Aya-chan!" Hunny exclaimed as he opened his arms to hug her. "What are you doing?"

After Aya gave Hunny a small hug, she slowly pulled her arms back as her smile converted into a frown. She adjusted her bag and looked at the rest of the club members. "Well," She began. "I was wondering, would you guys let me off today?"

"Why? What are you going to do? You have cleaning up to do!" Tamaki exclaimed since he wasn't to convinced Aya had something better to do than club matters. He crossed his legs as he sat on his chair and stared at Aya, waiting for a response.

"I don't know if Kyouya told y'all, but," Aya paused as she bent her down. She stared at her hands that were sweating. "My mother was in an accident yesterday and she was taken to the hospital. I haven't had a chance to see her or know much about her, so I kind of wanted to give her a little visit today."

"What happened to her?" Hikaru asked as he looked at Kaoru. He wasn't sure if Aya had really said that Kyouya knew about it. Why would Kyouya hide it from them?

Meanwhile, Kyouya was busy in his laptop. He was trying to find a way to gain some profit from the items that were going to be sold in an auction. Kyouya tried to ignore their conversation, but every time he heard Aya talk, he would flinch and his heart would start to pound uncontrollably. He hated being this way. If only he could prevent that feeling, he wouldn't find himself with such distractions.

"The house accidentally caught on fire, I guess." Aya stated quietly while she scratched the back of her head. "It was quite frighting to watch the house burn to the ground. I never expected this to happen. I'm just glad I found my mother safely."

"Where was she? She wasn't inside the house? Or was she?" Haruhi asked. She would have never guessed what Aya was going through. When she saw her in the morning, Aya was smiling. In class, she did seem kind of distracted, but nothing else was out of the ordinary. Aya really knew how to cover up her feelings sometimes.

"At first," Aya began. "I thought she was inside the house and I was about jump right in to look for her, but Kyouya Senpai stopped me. By the time Kyouya Senpai and I arrived, my mother was already on her way to the hospital."

Everyone in the club stopped what they were doing and slowly turned to face Kyouya. He continued to type without a moment of hesitation. He probably didn't even know what they were talking about. Kyouya was listening, though.

"Is your mother okay?" Haruhi asked. It was strange, though. Kyouya didn't mention anything about the incident.

"Oh, yeah! Please don't worry about it. My mother is very strong!" Aya reassured them. "Well, I'm going to get going now. I'll see you tomorrow." Out of the corner of her eye, she looked at Kyouya. He was busy typing in his laptop. He didn't even bother to look up at her.

"Hey! Wait up!" The Twins exclaimed as the blocked her way to the door. The held up their arms and stretched their feet across.

"What's up?" Aya asked, hoping they weren't planing what she was thinking.

"We want to go visit your mother, too!" The Twins exclaimed with a gigantic smile on their faces. They were hoping the smile would convince Aya to take them.

"Umm, I don't think it's-" Aya started. "I don't think you guys want to go. It's a hospital. I'm sure you'll get bored." Haruhi told her once, that when the Twins were bored they caused a lot of mischief. The last thing Aya wanted was to babysit mischievous twins in her mother's hospital room. Besides, Ran had told her that she, Miyu, Yuuya, and maybe even Rei would go too.

Aya sighed. She hated to admit that she still had feelings for the cold Rei Otohata. Knowing that Otohata might go, Aya's face secretly lit up. She hadn't seen him in a long time. Aya's eyes rolled to the ceiling as she thought of yesterday's event. Was Otohata there yesterday?

"Don't worry! We'll be good." The Twins said as they pulled Aya out of the Host Club. Being dragged by the Twins, Aya shook her head. Once the Twins have something in there mind, there was nothing that could stop them.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki hollered, placing his hand on Kyouya shoulder. "How did you know about what happen to Aya's precious mother! And why didn't you tell us about it?" Tamaki was ticked off by the fact that Kyouya didn't tell him something so important.

"Because it isn't any of your concerned." Kyouya said as he snapped shut his notebook. "Anyways, we better get going and follow them." Kyouya turned around and began to walk towards the door.

"I think your wrong, Kyouya." Haruhi said, grasping her hands into fists. "Aya is a good friend of ours and we worry about her as much as you do."

Kyouya stopped in his tracks and turned his head to face his club members. Haruhi was surprised to find Kyouya smirking at them. "Who said I was worried about her?" Haruhi flinched as she watched him walk away into his own world. He was definitely the most unexpecting guy she had ever met.

"Well," Tamaki said as he stood up. "We should go along with them. It's only right that we support Aya in the toughest moments of her life! We shall lend her our shoulders so she could cry her pain away! We shall combine our strength, Haruhi, and help Aya deal with her grand dilemma!"

"Stop blabbering, Senpai!" Haruhi exclaimed. "Instead of talking your life away, we should jus-"

"I agree with you, my precious daughter! Let's go!" Tamaki said, smiling as he grabbed Haruhi by the hand and pulled her out the door, leaving behind Hunny and Mori.

"Let's go, Takashi!" Hunny said as he climbed on top him. Mori, of course, didn't say a word as he shut the doors of club. He was sure that Kyouya had sent all the girls an e-mail or text saying the rest of club meetings today were canceled. Or maybe, Kyouya had planned this from the start and had canceled all the appointments long before?

"Hey, Takashi?" Hunny asked while the walked down the long hallways. "Yeah?" Mori replied to Hunny's question.

"Don't you think it's strange that Kyouya would hide something important from us?" Hunny asked Mori, hugging Bun-Bun along with Mori's head.

"Yeah." Mori replied without a face expression.

…

Ran stretched her hands high in the air as the warm sun hit her face. She took a deep breathe and exhaled slowly. Then she pulled out her cell phone to check if she had any text messages, but she didn't have any. Ran turned around to look for Miyu.

"Miyu! Hurry up! We're suppose to go see Ms. Hoshino in the hospital, remember!" Ran hollered at her as she watched Miyu running from the school building. Her short hair flew with wind as she ran toward her. "Miyu is here! Sorry for being late! Had to get something that Miyu left behind in the classroom." Miyu said, placing her journal in her bag that hung around her shoulder.

They began to walk down the sidewalk. The sun was starting to get weaker, making the air colder and chillier, but Miyu and Ran didn't really mind. They were talking to each other, ignoring everyone that was around them.

"Miyu really misses having Aya around." Miyu stated, looking at the shop windows that she walked by. She remembered the days when she, Ran, and Aya would go shopping together. Sometimes they would invite Yuuya and Rei to the noodle shop. Things slowly started to change when Aya and Rei started to go out. Rei went out with her out of pity and Aya knew about it, but what was the most depressing was that Aya stilled loved him. He rejected her so many times after that, but Aya still loved him. Miyu turned to look at the streets and she wasn't surprised find the streets covered with a sheet of people.

"Hey!" Ran exclaimed as she stopped in front of Miyu. "You still have me! I'm your friend too!" Ran gave Miyu a goofy smile and turned herself around. With her hands at the back of her head, Ran continued to walk in front of her friend Miyu. "Hey, Miyu?" Ran suddenly called out, tilting her head a little toward the side.

"Yes?" Miyu said in her sweet tone.

Ran stretched her arms again. "Do you know if Rei is going with us to see Ms. Hoshino in the hospital?I asked him yesterday, but like always he didn't give a damn answer! It annoys me to hell! That Otohata bastard! Just when Aya needs him the most!"

Miyu place her finger on her chin. She wondered what Aya would say if Rei did go? Miyu knew for sure that Aya still had feelings for Rei. Would Aya be okay if she saw him again? Aya probably didn't remember much from yesterday. Aya's friend, Kyouya, held a crying Aya in his arms while Rei just stared at them without saying a single word.

"Ran, don't worry too much about it. Miyu is sure Aya can handle it. We shouldn't interfere with her love life." Miyu said to Ran even though she was also very worried about Aya.

"Heh! I'm not interfering! I want to help her out! I mean, come on! What can she achieve if she falls in love with one of those rich bastards? She clearly doesn't fit in their society! I think she is better off with Rei!" Ran exclaimed. Miyu was too attached to the past; what mattered was the present. How could she not tell that Aya had slowly changed Otohata? Yeah, sure, Rei rejected Aya many times, but each time he rejected her, he would regret it later. How can they not tell that Rei misses Aya so much!

Miyu shook her head. "Ran! That's none of our business! If Aya falls in love with Kyouya or any of the other rich kids, just let her be. Miyu thinks she'd be happier with someone who isn't Rei Otohata. She has already suffered so much because of him. She deserves someone much better. Someone who doesn't make her cry." The two gals didn't even notice that everyone was watching them argue.

Ran tried calm herself down as she turned around to face Miyu. "That's not my point! Aya has liked Rei for so long! How is she going to give up now? Hasn't she noticed that Rei is slowly changing because of her? That's why I think she is better off with Rei Otohata!"

"Can you please stop screaming my name out in public?" Rei said from behind. He had his hands crossed and his eyes looked annoyed and irritated. Beside him, Yuuya stood with a big smile on his face. "Hey, Miyu. Ran." He greeted them.

"Hello, Yuuya." Miyu waved at him. She turned to Rei, "Hello, Rei."

Rei didn't even move a muscle. Like always, he was dragged there by force. He did care about Aya, but he didn't want to bother her with his presence. She already had enough problems to deal with.

"Yeah, yeah! Enough with the damn greetings! Let's go! Aya is probably over there waiting for us! We have to go and show her our support! We have to show her that we are her true friends, not like those rich bastards!" Ran hollered as she walked ahead of them.

Miyu giggled quietly and whispered in Yuuya's ear, "Someone sounds jealous."

Ran flinched and quickly turned around to point her index finger at Miyu. "For your information, I'm not jealous! Aya can have all the friends that she wants!"

Miyu shrugged her shoulders while she walked along Yuuya. Rei walked at his own pace, behind Miyu and Yuuya. He really was in no hurry to get to the hospital and he doubted that Aya was alone.

Ever since she entered Ouran, she was always seen with the stupid Host Club. It annoyed Rei as hell when he would see her with them especially if she was with Kyouya Ootori. Yesterday, he was holding Aya as she cried her life away. Then, Ran told her that her mother had already been taken to the hospital. Immediately, Kyouya took her there. When he finally arrived at the hospital with Ran, Miyu, and Yuuya, Rei found Aya asleep on top of Kyouya's lap. In that very moment, he felt like punching the life out of that bastard, but he remained calm. Kyouya made arrangements with Miyu; Aya was to stay at her house for the night. Then he carried Aya in his arms as he walked out of the hospital. Rei supposed that he took her to Miyu's house.

Kyouya Ootori.

He hated that bastard with all his damn guts.

* * *

Aya stepped out of the elevator and into the hallway were her mother was located. The walls were painted in a white color with small butterflies in the ceiling. Kyouya had told her that she was located in the third floor. He was the one that took her to the hospital yesterday.

Looking around, Aya found a nurse sitting behind a desk. She was chewing on a piece of gum while she talked on the phone with god knows who. Aya walked toward her, leaving the Host Club behind. They were all busy staring at the small little place. Everyone in the waiting room stared at them. Aya didn't find it so strange since they were wearing the fancy Ouran uniforms. Of course, she was the one that stood out the most with her puffy yellow dress.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Aya called her, trying to get her attention away from her conversation in the phone. "Miss?"The lady said her good-byes to the person on the other side of the line, then she hung up and turned to look at Aya. The lady saw Aya wearing an Ouran uniform, so she decided to be kind to her. The lady thought Aya was some spoiled rich girl. "Yes, dear? How may I help you?"

"Umm, well, I would like to see my mother, Hitomi Hoshino. I believe she is in room 462." Aya told her as the lady stared at her with her green eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Hun, Visiting hours were over like about," The lady paused as she turned to look back at the clock that hung on the wall behind her. "Visiting hours were over like 15 minutes ago. Come back, tomorrow."

"What? Tomorrow? Isn't there anyway I can visit her today? Maybe Later? At night?" Aya insisted.

"Sorry, kid. I can't do that. I'd get fired. I'm only doing ma' job. Okay?" The lady stated. She took out her gum from her mouth and placed it in a tissue, then she threw it in the trash can that was under her desk. She had confirmed to herself that Aya was no rich kid, so she could talk to her and treat her in any way that she wanted. Aya sighed and walked away. She sat down in chair that was located in the waiting room.

"Wow! So this is a commoner's hospital! Very fun!" Tamaki said with his eyes glowing with excitement. He was walking around touching everything that came to his sight.

Haruhi raised her eyebrow with annoyance. "Senpai, stop making a scene!"

Tamaki hopped over beside Haruhi. He grabbed her hand and with teary eyes, he cried, "Haruhi, don't be mean to your father! Daddy didn't mean to insult your ways of life!" Haruhi scolded at him which sent Tamaki flying behind Kyouya.

"Aya-chan," Hunny said as he placed his hand on Aya's shoulder. "Aren't you going to go see your mom?"

"Yeah. I mean, that is what we came for, right?" The Twins said as they crossed their hands and leaned against the wall. They had barely arrived and they were already bored. There was nothing interesting about a gloomy place. They wanted to leave, but the decided to keep their mouths shut.

"Unfortunately, visiting hours are over." Aya sighed. When she heard the elevator ding, she turned her head to see who had arrived. Sure enough, it was her friends, Ran, Miyu, Yuuya, and Rei.

Rei Otohata. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Aya." Miyu said quietly since she was in a hospital. Miyu secretly hoped that Ran wouldn't be so loud, but as soon as she heard her voice, Miyu sweat dropped. "Aya! We're here!" Ran exclaimed as walked over to her.

Ran looked at the Host Club. Without a friendly smile, Ran greeted them. "Hello, Aya's New Rich Friends."

The Twins smirked. "Hey Aya's Old Friends." Finally someone to entertain them. The girl with the red streak in her hair amused them greatly.

Yuuya and Rei walked behind them. Yuuya waved at them with a nice friendly smile, but Rei was the total opposite. He didn't even bother to look up since he knew he would find himself looking at Kyouya Ootori. Rei wasn't in the mood to encounter such people. What he really wanted was to be home alone in his room or maybe, doing something productive at his work place. But he wasn't. He was stuck in the same room with Kyouya.

"Hey, Aya! What's up? Aren't ya' going in?" Ran asked while she placed her hands on her waist. Ran looked at Aya. She was leaning her elbows on her knees while her chin leaned on her hands. She was looking really depressed. Even though she had a sad look on her face, Aya still look cute in her yellow Ouran dress. "Are going or what?"

"I can't." Aya sighed sadly.

"Why not?" Kyouya and Rei said at the same time accidentally. Rei glared at Kyouya. He didn't understand why Aya would make friends with someone as arrogant as Kyouya. Pushing his glasses back, Kyouya silently wished Rei would leave.

Aya's heart silently began to pound in her chest. She didn't understand why her heart got all nervous when she heard Rei and Kyouya. Without looking at either of them, she said, "Because visiting hours are over."

Kyouya smirked at Rei. "Is that all, Hoshino-san?"

"Yeah." Aya said as she looked up Kyouya. "Why do ask, Kyouya Senpai?"

Rei couldn't stand it the atmosphere. He wanted to throw himself out the window!

"Well," Kyouya started, crossing his hands. "That problem can be addressed right now." Kyouya walked over to the lady that was talking on the phone again. Suddenly the lady's eyes became wide with either terror or excitement. Aya wondered what Kyouya was doing or talking about with the lady.

"What the hell is he doing? It's not like he can change anything." Ran shrugged. "Rules are rules. They can't be changed." Ran looked at Aya. She was too focused looking at Kyouya which really ticked off Ran and Rei.

"Huh. Isn't this surprising." Tamaki suddenly bursted out.

"What is?" Aya asked as she stood up beside Tamaki. "Do you know what he is doing, Tamaki Senpai?" Hunny walked over to Aya and smiled at her. "I think he is trying to find a way to get you to your mom, Aya-chan!"

"What?" Aya said. Kyouya was helping her? When they were in the club, he didn't even bother to look at her and now, he was trying to help her? Deep down inside chest, Aya was happy. She was happy that Kyouya actually cared about her. Then again, it wasn't the first time he showed her kindness.

"Kyouya's father isn't only the head of the Police Force, but he is also the head of the Medical Field." Hikaru said, sitting down in a chair. "Yeah. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised to find out that this hospital is owned by his father." Kaoru said as he sat down in a chair next to Hikaru.

Aya didn't say anything as she watched Kyouya walk over to her.

"You can go now, Hoshino-san." Kyouya said, pushing his glasses back with one hand while he held his notebook with other. "It's only going to be for a couple of minutes, so please use your time wisely." Kyouya looked at Aya; She was smiling at him as happy as can be.

Aya walked over to him. She wanted to give him a huge hug and tell him thank you, but she didn't have the courage to do it. It would feel awkward for her and for Kyouya. She decided to play it safe and to give him a quick thank you. "Kyouya, I thank you from the bottom of my heart!" Aya said, blushing. She had been bolder than she ever expected. Aya began to walk toward her mother's room.

"Hey, Kyouya," Haruhi walked next to Kyouya. "That was a very nice thing to do." It wasn't often Kyouya did something with good intentions. Every time he did something, Kyouya always made sure he gained some sort of profit. It was nice to see Kyouya changing.

"If you say so, Haruhi. I don't think she'll enjoy to find out the debt she has with us, though." Kyouya stated with a smirk. Haruhi couldn't believe it. Kyouya was definitely unpredictable!

"Okay! Okay! We're here! So you guys can go back to your own little world!" Ran exclaimed as she watched them sit down. "We'll make sure to take Aya!" Yuuya pulled Ran back before she attacked them. Ran could get violent at times.

"Guess what?" The Twins said. "We don't want to leave. And we're taking Aya with us. She is going to stay at Haruhi's place today." Haruhi looked at the Twins. She didn't mind having Aya stay at her house. Since her father was going to be gone for awhile, Haruhi was staying home alone, but the Twins just couldn't decided that out of no where. Aya is the one that had to decide where she was going to stay at.

"She's not staying at Miyu's place?" Miyu asked as she placed her finger in her chin, tilting her head to the side. She had thought Aya was going to stay at her place. Miyu was always home alone, so it would be nice for her to have Aya hang around with her.

"Nope." The Twins replied to the girl with the blond her. They found her annoying since she always referred to herself in third person. In a strange way, she reminded them of Hunny.

"Let Aya decided that on her own! I want to look around this strangely built place! Is it true they sell commoner's coffee here? Haruhi! Take me to the small cafe that lady over there is talking about!" Tamaki exclaimed as he pointed at an old lady that carried a cup in her hand. She had brought coffee for her younger daughter that was sitting down next to the window. They were startled by Tamaki's voice.

Haruhi pulled Tamaki from his Ouran coat. "Senpai, stop talking so loud! I'll take you, but you need to control yourself! Okay!" Tamaki gave her a big smile. "Thank you, my lovely Haruhi! Your father is very grateful!" Tamaki said, loudly. Haruhi sweat dropped, seeing that Tamaki didn't hear a word she had said. She began to walk down the hallway while Tamaki followed behind her.

"Let's all go!" Hunny said to Mori. Mori nodded and they both began to walk along with Tamaki. Seeing that there was nothing interesting in the waiting room, the Twins followed as well. "I didn't know they had a cafe here." Hikaru told Kaoru. "Pretty amazing they can actually afford one." Kaoru commented.

Ran clenched her fists. "Damn those rich kids."

"Now, now, Ran. You won't gain anything by getting mad, so why don't you just try to calm down." Yuuya told Ran as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Of course, Ran jumped to quick a conclusion and thought Yuuya was trying to make a move on her. She glared at him and she was getting ready to punch in the face; it wasn't long that the lady in desk told Ran and Yuuya to leave.

"Who the hell do think you are, telling us to leave!" Ran said as she stared at the stupid lady, showing her fists. "Do you want me to call security!" The lady said bravely even though Ran scared her to death. "Go ahead!" Ran exclaimed boldly. She can beat anybody if she sets her mind to.

"No! You don't have to do that! Just give her a couple of minutes to calm down. Miyu promises to calm her down." Miyu said sweetly as she pulled Ran to the girl's restroom. Ran didn't resist since she really didn't want to be banned from the hospital. What would happen if she was on the verge of death and they would deny to help her just because of this incident? Ran allowed Miyu to pull her to the restroom. Beside, she had make sure Aya would go with them and not with the rich bastards!

Yuuya sat down, but Rei remained standing. Without making any movements or saying any words, Rei glared at Kyouya. Ignoring his annoying presence, Kyouya continued to look forward. He wasn't in the mood to make unnecessary confrontations. Yuuya began to feel the tension in the atmosphere, but he didn't bother to say anything. To Yuuya, Rei and Kyouya looked ready to kill each other. Just when Yuuya was about to run away, Aya came back.

"Hey, what happened to everyone? Did they go home?" Aya asked as she looked around he room. She walked toward Kyouya.

"How is your mother's health?" Kyouya suddenly asked her. "Oh, she doing great! She wasn't injured to badly and she told me that she will be released in two more days!" Aya paused. "Kyouya Senpai, is it true that you paid the hospital bill?" Aya asked quietly, looking at her feet.

"I did." Kyouya said calmly, but smirking. "Don't worry. I won't charge you all at once." Aya couldn't believe it. Kyouya was making fun of her, but in a weird way she liked it. "Thank you so much, Senpai!"

Rei crossed his hands as he turned away from them. The envy continued to grow inside him.

Aya looked at Rei. Suddenly she felt the urge to go to him and talk to him, but she couldn't. She didn't have the guts to start a conversation with him. "Yuuya, where is Ran and Miyu?"

"Oh, I believe they went to the restroom. Ran was starting get wild." Yuuya responded. "They should be back any minute."

"Hmm. I guess I'll wait for them." Aya sat down only a few seats away from a standing Rei Otohata. She didn't even dare to look at him because if she accidentally caught Rei's cold blue eyes, she would start to cry. She decided to stare at the repeated pattern the floor had. Yuuya, not wanting to be in that awkward situation, stood up and went to the boys' restroom which was a lot closer than the girls' restroom.

Silence dragged on as Kyouya and Rei stood only a couple of feet apart. Aya cleared her throat, but she didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say.

"So how have you been, Otohata-kun?" Aya timidly asked him. She had finally gathered up her courage to say something that didn't sound so stupid. She couldn't just ignore his presence forever.

"I've been fine." Rei said plainly. "And it seems tha you enjoy yourself at Ouran."

Aya didn't know if Rei really meant it or if he was just being mean and cold like always. She will never learn. Rei doesn't care about her in the least. He likes Ran. Aya's heart yearned to burst in tears, but she decided to remain strong. Aya stood up and walked herself next to Rei. "Yeah, Ouran is a lot of fun. I'm so glad I met Kyouya Senpai and the rest."

Rei smirked to himself. She was happy she met Kyouya? That really ticked him off. "I see."

Playing with her fingers, Aya began to feel nervous, but she decided to shake it off. She wanted to show Rei that she was a strong girl. She wanted to show him that she wasn't that weak Aya he once knew, even though it wasn't true. She was still as helpless as ever. Her life was different, though. She had made many wonderful friends like Kyouya and the rest of the club members. They expanded her barriers. Aya didn't have to be near Rei to be happy. She felt just as happy being with Kyouya.

Aya's heart began to pound loudly. She was happy being near Kyouya. He was a little cold hearted person at times, but overall, he was nice to her. In his own way, he shows her that he cares about her. Aya turned around to look at him. He had his hands in his pockets as he leaned his back against the white wall.

When Aya was about to go with Kyouya, Rei grabbed her hand. Rei pulled her towards him and embraced her in his arms. He placed one hand around her back while the other hand held the back of her head. Shocked, Aya just stood still without moving a muscle. She couldn't believe what Rei was doing. Aya felt more scared than happy; she couldn't find the courage to hug him back. Did even want to?

Rei turned his head sideways to kiss Aya's hair that hung on top of her neck. "I missed you so much, Aya." Rei whispered as his tighten his grip on her.

Aya didn't say anything. A part of her wanted to hug him back, but another part of her wanted to push him away. Her heart was filling with complex feelings that she couldn't comprehend. Suddenly her eyes began to fill with tears and she wanted to cry them out. How in the world was she ever suppose to forget Rei? She couldn't forget about Rei when he was hugging her like that. The only time Rei was out of her mind was when she was with Kyouya.

Kyouya didn't say anything as he stared at the scene. He sighed in annoyance. He couldn't stand watching them.

Gently pushing him back, Aya looked at Rei. What was really going through his mind when he did that? Aya didn't understand why Rei hugged her and said that he missed her when he was dead crazy for Ran. "I missed you guys, too." Aya managed to say to him.

Her hands were trembling with nervousness. She had to get away from Rei before she started to cry. Then she spotted Yuuya coming back. Aya, suddenly, grabbed Kyouya by the arm and began to pull him away from the waiting room. "C'mon on, Kyouya Senpai! L-let's go find Haruhi and t-the rest!" Aya said with a big fake smile. She pulled him out of the waiting room.

Rei's heart began to pound loudly after he saw her leave with him. She left him all alone. Aya prefers to be with Kyouya than with him.

"Rei? What's wrong?" Yuuya asked his friend, who seemed to be troubled by thoughts.

Of course, he paid no attention to Yuuya. He couldn't believe that Aya had left him. Rei leaned his head against the wall, staring at the ceiling that was constructed above him. Could it be that Aya didn't love him anymore? Was she in love with Kyouya Ootori? Rei clenched his fists at that thought. There was no way he would allow Aya to fall in love with someone else. He couldn't. If he ever saw her with someone else, he wouldn't be able to handle it. When he would see Aya with Kazuki Katase, he felt like taking her in his arms. He had never told anyone that, though. Rei kept all his feelings inside himself.

He would never say his feelings. That was Rei's number one rule, but sometimes he felt like breaking it.

_Aya, what should I do?_

Meanwhile, Aya continued to pull Kyouya, but then she stopped as soon as she was far away from Rei as possible. If they turned the corner, the cafe would be visible. Aya didn't want the rest of the club members to her like this. Aya released her grip on Kyouya and buried her face in her hands. She began to cry her soul out.

Kyouya sighed. How many times had he seen her cry? Three or four times, maybe? He looked at her as she continued to cry, but then she stopped and she slowly lifted her head. "I'm so sorry, Kyouya. I'm such a burden, right?" Aya said him. She was a burden. She didn't have to ask to know that she was one. Rei had told her she was a burden. Aya's tears began to flow down her cheeks again. Whipping her tears with her fists, Aya looked back at Kyouya. "I hate being this way. Such a weak, helpless, crybaby. I'm such a weakling, right?"

"Yeah, you are," Kyouya said seriously. Aya was shocked to hear such cold words coming out of Kyouya's mouth. She was about to push him and run away, when he finish his sentenced. "You are weak and you do cry a lot, but I like you that way."

Aya's heart began to pound loudly. Suddenly her tears of sadness secretly became tears of joy. She ran toward Kyouya and she hugged him tight as the tears continued to flow. Aya held on tightly to his Ouran coat, then slowly Kyouya hugged Aya back. He leaned his head on top of hers.

_Every time I'm with Kyouya Senpai, I forget about Rei._

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story!**


	5. Between Two Rocks

_**Ouran High School Host Club**_

_**And Gals! Crossover**_

_I'm so sorry I haven't updated anything! I've been so busy. Very sorry!_

_Anyways, please enjoy!_

_Disclaimer - OHSHC and Gals! don't belong to me!_

* * *

**When I'm With You**

**Chapter 5 - Between Two Rocks**

Aya stood on her tiptoes as she tried to clean the long and wide windows of the Ouran Host Club. She sprayed water on the window with one hand and then she would wipe it with a microfiber cloth. Aya placed the water sprayer on a near by table and placed her hand on her forehead. It was a lot of work cleaning and keeping everything neat. She had already mopped the floor and now, she was working on the windows. Sighing, Aya looked at the streakless window. Since Kyouya had paid the hospital bill, Aya had no choice but to work off her debt.

Staring at the window, looking outside, Aya spotted the Host Club beside some tall trees. They had tables and chairs, serving tea as they entertain their guests. Each of them had a group of girls around them, laughing and joking around. Aya's eyes shifted toward Kyouya as he held his black notebook and talked to a few girls that were giggling. Placing the microfiber cloth on the table beside the water sprayer, Aya wiped her hands on her apron as her eyes continued to look outside.

While Kyouya and the others were outside, enjoying themselves, she was stuck inside. Aya placed her hands on her chest as her heart began to pound loudly. The sight of seeing Kyouya with other girls hurt her, but why? Why was she feeling this crazy feeling? Aya wished she could be down there with them, but Kyouya had told her not to. He told her to stay inside and clean up. She was left alone in a big and quiet room.

Suddenly, Aya heard her cellphone ringing and vibrating. Snapping from her thoughts, Aya walked toward her bag which laid on a round table beside the entrance doors. She wondered who it could be since she hardly ever got calls from people. When she reached her bag, she opened it and began to search for her cellphone. Shuffling through all her stuff, Aya finally found her phone. Aya checked to see who it was, but the number didn't seem familiar to her. She had never seen that number before. Then it stopped ringing. Aya stood still as she stared at her phone with awe. After a couple of minutes of silence, her phone began to ring again, startling Aya and causing her to jump. Aya looked at the caller id and was surprised to see that it was the same number as before. Aya's eyes widen as she realized something. She wondered if it was an emergency from someone she knew. The only ones that knew her number were her friends. Aya opened and answered her phone. "Hello?" Aya said. "Who's calling?"

"Hello, Hoshino-san." Aya blushed a deep shade of red as she heard the voice on the other line. There was only one person she knew that called her 'Hoshino-san'. Aya gripped on her phone with both hands as she walked over to the window. She took slow steps as her heart took fast beats. When Aya stood in front of the window, she looked outside and searched for Kyouya. She found him standing still with his phone on his ear as he stared straight at the window where she was at. Aya couldn't help but smile as she waved hello at him. Of course, Kyouya didn't wave back. Instead, he pushed his glasses back and looked away. Aya smiled as her eyes focused on him. "Hello, Kyouya Senpai!" Aya said, happily. "What is it?"

"That's exactly what I wanted to ask you." Kyouya told her sternly as he looked back at the girls. He had walked a few steps away from them so that they wouldn't hear his conversation. Kyouya looked at his notebook that was lying on the table next to him. He walked toward the table and leaned his hand on it. Feeling the cool breeze, Kyouya sighed heavily. "What's wrong?"

Scratching her head, Aya wondered what to respond. He had probably seen her staring at them a few minutes ago and he probably called to see why she wasn't working or something. Aya turned around and began to walk toward a sofa that stood in front of long brown table. With the phone in her hand, Aya fixed her dress and then sat down on the comfy sofa. "No. Nothing is wrong. I'm fine." Aya told him as she made a crooked smile to herself. Then Aya realized something. How in the world did Kyouya get her number? As far as she remembered, no one in Ouran knew her number. Maybe Miyu or Ran had given it to him. Aya shook her head. There was no way Ran would give it to him since she hated them all and Miyu wouldn't dare mess in someone's personal life. "Kyouya Senpai?" Aya asked. "How did you get my phone number?"

"Don't worry about that." Kyouya said calmly. "I have my ways." He wasn't about to tell her that he looked at the papers she had signed in hospital during her mother's accident. It would make him look like a stalker. "Anyways, are you done up there?"

Aya grinned to herself. She didn't understand what was going on with her. Every time she heard Kyouya's voice a smile would suddenly pop on her face. It was such a warm and happy feeling that she had never felt before. "Yes, I am, but," Aya paused before she finished her sentence. "But, I was wondering why you didn't let me go outside. I wanted to go with you guys. It's so lonely and quiet here without you guys." Aya had said her true feelings. As her time with the Host Club increased, her feelings had started to come out more smoothly.

Kyouya leaned his hand on the table as he stared at the white table cloth. There was reason why he had told Aya to stay up there while they were outside in the fresh air, but, of course, he wasn't going to tell her. Yesterday, before Aya entered the club saying she was going to go visit her mother, two guys had slammed the door open and came in. The only one that saw them come in was Kyouya since the others were more excited about ramen. To Kyouya, they didn't look too presentable. Their Ouran uniform was on them in a sloppy manner that made them look like slobs. One of them had long brown hair while the other had short black hair. They said their names and that they were second year students, but what got Kyouya really angry was what they said after that. The two guys requested to see Aya Hoshino, the new and only female member of the Host Club. Of course, without telling Aya, Kyouya told them that Aya was to busy to accept any requests. He didn't want Aya find out about them, so he told her to stay inside the club just in case those guys showed up outside. "Isn't it obvious. You need to payoff your debt."

Sighing, Aya placed her left hand on her lap. "Oh. Yes. Of course." Aya responded, quietly. That was the only reason they kept her around. After she paid her debt, Kyouya and the others wouldn't need her anymore. Aya looked around the room and wished inside her heart that she would stay with them forever.

"_Oh, Kyouya Senpai! Come with us!" _Aya heard some girls say. Why was Kyouya talking to her, if he was busy with other girls? Why was he wasting his time with her? Aya sighed again and waited for Kyouya to say something, but instead, she heard more annoying girls. _"Kyouya Senpai! Kyouya!"_

"After your done with your tasks, you can go home. There is nothing for you to do here." Kyouya said. A couple of seconds passed when Aya finally heard him snap his phone shut. Aya stood up, clicked the end button, and untied the apron that hung around her waist. She walked over to her bag and placed her cellphone inside it, and after folding her apron neatly, placed it on the table. Aya ruffled her dress while her mind thought about Kyouya. His voice, his presence, his personality kept mixing up Aya's feelings. When ever Aya would see him with girls, Aya would feel a strange ache in her chest. Sometimes Aya wondered if it was jealousy, but it couldn't be because she didn't love him. Or did she? Aya shook her thoughts away and hit her cheeks with her hands. What in the world was she thinking?

Aya grabbed her bag and looked at the window from where she was standing. Aya wanted to wait for the Host Club to come back and help them put away their cos-play stuff like she always did, but she had other things to do. She was going to meet up with Ran and Miyu. They had agreed to go shopping together. At first, Aya didn't want to go since she had an exam she needed to study for and she wanted to visit her mother at the hospital, but Ran kept insisting and Aya had no choice but to accept their invitation. Ran practically screamed with joy. Aya walked toward the door and opened it, but before she left, she turned off the lights.

Staring at the long dark hallway, Aya took a deep breathe and began to walk. Everything was so awkward between Kyouya now. Last night, Aya couldn't get an inch of sleep since Kyouya's words kept circling in her head. In the hospital, he had hugged her as she cried her soul out. Aya sighed as she walked down the long and elegant stairs of Ouran. She was finally starting to figure him out. When ever they were alone, Kyouya was nice, almost kind toward her, but when they were with the others, she felt a cold reaction from him. Why would he be like that, though? Aya couldn't guess what was his motive for his actions. Aya was so lost in thought, that she didn't even notice that someone was following her.

Aya stepped out of the building and into the fresh air. The sky was blue and scattered with big puffy clouds. Aya inhaled and exhaled with great relaxation while the cool breeze played with her hair. She gripped on her bag and was about to walk away, but something caught her attention. At a distance, beside a light post, she saw a red motorcycle.

Her eyes widen while her heart started to pound. Aya walked toward it. She placed her bag on the ground as she stood only a couple of inches away from the motorcycle. Her hand reached down and touched it. Tears began to crawl down her cheeks. The red motorcycle looked Rei's motorcycle. Her fingers glided on the handles and the desire to be with Rei developed with her chest. Just a minute a ago, she was thinking about Kyouya and now, she felt totally different. She felt like heart belonged to Rei. Aya's right hand grasped on the handle and wondered who's motorcycle this could be. Sighing, Aya let go of the handle and picked up her bag. "Oh, Rei. I want to see you." Aya whispered to herself. She adjusted her bag and turned around to find Rei Otohata standing right in front of her. Placing her hand in her chest, Aya felt her heart skip a beat. She couldn't believe that Rei was standing right in front of her.

"Otohata-kun?" Aya said quietly. "What are you doing here?" Aya stared at the gray cold concrete, her fingers trembling with nervousness. Did he see that she was touching his motorcycle? Aya's face flushed a deep shade of red. What was he doing here? She lifted her head and took a quick glance at Rei. He was looking away from her gaze with his hands in his pockets. Aya took a step forward. "Um, Otohata-kun, I-" Aya didn't know what to say. The words were stuck in her throat.

Rei slowly turned his head toward Aya and began to walk toward her. His cold blue eyes met Aya's trembling eyes. Aya stood motionless as she watched Rei walk closer and closer to her. She could feel her legs wobbling underneath her yellow Ouran dress. Why was he here? Aya shifted her eyes from Rei to a nearby tree since she didn't want Rei to see that she had been crying. "Hey." Rei suddenly said, when he stood a couple of inches from her. Aya could smell Rei sweet aroma as she slowly turned to face him. Feeling nervous, Aya pushed some of her hair off her face and looked Rei's white collared shirt as she talked. "Otohata-kun. What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you." Rei answered with a stern voice. When Aya heard Rei speak, she couldn't help but flinch. Of course, she did not expect an answer from him. Usually, whenever she would ask him a question or say something, Rei would remain quiet and would ignore her. Aya began to wonder why Rei had come to get her. She was to suppose to meet up with Ran and Miyu, not with him. Then it all became clear. Maybe Ran had told him to come get her. Aya gripped on her dress with a sudden fear. She wondered if he still liked her. Aya stared at the ground and squeezed on her dress. "Did Ran tell you to come?" Aya asked him. She didn't want Rei hanging out with her because of obligation. She didn't want him to feel sorry for her. If he liked Ran, then he should be would Ran and not with her.

"No. She didn't." Rei told her. Aya lifted her head with surprise as her heart began to race quickly. Blinking several times, Aya looked at Rei straight in the eyes. "I came on my own."

Aya blushed as she looked away from Rei. She wondered how long he had been waiting out here for her. She had never told him at what time she came out. Ever since she enrolled in Ouran, she and Rei hadn't really seen each other except yesterday at the hospital. Rei had hugged her and told her that he missed her, but Aya didn't hug him back. She didn't say anything to him. Aya sighed as she took a step back. Why were her feelings so mixed up? She didn't understand why she was feeling the way she was. Ever since she met Kyouya, her feelings got all jumbled up. Aya shook her thoughts away. Why was thinking about Kyouya when she was with Rei? Aya looked at Rei with a small smile."Really? No one told you to come?" Aya asked him again. She had reassure herself.

He shook his head no, making Aya feel a bit relieved. Suddenly, Aya felt her phone vibrating inside her bag. Startled, Aya accidentally dropped her bag to the ground. Everything that was inside it fell out to Aya's embarrassment. Her notebook, papers, books, and apron were all scattered in the ground. She quickly kneeled down and begin to put everything inside her bag. She stopped when she saw Rei kneeling across from her. He also began to gather her things.

Rei picked up a white soft handkerchief. He looked at it and saw initials on one of it's corners. The initials were _K.O. _ Rei's eyebrows furrowed and his hands turned into fists. He didn't have to guess who it belonged to. Rei looked at Aya as she folded an apron carefully. Rei gripped on the handkerchief with rage. It belong to that bastard, Kyouya. Rei handed it to Aya and she grabbed it carefully, placing it in her bag. Sighing, Rei reached for Aya's cellphone, which laid a couple of inches away from his shoe, but Aya quickly snatched it before he grabbed it. Aya smiled nervously and checked who had called her. She was surprised to see it had been Kyouya and he had left a voice mail. Aya was about to call him back when Rei suddenly touched her hand. With a flushed face, Aya looked at Rei's strong hand as it held her small fragile hand. "Aya, let's go."

Looking at Aya straight in the eyes, Rei stood up and held out his hand. From the ground, Aya looked up shyly. She hesitated to take Rei's hand as she looked at it. Then Aya smiled to herself and took Rei's hand. He pulled her up and helped her stand up. Then, without Aya realizing it, Rei placed his hand around her waist and began to pull her closely toward him. Once again, Aya's face flushed. If she would raise her head, she would bump into Rei's lips. Aya's heart was pounding so loud that she couldn't even hear her thoughts. Her palms started to sweat as she gripped on her dress. "Rei?"

Tightening his grasp, Rei closed his eyes calmly. For the first time, he had heard Aya say his name. The joy that was building up inside him couldn't be described. Lately, his emotions had been taking over his body and controlling his actions, but now, he didn't mind. He felt happy being with Aya.

Aya laughed nervously and kindly pushed him back. She touched the side of his arm and smiled at him. "Um, you said that you came to get me. Where are we going to go?" Aya asked him as she picked up her bag and leaning it against her dress. Rei didn't say anything and walked over to his red motorcycle and opened a small little trunk that was hidden in the back. He began to search for something. Aya walked toward him, but stood a few steps behind him. When Rei turned around, Aya was surprised to see him holding a helmet. It was black with a few red designs on the side. He walked toward Aya and stopped right in front of her. Rei placed his helmet on Aya's head, startling her. Aya touched the helmet, watching Rei take her bag and placing it in the small trunk. She was glad Rei wasn't watching her blush like crazy. She felt like they were a couple.

Rei walked toward the seat of his motorcycle while Aya stood puzzled behind him. Turning to look at her, Rei placed his hand on his pocket. "C'mon. Get on." Rei told her, seriously. Aya's eyes widen and looked at the ground while her hands touched the helmet. "Otohata-kun, isn't this yours? Here! You should wear it!" Aya exclaimed as she was about to take it off. As both of Aya's hands held on to the helmet, Rei gently touched them, preventing her from taking it off. "You wear it." Of course, Aya blushed.

Grabbing her hand gently, Rei walked Aya toward his motorcycle. He motioned her to get on. Aya looked at the seat and wondered how to get on with a dress. She didn't want it to get ripped since Kyouya had given it to her. As Aya thought about it, Rei climbed on top of his seat and waited for Aya to make up her mind. Finally, Aya walked toward Rei and the seat. She placed her hand on seat and tossed her right leg over. Once she was sitting down, Aya fixed her dress from the front, so she wasn't sitting on top of it. Perplexed, Aya looked for something to grab on to since she didn't want to hold on to Rei. Aya couldn't help but feel nervous. Never in her life had she gotten on top of Rei's motorbike. Aya gulped as she looked at Rei's back. She'd have no choice but to ask him if she could hold on to him. "Um, Otohata-kun?" Aya began, but was interrupted by him.

"Hey," Rei suddenly said, cutting Aya's words. "You better hold on." Aya gasped and did what Rei said. She slowly wrapped her arms around Rei and grabbed on to his shirt. A gust of wind lifted Aya's hair and carried her scent to Rei. Shaking his head, Rei turned on his motorcycle and warmed it up. Aya leaned her face on Rei's back. Every breath he would take, Aya would feel it. Being like that with him made Aya realized that he was still deep in her heart.

"Ready?" Rei asked, looking at Aya from the corner of his eye. Aya exhaled and lifted her head. She didn't know why her head had leaned on him. She had no right to do so since they weren't dating or anything. "Yes. I'm ready, but," Aya shifted her head to the side so she could talk to him better. "This is my first time on motorcycle. I'm a little scared."

For a minute, Aya thought she saw Rei smile. He turned around as his motorcycle roared and was ready to go. Rei couldn't believe that Aya had actually expressed her feelings to him. She usually kept everything herself. Rei turned to look at Aya from the corner of his eyes. "Otohata-kun, I'm scared." Aya stated again. She was scared she might fall off or something. Rei shook his head. "Don't worry." Rei told her. "You're with me."

Without giving her a warning, Rei pushed on the accelerator and zoomed away. The strong wind hit Aya's face as her hair flew gracefully with the breeze. She tighten her grip on Rei's shirt when she felt herself getting a little dizzy. Even though she was a bit scared, she felt happy. Rei had never been so kind with her.

Meanwhile, Kyouya hid in the background with his hands crossed as he watched them drive away.

* * *

Back in the Host Club, Tamaki sat down in his big fancy chair. He crossed his legs and leaned his head on his hand. He wondered where Kyouya had gone too. A couple of minutes ago, he was down the hallway with them and now he was gone. Tamaki sat up straight and turned his head both ways. He hadn't noticed that Aya wasn't there either. Tamaki squinted his eyes as he slouched his body on his chair. Aya and Kyouya were probably together somewhere. From his chair, he slid over to gloomy corner and sat down to sulk.

As Haruhi walked by, she noticed Tamaki a bit uncomfortable. Rolling her eyes with frustration she walked over to him. "Hey, Senpai?" Haruhi said bluntly, startling Tamaki. "What's wrong with you?" Tamaki looked at her with puppy eyes, making Haruhi twitch. She hated when he acted like that. Sighing, Haruhi gripped on the tray she was carrying with teacups on top.

"Mommy left Daddy all alone." Haruhi heard Tamaki say quietly, but with a sarcastic tone. Haruhi shook her head. There was nothing he could take serious. Even though it was quite odd that Kyouya had suddenly disappeared without telling them or something. "Sheesh," Haruhi stated walking over to a nearby round table. "He'll probably be back in a minute. You exaggerate too much, Senpai." She placed the tray on top of the table and turned around to look back at Tamaki.

"He's probably with Aya Hoshino somewhere." Tamaki stated, quite depressed. Haruhi blinked several times surprisingly. She looked inside the room for Aya, but she wasn't anywhere. Scratching her head, Haruhi looked up at the ceiling. She doubted Kyouya was with Aya since there was motive or profit to gain from by being with her. Standing next to Tamaki, Haruhi looked down at this blondish hair. "It sounds to me like you're jealous."

"What!" Tamaki exclaimed, flying to his feet. He waved his hands franticly in the air as he tried to talk to Haruhi. "What, jealousy? Such Ideas you come up with Haruhi! Simply ridiculous! I, Tamaki Suoh, King of this Host Club, has no reason to feel that way! The ignorance of commoner will always be with you my precious Haruhi!" Haruhi, rolling her eyes, turned around and started to walk away. Only Tamaki could change from one topic to another. From talking about Aya, he was now talking about her ignorance? Haruhi sighed, irritated. Only Tamaki had such capability. Before long, she felt long arms around her body. She turned to find Tamaki's face next to hers. "Don't worry, Haruhi! Your father will always love you!"

"Let me go! Let me go!" Hunny heard Haruhi exclaim as he hugged his stuffed bunny, Usa-chan. She was moving her hands forward, trying to pull herself free while Tamaki kept on rambling nonsense. Then the twins went to go pick on her as well. Hunny looked at his bunny and sat him down on the table. Sitting down, he pulled a plate that had a piece of cake toward him. He picked up his fork, took a piece of strawberry cake, and stuffed it in his mouth. A smile appeared on Hunny's face after he swallowed it. "Yummy, cake, Takashi!" He said happily as he held up his fork in the air. Of course, Takashi didn't say anything, but instead walked over to him. He leaned down and wiped Hunny's mouth with a napkin. Hunny smiled at him and took another piece of cake. Mori stood still and silently next to him. Suddenly, Hunny stopped just as he was about to place a fork in his mouth.

"Hey, Takashi?" Hunny placed his fork down on the plate and took Usa-chan back in his arms. He squeezed it tightly and made sure that Takashi wouldn't see his face. Mori stared at Hunny with a blank expression. "Yeah?" He responded with a deep low voice voice like he always did.

Hunny turned and face Takashi with a smile. "Do you know where Kyouya's at?" He asked Takashi, picking up his fork and stuffing the piece of cake into his mouth. As he watch Mori shake his head no, Hunny picked up a strawberry with his fork and looked at it. "Oh, what about Aya-chan? Have you seen her?" Hunny asked, opening his mouth wide for the big strawberry. Once again Mori shook his head no.

"It's fun when Aya-chan is around! She's so cute!" Hunny said happily and with a big smile. He turned back around in his chair and singing a little tune, continued to eat his cake which was almost gone.

As he stared at Hunny, Mori wondered if Kyouya was really the only one that was interested in Aya.

. . . .

Aya could feel the stares of people as they waited for the traffic light to turn green. She could feel the glares of nearby girls that were walking by. Looking away, Aya held on to Rei's shirt. She had no idea where Rei was taking her. There were other things she had to do like meeting with Ran and Miyu. Aya slowly shook her thoughts away while a cool breeze touched her cheeks. She sighed and turned to look back. She wondered what Kyouya and the others were doing.

After waiting for a couple of more seconds, the street light turned green and Rei zoomed away again. Aya's hair, once again started to fly like crazy and her dress was flapping everywhere. She was really enjoying the ride on the motorcycle and before she knew it, she was smiling. Usually when she's with Rei, sooner or later, she would start to cry for some unknown reason. Whatever the case was, Aya felt happy now. That's all that mattered. Aya looked up at the sky and saw the white clouds pass above her. What a beautiful day it was.

Suddenly, Rei began to slow down. He steered his motorcycle near the sidewalk and stopped. Aya looked around, realizing that she and Rei had arrived at their destination. Across the street, Aya could see a park with trees, grass and children. Rei turned off his motorcycle and placed the keys in his pocket. Rei had parked near a cafe that Aya had never seen before. Getting off his motorcycle, Rei walked toward it's trunk and opened it. He took out Aya's bag and turned to look at her. Aya locked her eyes with his. "Helmet." He said to her in a normal tone. Aya quickly took off the helmet, gave it to him and got off his motorcycle. She grabbed her bag and opened it. Taking out her cellphone, Aya wanted to call Kyouya since she had missed his call earlier, but how could she. She couldn't call Kyouya while she was with Rei. That just wouldn't seem right. Aya placed her cellphone back in the bag and looked at Rei.

"So," Aya began nervously. "Where are we going now?" Rei didn't say anything, but stared at her. Aya blushed as she felt Rei's eyes on her. She didn't understand why Rei was acting so strangely. Checking her watch, Aya realized she still had an hour before she had to meet up with Ran and Miyu. Aya wondered if Rei knew about it.

Without a warning, Rei began to walk toward the cafe. Surprised, Aya followed him. Rei had gone all the way to Ouran to take her to a cafe? Why had he bothered to do such a thing? Aya ruffled her Ouran dress as she walked behind Rei. Everyone that was walking by would stare at her because of her clothing. They were either staring at her because of her dress or because she was with Rei Otohata. Aya scratched her head and looked down at the concrete she walking on. As Aya walked, she wondered if she and Rei were on a date. Blushing madly, Aya took a quick glance at Rei. Of course, all she could see was brown smooth hair. It looked so beautiful under the bright sun. Rei opened the door of the cafe and held it for Aya to walk in. "Thank you." Aya said, bashfully. Things couldn't get more awkward.

They walked toward a table that was near the big thick window. It was a cute round table with two chairs on each side. When Aya sat down, she turned her head to look at the lively park that was across the street. Aya heard Rei pull out the chair and saw him sit down. Aya looked around the cafe. It looked new and it smelled like fresh paint. There were other people around, sitting down, eating cake, or drinking tea. The tables were small and round that had a cute colorful menu on it. The waitresses wore big puffy dresses that looked similar to her Ouran dress. One entire side of the cafe was nothing but clear glass. Aya smiled to herself. Hunny would definitely love this place.

The two of them sat in silent for the next minute or so until Aya spoke. "This a very nice place." Aya stated gleefully. "Is it new or something? I have never seen it before." Aya peeked at Rei's face and, like always, his face showed no sign of emotions. Aya signed as she felt her heart twitch a bit. No matter what happens, Rei will always be Rei. Aya placed her small hands on the table and began to fiddle with her nails. How could she break the silence if Rei didn't even want to have a simple conversation? Forcing someone to speak is just hopeless. "How about we get something to eat?" Aya asked with shaky voice.

Rei didn't say anything, but stared at her. Aya blushed and looked outside the window. To keep her mind busy, she started counting the kids that would walk by. "Aya." Rei suddenly said, seriously. That caught Aya's attention and she quickly turned to look at him. Aya was baffled to see Rei's eyes expressing sadness. She had never seen them like that. "Otohata-kun?" Aya said quietly. "What is it?"

"What's your relationship with Kyouya Ootori?"

...

Kyouya slammed his fists on the car's seat. He had lost them. He couldn't believe that he had lost them. After he had seen Aya and Otohata together, Kyouya lost control of most of his senses, so when Aya left with Rei on his motorcycle, Kyouya couldn't help but follow them. His impulses had taken over his body. He hated doing things that were just a waste of time. Kyouya looked out the window of his car. He was sitting in the back while his driver drove the car. Everything was futile now that he had lost sight of Rei's motorcycle. Kyouya pushed his glasses back as he began to feel a little dizzy.

"Master Kyouya," The driver said after he stopped the car in front of red traffic light. "I beg my asking, but what is your desired destination?" Kyouya looked outside and sighed heavily. He had no idea where Aya could be and he didn't know where to look for her. At a distance, Kyouya spotted Aya's friends. They were nearby a funny looking statue in the park, talking and laughing with each other. Rei rolled his eyes over to his driver. "I'll take my parting here." Kyouya told him and opened the door that was on the right side. He stepped outside and placed his hands in his pockets. "I'll call you if I need anything. Don't metion this to anyone." Kyouya told him and began to walk away. The driver nodded and drove off.

Kyouya was about to walk toward Aya's friends, but he suddenly stopped. Why was he looking for Aya in the first place? Was he looking for her just because he saw her with Rei? Before they could see him, Kyouya turned and walked away from them. He wasn't in the mood to deal with their nonsense.

Walking with no particular direction, Kyouya placed his hands in his pockets and gripped on his cellphone. There was no way he could find Aya in such a big place. He had no idea where Rei had taken her. Kyouya furrowed his eyebrows in anger at the thought of Aya and Rei being alone together. As Kyouya walked down the sidewalk, he could hear many girls talking about him. Kyouya, of course, didn't even bother took look at them since they were not worth his time. Kyouya closed his eyes slowly and clasped his hands inside his pocket. He had always been that way. A cold heartless bastard that thought of nothing but taking over his father's company. Then Tamaki and Haruhi appeared in his life. They had made him realize so many things. Kyouya stopped walking since he was having trouble breathing and looked up at the sky. It was Aya, though, that had changed him completely. Her presence alone is enough to change anyone's life.

Suddenly, Kyouya heard a ball bouncing. He looked to his right and saw a little girl chasing a big pink ball that was rolling toward the street. When the young girl finally got her ball, she was in the middle of the street. Then cars began to drive from both directions while the little girl stood still in terror. The cars wouldn't stop in time and would end up running over the little girl. Without a moment of hesitation, Kyouya leaped onto the street and ran toward the little girl that was about to be hit by a car. Of course, he didn't dodge the car completely and felt his left arm being scratched by something. He quickly grabbed the girl and carried her back to the sidewalk. Many people stood in amazement when they saw Kyouya with the little crying girl in his hands. The drivers in inside the cars stood puzzled on the road and didn't know exactly what had happened since everything had happened in a matter of seconds.

The little girl hugged Kyouya around the neck. "Thank you so much, sir! Me was scared." Without saying a word, Kyouya placed the 6 year old girl on the sidewalk. He could see her mother running toward them. That was his sign for him to leave. Suddenly he heard the girl gasp with terror. "Oh, Mr.! Your arm is bleeding!" She said as she pointed her index finger at Kyouya's left arm. Kyouya looked at her with stern eyes. Then without a single word, he started to walk in the same direction he was before, the only difference was that his left arm was injured.

As Kyouya walked away, he could hear the commotion behind him. They were all saying how he had saved the little girl's life. Kyouya rolled his eyes and grabbed his left arm with his right hand. His entire sleeve was red with blood and there were several rips on it as well. He could feel the pain start to swell inside him. That's what he gets for saving lives.

In reality, Kyouya didn't really know why he had charged up to a stranger and saved her life. His mind went over to Aya. She would have wanted him to save her. Kyouya leaned his body to the point where he fell on his knees. Aya was somewhere with Rei. She had no time for him. Kyouya smirked o himself. Holding on to his left arm, Kyouya tied to stand up but he couldn't. The whole world was spinning and he felt himself getting warmer and warmer. That's what he gets for being such an idiot.

...

Aya looked at Rei, surprised after she heard his question. He wanted to know her relationship with Kyouya. Why would he ask her such a thing like that? Aya's eyes wanted to swell in tears. How was she suppose to answer that question? She didn't even know what she was to Kyouya. Aya turned away from Rei and looked at the window. Rei had no right to ask her about her social life. He had never cared about her before so why did it matter now?

Suddenly, something caught Aya's attention. On the other side of the street, Aya saw someone kneeling on the ground with his arm was covered in blood. Aya's eyes widen when she realized that the person was wearing an Ouran uniform. Aya quickly stood up as she kept her eyes on the person. Rei stared at her and then looked in the direction she was looking at. Rei was surprised to see Kyouya on the ground, close to collapsing. Turning back to look at Aya, Rei saw tears rolling down her cheeks as she placed her hand over her mouth. "Kyouya Senpai!" She yelled, pushed her chair and ran out, leaving Rei behind.

Aya, without checking for cars, ran across the street towards Kyouya. When she stood right in front of him, Aya fell to her knees next to him. His left arm was bleeding and part of his sleeve was ripped. "Oh, Kyouya Senpai," She said in between tears. "Are you okay?" She touched his arm, but realized something else. Aya placed her hand on Kyouya forehead and was surprised to feel him very feverish. Aya pushed his hair back and tried to help him stand up, but he wouldn't budge. "C'mon, Kyouya Senpai! Your hurt and you're developing a fever! Let me help you." Aya said as she sat on her knees.

Aya then felt Kyouya shove her, making her fall back a little. Kyouya managed to stand up and with a cold glare, he looked down at Aya. "I don't need your help." He told her. "Why don't you go back with Rei Otohata? It seems to me that he's more important."

In tears, Aya watched Kyouya walk away. Aya slowly stood up and tried to control herself, but she couldn't. She couldn't stop crying. Kyouya had never been so mean toward her. Tears kept falling to the point where Aya was out of breath. What had she done? From inside the cafe, Rei watched Aya bury her face in her hands as she continued to cry.

So this was how it felt to watch Aya cry for another guy?

Aya never knew that a rejection from Kyouya could hurt so much.


	6. The Start of a New Love

**Ouran High School Host Club**

**And Gals! Crossover**

_Wow, I'm finally back! Sorry for the long wait! _

_Anyways, I've been so busy lately, that I don't have time for anything! _

_Well, I'm really enjoying writing (typing) this story! This chapter was so fun to write! _

_Hope you enjoy! And trust me, this story is no where close to the end... ^_^_

_Disclaimer - Gals! & Ouran aren't mine =b_

* * *

**When I'm With You**

**Chapter 6 - The Start of a New Love**

Aya hugged her knees as she sat on top of Miyu's mattress. She leaned her head on top of her knees and she stared at the white wall that was across from her. Miyu's room was dark and the only crack of light came from the window. Aya looked at Miyu's dresser. There were several picture frames of her and her boyfriend, Yamato. Sighing, Aya squeezed on her cellphone while a tear crawled down her cheek. She glanced at Miyu, who was sleeping right next to her.

Lifting her cellphone, Aya stared at the bright screen. She had no missed calls, no messages, no nothing from anyone. As more tears began to fall, Aya buried her face in her hands so Miyu wouldn't wake up. It was probably around 1 o' clock of the morning and Aya still hadn't gotten a minute of sleep. She had been tossing and turning in bed until she finally sat up. This was the second night that Aya slept at Miyu's house. At first she going to go sleep at Haruhi's house, but she wouldn't feel comfortable there. Miyu's mother, like always, wasn't going to be home so Aya decided to stay over her house. Aya lifted her head and took deep breaths. Tomorrow, her mother and her would have to find somewhere to stay. Aya didn't want to burden Miyu anymore.

"Aya?" Miyu suddenly said, with one eye open and other one closed. She blinked her eyes several times before she sat up. Rubbing her eyes, Miyu yawned and looked around. Then she leaned toward her dresser and turned on her lamp. Miyu was surprised to see Aya's eyes full of tears. Had she been crying ever since she fell asleep? "Aya? What's wrong?" Miyu asked her as she scooted over next to her. She placed an arm around Aya and hugged her tightly. Whatever the reason was, Miyu wanted to show Aya that she was there to support and encourage her. "Aya, you know you can talk to Miyu." Miyu told her with a weak smile. "You've been acting so strange all day. What's wrong Aya? Is there anything Miyu can do for you?"

Smiling, Aya wiped her tears with the sleeves of her pajamas. "Don't worry, Miyu. I'm fine. It's just that I'm worried about my mother. We have no where to live and all." Aya didn't want to tell her the real reason she was crying. Miyu looked at her with keen eyes and grabbed her hand. Aya looked at her with a surprised expression. Then she felt Miyu give her a tight squeeze, making Aya look away. "Aya. Are you sure that's it? Nothing else is bothering you?" Miyu asked her with a worried tone.

Suddenly, Aya burst into tears. She cried loudly as her hands hugged her knees tightly. Aya could hear Miyu getting off the bed and then, she felt Miyu's warm arms around her body. It was so late at night and yet, Miyu was there with her. She was there to support her. Aya lifted her head and pushed her hair off her face. She found Miyu sitting next to her on the side of the bed. "Miyu," Aya sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

Shaking her head, Miyu stood up slowly and looked at her dear friend that was crying. "Aya, there is nothing to be sorry about. Miyu is your friend and friends look out for each other. Miyu's worried about Aya." Miyu looked down at her bed sheet. "Does this have to do with Rei?" Aya's eyes widen while the tears fell on their own.

Aya shook her head slowly. Her tears weren't caused by Rei. He wasn't responsible for her tears this time. "No. Not him." Aya managed to say quietly. It was Kyouya. He probably hated her now and Aya couldn't do anything about it. She wanted to help him, but he didn't let her. Instead of accepting her help, he shoved her away. Then he left her standing alone and confused. Aya sighed heavily and looked at Miyu. She could expect that from Rei, but not from Kyouya. She knew Kyouya was a bit cold toward people, but Aya always believed that she was someone special to him. Aya thought Kyouya acted like his true self around her. Was everything they had been through nothing but lies? She remembered when Kyouya had held her hand while they were walking down the sidewalk and they way he had touched her hair. A smile crept on to Aya's face when she remembered Kyouya hugging her in the hospital. He had told her that he liked her the way she was. Aya's small weak smile turned upside down. Aya placed her hands on her chest as her pain came back. Kyouya told her to go away. To go with Rei and to leave him alone. Why? Why had he been so mean with her?

Miyu sighed sadly. She was sad that Aya couldn't trust her enough to tell her what's wrong. "Aya, Miyu is going to make you some tea. That will make Aya fall fast asleep." Miyu put on her slippers and walked toward the door. Just before she turned the door knob, she turned to look at Aya one more time. She was looking at her phone in a complete daze. Miyu opened the door and walked out.

Staring at her cellphone, Aya tried to make up her mind. Should she call Kyouya and tell him that she was sorry? What if he didn't want to speak with her? Tears crawled down her flushed cheeks. She tossed her cellphone on the bed and manged to stand up. Rubbing her eyes, Aya walked toward her bag that was inside Miyu's closet. She slid the door open and grabbed her bag. With anxiety, Aya began to search for something inside her bag. Scrambling through her things, Aya pulled out the thing she was looking for. Aya dropped her bag back in closet, but didn't bother to close it's door. She walked back to the bed and sat down. Aya looked at Kyouya's handkerchief in her hand and squeezed on it tightly. Without really thinking, she placed the handkerchief to her lips and kissed it. Opening her eyes, alarmed, Aya quickly placed the handkerchief on her pillow.

What had she just done? Did she just kissed Kyouya's handkerchief? Aya could feel her heart pounding inside her chest. Shaking her head, Aya grabbed the handkerchief again and laid herself on the bed. She didn't know the reasons for actions, but either way, it didn't matter anymore. Kyouya hated her. Aya curled herself on the bed and held the handkerchief to her lips again. Before she realized it, Kyouya had occupied a very large space in her heart. Aya saw her cellphone right next to her and reached for it. Looking at the screen, Aya began to write a message to Kyouya, but stopped. It was to late to send him a text. Sighing, Aya didn't bother to close her phone. Instead, she closed her eyes. When did this happen? When did her feelings for Kyouya grow so much? She hated this. Rei was only love. Rei had to be her only love.

_Kyouya..._

"Hey, Aya," Miyu said as she pushed the door open with her foot. In her hand she held the cup of tea she had made for Aya. "Miyu has your tea, now. It's nice and warm. I'm sure you'll fall fast-" Before Miyu had a chance to finish her sentence, she found Aya fast asleep in the bed. She had her feet and arms curled up. Miyu smiled and placed the cup of tea on top of her dresser. Walking toward Aya, Miyu saw that her cellphone was open. Surprised, Miyu picked it up and saw that Aya had started a message for Kyouya Ootori. _'Kyouya Senpai, I'm-' _was all it said. Miyu closed her cellphone and placed it next to her. Miyu grabbed the blanket and placed it on top of Aya.

Then Miyu noticed something in Aya's hands. She slowly opened Aya's hand and saw that it was handkerchief. On a corner, they're were some initials. Miyu's eyes widen when she realized that the handkerchief belong to Kyouya Ootori. Miyu slowly closed Aya's hand again, and Aya suddenly gripped on it tightly. Miyu smiled to herself as she sat on the edge of the bed. She began to pat Aya gently on the back. Then Miyu wiped a dry tear off Aya's warm cheek.

It wasn't Rei. It was Kyouya she was crying for. Something must of happened between them or something. Miyu wondered if Aya was really okay, she hadn't seen her cry like that in a long time. If Ran found out that Aya was shedding tears because of Kyouya, she would probably go and punch him in the face. Miyu smiled to herself as she pictured Ran, but it quickly faded.

When was Aya going to find happiness?

…

Aya peeked at Kyouya as she began to serve tea to the guests. He was looking around, one hand on his black journal and the other one on his glasses. She looked at his arm and she wondered if he was okay. Taking a deep breath, Aya placed the teapot on the table and began to arrange it the way Tamaki had taught her too. She would place the elegant teapot in the center and the small teacups around it. Aya tighten her apron from the back and then, ruffled her dress.

Aya turned to look at the Host Club. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Haruhi, smiling, was drinking tea with a calm group of girls. Tamaki was sitting on the sofa and talking with an extremely cute girl. Hikaru and Kauro were sitting by the window, laughing and joking around with the girls. Hunny, Mori and a few other girls were eating sweets and cakes while drinking tea. In his lap, Hunny carried his stuffed bunny and Mori sat with a serious face like always. Aya sighed and walked over to Hunny's table of sweets with a big long tray. She had to go get the empty dishes and replace them with pieces of cake.

"Aya-chan! Sit down and eat a piece of cake with us!" Hunny exclaimed, waving his fork in the air. "It's really good, Aya-chan." Hunny grabbed a strawberry with his fork and placed it in his mouth. He chewed on it with a big long smile. Aya gave him a small smile and picked up a couple of plates. "Oh, I'd love to, Hunny, but I have work to do." Aya told him, but as soon as she saw him frowning. Aya looked at the plates in her hands and then she looked at the pieces of cake on the table. They looked so good and delicious. Aya looked at Hunny's eyes and smiled. "I guess, I could manage a break." Aya watched Hunny's eyes lit up with joy. "I'm going to put these dishes away. I'll be back in a sec."

As Aya turned around, she accidentally made eye contact with Kyouya. Blushing, Aya gripped on the tray that had the dishes on top of it. She could feel her heart pounding loudly and quickly began to walk toward the table that was at the very back. Holding her breath, since she was about to walk by Kyouya , who was writing on his journal, but then he snapped it shut and blocked Aya's way. Aya let go of her breath quietly, and stared at Kyouya's feet. "About your mother," Kyouya started. "She's being released today." Aya nodded and was about to start walking away, but Kyouya grabbed her arm forcefully, almost making Aya drop the dishes. He leaned his mouth toward Aya's ear and whispered, "I've made arrangements for you and mother to stay at an apartment that's not to far from here." Aya could feel his breath touching her ear, making a chill run down her spine. He was so close to her, not even inches away. Aya could feel her heart pounding at a million miles per hour. "There was no need to do that." Aya pulled her arm free from his tight grasp. "I hate it when people feel sorry for me."

"Why, Aya?" Kyouya asked in cold mean tone. Once again, he grabbed Aya's arm tightly, but this time, Aya's tray with dishes fell to ground. Every single dish broke into many pieces. "Why, Aya? Does my pity remind you of Rei Otohata?" Tears rolled down Aya's eyes as she saw everyone's eyes turn on them. Aya fell to her knees, in front of the broken dishes. "Just look at this mess." Kyouya stated, crossing his arms. "This is going to add up to your debt." After a couple of seconds, Kyouya walked away, leaving Aya, alone and quite depressed.

Tears fell to the ground and Aya began to collect all the broken dishes and placing them on the silver tray. Why? Why was Kyouya being so mean to her? With a trembling hand, she reached for piece of the plate, but stopped when she saw two small feet on top of it. Aya lifted her head and found Hunny standing right next to her. Aya turned around and saw that all the guests were staring at her. Aya rubbed her eyes with her hands and tried to stop crying. Suddenly, Aya burst into tears and, on her knees, she grabbed Hunny's hand tightly. Why was she crying? Why was she showing her weakness? Aya felt so pathetic crying like that and showing everyone what a weakling she was.

"Kyouya Senpai," Haruhi said through her teeth. She tried to stay as calm as possible since the guests were looking at them a bit concerned. Haruhi didn't want to scare them away or anything. She walked toward Kyouya as he stood still with an emotionless face. She couldn't believe what a jerk he was with Aya. " You caused her to drop those plates in the first place, so don't make her pay for it. Why are you being such a jerk?" Haruhi said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. Aya watched Haruhi defend her and quickly let go of Hunny and stood up. Haruhi thought she crying because of her debt. Aya stood up and wiped her tears away. She was crying because Kyouya was being really mean with her. Aya shook her head and looked at Haruhi. "Don't worry about it, Haruhi. I'm fine. I just over reacted. That's all." Aya patted Hunny in the head and gave him a weak smile. "I guess. I'm going to have to work twice as hard to pay off my debt." Aya smiled at Haruhi and Kyouya, started to walk away.

Aya began to walk toward a small closet that was usually out of sight from the customers. She needed to get the broom and the dust tray so she could pick up the mess she had made. After a couple of seconds, everything in the Host Club went back to normal. The girls started to giggle and talk with each other while the Host Club members entertained them with their nonsense. Aya sighed and just before she reached the closet, she heard someone whisper behind her. "Aya?"

Standing still, Aya hesitated to turn around. Why was he pestering her? Sighing, Aya turned her head stiffly. It was Kyouya, of course. He was standing right behind her, holding his journal against his hip. Aya quickly faced forward so that he wouldn't see her tears. Why did he keep on messing with her? Couldn't he tell the pain she was going through? "What is it, Kyouya Senpai?" Aya asked bravely, turning her hands into fists.

"Come outside, Hoshino-san. There is something I need to clarify with you." Kyouya told her, turning around and walking toward the door. Aya looked at him as he walked away. She wondered what he wanted to talk to her about. Looking around, Aya noticed that no one was really paying attention to them, so she decided to discretely follow Kyouya outside the club. As she walked closer to the door, she noticed Kyouya opening the door and walking outside. Without realizing it, Aya's heart began to pound loudly. Something was developing inside her chest. She didn't know if it was fear or if it was anger. Aya gulped as she grabbed the door's handles. Before opening the door, Aya saw, from a distance, Haruhi cleaning up the dishes that she had broken. Smiling to herself, Aya opened the door and walked out.

* * *

The first thing Aya noticed was that the hallways were dark and gloomy, making Aya feel uncomfortable. She looked to her left and to her right, trying to spot Kyouya somewhere. Surprised, Aya found him leaning against the wall with his hands crossed and his eyes staring at the ground. With her palms sweating, Aya took a few steps toward him. Kyouya heard Aya's footsteps and lifted his head to look at her. Making eye contact, Aya felt a small blush being painted across her face. Why was she acting that way? Kyouya had been really mean and cruel to her and yet, she reacted this way? Pushing her hair to the side, Aya halted her steps when she was a couple of feet away from Kyouya, who was standing a few inches from the window. Aya saw Kyouya smirk, before he stood up straight to look at her. Aya stared at the ground, trying to avoid his gaze.

"So, are you going to accept it or not?" Kyouya asked a bit more gentler than before, to Aya's surprise. She lifted her head in awe and confusion. "Accept? Accept what?" She didn't what he was talking about. Kyouya sighed and crossed his hands again. With nervousness, Aya gripped on her dress and stared at the sun's rays that were coming from the window. On the floor, the sun was creating long dark shadows as it started to set in. Aya wished she was outside, under the bright warm sun, with her friends, but instead she standing besides a second Rei Otohata. Kyouya placed his hand in his pocket as he carried his journal with the other hand. Without Looking at Aya, he spoke again. "Are you going to accept the apartment I got for you and your mother?" He asked with a bit of annoyance.

Aya furrowed her eyebrows as she began to develop anger inside. Why was he making fun of her? Was he trying to rub it in her face that she couldn't afford a place to stay? A tear rolled down her face as she stared at her shoes. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't understand Kyouya. She remembered when she had first met him, Aya thought he was similar to Rei. Kyouya's cold manner of talking to people was similar to that of Rei's. Aya brushed her tear away with her finger. Then, as time went by, Kyouya had started to show a gentle side. He had even told her that he liked her the way she was.

Trembling a bit, Aya lifted her head again to look at Kyouya. Now, there was no doubt. Kyouya Ootori had something in common with Rei. They both had made her cry. They both made her shed tears of pain. Aya sighed heavily, closing her eyes. There had been in point in her life that she thought she had found happiness, but in a matter of seconds, her world would crumble apart. "I d-don't need i-it." Aya stuttered quietly, barely audible.

Kyouya shifted his eyes to look at her. He was surprised that she actually had the courage to speak. Deep down inside, though, Kyouya couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She didn't deserved to be treated the way she was, but he couldn't help. Ever since he saw her with that bastard, Rei, he held a deep grudge toward them. Anger and sadness had mashed together inside him, creating frustration. There was nothing he could do about it. "That's not true. You're lying to me and to yourself." Kyouya stated coldly. "If it makes you feel better, you'll be living right next to Haruhi." Kyouya paused as he pushed his glasses back. "It's more convenient for you."

Aya bolted her head upward, and turned to look at Kyouya. "I don't need it. You can't tell m-me what to do. It's m-my decision to make!" Aya didn't mean to make her words come out so loud, but frustration had kicked in. Shaking her head, sad tears fell to the ground. "I don't want you to take care of me if you're going to do it out of obligation! I don't want the apartment, if your giving it to me because you feel obligated to." Aya buried her face in her hands. "I don't want you to feel sorry for me." Aya sobbed silently with her feet trembling and her heart pounding loudly. "I don't want you to be like Rei."

The last sentence made Kyouya flinch. He would have never guessed that this whole situation reminded her of Rei so much. Even though he didn't want to, he felt a tint of guilt inside him since he was the one that was causing her so much pain. Haruhi was right. He had been a total jerk. It was okay to be called a jerk or cold hearted, but he would never accept to be compared with a person like Rei Otohata. "Aya, I really do worry about you."

Gasping silently, Aya's tears slowly stopped falling. There it was. Kyouya's gentle side. He had called her Aya, for the second time. He told her that he worried about her. Why? Why did he change his attitude toward her. Removing her hands from her face, Aya lookd at Kyouya cold eyes. Yes. Aya always knew that deep down, in his heart, he was nice person. "I want to stay in Shibuya with Miyu and Ran and-"

"Rei." Kyouya finished for her, frowning with rage. Rei was the cause for Aya's fragile heart. Rei has caused most of her suffering. Rei was cause for most of Aya's tears. Kyouya didn't understand why Aya liked him so much. Aya shook her head quickly and placed her hands in her chest. Tears began to stream down her face again. "No! That's not it. I just-" Aya didn't know what to say. Her chest was starting to ache as her heart bumped with sadness. "I just don't know anymore." Aya paused as she watched Kyouya take a few steps toward her. "I want to be with my friends. They're my strength." Relaxing her breathes, Aya looked at her hands. "I'm not going to deny that Rei is an important person in life."

Suddenly, Kyouya, dropping his journal, pushed Aya toward the wall, making a loud thud. Aya closed her eyes as she felt the impact, and opened them again, scared and frighten, not knowing what was going on. Kyouya grabbed her hands and pinned them tightly against the wall. As each second went by, Aya felt Kyouya's grip on her wrists getting tighter and tighter as he held them up against the wall, leaving Aya unable to move. Aya eyes widen as she saw Kyouya's face get closer and closer to hers, making her heart pound like crazy and her face blush wildly. Tears of sadness had transformed into tears of fear as they streamed down her cheeks. She didn't know what Kyouya was going to do next. Before Aya knew it, she could feel Kyouya's breath on her skin. Her back was flat against the wall as Kyouya's body was indirectly on top of hers. Aya had never been in such an akward situation before. Aya made eye contact with Kyouya as his face stood only inches away from hers. Why was he doing this to her? "Kyouya Senpai? What are you doing? Let go. Please, let go." Aya pleaded quietly since she didn't want to alarm the club.

"Has it always been like that?" Kyouya asked her, squeezing her wrists harder. "Rei Otohata. Is that all you ever think about? Does he even care about you? Does he love you the way you do? It's so pathetic to see you fall for such a worthless person." Kyouya didn't even know what he was saying, but then again he didn't care. It angered him to know that all Aya thought about was Rei.

Sobbing, Aya shook her head and tried to set her hands free, but Kyouya was to strong for her. The more she would squirm, the closer Kyouya got to her. "Kyouya, you're hurting me. Please, just let me go." Aya cried quietly. One minute he's nice and the next, he tries to kill her. Everytime she mentioned Rei or whenever she talked about him, Kyouya would get angry. Why? What were his reasons? Rei had never done anything to him. So why? Why?

"Aya." Kyouya said with kind voice. Hearing him say her name again, made Aya's tears slow down. Her heart skipped a beat, whenever he said her name, almost like a reflex. Aya stared at his black tie that was underneath his coat as she spoke. "Kyouya, why? Why are you doing this to me? I don't understand anything." Aya snapped her eyes shut. "One moment you're nice, but the next, you're mean. Yesterday, you were hurt. I wanted to help you, but you shoved me off." For some strange reason, that memory made Aya's heart ache. "Why didn't you let me help you, Kyouya? Why?"

Kyouya released Aya's right hand and instead, touched her cheek gently. Aya blushed as she felt Kyouya's hand on her face. "Did it hurt you, Aya? Did my rejection hurt you that much?" Kyouya asked her, as he felt Aya shift her body a little. He had been a bit surprised with reccent actions, but he was more surprised of Aya's reaction. He thought that as soon as he let go of Aya's hand, she would shove him and run away, but she didn't. She let him put his hand on her face. She let him stay close to her. "What was your motive? Why did you want to help me?"

"Because I was worried about you." Aya blurted out in tears. "I also care about you. I don't want you to get hurt, Kyouya. I don't." Aya paused. Once again, she was crying her soul out. She had never realized how important Kyouya had become to her in such a short time of knowing him. "You're important to me. Rei's not the only one I care about." Aya paused as her face felt flustered. "You are special to me."

With gentle eyes, Kyouya wiped Aya's tears with his fingers. It pained him to see her cry like that. Kyouya formed a small smile on his face as he thought of the girl that was next to him. Thanks to her, he had discovered his gentle and kind side, a side he thought didn't exsist. Kyouya looked at her blushing face with great calmness. What was it about her that made him feel this way? He always thought that if he would ever like a girl than it would be Haruhi. There was actually a point where he thought that he liked Haruhi. Of course, that was before he met Aya. If only she knew. Just like Tamaki's dad paid for Haruhi's studies at Ouran, his father paid for Aya's studies. Of course, though, he would never tell Aya that her scholarship came from the Ootori Family.

"Kyouya," Aya said, slowly. "Why are you mean to me at times? I don't remember doing anything to offend you, but if I did, then please forgive me. I never ment to upset you." Aya looked away from Kyouya's face. Everytime that she glared at him, she found herself blushing and getting nervous. She didn't know what it ment. "I'm sorry for being a burden."

The strike of guilt appeared inside Kyouya again. With his hand still on Aya's soft cheek, Kyouya released Aya's left hand and placed his left hand behind Aya's head, feeling her smooth long hair. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one to blame for everything. I'm the one that has to say sorry for being such a jerk with you."

Aya slowly placed her hands down as she listen to Kyouya. First, he pinned her to wall, making her feel scared, but now, everything was different. He held her gently, not wanting to hurt her. Aya didn't understand why she felt so happy. Back inside the club, she almost reached a point where she hated him, but now it was the total opposite. She almost felt like she loved him. "When I'm with you," Aya started. "I feel so happy."

Kyouya couldn't help but smile silently. This was the first time in his entire life that he ever held a girl this way. A girl that worried and cared about him. He was glad that Aya wasn't angry at him, even after all things he had done and said to her. It made him feel so relieved, almost happy. Kyouya shifted his head so that his eyes were right in front of Aya's. "So you forgive me?" Kyouya asked, hopeful. After he saw Aya nod, he sighed calmly and then he formed a small smile. "I see. You're a very kind person. That's why I promise to never make you cry." To Kyouya's surprise, Aya started crying more, startling him. "Hey, Aya? Are you okay?"

Aya shook her head as she sobbed with a smile. "I'm fine. I'm crying because I'm happy." Aya lifted her hand and rubbed her eyes. "I'm just so happy!" Aya gave him a big warm smile to reassure him that she was okay.

Kyouya placed both his hands on her cheeks and lifted her head. "I'm glad you're happy. It's great to see you smiling, Aya." Aya nodded and grabbed Kyouya's sleeve. "I will always be here to protect you from anything and anyone." With both hands on her cheeks, he leaned closer to Aya's face and gently kissed her on the lips.

Her first kiss.

His first kiss.

The start of a new love.

* * *

TBC...


	7. Revealed

**Ouran High School Host Club**

**And Gals! Crossover**

_Hey, people! Took me a while like always. Sorry about that. __I'm trying my best to update as soon as possible._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. You won't believe the writer's block I had!_

_I would also like to give a special thanks to luckyclover15 for the support! =) _

_Oh, yeah! I would also like to give a special thanks to all the people that have been following this story._

_Ps. Can you believe that this story is being written by a girl with no love experience? Ha!_

_Gals and OHSHC isn't mine._

* * *

**When I'm With You**

**Chapter 7 - Revealed**

Closing her eyes calmly, Aya's heart pounded loudly as Kyouya's lips pressed against hers. Never in her life had she been kissed. Aya slowly lifted her hands and wrapped her arms around Kyouya. She hugged him tightly, letting her feelings over take her actions. Kyouya lowered his left hand and placed it around Aya's waist and pulled her towards him. This was the way things were suppose to be. Aya wasn't suppose to be with anyone else but him.

"Kyouya," Aya said as she slowly departed her lips from his, but still kept her hands around him. Kyouya looked at her and brushed her hair with his long fingers. She stared into his eyes with great calmness. "What's going to happen now? I mean, what's going to happen between us, Kyouya?" Aya could feel herself blushing as she spoke. She had always reserved her first kiss for Rei, but now, it was gone. Her first kiss had been taken away by Kyouya and she didn't seem to mind in the very least. Then Kyouya gently pushed Aya's head over his chest, surprising her. She could feel his breaths and hear his heart pounding. Aya tilted her head up and looked at him while his arms pressed against her body. "Kyouya? I really want to know what's going to happen between us."

Instead of answering her question, Kyouya let go of her and turned his body around so that it was facing the setting sun on the other side of the window. He placed his hands in his pockets as he sighed. Even though he didn't want to give it much thought, Kyouya knew exactly what he felt for Aya. There was no denying it anymore, especially after he had kissed her. Then again, it wasn't a good idea to say his feelings publicly and there were several reasons why. First of all, he was a member of a Host Club, a place where males entertain and flirt around with girls. Kyouya closed his eyes slowly as he pondered about it. Aya's fragile heart probably couldn't stand watching girls all around him. Second, he was afraid that girls would go after Aya out of jealously and anger because of him. Then, there was the third reason. Kyouya opened his eyes again as he heard Aya take a couple of steps toward him. Third, his family would never approve their relationship. In a way, they were from two whole different worlds that never collided.

Aya watched Kyouya while his back faced her. Placing her hands together, Aya waited for Kyouya's reaction. Deep down inside though, Aya felt scared. She was afraid that Kyouya would reject her, the same way Rei had. Even though Kyouya had just kissed her, Aya still doubted his feelings for her. Her experience with Rei had left her so traumatized that she didn't have much confidence in anyone. Aya wanted to call out to Kyouya, but fear would stop her every time. Why did she have to be this way? This childish fear had been her downfall in her relationship with Rei. Aya took a deep breath and stared at the floor. "Kyouya, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you with such pointless questions." Aya tried her best to keep her tears inside her eyes. "I didn't mean to put pressure on you. As long as we keep being friends, then I'm happy."

Kyouya smiled to himself and turned around to look at Aya. He gently grabbed Aya's right hand and placed it on his cheek, making Aya blush and turn away from his gaze. "Silly girl. There's no reason for you to apologize." Aya shifted her eyes to look at him. He was giving her a small but kind smile. "I want to be with you, but I don't know if the feeling is mutual." He slowly gave Aya's hand a gentle kiss.

With a surprised expression, Aya heart pulse began to increase with rapid speed. Did Kyouya just say he wanted to be her? Did she hear wrong? For some strange reason, her feet were starting to tremble with nervousness. No one had ever told her that before. Aya didn't know how to react or what to do. Aya watched silently as Kyouya dropped her hand back. He was probably waiting for an answer, but she didn't know what to say. Her feelings for him had grown a lot, but she couldn't hide the fact that Rei was still in her heart. Shaking her thoughts away, Aya decided to go along with her current feelings. If her heart desired to by Kyouya at the moment, then she should listen to it. Beside, she liked Kyouya more than she had thought.

"Kyouya, I want to be with you too. I really love being with you." Aya paused and looked toward the window. "I thought I would never get over Rei, but I was wrong. I met you and everything changed. I'm still a little weak, but I promise I will become strong so I can make you happy everyday." Aya turned to look at him. "I always enjoy being with you because I like you."

Smiling, Kyouya patted Aya in the head. "I'm not perfect either, but I will try to be for you." Aya smiled at him and hugged him tightly. Aya felt so happy that she could cry. The feeling that was inside her was so beautiful and overpowering. She didn't care what her friends or Rei thought about Kyouya, she liked him and there was no one that could possibly change her mind. With her hands still wrapped around his body, Aya looked up at him. "To me, you're the most perfect guy ever!" Kyouya shook his head while developing a sarcastic smile. "If you say so." Kyouya replied. He grabbed Aya's hand and started to walk down the hallway. Catching her by surprise, Aya followed Kyouya as he dragged her behind him.

"Hey, Kyouya?" Aya said, silently as they walked toward the long elegant stairway. Kyouya looked at her from the corner of his eye, waiting for her to finish her statement. "Where are we going? Tamaki and the others are going to be looking for us." Aya paused and then looked at the wall while she pouted. "Not to mention all those girls that are waiting for you." Kyouya couldn't help but smile at Aya's last statement.

"Did you forget that your mother was being released from the hospital today?" Kyouya asked her as they slowly walked down the stairs, hand in hand. "I'm sure you want to be the first one that greets her." Aya nodded cheerfully as she gave Kyouya's hand a squeeze. "After we pick up your mother, I'll drive you over to your new apartment." Aya's head suddenly bolted up and stopped climbing down the stairs. Kyouya turned to look at Aya's surprised face, pushing his glasses back. "What is it, Aya?"

"Did you really get an apartment for my mother and me?" That was a dumb question, but Aya couldn't believe that Kyouya would do such a thing for them. She was happy that he gotten a place for them to stay, but she wasn't sure if she should accept it or not. Miyu had already offered her home to them until she found the proper place to stay. Aya sighed and gave Kyouya a small smile. She would just have to reject Miyu's offer and go along with Kyouya. After all, they were going out now. "Thank you so much, Kyouya. My mother and I really appreciate what you're doing for us. It's really nice of you." Aya, smiling, walked ahead of Kyouya and pulled his hand instead of him pulling on her. If this was the way things were going to be, then there was no way Aya would ever feel sad again. Things were finally starting to fall into place.

Finally reaching the last step, Kyouya smirked silently to himself. "Of course," Kyouya suddenly said, startling Aya and making her stop walking. "This is going to add on to your debt." Aya placed her hands on her hips as she gave Kyouya a glare. Then, after a couple of seconds, she started giggling. No matter what happened, Kyouya would always be Kyouya. Shaking her head with a smile, Aya crossed her hands. "I should of known better." Aya pretended to hit herself on the head with her small right fist. "I guess I'm going to have to work extra hard to pay off that debt. It's starting to get out of hand, though."Aya looked at Kyouya sweetly. "Even though I have to pay you back, I'm still grateful for everything you have done."

Kyouya nodded and started to walk toward the entrance door. Sighing, Aya pushed her hair back and followed Kyouya. "I should have gotten my bag." Aya suddenly said, quietly. "I forgot it in the club, along with my cell phone." Aya sighed, again. What if her mother had called her, and she didn't know? "Don't worry about it." Kyouya told her as he held out the door for her. Aya stepped outside into the the fresh air. Kyouya grabbed her hand again as he let go of the door. "I'm sure no one is going to take it." Aya shrugged while her hand felt the comfort of being held by Kyouya. It was amazing how things could change with just a simple kiss.

White puffy clouds were scattered across the sky while the sun shined brightly on them. A small cool breeze would slash by them, running down a feeling of relaxtion down Aya's spine. There she was, standing with Kyouya Ootori in front of Ouran Academy and holding his warm hand. What would Tamaki and the others say if they found them like this? Aya shook her thoughts. Setting her mind straight, Aya wondered why they were just standing there. They weren't to get anywhere if they didn't start walking soon. Then again, Aya didn't really mind. She enjoyed just being by Kyouya side. As her eyes widen, Aya's heart began to pound. When had that feeling developed? She had always believed that her heart would always belong to Rei, her fist love. Rei didn't deserve her affection, though. Even though he had gotten a bit kinder toward her, that didn't change the fact that he had made her cry many times. To top things off, he had rejected many times as well. Aya took a deep breath and tilted her head to look at Kyouya. It was time to move forward and never look back.

After a couple of seconds, Kyouya quickly let go of Aya's hand as they stood still. Aya, surprised, stared at him bashfully. He was staring at something black that was approaching. Squinting her eyes, Aya realized that it was his black silky car that was driving up toward them. Aya looked down at the ground as the car got closer and closer. Then, the car stopped right in front of them. The driver opened his door and got out. Without uttering a single word, the driver quickly walked toward the back left door and opened it. "Master Kyouya," The driver said as he held the door for them. Kyouya motioned Aya to go in first. Aya nodded and went inside, followed by Kyouya.

Once inside, Aya moved toward the right side window while Kyouya also kept his distance. Sighing quietly to herself, Aya looked out the window as she heard the driver close the door. She watched him walk over to his door and sit down in the driver's seat. Aya gave Kyouya a quick glance as she began to suspect something. Could it be that Kyouya wanted their relationship a secret? Closing her eyes, Aya leaned her head on her hand. The driver pressed on the accelerator and drove away.

…

Haruhi grumbled to herself as she pulled the club's door open. She couldn't believe how annoying Tamaki and the others could get when they're bored. Before she stepped outside, Haruhi placed her hand in her pocket and pulled out the little money she had. She slowly counted the amount she had, and sighed with relief when she found out she had enough to buy the coffee. Since Aya was no where in sight, they sent her to buy the _'commoner's coffee'_. Placing the money back in her pocket, Haruhi was about to walk out when Tamaki suddenly called out to her.

"Don't keep us waiting!" Tamaki suddenly exclaimed, startling Haruhi and causing her to jump. She turned to look at him. He was standing a few steps away from her while he pointed his index finger at her. Rolling her eyes, Haruhi turned forward. "Remember, don't talk to strangers! The world is filled with dangers, Haruhi! As soon as you get the precious commoner's coffee, come straight back to Daddy!" Haruhi shook her head in annoyance, walked out the club, and slammed the door shut, leaving Tamaki talking to himself. Then again, he always talked to himself.

Walking down the hallway, Haruhi suddenly noticed something black laying on the ground. She walked closer to it and realized that it was a black journal. Of course, curiosity hit her and she bent down on her knees to look at the journal. It looked so familiar. Where had she seen a black hard covered journal before? Placing her hand on her chin, Haruhi thought about it for a bit until she finally remembered. Kyouya had a black journal just like that. He was always writing in it and he never let anyone else see it. Then again, there were so many things about Kyouya that she or others didn't know about. The one thing that was obvious though, was that Kyouya felt something for Aya. Haruhi knew that she wasn't the only one that had noticed.

Haruhi picked it up as she stood up straight on her feet. Now that she thought about it, not only was Aya not around, but Kyouya wasn't inside the club either. Smiling to herself, Haruhi wondered where they had gone. It must be nice to spend time with the one you love. Of course, Haruhi had never experienced that feeling since she has never fallen in love. From thinking about Kyouya and Aya together, Haruhi suddenly pictured herself with Tamaki. Quickly shaking her thoughts away, Haruhi turned her focus back to the black journal.

What could possibly be inside that journal? Haruhi was tempted to open it, but a part of her was telling her not to. If she took it inside the club, then Tamaki and others would definitely open it and read it. Then they would make fun of Kyouya for sure. Haruhi decided to keep it and give it to Kyouya later, when he showed up again.

The temptation to open the journal resurfaced as Haruhi held the journal right in front of her face. She looked at it from all angles, making sure that there weren't any papers falling out. Then she looked to her right and to her left to make sure that no one was coming. Haruhi walked toward the wall and leaned her back against it. Then she carefully opened Kyouya's journal. Inside, the pages were full of writing. The first couple of pages had a list of all the guests that had ever stepped inside the club. From Renge to Nekozawa Senpai, they were all in there. Then she found a page that had all her information in it. All the sales and auctions that the Host Club had were recorded there. Haruhi smiled a bit. Kyouya was organized. He kept a record of everything and everyone.

Haruhi flipped to the last written pages and was surprised to Aya's name written on it many times. All it said was Aya Hoshino, over and over again. Haruhi covered her mouth to prevent a laugh from coming out. It was true, then. Kyouya did feel something for her since he had all of Aya's information. Her phone number, her old address, her previous schools and more stuff like that. Haruhi continued to flip through the pages. It went from a record book to almost a dairy in a matter of seconds.

Smacked in the middle of an empty page, there was a sentence written. Haruhi picked the journal closer to her eyes since Kyouya's writing had decreased in size. Her eyes widen after she read what it said.

_Aya Hoshino loves Rei Otohata_.

Haruhi slowly lowered the journal with sadness. Could that be true? Why would Kyouya write such a thing? Closing the journal, Haruhi looked outside the window. She remembered when Aya had told her the story of her and Rei. Maybe she also told Kyouya the same story and he ended up being heart broken. Shaking her head, Haruhi inhaled a large amount of air and stood up straight. Whatever the case was, it wasn't any of her business. If Kyouya loved Aya, then he would have to find a way to win her heart. Haruhi was sure that Aya already felt something for Kyouya, but the feeling she had for Kyouya wasn't the same feeling she had for Rei. She knew that Rei was still stuck deep down inside her heart and it wasn't going to be easy to forget about him. The love she felt for Rei was a lot stronger than the love she felt for Kyouya.

Little by little, though, and if he tried his best, Kyouya could conquer Aya's heart. Right now, her heart was heart was hurt, fragile and weak that could easily be manipulated by anyone. All they needed was a little push and those two might actually fall in deep love for each other. To Haruhi, they were perfect match.

Haruhi sighed as she began to walk down the hallway with Kyouya's journal wrapped around her arms. Deep inside her chest, Haruhi wished Tamaki loved her.

* * *

"Oh, man!" Aya exclaimed closing the car's door. She slouched her body on the seat as her fingers ran through her hair with worry. She and Kyouya had gone to the hospital, but her mother wasn't there anymore. Her mother had already left to go to work. "Why did she do that? She's in no condition to work." Aya turned to look at Kyouya, who was sitting beside her. "I wonder if I should go after her?" She watched Kyouya shake his head no as soon as the driver started driving the car again.

"You shouldn't worry yourself to much." Kyouya looked out the window and saw all the people that were walking. "She seems like a very strong woman. I'm sure she'll be fine." Pushing his glasses back, Kyouya formed a small smile on his face. "Besides, I gave her the keys and the address to the new apartment, so after work, she'll come straight home." Crossing her hands, Aya gave him a keen look. "Kyouya, why are you always doing things behind my back? Don't hide things from me! Like I would have never guessed that you had bought-" She stopped at mid-sentence because Kyouya had placed his index finger over his lips, telling her to be quiet. Without saying another word, Aya turned her head to look back at the window.

It was true. Kyouya really didn't want anyone to know that they had something going on. Aya shifted her eyes to look at the driver. Kyouya didn't even want the driver to suspect them. Sighing, Aya watched the cars that were driving by. What was the point then? What was the point of going out if they weren't even going to be able to spend time together? They would always have to watch their guard. Aya could feel that things between them weren't going to be easy, but she wasn't going to let this relationship fall apart so easily. Her relationship with Rei was torn apart because of her. She let it fall apart. Aya had no confidence in herself and was always doubting Rei. To top things off, Rei was a such a cold hearted person. He would always tell her things bluntly and with no emotions. Aya sighed to herself as she closed her eyes. Then there was Ran. Rei had fallen in love with her best friend, Ran.

For the last time, Aya shook her thoughts away. That was all in the past. The past had to be left in the past and it must never torment the present. Aya had to get clear in her mind that Kyouya wasn't Rei. He was very different from Rei. For starters, Kyouya was a lot kinder and more considerate towards her. He had said very sweet things to her. Aya blushed at the thought of Kyouya kissing her. That was one of the most happiest moments Aya had ever experienced. Aya moved her thin fingers to her lips and closed her eyes. The taste of Kyouya's lips still lingered while his aroma circled throughout her mind, body, and heart.

"Hey, Aya," Kyouya suddenly snapped Aya from her thoughts, startling her. He pointed with his head outside the window. "We're here."

"Ah! Really!" Aya's face quickly lit up and scooted herself next to Kyouya. She peeked outside with great excitement. The neighborhood looked calm, safe, and quiet as they passed by many apartment buildings. There were a few trees here and there, but not many. There were a few people walking by that stopped and stared at the car. Aya couldn't really blame them. It wasn't every day people saw a fancy expensive car like Kyouya's. Aya couldn't hide the emotion she felt. Kyouya had picked such a perfect spot for her mother and her to live in. "Kyouya, didn't you say that I was going to live right next to Haruhi?" Kyouya nodded slowly. "Oh! That's great. It's always hard to move into a new place, but I'm glad I'm going to have Haruhi right next to me." Aya smiled him cheerfully while her heart pounded rapidly.

The driver stopped the car when they stood right in front of some small but cute apartment building. The apartment were a light pink color and was two stories high. They had brown doors and each door had a small window beside it. It also had a wooden fence around it that was held up by some bricks. Without waiting for driver to open the door, Kyouya opened the door himself and stepped outside. He held the door open for Aya. Smiling, Aya stepped outside while her eyes gleamed at her new home. Then Kyouya walked over to the driver, who was outside, standing beside car's door. "Anything else you would like, Master Kyouya." He said, bowing as Kyouya walked right in front of him.

"Yes, there is one more thing I need to ask from you." Kyouya told him as he placed his hands in his pockets. He slightly tilted his head to take a quick peek at Aya. She was still looking at the apartment building with joy, completely lost in thought. "Go back to Ouran and I would like you to get a pink bag that was left in the Host Club." The driver stood up straight as he faced Kyouya. "Yes, Master. Anything else?" Kyouya shook his head. "That will be all." The driver bowed one more time before he got in the car and drove away. Kyouya sighed to himself as he watched the car leave. Now, he can fully relax and be with Aya. The reason Kyouya had been so careful around his driver was because the driver had another job. His other job was to report anything out of the ordinary to his father. The least thing that Kyouya wanted was confrontation with his father, a guy he was starting to despise.

"Kyouya, this is wonderful!" Aya said sweetly while smiling. Kyouya walked toward her and grabbed her hand, making her blush. "I'm glad you like it." Kyouya whispered her in her ear.

They walked toward some small stairs that were located on the side. Aya quickly guessed that her apartment unit was located on the top floor. They climbed up the stairs until they got to the top. Kyouya let go of Aya's hand and walked in front of her. They walked by the first two doors and stopped in front of third door. Aya smiled happily as she watched Kyouya take the keys out of his pocket. "Here." He said, dropping the keys in Aya's hands. "These are the keys." Aya nodded and placed the key inside the lock. After a couple of turns, the door finally opened. Before she walked in, Aya gripped on the keys as she looked at the floor. "Thank you, Kyouya. I owe you so much."

As soon as she entered, Aya gasped with surprise. The entire place was already organized with furniture. Aya walked inside, her mouth covered with her hand. Had Kyouya bought all of this? There was a sofa in the living room and a small table in the dinning section. She wondered if the bedrooms had beds. Aya sighed. Of course, they did since everything else was in place. She walked toward the kitchen and sure enough, the cabinets held all sorts of dishes while the refrigerator contained food. Aya went back to the living where Kyouya was standing with his hands crossed. "Kyouya, you really didn't have to do all this. My mother has a job, you know. You don't have to do everything for us."

"Yes, I know." Kyouya said, taking off his glasses on putting them on top of a small shelf that was near the sofa. "But remember that this is also added to your debt." Aya giggled a little. At first, Aya would feel a sense of despair whenever Kyouya would mention her debt. Now, she tried to find the humor in it. "Yes, of course! I already promised to work extra hard!" Aya exclaimed, smiling and raising her right hand in the air. She turned to look at Kyouya, but he wasn't smiling. In fact, he had a serious face. Aya's smile suddenly turned into a frown. What was wrong with him? She also wondered why he had taken off his glasses.

Aya heart skipped a beat as she saw him walking toward her. For some reason, for every step that Kyouya would take toward her, Aya would take one step back. "Kyouya, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Aya's eyes were locked with Kyouya's glare, making her lose track of where she was going. Before she knew it, Aya had run out of space, bumping herself with the sofa. She suddenly lost her balance and ended up falling on top of the sofa with her body stretched out. Her eyes widen as she watched Kyouya lean on top of her. He placed his right knee on the sofa and in between Aya's legs. Both of his hands dropped beside Aya's face as they held up his body. He looked at Aya, leaning his face closer to her. Aya's heart started pounding wildly. "Kyouya, w-what are you doing?"

"There is another reason why I bought you all of this." Kyouya whispered in her ear. The sound of his voice made Aya desire him so much. She had never felt a feeling so strong as the one she was feeling at that very moment. Without realizing it, Aya grabbed Kyouya's sleeves and gripped on them tightly. "Tell me, then." Aya said quietly. "Why did you do it? Why have you done so much for me?"

"This my way to make amends." Kyouya told her without taking his eyes off her. Aya lifted one of her eyebrows with confusion. She didn't understand what Kyouya was trying to say. Aya was so close to his face that she could practically feel his breath. The urge to kiss him suddenly began to emerge in Aya, but she fought against it. "A way to make amends?" She repeated with a blank expression. "I don't understand. What do you mean?" Kyouya smirked as he brushed Aya's hair with his fingers. "It's okay you're not suppose to understand." Aya shook her head rapidly. "I want to know, Kyouya. Please tell me. I don't want any secrets between us." Kyouya sighed to himself. There was no way he could say no to such a pretty face, but he was afraid that his next words might hurt her.

"Fine." Kyouya paused as he took a deep breath. "There's a favor that I need to ask from you." Aya flinched a bit, but nodded silently. "Sure. You can ask me anything." Aya lifted her right hand and began to play with Kyouya's soft black hair. She brushed his hair with her fingers, the same thing he did to her hair.

"This, what we have between us, has to remain a secret. I don't want anyone from Ouran or the club to figure out that we have something going on." He closed his eyes slowly since he didn't want to see her expression. "Trust me. Its what's best for both of us." Kyouya was surprised to see that Aya's face expression hadn't changed in least. She was still looking at him with smile as she continued to play with his hair. "That's all I wanted to say." He restated, hoping that Aya had gotten the message, even though he wished he could be with Aya publicly.

"Is that all?" Aya asked quietly and shyly. After she saw Kyouya nod, a tear streamed out of Aya's eyes. "It's okay, Kyouya. I understand. I'm sure that whatever your reasons are, they must be important." Aya suddenly felt a knot stuck in her throat. "I will admit though, that I'm kind of sad. I wanted to be with you at all times." Kyouya stared at her as she spoke. "I wanted to tell everyone that out of all the pretty girls in Ouran, Kyouya Ootori chose me." Aya knew that her selfish feelings should be ignored, but still she felt like she had a point. Couples spend their time together.

"I'm so sorry, Aya. Please forgive me. I don't want my father to figure this out. That's why it must remain a secret." Kyouya kissed Aya on the cheek, making Aya's heart skip a beat. "I'm sorry things have to be this way." Aya shook her head. "It's fine. As long as I know that you'll always be there for me, I'm happy." He leaned down and gave her another kiss, but this time on the lips. "I will always be here for you." He told her. "I'm happy," He paused, taking another second to admire her, "as long as I'm with you."

Suddenly, the door opened. Aya's mother came in holding a small box in her hands. She looked around and spotted Kyouya on top of her daughter on the sofa.

Of course, she wasn't half as surprised as Rei, who came in carrying a small suitcase. He stared at them with anger and jealousy as his hands turned into fists. Kyouya turned his face to look at who had just walked in, making eye contact with Rei. Aya quickly sat up and buried her face on Kyouya's shoulder.

_There is no way I'm going to hand Aya to you, Kyouya._

* * *

TBC...


	8. A Bittersweet Aftertaste

**Ouran High School Host Club**

**And Gals! Crossover**

_Hey, people! I'm back! Thanksgiving Break is finally here! _

_I might update this story again sometime this week. The ideas just keep flowing!_

_I hope to update some of the other stories as well. Maybe, Halfway Gone. _

_Anyways, please enjoy!_

* * *

**When I'm With You**

**Chapter 8 - A Bittersweet Aftertaste**

Aya lazily stretched her hands in the air, laying quietly and peacefully in her bed. Opening her eyes, Aya found herself staring at the white ceiling in her new small room. The room that Kyouya had gotten for her. With her head still on the pillow, Aya turned to look at the clock that was on top of her night table. It was about to be 8 in the morning. Aya quickly threw her bed sheets to the side and was about to jump out of her bed, but stopped when she saw her mother standing right beside her.

"Good morning, mother," Aya greeted her mother with a small smile. Her mother smiled back and sat down next to her on her bed. Aya scratched her head as she stared at her mother. "Um, I have to get ready for school, mom. I don't have time to talk right now." Aya told her while she fiddled with her mattress.

"Oh, dear." Aya's mother said, placing her hand on her cheek and letting out a small laugh. "Aya, have you really forgotten that today is Saturday? There's is no school today, obviously."

Aya sighed in relief and plopped herself down on her bed. She pulled the sheets over her head and pretended to go back to sleep. In reality, she knew what her mother wanted. "Well, since there's no school, then I'll be going back to sleep." Aya, under her bed sheets, hoped her mother would go away, but she didn't. Instead of leaving, Ms. Hoshino took the blankets off Aya and quietly began to pat her head. "Aya, I think we need to talk."

She knew it. Aya knew what her mother what to talk about. It had to be about Kyouya. Opening her eyes, Aya sat back up and faced her mother. She probably wanted to ask her about what had happened yesterday. Her mother had walked in the apartment with Rei right behind her. They had found her and Kyouya together, invading each others personal space. Aya almost cried out of embarrassment while Kyouya just excused himself and then left. Rei, of course, left shortly afterward with a fumed face. He left without saying one word to her. Then again, what did she expect? He probably hated her more than ever. Sighing, Aya moved her bangs from her face. Rei was part of her past, Kyouya was her present and hopefully her future. "Sure." Aya finally replied. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Kyouya." Her mother said quite bluntly to Aya's surprise. "I've noticed that he feels a strong affection for you. He's helped us in many ways to win you over. I can tell that his intentions are good and pure." Her mother looked at her with suspicious eyes. "Aya, I'm worried that this whole situation might get out of hand. If you don't love Kyouya, then you shouldn't play around with his feelings like that."

Aya was taken aback by her mother's bold statement. If only she knew, that slowly, Kyouya had been conquering her heart. "Mother, I'm not fooling around. Kyouya has become someone very important to me and there's no way I could ever hurt him. Don't you you believe me? Do you also believe, like everyone else, that I'm going to be stuck to Rei Otohata forever?" Aya shifted her eyes toward her mother and to her surprise, found her smiling. She placed her hand on Aya's cheek and calmly sighed to herself, feeling a bit more relaxed after hearing Aya's answer. "Mother, Rei hurt me a lot in the past and you know it. He said some really mean things to me that I will never be able to forget." Aya's mother nodded sadly, remembering all times she had seen her daughter cry. "Then," Aya continued. "Why did you bring him yesterday to our new apartment? Why? I don't understand." Aya looked down on her bed as she quietly said her last sentence. "I don't want Kyouya to get the wrong idea."

Shaking her head, Aya watched her mother place her hand on her head. "Oh, Aya. I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were with Kyouya. If I would have known then I would have never asked Rei to help me." Aya lifted an eyebrow with confusion. "You see, I was coming from your friend Miyu's house. I thought you were there since you weren't at the hospital. Miyu gave a few things to me and placed them in small boxes and bags." Aya's mother pointed to them on the floor. "I'm still not sure what's in them, but anyways, as I was walking over here, to our new apartment, I happened to bump into Rei Otohata. He offered to help and I just couldn't turn him down. He also said he needed to talk to you."

Aya blushed madly at the fact that Rei had come all this way to talk to her. She wondered what he had wanted. Placing her hand on her forehead, Aya kind of felt sorry for him. He must have been so surprised when he saw her and Kyouya together, in an intimate position. For some strange reason, Aya felt so bad inside. "I see." Aya manged to say and quickly turned in all directions, looking for her phone. Then she suddenly remembered that she had left her phone in Ouran along with her bag.

"Ah, I forgot my bag at Ouran and phone was inside." Aya groaned as she shifted her body to the edge of the bed. "I guess I have to go get it." Aya put on her slippers which were laying on the floor. Stretching her hands again, Aya felt her mother gently touch her lap. "I don't that will be necessary, sweetie. Yesterday, after you went to bed, someone brought in your bag." Aya's eyes widen as she watched her mother stand up and walk over to her bag that was on the floor. Smiling, Aya's mother gave Aya her bag. Aya took it with great joy and opened it to get her phone. "It was sent by Kyouya, of course." Aya blushed at the mention of Kyouya, but then smiled to herself. "That was very sweet of him." Aya whispered to herself.

"Well, I should get going then. I have to go and prepare breakfast." Aya's mother said and walked out of Aya's bedroom. "I'll be waiting for you."

Grabbing her phone, Aya quickly checked if she had any messages. To her relief, she didn't. Aya stood up and walked over to the window. It was such a beautiful morning with the blue skies and birds singing and flying around. Aya opened the window and took a deep breath. "I wonder what I should do today." Aya said to herself. She happily skipped over to a mirror that was attached to a dresser. Picking up a brush, Aya brushed her hair until it was nice and untangled. "Maybe, I should call Kyouya." Aya really wanted to hang out with him and spend the entire day with him.

Walking over to her bed, Aya dropped her body on her messy new bed and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed his number, held it up to her ear and waited for someone to pick up. After a couple of rings, Aya could feel her heart starting to pound loudly. Placing her hand on her chest, she began to swing her feet in the air with a great deal of nervousness. Aya waited patiently for Kyouya to pick and sure enough, he did. _"Hello?"_ Aya heard him say with a groggy and lazy voice.

"Oh, Kyouya Senpai!" Aya said a bit startled since she didn't know what to say. Was he still asleep? "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. I thought you were awake and I decided to call you. I'm sorry." She was glad that Kyouya couldn't see her blushing face. Aya shook her head and tapped her cheeks with her hand. How could she get herself to stop blushing?

"_No, it's fine. It's nice to wake up hearing your voice." _

Aya felt a knot forming in her throat. She wished she could see Kyouya right now. "Oh, really? Well, umm, I'm glad." Aya wondered if Kyouya could sense the nervousness in her voice. "How did you sleep?" The moment those words slipped out of Aya's mouth, she regretted it. She sounded so lame and boring.

"_Good, I suppose." _There was a long silent pause before Aya heard Kyouya sigh silently. _"You didn't just call me to ask how I had slept, right? If you have something you want to say to me, now's the time." _

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to wake you up, it's just that, well," Aya placed her hand on her chin as she thought of her next words carefully. "Since today is Saturday, I was wondering if we could spend the day together. You know," Aya felt her face getting flustered again. "You know like a date or something." Aya sat on her knees on top of her comfortable bed and waited for Kyouya's answer. Then, she suddenly remembered that she didn't have any nice clothes to go on date. Aya gritted her teeth as doom fell on top of her. She quickly shook her thoughts away. What was she thinking? It didn't matter what she wore. Her fist date with Kyouya was going to be special no matter what happened or what she wore. "So, what do think?" Aya asked him with a certain excitement in her tone.

"_I'm sorry. I don't want to disappoint you, but I can't. There's something important I have to do today. It has to do with my father's company. I'm sorry, I'll find a way to make it up to you." _ Aya heard him say in sad manner. Even though he was sorry, Aya still couldn't help but feel her bubble of happiness burst. It was incredible how your mood could change in a matter of seconds.

"Oh, no! You don't have to apologize, Kyouya Senpai." Aya told him with a small smile on her face. "We could plan it for some other time. I guess I'll hang out with my friends today. I'm sure they'll be happy to have me around. Or maybe, I'll invite them over to my house. I'll see what happens." In reality, Aya didn't want to spend her Saturday with her friends. She had woken up wanting to see Kyouya and spending time with him. She should have known better, though. Kyouya was part of the rich society and they probably never had time to spare. Aya let a small barely audible sigh and grabbed the nearest pillow. She hugged it tightly with one hand and placed under her chin.

"_When you say 'friends', does that include Rei Otohata?" _ Aya eyes widen after hearing Kyouya's question. She looked down at her bed and squeezed on the pillow tighter. There was something in his voice that made Aya feel regret and sorrow. Kyouya was worried about her being with Rei. Aya couldn't lie to him, though. Rei was her friend and if she invited Yuuya over to her new apartment, then she would also invite Rei along. It was almost like a reflex."Yeah." Aya manged to say to him quietly.

"_I see. I guess it can't be helped, then. Well, if anything happens just tell me, okay?" _He said with a stern and serious voice. Aya relaxed herself a bit. She was glad that Kyouya didn't make a big fuss about it. "Yeah. I know, Kyouya Senpai. Maybe, after your done doing your business, you could join us. That would make me really happy, you know." Aya felt so proud of herself for some strange reason. She was surprised that she actually had the courage to tell Kyouya her feelings, something she was never able to do while she was with Rei. Aya heard Kyouya laugh a little and then after a pause, he said,_"I might consider that. Also, you don't have to call me 'Senpai' all the time. You're starting to sound like Haruhi." _

"Oh, really? I'm sorry, I don't mean too. It just kind of slips from my mouth, you know. Well, call me after your done, okay?" Aya didn't want to sound too demanding, but she couldn't help it. Kyouya told her to say whatever she had in mind, but she didn't want to take advantage of that. Aya tossed the pillow to the side and sat up straight. Then, she placed both feet on the floor and stood up. She could smell breakfast coming from kitchen and Aya's stomach was starting to grumble with hunger. After breakfast, she would call Ran and Miyu and ask them if they were busy.

"_Okay, then. I'll call you later." _Aya was about to say good-bye and close her phone, when she heard Kyouya call out her name. _"Aya?" _Her heart skipped a beat as she heard Kyouya say her name in a sweet gentle tone. "Yeah? What is it, Kyouya?" Aya asked him, a bit concerned. She could hear him hesitating on the other side of the line.

"_Take care." _There was a small pause that was long enough to send Aya's face blushing. _"And, remember that I love you." _

Aya's heart stopped for a mere second after she heard Kyouya's sweet words. It seemed so unlikely for him to say such a thing to her. Rei never mentioned those words to her and of course, he never will. Aya didn't know how to react since no guy had ever said such a thing to her. Aya wondered if Kyouya was still asleep or something and that's why he was saying those things to her. Suddenly, a warm happy smile appeared in her face as she thought of Kyouya. Aya was happy that Kyouya loved her, but what made her extremely excited was the fact that she might also be in love with him. "I do too, Kyouya. I'll see you later." After that, Aya heard Kyouya say bye and shut his phone.

Sighing, Aya walked over to the mirror again. She wanted to leave her hair hanging loose, but she wasn't so sure. After pondering about it for a bit, Aya made her hair in two ponytails that were tied from the bottom. Aya picked up her pink brush and combed the hair that lay flat on her forehead. Looking around, Aya was still having a hard time believing that Kyouya had bought everything for her. From her bed to the brush in her hand, Aya was surprised Kyouya would think of every single detail.

Walking over to her closet, Aya started to look for something to wear. There wasn't many clothes hanging and her clothes' drawers were empty, but she was sure that there had to be something nice for her to wear. Miyu had given her clothes and Kyouya had also bought her some, but not many. Then, after looking for a couple of seconds, Aya was glad that she found a nice simple purple sundress. Aya could tell it was new since it still had the price tag on it. Her eyes widen when she read the price and quickly figured that only Kyouya would buy such an expensive dress. Grabbing it, Aya took off her pajamas and put on the dress. She was surprised to figure out that it fit her just right. Another smile formed on her face. Kyouya had actually gotten her size right.

Before Aya left her room, she made her bed and arranged some of the small boxes that laid on the ground. Then, she placed her feet on some sandals that were laying around and headed toward the kitchen. She was finally going to eat breakfast.

* * *

Aya swung her feet as she sat in a bench and waited for her friends. She had called Ran and asked her if she and Miyu could hang out with her. Of course, Ran nearly screamed with joy and told her that she would call the others. Aya wondered if Rei would come along, not like it mattered. She was Kyouya's girlfriend, now. Rei had lost his chance with her since Aya had no desire to leave Kyouya. Aya leaned her elbows on her lap and her head on her hands as she watched the people walk by. She looked up at the sky and sighed heavily. She really wished Kyouya could have joined them. Aya knew Kyouya wanted to keep their relationship a secret from the Host Club and Ouran, but did he also want to hide it from her friends? Then again, if she told Ran that she was going out with Kyouya, she'd bite her head off.

Checking her watch, Aya saw that it was a little past noon. All this morning, her mind had been circling around Kyouya. She wondered what he was doing and if he was thinking about her too. Maybe he was or maybe he wasn't, either way, he promised he would call her after he was done. Aya kept checking her phone every 10 minutes or so to make sure that she didn't miss Kyouya's call. Sighing, Aya closed her eyes. Everything that she did seemed so childish. She wondered how Kyouya fell in love with her when all she ever did was cry. Now that she thought about it, she had cried in front of Kyouya many times.

"Hey, Aya." Her eyes flew open as she heard someone say her name. She knew who that voice belonged to. Aya shifted her eyes upward and found herself staring at Rei. Without thinking, Aya quickly stood up and placed both her clasped hands in front of her. "Otohata-kun. Hey." The last time she had spoken to him was the day when he had met her in front of Ouran Academy. Aya looked around for the others, but realized that he was by himself. "Where are the others?" Aya asked him quietly and bashfully.

"Don't know." Rei said with a cold tone as he sat down on the brown bench. Aya hesitated for a bit, but finally made up her mind to sit next to him, but not too close. Aya looked at her cell phone which laid peacefully in her hands. She didn't know what to talk about. It would be strange to mention what had happened the day before. She was quite sure that Rei didn't want to talk about it either. Aya gave Rei a quick glance. He had his hands crossed and his eyes were closed. His brown hair seemed as soft as ever. "You look nice." Rei suddenly said without opening his eyes. Surprised, Aya couldn't help but blush. Did Rei really just say something nice to her?

"Oh, thanks." Aya replied quietly. Aya looked around, hoping to spot Ran or Miyu. Sighing, Aya checked her cell phone again, but saw that there was no calls or messages. Kyouya still wasn't done. It was strange how before, when she was with Rei, she would think of no one but him. Now, things were different and Aya felt happy about it. "So," Aya suddenly said out of the blue. "Did Ran call you?"

"Yeah," Rei replied much too quick for his nature. Aya nodded slowly and lifted her head when she felt a beautiful breeze hit her face. It was such a beautiful day. A great day to wear a dress and great day to go on date. Aya relaxed her hands on her lap and continued to watch the people that would walk by. "Oh, that's good." Aya said to him. "I kind of knew she would. I guess we got here a little early, huh?" Aya looked at him with a small smile. Of course, he didn't smile back, but at least he was paying attention to her. Whenever they were alone, Rei always tended to be a bit gentle toward her. "So do you still work?" Aya asked him, looking straight at him. Aya didn't feel too comfortable talking to him, but what else could she do? They were alone and the silence was too much for her to bare.

"Yeah. I still am." He replied, but this time, he opened his eyes and looked at her. Aya blushed when her eyes came in contact with Rei's. His eyes were an icy blue color that any girl would die for except her. "Um, my mother told me that you wanted to talk to me." Aya told him quietly while she looked down. Suddenly, Aya felt Rei's hand gently grab her hand. Aya's eyes widen as she felt his hand tighten his grip on hers. Aya tried to pull it away, but Rei wouldn't let go. "Otohata-kun? What are you doing?" Aya asked, nervously. If Kyouya would see them holding hands, he'd resent her for life. "Please, let go." Aya pleaded quietly.

Rei didn't let go, though. He held on to Aya's small fragile hand. It felt so perfect in his hand, almost as if they belonged together. He looked at her. Aya's face looked flustered with confusion and nervousness. Why had he never noticed before? Why had he realized his feelings for her now? "Aya, what do you feel for Kyouya?"

Startled by Rei's question, Aya's eyes widen and before she knew it, she was close to tears. Why would Rei ask her something like? She knew the answer to his question, though. She liked Kyouya. She wanted to spend all the time in the world with him, but she couldn't tell Rei that. Then, Aya remembered the time that she had asked Rei what he felt for Ran. Without a moment of hesitation, he bluntly told that he did. He told her straight up that he did like Ran. A tear escaped from Aya's sad eyes. She wasn't like him. She wasn't going to break his heart and tell him that she liked Kyouya. Then again, she didn't even know if Rei even liked her. He had been kinder to her, but still, Aya doubted his feelings. "Why do ask?" Aya asked him, wiping her tears with the one free hand she had. "Do you even care what I do or feel?"

Rei was taken aback by Aya's cold tone. He had never heard speak like that. "Aya." He placed his other hand on her cheek and wiped her tear away with his thumb. "Of course I care about you." Aya closed her eyes slowly and turned her head away from him. "Well, it didn't seem like it. You always left me alone to cry and you always preferred Ran over me. You treated me in such a cold manner and called me a burden." Aya looked back at him with teary eyes. "That's why I decided to move on."

"Aya, do you like Kyouya?" Rei asked her, even though he was almost sure what her answer would be. He brought this on himself. After all the suffering he made Aya go through, he was finally getting what he deserved. He had rejected many girls in his life including Aya. He never imagined to be rejected by the girl he cared about the most. This was all Kyouya's damn fault. If he would have never showed up, then Aya would still love him with all her little fragile heart. Kyouya had only made Aya doubt her feelings for him. Ever since she moved to Ouran, Aya slowly started to change. She started hanging out with the Host Club instead of Ran and Miyu. It was almost like if she preferred to be with them than with Ran and the rest. Rei sighed sadly as he continued to stare at Aya's face. Still, he was surprised by how strong Aya had become. She had told him exactly what she felt. "Aya," Rei repeated. "Even if you do like Kyouya, I'm not going to give up on you."

Aya quickly stood up and pulled her hand from Rei's grasp. Wiping her tears, Aya couldn't believe what had actually come out of Rei's mouth. He wasn't going to give up on her? Could that mean that he possibly liked her? Aya took a deep breath as she relaxed her shoulders. If Rei had said that to her a month ago, then she would probably be jumping with joy. But he didn't. He said those words too late. Her heart was starting to fall under the possession of Kyouya, but what if she fell for Rei again? Could it be possible to fall for the same guy twice? Aya looked up at the sky and took another deep profound breath. Then, she turned back to look at Rei. "Look, I think Ran and the others are finally here." Aya told him with smile. "They're so late."

Rei stood up next to next to Aya and he watched as she waved at two figures that were running toward them. "Ran! Miyu!" Aya exclaimed happily. Then she slowly turned to face Rei. "C'mon, let's go." Aya told him as she began to run toward her friends. Aya hugged them tightly and they hugged her back. Yamato and Rei just stood in silence, watching the girls hug each other. Somewhere, deep inside his chest, Rei wished he could hug Aya like that.

Suddenly, Ran let go of Aya and looked around with swift movements. Aya and Miyu stared at her with awe and wondered what was wrong. "Hey, Ran? What are you doing?" Aya asked her curiously. Ran went back with Aya. Grabbing her shoulders seriously, Ran looked at Aya straight in the eyes. "I better not find out that you brought that Host Club along! I'd be freakin' pissed if I find them around!" Aya giggled as she shook her head. "Don't worry about them, Ran. I doubt they're around. I'm sure they're messing around with Haruhi today." Aya pulled Ran's hands off her shoulders and gripped on her cellphone tightly. "Ran, I don't know why you hate them so much. They're not that bad. I've gotten used to them, in fact."

Ran shrugged her shoulders and took a few steps away from her. "I don't have a problem with them. It just ticks me off that they're all rich. Then, they think they can order everyone around. Damn, they get on my nerves!" Ran declared, then twisted herself beside Rei. "I'm sure Rei thinks the same thing. Right? Don't you feel like just punching them?"

"Yeah, I do." Rei said, calmly placing his hands in pockets and walking passed Aya. With her eyes wide, Aya placed her hand on her chest as she watched Rei walk by her. She couldn't believe it. Instead of calling Ran stupid or staying quiet, he actually spoke and agreed with her. Did he hate the Host Club that much? Aya turned to look at Ran, even she she was a bit shocked by Rei's response. Then, Ran walked next her and nudged her on her arm. "I guess Rei is finally starting to crack his shell for you, huh?" Ran said, winking at her. Aya didn't say anything as she watched Ran and Miyu walk behind Rei.

Why was Rei acting like that? She didn't understand. Aya looked at her cell phone in her hand and sighed heavily. Now, that she was starting to fall for Kyouya, Rei starts acting all nice to her. Why couldn't he have been like that before? Aya shoved her hair from her face and took a deep breath. She hoped Kyouya would call her soon. Maybe if she had him by her side then she would be able to handle this situation better.

Aya smiled a bit to herself before walking next to Miyu and Yamato. "Hey, Miyu. Is Yuuya gonna come?" Miyu placed her finger on her chin and thought about it for minute. "Miyu doesn't think so. He said he was going to hang out with Mami today." Then, Miyu placed both of her hands on top of her heart and closed her eyes. "Yamato, dear, I'm so glad that you came along! Miyu will be able to spend the entire day with you!" Miyu paused and turned to look at the embarrassed Yamato. With a small giggle, Miyu grabbed his hand. "Oh, Miyu loves him so so much!" Aya smiled at her friend and watched her lean her head on her boyfriend.

Aya couldn't help, but feel a pang of jealousy. She decided to give Yamato and Miyu a bit of personal space, so she let them walk ahead. Looking ahead of them, Aya spotted Rei and Ran together. Aya smiled a bit to herself and looked at her phone. She couldn't possibly say that she was alone because that would be a lie. She had Kyouya. He would always be there for her.

"Tatsuki-chi!" Ran hollered as soon as she spotted the monkey boy running toward her. Before he even had a chance to speak, Ran punched him hard on the head. "What the hell! Do know how late you are! Damn!" Ran crossed her hands and then gave him a quick look. He laid on the floor with one hand in the air. Ran let out a big laugh and then grabbed him by the collar. "I'll forgive you if you buy me food!" Without a second to spare, Ran pulled him up to his feet and dragged him away. Everyone stood in silent as they watch them leave. "Hey! Are you guys coming or not!" Ran yelled holding up her fists in the air. She was making such a scene.

Miyu giggled to herself and walked, along with Yamato, right behind Ran, leaving Rei behind with Aya. Of course, Aya had no choice, but to stay with him. She couldn't just leave him alone. Aya sighed to herself after giving her phone a tight grip. This wasn't suppose to happen. She wanted to spend this day with Kyouya, but he was busy. Then she decided to spend the day with her friends. In the end, she ended up with Rei. What would Kyouya say about this?

"Aya, let's go." Rei told her, but he didn't move. He stood still with his body at an angle and looking at her. Aya looked at him with nervous eyes. Could things get any worse?

Suddenly, and just in time, Aya's cellphone started ringing. Rei watched as Aya's face slowly lit up, a smile forming in her face. Aya answered and placed the phone in her ear. "Hello?"

Aya had been waiting for this call ever since she left her home. Feeling her heart pounding, Aya turned around so Rei wouldn't be able to hear her. Kyouya was finished doing his business and now, he was going to come with her. Maybe, they could still go on a date together. Aya's smile never fell off her face and it gleamed along with sun's rays. "Hello! Kyouya Senpai?" Aya repeated herself as she waited for Kyouya to respond.

...

Kyouya gripped on his cellphone as he sat on a chair in front of the meeting table. The room was empty, so he was able to call her. He regretted it because now, he had given her false hope. Kyouya sighed as he placed his fist on the table. It was such an beautiful day outside, but he was stuck here, inside a lousy meeting room, waiting for his father and his older brothers. It pissed him that he couldn't be with the girl he had learned to care for.

Pushing himself away from the table, Kyouya walked over to the window. He looked down from one of the top floors and saw all the tiny people walking along. He placed his hand on the window with a great deal of sadness as he imagined Aya's face. "Hey, Aya. What are you doing?" He asked her in a slow tone. _"Oh, nothing really. Apparently, Ran left with Tatsuki-chi somewhere. We were just about to look for them." _There was a small pause before Aya spoke again. _"So, what are you doing? Are you going to come? We're around the Shibuya park. I think Ran took Tatsuki-chi to the nearby noodle shop, so we can just meet there, if you like." _Kyouya sighed since he knew Aya was probably smiling as she said all this.

"Aya, I'm sorry. I won't be able to make it. Please forgive me." Kyouya told her, placing one of his hands in his pocket. He heard Aya gasp silently to herself. _"Oh, I see. It's okay. There's always next time, I guess. I hope everything goes well. I'll see you later, then."_ And with that, Aya clicked.

Kyouya snapped his phone shut and placed it back in pocket. Why had he called her? He just crumbled all her hopes and happiness. The least thing he wanted to do was cause her pain. She already went through a lot of pain because of Rei. Kyouya walked over to the table and slammed his fists hard on the table, causing the papers on it to jump. While he was stuck in here, Aya was over there with Rei, the one guy that Kyouya hated the most. Kyouya furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his hands and looked down at the scattered papers.

His father was arranging his future for him. His father was deciding what he would do when he grew up. He was going decided everything for him, including who to marry. Kyouya knew his father would never allow him to decide anything for himself. If his father ever found out that he was interested in someone from the lower class, he'd probably make him regret it. Everything was concentrated around his family, his wealth, and his father's prestige companies. In Ouran, people talked to him because of his wealth. In his house, all the maids and servants feared him because of his power. In his father's companies, the workers respected him because of his family.

He only felt comfortable when he was with the Host Club. When he was with them, Kyouya felt at ease and calm. It was entertaining to see them goof and joke around. Then, there was Aya. She was someone different. Never in his life had he ever felt the urge to protect someone. He never expected to feel the desire to be with someone.

_If I could, I'd leave everything just so I could be with her. _

…

Aya lowered her hand as she clicked the end button. He wasn't going to come. Kyouya had other things more important than her. Silently, tears started to form in her eyes and before she knew it, she was crying. She hated having such selfish emotions inside her, but she couldn't help it. She knew Kyouya wasn't making her cry on purpose. She was crying because she was so sentimental and she practically cried for everything.

"Aya." Aya heard Rei said as he stood behind her. She quickly tried to wipe her tears, but they would just keep flowing.

There she was, crying for another guy that wasn't him. Rei took a few steps toward her and when he stood right in front of her. He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around so that she could be facing him. Sure enough, her eyes were soaked with tears. "Why are you crying?" Rei gripped tightly on Aya's shoulders. "Was it Kyouya? Were you talking to Kyouya just now?"

Aya tried to push him off, but she couldn't. She didn't want him to be so close to her. "Leave me, alone. I don't want to talk about it." Aya told him. Just as she was about to runaway, Rei grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him. He hugged her tightly, one hand around her waist and the other hand around her back. Rei leaned his head on top of Aya's as he tried to ease her pain away. "Aya, I know that I've made you cry many many times, but I regret it. I'm sorry." Rei paused. He was doing something he never thought he'd do. He was actually saying his true feelings. "I'll always be here for you. He doesn't deserve you, Aya."

With her eyes wide, Aya stopped crying. How many times had she wished to be in this situation? Now, that she was finally in Rei's arms, she felt a small tingle in her heart, but nothing more. Rei hugged her tighter, but she didn't hug him back, her arms laid flat by her side. Aya felt a small breeze hit her face that helped her relax a bit. Then, Rei lessened his grip and looked at her. With his hand, he removed Aya's hair from her face and lowered his face toward hers. Aya's heart started pounding loudly when she realized that Rei was about to kiss her.

_Just a kiss, Aya..._

They never noticed the photographer that was taking pictures of them...together.

* * *

TBC.


	9. Foolish Games

**Ouran High School Host Club**

**And Gals! Crossover**

_Hey, people. I updated a lot faster than I thought I would._

_Well, here it is. Chapter 9!..._

_ I feel so sorry for Rei. I think I'm__ developing a soft spot for him._

_Hope you enjoy it!..._

* * *

**When I'm With You**

**Chapter 9 - Foolish Games**

Aya pushed Rei back just before his lips touched hers. Without looking at him, Aya took several steps back. Her eyes were streaming with tears. "No, Rei. This is wrong. I can't do this." Aya told him as she looked at the ground. Rubbing her eyes, Aya could feel her heart pounding faster and faster. There was no way in the world she could ever do that to Kyouya. She had been this close to kissing someone that wasn't her boyfriend.

Silently, Aya sighed and wiped the last tears from her eyes. She looked up at Rei to find him staring at her with intense eyes. "I'm sorry, Otohata-kun. I'm very sorry. I just can't do this to Kyouya."

There she had admitted it out loud. She preferred to be with Kyouya than with him. Rei never thought that Aya would actually develop feelings for Kyouya. He always imagined that Aya would always love him and that she would never give up on him. Things would have been perfect if he hadn't messed things up. If he hadn't told her that he liked Ran, then maybe she wouldn't have gone to Ouran. He could have prevented everything. He should have told her his feelings before she left to Ouran and met those damn rich bastards. There was nothing he could do now. Aya was starting to develop feelings for Kyouya and he couldn't do anything about it. Rei's hands turned to fists as he gave her a deep glare. There was no way he was ever going to let Aya fall in love with Kyouya. Considering the fact that she almost kissed him, Rei figured that there was still hope for him. He wasn't going to give up just yet.

Touching her flustered face, Aya tried to relax herself by taking deep breathes, but she couldn't. She almost kissed Rei. How could she ever face Kyouya? Her mother had been right. Everything was starting to get out of hand. Aya sniffed and took a quick peek at Rei. His emotionless face was gone and eyes expressed sadness. Aya closed her eyes while her chest started to ache. She felt horrible. Rei's emotions and feelings had just been scrambled and falsely alarmed because of her. Then, she had almost betrayed Kyouya. If she told Kyouya, would he forgive her? Aya sighed. He probably wouldn't.

"Otohata-kun." Aya said, finding the courage to look up at him. "I'm so sorry. I hope you can forgive me." Rei rolled his eyes and took a few steps toward her. He stood in front of her, without saying a single word. Aya began to play around with her fingers nervously. "There is nothing for you to apologize. It's fine. I understand." Even though he said it in a cold tone, his eyes were gentle. Then, he grabbed Aya's hair with his long fingers, making Aya blush. After a couple of seconds, he let go of her hair and turned around.

"There's no way I could get myself to hate you. Even if I tried, I don't think I could." Rei stated, but without looking at her. Aya stared at his back and then closed her eyes slowly. This was the first time Aya heard his voice in kind manner. It surprised her greatly. For some reason, it made her happy to know that Rei didn't hate her. He was her friend after all. They had been through so many things together. "Also," Rei continued. "I was serious about what I said before." He paused and Aya watched him place his hands in his pockets. "Kyouya doesn't deserve you. He's not your type."

Aya's eyebrows furrowed as anger started to swell inside her. Her small little hands turned to fists and she walked toward Rei at full speed. She walked passed him and stood right in front of him. "You can't decide that for me! I think Kyouya is a great guy and he has demonstrated it for me. You can't judge him when you don't even know him! You and Ran always classify people for something they're not!" Aya paused, feeling her face getting hot. "He's not just some rich spoiled boy. He's Kyouya Ootori."

Rei was taken aback by Aya's loud and angry voice. He had never seen her like that before. She goes out of way to defend that bastard Kyouya. Rei gave her a cold dark glare before he spoke. "Don't fool yourself. The only thing you feel towards Kyouya is obligation and maybe, respect."

A shiver ran down Aya's spine, shocked by Rei's words. Could that be true? Kyouya had bought her Ouran dress, he had paid for the hospital bill, and he'd had gotten her mother and her an apartment. He done so many things for her, but Aya's feelings were not based on obligation. She truly did feel something for Kyouya. There was chance that the feeling for Kyouya was love. Aya couldn't believe it. She was in love with Kyouya? If she was, then she could be the happiest girl in the world. Thanks to Rei, she had realized that she was falling in love with Kyouya. "No, Rei." Aya said, seriously She had also called Rei by his name instead of Otohata-kun for the second time. "You're wrong. My feelings for Kyouya are pure and genuine. I know that for a fact. I truly do care about him and I worry about him. I wouldn't mind being with him forever."

"Well, I would mind." Rei told her coldly and staring at her. Catching Aya off guard, Rei grabbed her hands tightly. "Don't you get it? I know you still feel something for me. Even if it's small, I know I still have a chance to win you back." Aya widen her eyes with surprise. Rei was talking a lot more than he usually did. He had never spoken to her so much. "Deny it. Deny that you don't feel anything for me anymore. Say it, Aya."

Aya tried to let her hands free, but she couldn't. Rei would increase his grip every time she would try to let go. Looking away from Rei, Aya wished she could just runaway and never come back. How was she suppose to answer Rei's question when she still wasn't sure herself. She knew that she was falling in love with Kyouya, but had her love for Rei really disappeared? Sighing, Aya looked back at Rei. His eyes were so determined that it almost scared her. She still felt something for him as well. Her love for him still hadn't vanished from her heart. This didn't surprise Aya in least. Rei had been her fist love. He had been her first boyfriend. She had her first date with him. Also, he had also been the first who had broken her heart. Of course, she still had feelings for him. Even Kyouya knew that. She couldn't just forget about him so quickly like that. Rei snapped her away from her thoughts when he gave her hand a nice squeeze.

"Rei, I can't deny it. I can't say that I don't feel anything for you because I do." Aya closed her eyes as she felt a tear fall down from her face. "If only you had realized how I felt for you sooner. If you had only loved back then. Things would be different, now." Rei sighed since he had been thinking the same the same thing. "I can't say that I love you, but I also can't say that my feelings toward you have disappeared." Before she knew it, Aya started to sob again. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Why did she have to be that way? Why couldn't she just set her feelings straight? One moment she says she loves Kyouya and the next she doubts it. Then, she says she feels something for Rei, but she's thinking about Kyouya. Why did Kyouya have to fall in love with such a complicated girl like herself? Kyouya deserved something mush better than a weak complicated girl. He deserved someone better. Aya took a deep breath and looked down at the ground. But Kyouya had picked her out of the girls at Ouran. He chose her despite the fact that she was just poor worthless commoner. How many girls wouldn't dump their boyfriends just to be Kyouya? Aya pulled her hands from Rei's and wiped her tears for the billionth time. That was it. No more crying. She had to be strong. She had to remain strong for Kyouya.

"There's one thing I do know, though." Aya said sternly into Rei's blue eyes. "I'm not planning to leave Kyouya's side. He's become someone very important to me and I'll will always be loyal to him. I'll give all my love." Aya placed both of her hands on top of chest and closed her eyes. "I know that one day I'll be able to say that I love Kyouya Ootori with all my heart."

Rei flinched, but his face remained serious. Everything he was doing seemed something so unlike him, but he didn't care anymore. He didn't want to lose Aya. He didn't want to lose the girl that had slowly started to melt the ice in his heart. "Fine. Then I'll just make sure that day never comes." He leaned his face toward Aya. "I'm not going to give up on you, Aya." He whispered in her ear, sending a tingling sensation throughout Aya's body. He lifted his head and took a few steps in front of her, leaving her puzzled and surprised. There was no way he was going to lose to a rich bastard like Kyouya. He will never allow Aya to be with be with a guy like that.

How many times had he said? He had told her that he wasn't going to give up on her. Aya now had clear that Rei did like her, but he still didn't say it. Was it that hard for him to say that he liked her? If couldn't say it before, then it obvious that he wouldn't be able to say it now. Aya sighed again and looked at her phone. When were things finally going to go easy for her? She enrolled into Ouran thinking that she would finally have a steady and smooth life, but instead things got worse. She was falling in love with Kyouya, but Rei, the guy that had made her shed a million tears, was standing in her way.

"Well," Aya suddenly said, changing her tone from sad to cheerful. "We should get going before we lose Ran and the others completely. I don't want them to start to worry. Especially, Miyu." Aya walked besides Rei and gave him a small reassuring smile. "She tends to worry a lot, unlike Ran. I'm sure she hasn't even noticed that were gone."

Then, Rei smiled back. Aya saw a sincere smile on Rei's face. "You're right." He placed his hand on top her head and then sighed. "Let's go." He told her placing his hand back in his pocket and walking ahead of her. Aya blushed and looked down at her dress. She fixed it's edges and quickly tried to catch up with Rei.

Rei heard Aya's footsteps behind him as he walked forward. She acted like if nothing had happened. She erased from her mind the fact that he almost kissed, that he had held her hand. It pained him, but he couldn't change anything. Things were the way they were because of him. Taking a quick peek at her, he noticed that her eyes were now free from tears. Rolling his eyes, Rei couldn't help but feel annoyed with himself. People never know what they have until they have lost it. That was exactly what had happened to him. He never noticed how much Aya meant to him until he saw her with someone else. If only he had realized it sooner.

If only he had...

...

As the sun was finally starting to set, Kyouya walked out the building, annoyed and frustrated. That had been the most useless meeting he had ever been to. He didn't why his father wanted him there if he wasn't going to take a part of anything. Instead of wasting a perfect Saturday, he could have spent it with Aya. Placing his hands in his pockets, Kyouya started walking toward his car and his driver.

He wondered what Aya was doing. She had sounded pretty upset after he last called her. He couldn't really blame her. She had hoped they could spend the day together and he failed her. She had no choice but hang out with her old friends and Rei. Kyouya pushed his glasses back while he took a deep long breath. He checked his watch and realized that it was still early enough for Aya to be out with her friends. Or maybe, she was home already? A good way to find out was to call her, but Kyouya didn't know if he should. He didn't want to interrupt her. Kyouya felt a chilly breeze and increased his steps toward his car.

Then again, Aya was his girlfriend. He had the right to call her at whatever time he felt like it. He didn't really know since Aya was his first girlfriend. The first girl and hopefully the only girl that would ever own his heart. Kyouya smirked to himself he looked at the sky. His thoughts had become to cheesy lately it would almost make him laugh. Aya was starting to change every aspect of him. His coldness, his mood, his thoughts, everything was slowly starting to change.

If there was ever a girl Kyouya thought he would fall in love with, then it would be Haruhi. She was different from all the other girls he had ever met and she took the time to know each and every single host club member. It was obvious that Tamaki had fallen for her and the twins as well, maybe even Mori Senpai, but she never reached Kyouya's heart. He remembered when he had pushed Haruhi on the bed during their trip to the beach and told her her that she could pay her debt with her body. Kyouya smirked as he adjusted his glasses. He never fell in love with her despite that. Kyouya was glad about it. If he had fallen in love with Haruhi, then he would have never been able to feel all this happiness he felt with Aya. She was also different from other girls. Within her, she carried a pure and innocent spirit. Her sensitive nature and her ability to care for others made her special.

"Master Kyouya," The driver said, bowing as he saw Kyouya approaching toward him. Still bowing, the driver lifted his head to look at him. "What will be your desired destination?"

Kyouya halted his steps and stood in front of his driver. He definitely didn't want to go home. In fact, he always tried to avoid home as much as possible. He hated seeing his father's and brother's face. The only person he actually cared about in his family was older sister.

Placing his hand in his chin, Kyouya thought about it for second. Maybe, he could go look for Aya. After all, she had been hoping they could spend some time together. He shoved his hands back in his pockets before turning to look back at the building that stood behind him. He had wasted his entire day in there just to hear that his oldest brother, Yuuichi Ootore, was the only heir to all of his father's companies. Usually, things like that would piss him off. Since he was the third son, he wouldn't inherit anything of real value or importance. His brothers would get it all while he got nothing. Then again, that was the way things were suppose to be. He had the misfortune to be born last.

He shook his thoughts away as he watched his driver open the car door for him. None of that mattered to him anymore, though. His brothers might have everything they had ever wished for, but Kyouya knew he had something much more valuable than money. He had Aya Hoshino.

Kyouya got in the car and sat down. Pulling out his phone, Kyouya got ready to dial Aya's number, but decided to wait until his driver sat in his seat. Kyouya leaned his head on his hand while his elbow rested near the window. His driver sat down and turned on the car. Then, he turned his head slightly towards Kyouya. "Master Kyouya, your destination?"

He still hadn't made up his mind yet. He knew that Aya's friends hated him especially the girl with the red streak in her hair. Then there was also Rei Otohata. Smirking to himself, Kyouya looked at his driver. "Go to Shibuya. There is some unattended business I need to take care of." Kyouya told him seriously, pushing his glasses back in place.

There was just no way he was going to let Aya be with Rei any longer. Shifting his eyes to window, Kyouya looked outside with weary eyes. He wondered if Aya had told her friends that they were going out. He wondered if she had told Rei. Kyouya didn't have a problem with Aya telling her friends. He just didn't want the Tamaki and others to find out because then he wouldn't hear the end of it. He could already imagine the twins messing with Aya and making fun of her. Also, if the Host Club found out, then half of Ouran would also know about it. That was something that should be avoided. Kyouya crossed his hands and closed his eyes. Sooner or later, though, they would find out. Their secret couldn't stay hidden forever. When that day came, he hoped to be ready to face his father.

Should he call her or should he just try to look for her? She could be anywhere and he had no idea where to look to for her. After a few minutes or so, they had arrived at the park were Aya had last told him they were at. Kyouya looked around when his driver stopped in front of the red traffic light. There was no sign of her or her friends. He slouched back in his seat a bit and rolled his eyes. What did he expect? Of course, she was gone. It had been 4 or 5 hours since she had last called. Damn. Had he been in that meeting that long? Kyouya shook his head in frustration. The little session would have ended sooner if only his brothers hadn't arrived so late.

Well, he'll have no choice but to call her and ask where she was. He could pick her up and take her home, unless she was already home. Doubtfully, Kyouya took out his cellphone and opened the car door, surprising his driver. "Master Kyouya, where are you going?"

Ignoring him for a bit, Kyouya took a step outside. "I'll be getting off right here. There's no need to worry. I know were I'm going." Kyouya looked at his driver and found him with an unease and nervous face. Rolling his eyes and sighing with annoyance, Kyouya got out the car. "I'll be back in a bit. You can wait for me if you like, but I don't recommend it."

The driver was about get out the the car, but Kyouya motioned him not too. His driver bit his lower lip nervously as he watched Kyouya close the car's door. "Master Kyouya, are you sure you don't want me to accompany you? I don't think it's safe for you to be out alone, considering your stature."

Shaking his head, Kyouya gave his driver a cold glare. He knew that it was job to take care of him while he was out, but he was starting to get on his nervous. "Listen, I know how to take care of myself. I'll be fine." Kyouya gave him one last look before he started walking away. "I'll call you if I didn't anything so don't doze off." With that, Kyouya shoved his hands in his pockets and left without a second of remorse.

The sun was getting weaker making the air more chillier. The sky wasn't bright blue anymore, it was slowly turning orange with a tint of yellow. Kyouya walked down the sidewalk beside the park not knowing if he should call Aya or not. He didn't even know why he was hesitating. Maybe he was scared that she might be mad for ditching her? Could be he didn't want to call her because he was afraid to find out that she was Rei? Smirking to himself, Kyouya couldn't believe his thoughts. His mind was playing around with his emotions causing him to think stupid stuff. Rei was Aya's friend. That's all they were. When was he going to get that straight? Aya chose to be with him and not with Rei. Shouldn't that be enough to convince him?

Kyouya set all his doubts aside and pulled out his cell phone in front of him. Opening it, Kyouya dialed Aya's number and lifted it to his ear. He waited as he heard a couple of rings.

...

She didn't know how they had ended in their favorite karaoke place. Aya and the others sat in a pretty big table while Ran and Tatsuki were busy disturbing the peace with their voices. Yamato and Miyu were busy in their conversation and they weren't really paying attention to anyone. Rei like always sat in silent next to her, staring at the girl with the red streak in her hair, not bothering to even look at Aya, not that she cared anyways. Being there seemed so perfect. It felt like the days she had before she moved to Ouran. Now, she hardly had anytime to spend with her friends. Sighing, Aya knew that wasn't entirely true. Would she choose the Host Club over her friends? Somehow that thought saddened her.

Shaking her thoughts away, Aya smiled carelessly as she looked around. Considering it was a Saturday, the place seemed pretty deserted. Either the place didn't have a lot costumers or Ran and Tatsuki had scared them all away. Aya covered her mouth with her hand to prevent a laugh from coming out.

"Aya?" Miyu looked at her with wondrous eyes. "You've been so quiet. Is everything okay."

Without giving Rei a glance, Aya nodded with a small smile on her face. "Yeah, Don't worry. I'm fine. Just a little distracted. That's all, really." Aya paused and placed her hands calmly on her lap. "So, how are things in Hounan, lately? Anything new?"

Miyu let go of Yamato's arm and placed her finger on top of her forehead like if she was trying to remember something. Then, she looked at Aya and gave her a sweet smile. "Everything is pretty much the same. Ran still arrives late." She hugged Yamato's arm, causing him to blush. "And, Miyu is still in love with Yamato." Scratching his head, Yamato tried to pull his girlfriend away. "Miyu not here!" He said through his teeth.

Miyu placed her hands on her hips and pretended to be mad. "Why? It's not fair. Miyu wants to show you how much she loves you." Miyu hugged his arm again, making him sigh helplessly.

Aya giggled a little as she looked at Yamato's flustered face. They were definitely the strangest couple she had ever seen. Taking his age into consideration, Yamato was always so shy to show his love for Miyu publicly. It was sweet though how he still cared for her so much. Miyu also cared for him endlessly. Aya tossed one of her pigtails behind her so that it laid in her back. She leaned her body forward and placed her arms on the table. "So, is that it?" Aya asked her with a tinge of sarcasm. "I guess I haven't missed much then."

Smiling, Miyu turned her attention back to her friend. "That's basically it. Except that we miss you very very much. Things aren't the same without you. Ran especially misses you the most since now that you're gone, no one helps her with the homework." Aya laughed a bit before she felt Rei's cold glare.

"Oh, yeah." Miyu continued and gave Rei a quick look. Then, she looked seriously back at Aya. "That guy came back. You know, Kazuki Katase? He was looking for you." No one noticed when Rei's face twitch for a mere second.

Aya was startled a bit. "Oh, my gosh. I wonder what he wants." She had to admit that she was a little scared. She didn't want anymore problems. Kazuki Katase had been her friend during the time she was having trouble with Rei. He always encouraged and helped her study for her exams. Then, one day she ran off to see Rei at his work place and she found Kazuki there as well. He was telling Rei that he should treat her better. Embarrassed and ashamed, she told Kazuki to drop the subject and then she ran away like a coward. Kazuki followed her and grabbed her. Under the pouring rain, he asked her out and she accepted. "Miyu, you didn't tell him that I was at Ouran, right? Please tell me that you didn't tell him. I don't want to run into him. Even though we ended in good terms, I'm still a bit scared."

"Don't worry. Miyu didn't tell him. Though, he just wanted to say thanks to you for the good moments you gave him." Miyu smiled at her as she saw her friend's face relax. "Besides, even if he did try to make a move on you, Miyu doubts Rei would let him." Everyone turned to look at Rei, but his face showed no emotion. A pink blush formed across Aya's face. "I'm sure Kyouya probably won't allow Kazuki to get near you either." Miyu continued and this time, Rei's hands became fists.

"Miyu! Don't say things like that." Aya's face felt so warm and flustered. She knew it was probably as red as a sweet strawberry. "Anyways, if that's all Katase wants from me, then I wouldn't mind seeing him, then."

Rei let out an annoyed and frustrated sigh, making Aya stiffen. The atmosphere suddenly got stuffy and a bit intense. Aya could feel Rei's angry vibration hitting her. Wishing she had never said that about Kazuki, Aya looked down with nervousness. She sat silently, hearing only Rei's breath. Miyu had turned her full attention back to Yamato, leaving her alone with Rei. For some reason, Aya foot began to shake impatiently. It was bit awkward to be sitting next to someone that wouldn't even talk to you. Aya gave Rei a quick peek and found him looking away the other direction. Instead of saying something to him, Aya turned back around and sighed.

The moment Aya felt Rei's hand reach for hers underneath the table, she quickly stood up, surprising Miyu and Yamato. Aya placed her clasped hands, along with her phone, in front of her. She could feel her heart pounding louder and louder by the second. Aya could feel another blush coming on while a knot formed in her throat. Even though she wasn't looking at him, Aya could sense Rei's eyes on her. "Aya, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Miyu asked her worried. She was about to stand up next to her, but Aya gave a small nervous smile.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm fine. I just need some fresh air." Aya laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. "I'm going to step outside for a bit. I have to call my mom and tell her that I might be home late. I don't want her to worry."

Miyu sighed with relief. " Oh, that's fine. I'll tell Ran that you stepped out for a bit, just in case she comes charging over here asking where you are." Miyu twisted her lip and gave Aya a suspicious look. "Miyu didn't know your mother had a phone already. Wasn't the cost of the apartment expensive? How did you afford it?"

Aya should have expected that coming. Miyu had caught her. It was true. They had no money and yet, they had gotten a new apartment with furniture. Her mother probably didn't tell her that the apartment was bought by Kyouya. If her mother didn't tell Miyu, then there was no way Aya could tell her either. "Oh, w-well, you know," Aya stuttered nervously. "We got this loan from my aunt. She helped us out, I guess. My mother told her about our situation and she decided to give us a hand. Also, we had a little savings of our own." Of course, Rei didn't buy her story.

"Really? That's great!" Miyu smiled at her. "I'm glad things are working out for you." Aya nodded and without a second to spare, she walked toward the door that led outside. Miyu stared at her as her small figure exited the door. She sighed and turned to look at Yamato. "Miyu wonders if she is really okay." Suddenly, Rei got up from his chair and followed Aya.

...

Once outside, Aya leaned her back against a light post and took deep breaths. She didn't understand what was going on with Rei. He knew that she liked Kyouya and yet, he kept on pestering her. He was trying to hold her hand back there. Maybe he was trying to reassure he that he was there for her? Shaking her thoughts, Aya looked at her cellphone. Her eyes alerted when she realized that she had two missed calls from Kyouya. The fact that he had called sent Aya's heart fluttering. He did think about her and he was probably looking for her.

Aya quickly stood up straight and was about to call him back, but stopped. If she called him now, he would notice the nervousness in her voice and then he would start to suspect that something was wrong. Instead of calling him, Aya decided to send him a text message.

_Kyouya, I'm sorry I didn't answer. Can you pick me up? I'm in front of the Shibuya Karaoke Place. _

Looking at her message, Aya read it twice before sending it. She hoped Kyouya could come and get her. She really couldn't bare being besides Rei any longer. Aya was afraid to do something that she would regret. Clicking the send button, Aya watched her cellphone blink and say that her message had been sent. All she had to do was wait until Kyouya arrived. The light post flickered on, startling Aya. Sighing, Aya leaned her back against it, again. She waited patiently for Kyouya to reply. The sky was starting to get dark, but there was still a few people walking around. Aya searched the streets and the crowds of people, hoping to spot Kyouya.

"I thought you were going to call your mother." Aya looked up to find herself staring into Rei's cold blue eyes. Aya stood up straight, grabbing onto the light post. Why had he followed her? What was his problem? He took a few steps forward, but didn't get too close to her. Aya took a step back, scared.

"I didn't, but I'm going to in a minute." Aya told him seriously and looking at the ground. Her hand was gripping tightly on the light's pole, almost as if it was holding her up. "What are you doing here? I just don't understand your behavior, Otohata-kun. Why are you making things so difficult?" Aya tried to remain strong, but once again, her tears were on the edge of her eyes. It made her so mad. She was such a crybaby. How many times had she cried today? Why did she have to cry in front of Rei, nevertheless?

Rei crossed his hands and looked around. They're were no people walking besides them, which was a good thing. He could say what he pleases. "I don't believe that story of yours."

Aya looked at him with a concerned face. He was probably talking about the story she had told Miyu about her apartment and loan her aunt had supposedly given them. "It's none of your business. I don't care if you believe me or not. It's none of your concern."

"It's pretty obvious. Kyouya paid the hospital bill and now, he gets you an apartment. Do you know how bad that makes him sound?" He paused and gave her a cold mean glare. "He sounds like rich damn bastard. He just feels sorry for you. He probably doesn't even care about you."

"Stop it! Don't talk about him like that! He's not like that. You can't possibly say that when you don't even know, Otohata-kun." Aya's eyes were streaming tears, but this time it was understandable. Rei's cold words were piercing her heart. "How can you stuff like that?"

There he was telling her that she couldn't be Kyouya, and yet, he was making her cry. He told her that Kyouya didn't deserve her, but in reality it was the opposite way around. He, Rei Otohata, didn't deserve her. The only thing he ever did was cause her pain even he didn't intend to. Sooner or later, whenever Aya was with him, she would start to cry. She would cry the same way she was crying now. Rei looked away from her since her tears would sting his chest. There she was again. Crying her soul out because of him, but the only difference was that this time he actually regretted everything he had said. But, how could he comfort her when she didn't let? How could he hug her when she was afraid him? How could he kiss her when her loyalties laid with Kyouya?

"I say them because I want to." Rei looked at her straight in her eyes. "You don't fit in his society, Aya. Why can't you understand that? You're different from him. It will never work."

"Yes, it will!" Aya exclaimed a bit too loud than usual. "It doesn't matter if were different. Things could still work out. I know they will!"

"Then, how come you never tried to work things out with me? Why did you give up on me so easily?" Aya's eyes widen when she looked at Rei's sad eyes. "You just gave up on me. Left me to fend for myself. I caused you pain and now, you're getting me back." He gave her a small smirk. " It's understandable."

Aya covered her mouth with her hand while her other hand still gripped on the pole. She was crying hard, tears falling like a waterfall. Those words that Rei said had crumbled her heart. She would have never imagined the pain that this whole situation caused him. Aya wanted to run over and hug him tightly. She wanted to tell him that everything was going to be all right, tell him that he wasn't alone, tell him that she was they're for him. She had tried endlessly to get her emotions to reach Rei's heart, but they never did. He would push her away, telling her that she was burden and that he liked Ran. In the end her feelings did reached him, but it was too late. Or was it?

"I'm so sorry, Rei. I never knew." Aya sobbed with no end. "Never knew. Forgive me, Rei. But, I can't. Not now."

_Maybe not ever._

"Making her cry again, Otohata?" Kyouya asked, trying to contain his anger. He stepped into the light and looked at Aya in streams of tears while Rei Otohata stood a few steps away from her. "It's no surprise. That's all you ever do."

Trying to to stop her tears, Aya rubbed her eyes, but it was no use. The tears just kept flowing down. Aya looked up and saw Kyouya standing right next to Rei. She couldn't see his face expression since her vision was starting to get blurry due to the tears. Aya quickly let go of the pole and ran towards Kyouya and she hugged him tightly. She could feel his arms wrapping around her shaking body. Aya buried her head on Kyouya's chest and continued to cry. Without saying a single word, Kyouya hugged her tighter underneath the street light. He placed one hand on top of her beautiful long hair. Aya's heart ache while Rei's words kept circling in her mind.

_Forgive me, Kyouya. Forgive me, Rei. _

It pained Kyouya to see her cry like that. Even though she wasn't with Rei, he still made her shed tears. Kyouya wanted to protect her and yet, he had failed her today. He wasn't there for her when she needed him the most. It teared him apart to feel Aya crying in his chest like that. It wasn't the first time, though, that he held a crying Aya, but it was the first time that he felt like crying himself.

_Aya, I'll be here for you. Always and forever._

Rei sighed and turned around. He walked away, leaving Aya to cry in the arms of her new love. He had told her that he wasn't going to give up on her and he was going to keep his promise. This whole situation saddened him, though. Why didn't he realize sooner that Aya was the one he wanted to be with? He had the opportunity to be with her and he lost it because of his own stupidity. Now, Aya was with Kyouya, a guy he had learned to despise. Everyone always pictured him as the cold hearted Rei Otohata. They never stopped to think that maybe he could change.

_I changed for the better, Aya. I promise..._

* * *

TBC...


	10. Intertwined Feelings

**Ouran High School Host Club**

**And Gals! Crossover**

_Hey, people! Here it is chapter 10. _

_It took me quite a while, huh? Sorry about that._

_Anyways, it's about to be a year since I published this story!_

_I've thought of many new stories to write, but I have to update the others!_

_Please enjoy!_

* * *

**When I'm With You**

**Chapter 10 – Intertwined Feelings**

"Aya? What are you doing here?" Haruhi asked as she watched Aya close the door that was right next to her's. She was wearing a really cute pink dress with a purse hanging across her chest. Aya smiled at Haruhi as her hand held on to the door knob. "Do you live there?" Haruhi asked her curiously, tilting her head to the side.

Nodding, Aya placed the key in the lock and locked her door. Then, she placed the key inside her purse. "Yeah, I do. I had forgotten to tell you that I lived here. I guess were neighbors, now." Aya scratched the back of her head as she looked down at the ground.

"That's great, then." Haruhi stated with a small smile. It was better to have Aya around than to have Tamaki or others. If one of them lived next to her, then it would be a nightmare. "So it looks like your going somewhere?"

Aya looked down at her clothing and nodded. Kyouya had bought that dress for her as well. She really loved the thought that she wearing clothes that was given to her by Kyouya. Of course, though, she wasn't going to tell Haruhi about that. It was a secret that only she, Kyouya, and now, Rei knew. Sighing, Aya pressed her dress down while the sun's rays hit her skin. It was such a beautiful warm day just like yesterday. Aya shook her thought away. She didn't want to remember yesterday's events, but somehow she ended up reliving it.

Kyouya had found her crying as she was talking to Rei. Then, he held her and hugged her with his strong arms. Aya was so busy crying that she didn't even notice when Rei had left. Shortly afterward, Kyouya called his driver and told him to come give them a lift. Kyouya took her home and told her that he would talk to her tomorrow. Aya, of course, knew what he wanted to tell her. He probably wanted to integrate her about what had happened between her and Rei. Kyouya was probably mad at her for being with Rei. It was obvious that Kyouya didn't like Rei and it was all because of her. She just couldn't get her feelings straight when it came to Kyouya and Rei.

Sighing, Aya grabbed her purse and squeezed on it tightly. She was on her way to the market to buy something to make for dinner. At first, she wanted to call Kyouya and ask him if he wanted to accompany her, but then she decided not too. She wasn't ready to face Kyouya after what had happened yesterday. She was scared to see what he might say. There were still other problems. She had no idea where the market was at.

"I was on my way to the market, but now that I think about it, I have no idea where it's at." Aya stated as she shifted her eyes to look at Haruhi. Like her, Haruhi was wearing a cute pink dress. The only difference was that Haruhi looked a lot cuter than her. "What about you? Are you busy with anything? I mean, I wanted you to show me where the local market is at."

Haruhi placed her index finger on her chin and thought about it for a second. "Well, I don't have anything in particular, but I do have visitors in my home, today. Why don't you come in and have slice of cake with us?"

"Us?" Aya repeated as she gulped with nervousness. She didn't want to bother Haruhi and her guest. It would make her feel very uncomfortable to be around people she didn't know. Haruhi probably had better things to do than to waste her time taking her to the store. "It's okay, Haruhi. I'll just go later. Please don't mind me. I'm sure your guests are waiting for you."

Haruhi shook her head as she was about to open her door. "Don't worry about. Just come in and have a piece of cake. Then, we can go to the market together. I have a few things I need to buy myself." Haruhi opened the door and motioned to Aya to go inside. Hesitating for a bit, Aya took a few steps and walked inside.

Inside, her home was simple but beautiful. She had a lot less furniture than she did, but it still looked good. Everything seemed very well organized. Aya heard Haruhi close the door and then she stepped next to her. "It's not much, but I live very comfortable here." Haruhi said as she took off her shoes. Aya quickly took her shoes off as well and placed them next to Haruhi's. "Please," Haruhi told her. "Make yourself comfortable."

Aya nodded, but didn't move from her stop. She stood still as she watched Haruhi walk into the kitchen. Suddenly, as Aya was about to follow Haruhi, she heard someone holler her name. "Aya-chan!"

Looking around, Aya spotted Hunny and Mori sitting in front of Haruhi's kotatsu. Hunny waved at her and quickly ran over to hug her. Smiling, Aya gently hugged him back. To Aya, Hunny was absolutely adorable. It was hard to believe that he was older than her. "Aya-chan!" Haruhi exclaimed as he lifted his head up to look at Aya. "You came to visit Haru-chan! Come have cake with us!"

Hunny pulled Aya toward the kotatsu and sat down down. Then, he patted the floor with his small had as way to tell Aya to sit down. Aya smiled and took off her purse from her shoulder. She sat down next to Hunny and looked over at Mori. She smiled at him and waved hello, but he didn't say anything. Of course, Aya had expected a silent response. Aya looked around and saw that there was a couple of slices of cake left. She wondered if Hunny had eaten most of them. In the club, Hunny would always be eating sweets non-stop. The fact that he love cakes and sweets made him even cuter.

"Aya-chan? Don't you want cake?" Hunny asked her as he grabbed a piece of cake with his fork. Then, he placed it in his mouth and chewed on it with much joy. After swallowing it, he grabbed his cup of milk that was sitting next to his plate. He took small sips of milk and then looked back at Aya. "It's delicious!"

Aya laughed a little, but then shook her head slowly. She looked at Hunny and gently patted his head. "It's okay, Hunny Senpai. There only a couple of pieces left. I'm sure that you'll enjoy them much more than me."

"It's okay, Aya-chan! I don't mind sharing!" Hunny said before taking another bite of cake. He looked at his empty plate and then at the other pieces of cake. Then, he pulled one of the cakes over and placed it in front of Aya. "Here! This one is the really yummy!" He reached for one of the spare forks that laid on top of the kotatsu and placed it on top of Aya's piece of cake. "Takashi won't mind sharing either!"

When she saw Mori shake his head, Aya grabbed the fork and placed a piece of cake on it. Then, she ate it with Hunny staring at her excitingly. "Isn't it great? Right, it's good, Aya-chan?" Hunny asked her almost jumping up and down. Taking the fork from her mouth, Aya snickered a little as she looked at Hunny. "You're right, Hunny Senpai. It's delicious. It's strawberry, isn't it?" Aya took another piece of cake and placed it in her mouth. "This is great."

Aya was so concentrated in her piece of cake that she didn't see Haruhi standing right behind her. "Hey, Aya? Would you like some tea or coffee? Or would you just like some milk?" Startled, Aya looked back at Haruhi and thought about it for a second. "I don't know." Aya replied. She didn't want to bother Haruhi. She had already had enough dealing Hunny and Mori in her house. "If I could have some milk that will be wonderful."

"Alright. If you need anything else just tell me." Aya watched as Haruhi stepped into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of milk. Then she opened a cabinet door that was beside a window. She pulled out a mug and poured milk inside it. After a minute or so, she came back with her hand carrying Aya's milk. "Here you go." Aya took it as her face turned a light pink.

"So Aya," Haruhi sat down next to Mori and looked at Aya. "I didn't know you lived here. That's why I was so surprised to see you here. When did you move in?" They all looked at Aya as she blushed a bit more around the cheeks.

Aya didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell them that Kyouya had gotten the apartment for her. Then, they would suspect that something was going on between them. Kyouya didn't want anyone to know that they were going out because then it would spill all over the school. She could tell them the same story she had told Miyu the day before even though she barely believed it. Aya sighed as she looked at her cup of milk. In a way, she was glad that Kyouya had gotten her an apartment next to Haruhi, but it could also be a problem. If Kyouya ever came to her house, there would be risk that Haruhi might see them. Not only that, she had heard from Haruhi that Tamaki and others liked to come over to her house. She and Kyouya would never be able to have some privacy.

"Well," Aya started as she shifted her eyes toward them. "I moved in a few days ago. My mother and I had plans to stay with my friend Miyu for awhile, but then I found this apartment. It was available, so we decided to move here. It's closer to Ouran, too."

Haruhi nodded as she saw Aya smile a bit. "That's true. Maybe we could walk to school together or something. That would be nice." Aya pushed some of her hair of her face and looked at Haruhi. "Yeah. That would be great." She couldn't say no. She couldn't tell her that she was planning on telling Kyouya to take her to school in the morning. Sighing quietly to herself, Aya grabbed a piece of cake with her fork and placed it her mouth.

"It's awesome that Aya-chan lives next to Haru-chan!" Hunny exclaimed as he smiled sweetly at the girls. "That way when we come to visit Haru-chan, we can also see Aya-chan! Right, Takashi?" Aya turned to looked at Mori and he nodded sternly.

Haruhi shook her head. "Yeah, sure. Anyways, Aya do want to go now?" Aya, startled a bit by her question, took a big gulp of milk. How could she ask that when Hunny and Mori were still there? Aya placed the mug down and looked at Haruhi. "Um, I guess. If you want to." Aya shifted her eyes to Hunny. He had a puzzled and confused look on his face.

Standing up, Haruhi grabbed her purse that was sitting on the kitchen counter. Then, she placed it over her chest. She walked over to Aya as she stood up as well. "What about Hunny and Mori Senpai?" Aya asked her quietly. Haruhi looked over at them and gave them a small smile. "Okay," Haruhi started as she watched Hunny run over to them. "Where are you going, Haru-chan?"

"Ah, don't worry about it Hunny Senpai. I'll be right back. I'm going to take Aya to the market. She's still new around here so she doesn't know where it is. You and Mori Senpai can wait for me here. It won't be long. I promise." Haruhi told him in sweet voice, but it seemed like he still didn't understand.

"I want to go! I want to go!" Hunny suddenly exclaimed, jumping up and down with excitement in front of Haruhi. "Last time we went, I had lots of fun! Please, take us Haru-chan!" By us, Aya figured that Hunny meant Mori too. Haruhi looked at Aya and faintly sighed. "I don't know. I'll take you if Aya doesn't mind."

It was strange how Hunny was older than her and yet, he acted like a 5 year old. To Aya, it was very cute, but she figured that Haruhi probably got annoyed by him. Aya shook her head. Haruhi was probably already used to it already, though. Then there was the quiet, but calm Mori. He had never said a word to her or maybe he had, but she had forgotten already. Mori and Hunny got along so well, considering the fact that they were very different. She snapped from her thoughts when she felt Hunny's small arms hug her tightly around her waist. "Aya-chan?" He said with teary eyes. "Can we go with you?"

Laughing a little, Aya kneeled down in front of Hunny. She gently wiped his tears away with her finger. "Of course you can go. I don't mind at all. In fact, the more the merrier." Aya told him. With a warm smile, Hunny wrapped his arms around Aya's neck and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Aya-chan! Thank you!" Aya smiled kindly, but hesitated to hug him back. "Your very welcome."

Suddenly, Aya saw as Mori walked over to them. He grabbed Hunny tightly by his arm and pulled him off Aya. With her eyes wide, Aya felt a chill run down her spine as she saw Mori give her a cold glare. "Mitsukuni. Drink your milk first." Hunny smiled at him, grabbed his hand and pulled him down to pat him the head. Then, he ran to grab his milk and his stuffed bunny, Usa-chan.

"See! I finished it already! Let's go!" Hunny walked over to Aya with Usa-chan in his left hand. "We can go now, Aya-chan!" Everyone, especially Mori, was surprised when they saw Hunny grab Aya's hand with his left free hand. Aya smiled at him and held on to his small hand.

Aya thought that Hunny was with her because he was grateful that she was going to take him to the store. Of course, Mori and Haruhi weren't deceived by his smile.

…

"Can you tell me again why we're here again?" Kyouya asked as he watched Tamaki peek from behind his car. He was staring at Haruhi's apartment from outside the bar fence. They had already been there for a couple of minutes, but it seemed like Tamaki didn't have the nerve to go and see Haruhi. "Why don't you just go knock on her door? You're not only wasting your time, you're wasting my time as well." To Kyouya's annoyance, Tamaki wasn't paying attention to him.

Crossing his hands, Kyouya sighed. He looked down as Tamaki who was kneeling on the ground, sticking out his head. "If you're going to spend your entire day here, then go ahead. I'm leaving." Just as Kyouya was about to walk away, Tamaki grabbed him from his shirt sleeve.

"Don't go, Kyouya! You can't leave me here all by myself! I want to go visit Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed as he dropped himself on the ground. Kyouya sighed as he looked around. When it came to Tamaki and Aya, he could be a real push over.

"Okay, so why don't go? You've been out here for the past couple of minutes." Kyouya stated as he raised an eyebrow. "And why did you bring me along? I have better things to do you know."

Kyouya wanted spend his day with Aya. Yesterday, he didn't have a chance to hang out with her since he had to go to some stupid meeting with his father and brothers. Today that he had nothing important to do, he was going to call Aya and ask her if she was busy, but Tamaki ruined everything. Tamaki called him early in the morning saying that he needed him for an urgent matter. Falling for it, Kyouya agreed to help him out. When he arrived in front of Aya and Haruhi's apartment, Kyouya immediately knew that he had been tricked.

After what happened yesterday, Kyouya wanted to know if Aya was okay. He had found her with Rei, crying her eyes out. It had pained him to see her like that. He had never realized how deep Aya had gotten in his cold heart. Kyouya looked up at Aya's apartment. He was so close to her and yet, so far. He couldn't go see her now since he was with Tamaki, but he promised himself that as soon as he got the chance, he would go with her.

"I'm scared to go by myself." Tamaki told Kyouya as a cloud of gloom floated over him. Sighing, Kyouya pushed his glasses back and rolled his eyes. "What are you afraid of?" Kyouya asked him curiously.

Tamaki hugged his knees as he sat on the ground. "What if I encounter Haruhi's father? What if he kicks me out? What if he forbids me to visit her?"

Kyouya shook his head as he heard Tamaki continue to say nothing but nonsense. The last time they had been to Haruhi's house, Tamaki had encountered Haruhi's father and they ended up in a bit of a quarrel. He was probably scared to get on her dad's wrong side. Then, Kyouya realized that he had never seen Aya's father. Aya had never mentioned him either. He wondered if she even knew where he was. Kyouya turned back to look at Tamaki. "What if he's not even home? He's probably somewhere working while you're here wasting time. Just go take a risk."

"You really think so?" Tamaki asked Kyouya as he looked at him with puppy eyes. "Should I go? What if she gets angry?"

His patience was starting to run out, but Kyouya tried to his best to remain calm. He wanted Tamaki to leave so he can go with Aya. He wanted to take Aya out on a date or something. He owed it to her. "Listen, Tamaki." Kyouya started. "Just go over there. You never know. Maybe she's bored and needs you around."

Tamaki's face lit up as he stood up excitingly, his cloud of gloom disappearing. "You're right!" He exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air. "I'm going to go over there. My poor daughter is probably all alone. She needs me with her! Together, we'll go to the commoners market! I've noticed that on Sundays my precious Haruhi goes to the market so I plan to accompany her! Then again, what girl wouldn't resist my invitation! They'd practically throw their arms at me. Of course, those girls have no appeal to me!"

Kyouya wished Tamaki would just shut up. He watched as Tamaki started walking toward the apartment, but then he stood still in shock and hid himself again. Kyouya walked over next to him and to his surprise, felt Tamaki push him down. To Kyouya's annoyance, he ended up sitting on his knees next to Tamaki. "What's your problem now?" Kyouya asked him frustrated, but was quickly shushed by Tamaki. He carefully pointed at something and Kyouya turned to see what it was.

At a distance, Kyouya saw Aya coming out of Haruhi's house. She was wearing one of the dresses he had bought for her. Kyouya couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked. He wished he could be over there with her, but he couldn't. If he showed any kindness toward her in front of the others, then they might start to suspect that he liked her, which he did obviously. It was bad enough that he had lost his black journal that had lots of personal stuff.

Then, Kyouya saw Hunny and Mori coming out behind Aya and Haruhi. What got Kyouya really pissed off, though, was the fact that Hunny was holding Aya's hand. Kyouya's hands turned to fists as he saw them together. It was true that Hunny looked like her younger brother, but he wasn't. Hunny was a 17 year old in his 3rd year of high school. Kyouya hoped he didn't have any interest in Aya because she was his girlfriend.

"Eh? Would look at that?" Tamaki stated a bit more seriously as he placed his hands on his hips. "It's Aya. I wonder what she's doing here. I would have figured that she would spend her weekend with her friends of Shibuya or maybe with that guy she liked."

Kyouya sighed and looked over at Tamaki. "Well as you can see she's not and it's better if she doesn't." Tamaki shrugged and turned his attention back to the group. "Aya looks kind of cute in that dress." Tamaki never noticed Kyouya's body twitch. "I wonder what Hunny ad Mori Senpai are doing there." Tamaki continued rambling. "Why didn't they tell us they were going to Haruhi's house? They should have invited me, too!" Tamaki moved his fists up and down with frustration.

"I wonder where they're going." Kyouya said to himself as he watched them climb down the steps. It was true that Aya hadn't called him today, but still, he couldn't help feeling a tint of jealousy at the sight of Aya with Hunny. Kyouya grabbed Tamaki by the shoulder and gave him a mischievous grin. "Let's follow them."

"What? Why? Don't tell me you like Haruhi?" Tamaki said, grabbing Kyouya by the shoulder and shaking him back and forth. "You said you had things to do and now, you want to follow them!" Tamaki gave him a suspicious look.

Kyouya covered Tamaki mouth with his hand and pulled him to the other side of the car. Then he peeked his head and saw Aya and the others walking out. They stood still in sidewalk as the waited for Haruhi to catch up. Kyouya leaned his head down while Tamaki tried to free himself from Kyouya's tight grasp. He could hardly breath.

"Aya-chan?" Hunny said as he lifted his head to look up at Aya. "How is your mother doing?"

Smiling a bit, Aya fixed her hair a bit from the back. Aya wasn't used to having her hair in a ponytail. She preferred to have it loose and free so it could dance with the wind. "She's doing much better. She looks very happy in her new home. It makes me very happy to see her so cheerful."

"That's great, Aya-chan." Hunny said, but not in his usual excited voice. He let go of Aya's hand and grabbed Usa-chan tightly with both hands. Kyouya, of course, couldn't resist peeking at them. He was doing something that seemed so unlike him, but when it came to Aya, he broke all the rules. Without even really realizing it, Aya had changed him in more ways than one. For starters, she was probably one of the only people he truly cared about. He would do anything for her. Kyouya sighed as he shook his mushy thoughts away.

"Aya-chan?" Hunny squeezed on his bunny tightly as he looked down. His hair covering his face. "Is it true you like that guy with the brown hair that was sitting next to you in the picture?"

Placing her hand on her chin, Aya thought about what picture Hunny was talking about. Then she remembered that he was probably talking about the picture that the Twins had snatched from her the other day in the Host Club. Aya looked at Hunny. He was looking at her with a faint smile on his face. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, when we were visiting your mother at the hospital, you got all nervous when he showed up, so I thought that you might liked him." Hunny stated as he fiddled around with his fingers. Aya shook her head and leaned down to look at him. "I used to like him. The Host Club helped me moved on. I'm so grateful that I met all of you guys. Right now, I would probably be somewhere really sad and depressed."

Kyouya smiled to himself as he heard Aya's words. She had said it clearly. She used to like Rei. Those words made him feel at ease. After what had happened yesterday, doubts had started to fill him. Kyouya gently let go Tamaki as he took in big gulps of air. "What is your problem? I demand an explanation!" Tamaki whispered to Kyouya as he pointed his finger at him. Kyouya paid no attention to him as he push his glasses back in place.

"Well, we should get going." Haruhi said as she walked next to Aya. "The super market isn't to far from here. In fact, it's only a few minutes away." Aya nodded while Haruhi smiled a bit. "There's a few things that I need to buy myself. My dad should be getting home later on, so I'll have time to spare." Haruhi began to walk down the street. Hunny was about to grab Aya's hand again, but Mori quickly grabbed him and placed him over his shoulders. Surprised, Hunny smiled and placed Usa-chan on top of Mori's head as they walked behind Haruhi.

As Aya was about to walk forward, she stopped and looked at the black car that was parked against the fence. It looked a lot like Kyouya's. Aya looked around, but there was no sign of Kyouya anywhere. Aya's heart dropped a bit as she turned around. Then, she suddenly saw Tamaki run past her. Her eyes widen as she watched Tamaki hugged Haruhi tightly to her annoyance.

Turning back around, Aya spotted Kyouya standing right behind her. A big smile formed on her face as she walked toward him. Her heart was pounding loudly as she felt Kyouya look at her. "Kyouya Senpai. You're here." Aya looked at the black car as she laughed a bit. "I knew it. That car looked familiar. But where's your driver?"

Kyouya smiled at her as he took a few steps toward her. "He's somewhere around. I'm not really sure where he ran off to." Aya wanted to hug him, but she knew that she couldn't. Tamaki and the others were right behind them and if they caught them together, then it would be the end of the secret.

"Hey, Aya!" Tamaki hollered. Aya turned to face him. He was waving his hand back and forth while he held Haruhi with the other. "C'mon! Let's go! We're waiting for you. We're going to go to the commoner's market!" Aya giggled a little as she saw Tamaki's excited face.

She wanted to go with them, but at the same time she wanted to stay with Kyouya. This would be her perfect opportunity to spend time with him. Aya gave Kyouya a quick glance. He looked just as handsome with regular clothes as he did with his Ouran uniform.

"Aren't you going to go with them?" Kyouya asked her as he crossed his hands. Aya looked down at the ground. "You seemed pretty excited to go."

Aya shook her head and then turned to look at him. "I know that I should go, but I don't want too. I want to be with you. Besides, you said that you wanted to talk to me, right?" Aya placed her hands stiffly by her side as she stared at Kyouya straight in the eyes. "Kyouya, I want to be with you."

Sighing, Kyouya began to walk toward Tamaki and the others to Aya's surprise. Of course, she followed him. Even though she didn't know what he was doing. He stopped when he stood only a few steps a away from the group. "Don't worry about Hoshino-san. There are a few things I need her to do for me." Aya flinched as she heard Kyouya's words.

"Hey! She was going to come with us." Haruhi exclaimed as she placed her hands in her waist. "And you Senpai, get off me!" Haruhi tried to push Tamaki off, but he clung on to her even tighter.

"It's okay, Haruhi. I'll just go to the market later." Aya told her sweetly. Haruhi stopped shoving Tamaki away and looked at Aya. Could it be possible that Aya wanted to go Kyouya? It'd be no surprise really. Tamaki was the master at annoying people. Kyouya was a pretty cool person to hang out with. She remembered when she and Kyouya had spent the entire day together. That had been one of her best days. A day without Tamaki was always considered one of her best days. "Are you sure Aya? The market is going to close soon."

"I'm sure. It's probably not going to be long, right Kyouya?" Aya looked at him, but he didn't say anything. He pushed his glasses back as he crossed his hands. Before walking away, Kyouya gave Hunny a cold mean look. A look that Mori had accidentally caught as well. "I'm off you guys! I'll see you guys later." Aya told them and with that, Aya turned around, walking behind Kyouya.

"In my opinion, I think that's a bit suspicious." Tamaki stated as he placed his hand over his chin. "I wonder what they're really up too." Haruhi grabbed Tamaki by the sleeve and pulled him forward. "Whatever they're up too, it's none of our business. Just let them be. I'm sure they know what they're doing." Haruhi told him bluntly.

Mori didn't move and stood still as he watched Haruhi and Tamaki ahead of them. They're was something going on between Aya and Kyouya. Mori hoped Hunny wouldn't get tangled in Aya's web. "Hey, Takashi?" Hunny suddenly said, snapping Mori from his daze. "What is it?" He asked in a deep low voice.

"Do you think Kyouya likes Aya-chan?" Hunny asked him as he placed Usa-chan feet on top of his eyes.

"It seems so." Mori replied coldly as he started walking forward.

…

"Hey! Kyouya, wait up!" Aya said as she power walked so she could catch up to him. Kyouya stopped walking and turned to face her. "For a minute there, I thought we were actually going to go with them. I'm so glad that we didn't, though. Now, I get to be with you." Aya told him cheerfully. Kyouya smirked as he shook his head.

Then, Aya threw herself on him and hugged him tightly. His sweet aroma traveled through her nostrils, sending a wonderful sensation throughout her body. Kyouya, a bit surprised, hugged her back tightly around the waist. He pulled her closer and closer to him as Aya buried her face in his chest. "This is the way I wanted to be." Aya stated quietly. Kyouya grabbed her chin and lifted her head upward, staring deeply into her eyes. Aya could feel her face blushing madly. Then, Kyouya slowly leaned his head towards her and kissed her softly on the lips. Closing her eyes, Aya hugged Kyouya tightly around his neck as she kissed him back. She could feel Kyouya's warmth traveling within her. Aya gently began to play with Kyouya's hair while he placed his hand on her cheek. This was the way things were suppose to be.

After a minute or so, Aya and Kyouya slowly departed their lips from each other. A red blush forming across her face as she looked at Kyouya. His hand was still placed against her face and his arms around her waist. Aya lifted her hand and traced Kyouya's face features with her small finger. She moved some of his hair away from his eyes, smiling at him. "You're so handsome, Kyouya. Makes me wonder if I even deserve you."

Kyouya pinched her nose gently as he gave her a kind smile. "Don't be silly. In fact, I don't think there's anyone that could ever take your spot. You're the one and only." Aya blushed as she leaned her face against Kyouya's chest.

"You say such sweet things sometimes." Aya giggled, looking up at Kyouya. Then she gently lifted her arms and took off his glasses. "You look handsome without glasses as well." Aya laughed a bit as Kyouya took his glasses and placed them back on. "When I'm with you, I feel like I'm in another world."

Kyouya grabbed Aya's shoulders and gently pressed his lips against hers again. Of course, Aya quickly responded back. Her heart was fluttering with happiness and possibly love. Could it be possible that she was starting to fall in love with him? Aya hoped so. She had suffered for Rei too much. It was time for her to move on. Kyouya loved her and she would try her best to love him back with all her heart. "Kyouya?" Aya whispered, parting her lips from Kyouya and breathing heavily.

"What is it, Aya?" Kyouya asked her as he brushed her hair with his long fingers. "You look so beautiful, today."

Blushing, Aya looked down at the ground. "Thanks, but," She paused and grabbed Kyouya's hand tightly. "About what happened yesterday. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to see me like that." Kyouya placed his index finger on top of her lips, making Aya stop talking. He grabbed Aya's face with both his hands and kissed her.

"Aya, let's not talk about that right now." Kyouya whispered in her ear. Aya closed her eyes and placed her hands on top of Kyouya's. "Let's just enjoy the moment." Aya nodded steadily as a small tear escaped her eyes. Kyouya gently wiped it away with his thumb. "Why are you crying, Aya?"

"I'm sorry, Kyouya. I don't mean to cry." Aya smiled at him as she rubbed her eyes. "I just feel so happy. Being here with you is great, you know."

Kyouya released her from his arms and placed his hands in his pockets. Aya wiped her tears, smiling with joy. "So Kyouya, where should we go? I really don't know any special place. I usually just hang around in Shibuya." Aya placed her finger on her chin and thought about it. After a couple of seconds, she giggled to herself. "I guess it doesn't really matter. Any place is fine as long as we're together."

"Stop saying mushy stuff like that." Kyouya told her as he placed his hand over her head. Then, he reached down and grabbed her hand. Together, hand in hand, they began to walk down the side walk. They seemed like a perfect couple.

Smiling, Aya hugged Kyouya's arm tightly, leaning her head on top of his shoulder. She wished she could stay that way forever.

* * *

TBC...

**The Twins: Hey! Why aren't we on here?**

**Kinsler5: So sorry! So sorry! .**


	11. Colored Memories

**Ouran High School Host Club**

**And Gals! Crossover**

_It's been a long time, huh? So sorry about that! _

_I'm been so busy updating Opposite Attractions, an Aya/Rei story! It's going pretty good._

_From this point forward, I'll try to make my stories not so long so I can update faster._

_Well, I hope this meets your expections! Read and enjoy!_

_P.s. I don't know yet if Aya is going to stay with Rei or with Kyouya._

* * *

**When I'm With You**

**Chapter 11 - Colored Memories**

Aya sat down in a bench that was in front of a fountain in the local park. It was very beautiful and peaceful. She had never been there before and she was glad that Kyouya had brought her there. It was probably 10 minutes away from her new home. Aya looked at the children that were running around and playing. Their parents, of course, were right behind them to prevent them from causing any major trouble. Aya smiled as she watched them enjoy themselves. They weren't the only ones happy. She was also happy because she was with Kyouya.

He snapped her from her thoughts when he sat down next to her. Aya blushed when she felt him hold her hand tighly and protectively. Looking down at her lap, Aya felt Kyouya give her hand a tight squeeze. She peeked at him to find him staring straight ahead, lost in thought. Aya wondered what he was thinking. She silently sighed and looked in the same direction he was.

Inside her, she felt peace and a great deal of calmness that she never felt when she was around Rei. Aya quickly shook her thoughts away. Rei was part of her past and Aya was determined to keep him there. She was with Kyouya now. She had finally gotten some time to spend alone with him. A smile formed on Aya's face and turned to look at Kyouya happily. Her smile faded away when she she Kyouya's serious face. She didn't understand why he was being so stern. He had been so nice to her a while ago when they left Tamaki and the others. Aya gulped hard before forming another smile. "Kyouya Senpai," She said to him, shifting her body a bit toward him. "Is everything okay?"

Kyouya nodded and turned to look at her. He gently shoved some of her hair off her forehead with his finger, making Aya blush a deeper shade of pink. The few people that were around were now staring at them. Aya could feel their evil glares on her. They were probably jealous that she was with a handsome guy like Kyouya. Aya smiled as she turned to look at them. Out of all the girls, Kyouya picked her. He chose her. Rei would always chose Ran before her until now.

When a gentle breeze came along, Aya lifted her head and closed her eyes. Somehow the air felt different from Shibuya. She took a deep breath and exhaled with a relaxing feeling inside her. She opened her eyes to find Kyouya staring at her curiously. Aya smiled, increasing her grip on Kyouya's hand. "Such beautiful weather!" Aya stated, giving the sky a glance. "Don't you just enjoy this weather, Kyouya Senpai? It makes you feel so relaxed, doesn't it."

Sighing, Kyouya placed his arm around her neck and pulled her toward him. Aya's heart began to pound loudly with excitement while her face blushed some more. She looked at him when she felt him pull her closer toward him. Pretty soon, Aya's head was leaning on his shoulder. She smiled as she decided to get comfortable. Kyouya's left hand was grabbing on to hers while his other arm was wrapped around her neck. Aya bit her lower lip as she waited for Kyouya to say something. After a few seconds or so, patience was beginning to run out on her. She fought the urge to ask him what was wrong, but failed. "Kyouya?" She started, giving him a gentle look. "Is there something bothering you? Ever since we left Tamaki and the others you've been so quiet. Are you okay?"

"Aya." Kyouya looked down at the ground, making Aya feel a bit nervous. She bit her lower lip and tried to prevent Kyouya from noticing her trembling hands. He looked so serious that it made Aya feel a certain fear. With her heart pounding, Aya gathered up her courage to touch Kyouya's cheek. She glided her fingers up and down his surprisingly soft face. "What is it, Kyouya?"

"We need to have a talk, Aya." Kyouya told her with a stern voice that made Aya's thumb twitch a little as removed her hand from his face. She knew what he wanted to talk about. He probably wanted to ask her about what had happened the other day with her and Rei. He had found her crying while Rei was talking to her. Aya had tried her best to erase Rei's words and actions from her mind, but it was useless. His presence was still so clear inside her that it kind of worried her. It was true that she liked Kyouya a lot, but she wondered to herself if she would ever love him like the way she loved Rei. Aya nodded at Kyouya's statement, trying to hide her sadness.

"Is it about Rei?" Aya asked him quietly. Kyouya pulled her closer as he nodded slowly. She sighed, looking at the children that ran in front of them. They laughed as they tagged one another cheerfully. Aya felt her heart sink with sadness. "I'm sorry about everything. I didn't mean for you too see me like that. Please. Forgive me."

"Aya, I'm not here to lecture you." Kyouya told her. Aya nervously bent her head down, trying to hide her flustered face with her hair. "If you think that I'm mad at you, then you're wrong. There's no reason to be mad. I think I understand how you're feeling." Aya looked up at him with wide eyes full of surprise. He wasn't mad at her. That was a good sign. With an unease look, Aya took a deep breath. "I'm glad, Kyouya." A tear escaped from her eyes. "I'm happy your not mad at me."

Kyouya sighed, giving her a sweet smile. He wiped her tears away with his finger. "If your happy, then why are you crying?" Aya shook her head as she gave him a reassuring smile. "Aya, I can't tell you what to do and I'm not, so don't expect me too."

Nodding, Aya turned her attention to the fountain that was in front of her. The water was squirting from the top that would fall down beautifully. There were few kids that were tempted to jump inside, but of course they wouldn't since it was forbidden. The sun's rays created a small little rainbow from the falling water. She sighed as her lower lip quivered. "I understand, Kyouya. I've been told that before."

"You need to tell me," Kyouya began without any sign of doubt in his voice. He let go of Aya's hand to push his glasses back. "I need to know if you want to be with me or not. There's still time for you to change your mind and go back with Rei. I'm not forcing you to stay with me."

Aya's eyes continued to flow with tears, but she tried her best to push them back in. She didn't want Kyouya to see her cry like she always did. Then again, he probably knew by now that she cried for the littlest of things. He had seen her cry many many times now. It probably wasn't even surprising. Aya wondered why he would chose to go out with such cry baby like her. Aya wiped a few tears that crawed down her cheeks. Rei also had to deal with her crying many times.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Aya asked him shyly. "I don't understand why your telling me that I still have time to change my mind. What if I don't want to go with Rei? If I want to stay with you, would you let me?"

He grabbed her hand again before he spoke. "I want to know your true feelings, Aya. I need to know what you feel for Rei and what you feel for me. If you can't keep your feelings clear, then we're going to eventually end up with problems. That's something that we obviously must avoid. I need you tell me what Rei is to you. I want to know just how much effort I need to put in to win you over." Kyouya's voice was starting to drown out. "I need to know if I even have a chance."

With tears streaming down her cheeks silently, Aya lifted her face to kiss Kyouya gently on the lips. Kyouya closed his eyes and returned the kiss. When their lips parted, Kyouya took his arm from Aya's neck and once again cleaned off her tears with his fingers. "Oh, Kyouya. I don't know what to say to you. I don't want to know about Rei anymore. I want to erase him from my mind, so please don't make me talk about him. I don't want to."

"But, I'm asking you to tell me." Kyouya told her, wrapping her around his arms. He pulled her towards him that made the back of Aya's head lean on his chest. It made Aya feel very safe and protected, but she couldn't see Kyouya's face unless she pulled away from him. Aya sighed as she lifted her to try to get a glimpse of him. Instead, Kyouya gave her a small peck on her forehead. Blushing, Aya looked forward toward the fountain. "Listen, Aya. Even if it hurts me, I need to know what Rei means to you. It will ease my mind."

"There's really not much to say." Aya sighed, pulling away from Kyouya. She grabbed his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Most of my memories with him make me sad. None of them really spark my heart as much as they used to. Instead, they fill me with sadness, with pain, with regret." Aya took Kyouya's silence as a sign to go on. She hugged Kyouya's arm tightly as she placed her cheek on top. Aya didn't know what else to say though. She was afraid that if she spoke to much something that she would regret would come out of her mouth. Then again, maybe this was her chance to get her feelings straight. Aya closed her eyes tightly as image of Rei popped in her head.

"When I first met you," Aya began, getting Kyouya full attention. "I thought you and Rei were very similar. You both have a cold nature toward others. Both of you like to bottle up your feelings. Both of you say things bluntly without remorse. I was wrong of course. You're not like him at all. You think about your friends before yourself. You put up with others. You're kind and gentle. Deep down inside, you're a great person. You're heart isn't icey like Rei's. Kyouya, you really are a wonderful person. You've shown me your gentle side many times." Aya paused to take a deep breath. "Ever since I met you, there was something about you that got stuck inside me. The more I got to know you the more I thought about you."

A gentle breeze blew on her hair, making her lift her head to feel the wind tickle her skin. "When my house caught on fire, I was about to jump in there to find my mother, but you stopped me. In way, you prevented my death. Then, in the hospital, you held me for the first time. I can't just forget that. You wrapped your arms around me and told me that you liked me the way I was." Aya's face blushed at the thought. "The moment I realized that I felt something for you was when you shoved me away from you when you were hurt on the street. I remember that I fell asleep crying because you had been mean to me. The next day was worse. You treated me so coldly in front of others. I thought you would be behave that way toward me forever." Kyouya looked at her, feeling a bit guilty.

"That's when it happened. You told me to go outside the club because you needed to talk to me. Once we were outside, you kissed me. I had felt so happy." Blushing, Aya buried her face in his arm. "You took my first kiss and I'm happy about it." Aya leaned her chin on his shoulder, smiling. "From there, we're now here. I"m so happy that I'm with you. I usually have trouble saying me feelings, but when I'm with you, the words just flow so easily. I feel so comfortable around you. I never felt this way when I was with Rei." Aya sighed, her smile fading away.

"With Rei, I would be nothing but tears. He would never show me the kindness that you do. He never showed me that he really cared. He never made the effort to tell me his feelings. He left things to unravel themselves. He never once thought what I would be feeling. When I asked him if he liked Ran, he didn't hesitated to tell me that he did. He didn't consider my feelings at all." Aya wiped her tears away with her free hand.

"Despite all that, I still loved him. My feelings for him haven't gone away, but I know that one day they'll go away. I can't say that I hate him because I don't. I'm not sure what I feel for him." Aya looked at Kyouya. He didn't look to happy, but he seemed satisfied. "If he hadn't changed then I probably wouldn't even be saying this. He had told me so many things. He's been so kind to me lately. I don't understand why he's being that way. I wish he could just stop. I don't want him near me." Aya blushed, gripping tightly on Kyouya's arm. "Right now, I want to be with you, Kyouya."

Kyouya sighed, catching Aya's attention. She leaned her cheek on Kyouya's arm and gave it a big squeeze. She couldn't believe that she had actually said everything that she felt. Kyouya gave her a kiss in the head, making her blush. "I understand now. I know that I have a chance. I'm not going to let Rei Otohata win you over again." Aya looked at him curiously. Then Kyouya huffed a small laugh. "The things you make me say and do are so unlike me. I'm slowly changing because of you. I give you my thanks."

Aya shook her head, laughing a bit. "Oh, Kyouya. You're so silly. I do agree with you though. You are a bit different, but it's okay. I enjoy being with you. I think deep down inside you might have a hidden sense of humor." Aya sat up straight and turned to face him. "Or maybe it's just sarcasm."

"What nonsense are you saying?" Kyouya asked her with a smirk. Aya smiled before looking around her. There were still a couple of people around that were giving her nasty glares. Aya was in such a good mood that she felt like blowing them a kiss. It was amazing how saying your feelings could make you feel. It felt like a heavy weight had been lifted from her chest and that her airway to breathe had been cleared. She wondered if she would have felt this way if she would have told Rei what she felt. Suddenly, Kyouya snapped her from her thoughts. "By the way, weren't you going to buy groceries for your mother or something?"

Aya suddenly stood up and placed her hands over her mouth. Then she turned to look at him. "You're right. I completely forgot." Aya looked around, turning her head from side to side. "I don't know where to go, though. I have no idea where the supermarket is at." Aya placed her hand on the side of her cheek. "Do you think you can take me?"

Kyouya stood up next to her, grabbing her hand. He took a few steps toward her. "I'll take you obviously. What did you think? That I was going to send you off on your own?" He hit her playfully on the head, making her giggle. "C'mon, silly girl. Let's go, then. I can't wait to see what you're going to make for dinner." Kyouya began to walk down the park path with Aya pouting right behind him.

"What do you mean by that? You can't wait to see what I make for dinner?" Aya repeated. She placed her finger on top of her chin and thought about it for a second. "Are you going to stay and eat dinner with me and mother?"

Kyouya slowed his step so that Aya could walk right next to him. He gave her a smirk, startling her. "I'd love to stay for dinner. Thank you for the invitation." Aya smiled, rolling her eyes to the side. "I can't wait to taste your cooking. Should be quite a treat."

Shaking her head, Aya's face showed panic. "Well," Aya scratched the back of her head, nervously. "I'm not very good at cooking yet. I'm learning, one step at a time. I'm sure that I'll be just as good as my mother one day." Aya smiled really cheerfully, lifting her hands in the air as a way to encourage herself. Kyouya looked at her a gave out a small laugh. Aya stared at him with a confused look. She hadn't said anything funny.

"I hope you don't poison me, then." Kyouya smirked at her while Aya pouted, turning her head in another direction. "Fine. Just so you know, my cooking is edible. It just comes overcooks sometimes." Aya told him, pretending to be angry. "I won't give you anything to eat if you're afraid to try it. I'll let you starve."

Kyouya pulled her toward him and hugged her tightly around the waist. Aya blushed as she watched the people around stare at them. They probably thought that they were going to make out or something. Aya tried to push him off, but she couldn't, so instead she let him wrap his arms around her. He bent his head down and rested his chin on her shoulder. He tilted his head so that his lips reached her ear. "I was just kidding. I wouldn't miss your cooking for the world. In fact, I'd be glad if you made me lunch everyday."

When Aya turned to look at Kyouya, their lips accidentally met. Kyouya turned her around and pressed his lips on her harder. Blushing madly, Aya slowly returned his kiss. Enjoying the taste of his lips, Aya unknowingly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. After a few seconds, Aya pulled apart with a very flustered face. Kyouya laughed as he pushed his glasses back. "What do you say? Would you make me lunch everyday?" He asked her with an evil smirk on his face. Aya placed her hands on her cheeks and turned away from him. He was obviously making fun of her.

"Are you serious?" Aya asked him as she lifted an eyebrow. When she saw Kyouya nodding with a sneaky smile, Aya gulped hard. "Well, I'll think about it then. Don't count on it though." Aya stopped nodding when she noticed a man with suit and tie that was walking out of the park. Her eyes went to Kyouya. "Hey, Kyouya?" He looked at her with gentle expression. "I forgot to ask you about your meeting with your father. How did it go? What was it about?" Aya asked him, but she found no response from Kyouya.

Instead of answering her question, Kyouya started to walk away. Aya, surprised, walked behind him. "Hey, Kyouya!" Aya was having a hard time catching up to him. She increased her step so that she could walk next to him.

"Kyouya? Do you not want to talk about it? It's okay if you don't. I was just curious, you know." Aya quietly said, but to her relief, Kyouya began to walk slower. "I would love to meet your parents one day." Aya placed her finger in her chin. "Now, that I think about it. I really don't know anything about your family. You never talk about them. Do you have brothers? Sisters?" Aya looked up and realized that they were walking out the park.

"If you must know," Kyouya grabbed her hand when he noticed some guys staring at Aya. "I have two older brothers and an older sister. I'm the youngest one." Aya's face lit up with excitement. She never imagined Kyouya to be the younger brother. He was so lucky that he had siblings. Aya lived alone with her mother. Not that she mind being with her mother, but she sometimes wished to have a younger or an older sibling. "That's really cool, Kyouya." Aya told him, smiling. "I hope I meet them one day. Maybe me and your older sister can become friends or something. What are your brothers like? Are they as smart as you?"

Kyouya gave her hand a tight squeeze. "Don't expect to meet my brothers. They hate me." Aya gasped silently, shocked. His brothers hated him. Then what was the point of having a family if they were going to live in hatred? Sudden sadness fell into Aya's heart. She shouldn't even have brought up the conversation. That was the reason why he didn't talk to about them. He didn't talk about them because it probably brought him pain. Aya was about to apologize when Kyouya spoke. "They hate me and I hate them. That makes us even, so don't worry about it."

"I'm sorry, Kyouya." Aya apologized to him with an upset frown on her face. "I didn't know. I'm sorry I even brought it up. It was foolish of me." Kyouya shook his head, but Aya still couldn't help feel sorry for him. She wondered why Kyouya hated his brothers so much. There had to be a reason for all that hatred. Aya wanted to ask him, but she was afraid that she would make him feel worse. Aya decided to keep her mouth shut and to drop the conversation completely.

After a few minutes of silence, Aya and Kyouya finally spotted the market on the other side of the street. Aya face silently lit up at the sight of the market. She was glad that she would finally have something to distract her mind from the awkward conversation that she had with Kyouya. Aya began to feel sorry for the entire family of Kyouya. They probably couldn't have one meal together were they are all happy and enjoying the food together. Aya sighed as Kyouya got ready to cross the street. They looked in both directions, waiting for the walk signal to pop on. A crowd of people waited along with them. Aya could Kyouya's grip on her hand increase. Her face flushed a slight color of pink.

She couldn't deny the fact that she was happy being with him, but deep down inside she was feeling kind of depressed. She would have never imagined that Kyouya would carry such sorrow in his heart. Maybe one day he and his brothers will learn to love each other. All in good time.

When they finally crossed the street, they walked a few steps until they stood right in front of the store. They stood in front of the market for a couple of seconds. Aya was kind of afraid that she would bump into Tamaki and the others. If they caught them holding hands then it would be the end of it. Aya gulped as Kyouya pulled her inside the store.

Once inside, Aya was surprised to find it quite simple. For some reason, she had a feeling that it was going to be different from the one she would go to in Shibuya. She was glad that it was closely similar. Aya looked around, but was pulled toward the first aisle by Kyouya. Aya gave him a quick peek nervously, her palm sweating. She let go of his hand and pretended to be looking at the cans that were stacked up in a couple of shelves. She picked one of them up and examined the label carefully.

"Aya?" Kyouya suddenly said, standing right behind her. Aya turned to look at him and gave a sweet smile. The few people that were around them probably thought they were a couple or maybe even married. Aya blushed at the thought and turned back to look at her can of food. "What are planning on making?" Kyouya asked her. "Or do you not have the slightest idea?"

Aya scratched the back of her head as she placed the can back down on the shelf. She pulled out a paper form a small pocket in her dress. She carefully unfolded it and showed it to Kyouya. "I know what I need. See." Aya waved the paper back and forth until Kyouya took it from her. He read the list carefully. Smiling, Aya placed her hands behind her back. "I wrote a list of everything I would need." Aya's face dropped a little. "I just hope I have enough. My mother and I are starting to run low on money."

Kyouya averted his eyes toward her. "Why is that?" Aya began to fiddle with her fingers as her mind tried to think of a reply. She shouldn't have said anything. Now, Kyouya was probably going to feel obligated to help her out. She didn't want Kyouya to burden himself with her. Aya took a deep long sigh and walked down the aisle. Kyouya quietly followed her. "If you need anything, I'll always be here to help. Don't hesitate to ask me anything." He told her as the turned the corner to the next aisle.

Aya stopped in front of the first shelf and picked up a loaf of bread. She turned to look at Kyouya and shook her head. "It's okay, Kyouya. I think it'd be best if you let us resolve our own problems even if we do need help. We can't depend on you forever. We need live independent and on our own. We can't live on the bases of others." She looked at the floor afraid to look at Kyouya. When she gathered the courage to look at him, Aya was surprised to see him smiling. She blushed slightly as she pushed her bangs to the side and away from her eyes. "Besides, we already owe you so much. The hospital bill, the apartment, my uniform. I'll never be able to pay it back if it keeps adding up."

Kyouya laughed a bit and patted her head lightly. Aya looked up at him, giving him a sweet smile. "If that's how you feel," Kyouya began. "I'll respect your decision. Don't worry. I'll try not to raise the interests, but I can't guarantee it." Aya pouted and crossed her hands playfully. Kyouya never lost the chance to gain some profit in anything. She giggled to herself with the loaf of bread in her hands. It wasn't on her list, but she needed some.

After looking around the store and picking out the ingredients, Aya paid for her food while Kyouya waited for her outside. When she finished paying, she walked toward the exit. The doors slid open and Aya stepped outside carrying a few bags in her hands. She walked over to Kyouya with a smile on her face. Kyouya surprised her when he took some of the bags from her hands and carried them for her. Aya blushed, placing her hand on her cheek. They began to walk home together, hand in hand.

The perfect day, with the perfect company. One day, one moment, one love.

* * *

TBC...

_I'd like to give a quick thanks to all my reviewers and readers! Love you! _


	12. Sweet Tea

**Ouran High School Host Club**

**And Gals! Crossover**

_Hey people! Here is chapter 12! __I need to start updating this story more often._

_I__t's been over a year since I published it. __I'm glad people are enjoying it, though. _

_This chapter isn't one of my favorites, but I had to get out here so we can move on with the story._

_Please read and enjoy! Leave any reviews and suggestions (since they're appreciated)! _

* * *

**When I'm with You**

**Chapter 12 - Sweet Tea**

Staring off into space, Aya let out a big sigh as she continued to serve tea to the the Host Club members and their guests. Today was just like any other day except that Tamaki and the others weren't cos-playing like they usually did. She carefully walked with her tray of tea over to Hunny's table and kindly smiled at the group. They were laughing and eating cake like they always did.

"Hello, Ladies," Aya greeted them the same way Haruhi did even though she was a lady herself. She showed them her tray of tea while they looked at her with amazement. They were probably astonished by the fact that she was serving them. "Would you like some tea? I'm sure it will go great with the cake you're eating."

"Yes, we would love some," The girls said in union. Aya smiled and moved the tray toward them so that they could pick out the cup of their choosing. Tamaki told her that it wasn't polite for her to grab their tea and give it to them. It was better if they picked it on their own. The three girls took a sip and sighed with delight, putting their hands on their cheeks. Aya took that as the signal to move on to the next group of guests, but then her eyes glanced at Hunny. Apparently, he was so busy eating his cake that he only smiled at her.

Just when she was about to leave, Aya was called by the girls sitting by Mori's side. Of course, he didn't say anything and stayed quiet as a stone. "Hey, Miss?" A girl with long brown hair in a pony tail called out to her. Aya turned around and smiled. "How may I help you?"

The girl raised her tea cup, her big brown eyes glowing with excitement. "Oh, this tea is simply delicious! What kind of tea is it? Did you make it?"

Aya scratched the back of her head and thought of what to say. She had no idea what type of tea it was. She had completely forgotten to look at the label. Aya shook her head as she decided to ignore the first question. It's not like she really cared. Aya was sure that girls like her drink the finest tea in all Japan everyday. Of course, she couldn't tell the difference between commoner tea and rich exquisite tea. "Yes, I made it. I'm very pleased that you liked it." Aya bowed a little while a small blush appeared on her face. "It's good to know that such pretty ladies such as yourselves enjoy my tea."

Blushing, Aya stood up straight and began to walk away from their table. She could still hear the girls complimenting her about her manners and her sweetness. Aya sighed, looking down at the tray with a few cups of tea left. If it was for her, Aya wouldn't have said anything to those girls back there. Calling girls pretty really wasn't really her thing, but she had to because Tamaki told her to. He told her that she had to start acting more nicely toward them. The girls were starting to feel threaten by her since she got to spend more time with the Host Club than any other girl at the Academy. In other words, some of the guests were jealous of her. If only they knew Haruhi was a girl.

Sighing, Aya spotted Kyouya entertaining a couple of girls by the window. He usually didn't get as many requests as Tamaki, but he was still very popular. The girls wouldn't take their eyes off him as he tried to convince them to buy the latest album of Host Club pictures. Aya was going to bring them tea, but decided not to. She couldn't stand seeing Kyouya around so many girls. She felt like marching over there and telling them that she was his girlfriend.

She walked over to Hikaru and Kaoru, the two most mischievous twins that she had ever met. She still had trouble telling them apart. The only way she could tell them apart was by their hair. Hikaru parted his hair to the right while Kaoru parted his hair to the left. Haruhi, of course, could tell them apart with her eyes closed. When Aya approached their table, she smiled just like she had before. "Hello, Ladies. Would you like some tea?"

Unlike the girls from Hunny's table, they gave Aya a real annoyed look, but then washed it off with a small grin. "No, we're fine." A girl answered for all of them.

Aya sighed silently while she forced a smile on her face. She had no idea how Tamaki and the others could tell all the girls apart. To Aya, they all kind of looked the same; beautiful, over confident rich girls. The only different ones was her and Haruhi. They really stuck out like a sore thumb. Aya bowed a bit. "If you Ladies need anything, just ask me. I'll be more than happy to help."

They nodded at the same time and turned back their attention to the twins who seemed pretty bored. Aya thought of that too soon. "Hey, Aya?" Kaoru called out to her. Aya turned to look at him. For some reason, she felt that he was planning something. "I'd like some tea. Could you bring me some?"

"Of course," Aya said and walked over to him. She leaned the tray close to him so that he could pick the cup he liked.

When he reached for one, Kaoru purposely dropped it, splashing the tea all over the floor. The girls gasped with excitement since they kind of knew what was coming. Aya sighed as she looked at the spilled tea all over the floor. Kaoru eyes began to water while he looked at a small cut on his finger. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drop it." Kaoru said and just when he was about to bend down to pick up the cup's broken pieces, he looked up at his twin brother. "Are you ashamed of me, Hikaru?"

"Shush." Hikaru quickly got up from his chair and pulled Kaoru into a tight embrace. All the girls around them began to squeal while Aya simply sighed since she was the one that was going to have to clean up. "Don't ever say such a thing, Kaoru. You're hurt." Hikaru pulled him tighter. "We have to get you to the nurse's office."

"Oh, Hikaru," Kaoru closed his eyes while he pretended to be fragile and weak. "Your love heals my pain."

The girls started squealing with delight. "Oh, Brotherly love!" The exclaimed together while placing their hands over their chest. Aya shook her head with disapproval, but she was surprised by how good they were acting. Their little scene of love had been very convincing that Aya almost believed it for a second. They either enjoyed doing what they did or they were used to it.

"Please, don't move, Ladies." Aya said after they had calmed down. When she finally got their attention, Aya pointed down at the mess Kaoru had made. "There is glass all over the floor. If you're not careful you could end up cutting yourself. I'll clean it up right away."

Aya placed the tray with tea on the table and quickly dashed to the storage room to get a rag or something to clean it up with. She kneeled down and carefully began to pick up the pieces of glass with her hands. Then, she wiped the spilled tea away with a rag. After she was done, Aya stood up and placed the palm of he hand on her forehead. She looked down at the floor with pride since she left it cleaner than before. Aya wiped her hands on her apron and picked up her tray of tea.

That had taken her a lot longer than she had expected. Aya looked around and spotted Haruhi talking with her guests. Their conversation was probably very interesting since the girls still had their cup full. There was no point in offering them tea. Aya's eyes then shifted over to Tamaki. For some reason, she wasn't surprised to see him with a bunch of girls around him. They were all staring at his beauty while he gave them silly compliments. Aya knew she had to go offer them tea, but she just didn't feel like it. Tamaki's fans were usually the ones that tended to scare her off with their mean glares.

Aya turned around and to her surprise found Kyouya typing in his laptop. He was probably noting down all the profit he had made. Looking in all directions, Aya realized that the girls that had requested him were gone. Aya gulped while her hands gripped tightly on the tray. She wanted to go talk to him, but she was scared. She had to be careful not to let anyone know that they were a couple. Kyouya had told her that it was best to keep their relationship a secret so that there wouldn't be any problems with the Host Club. If the word spread, then the balance that the Host Club had would crumble. Aya didn't exactly know why, but she figured that Kyouya knew what he was doing.

Sighing, Aya closed her eyes and was about to turn away when she heard Kyouya calling her from where he was sitting. "Hoshino-san?" Aya looked at him. He was still facing his laptop, but his eyes were looking at her. Aya blushed while her eyes made contact with his. "Can you please bring me some tea?"

"Oh! Yes!" Aya said a bit too excited. She walked over to him with the tray. Before grabbing the last cup of tea, Kyouya gave her a long and intense look, making Aya blush a few shades of red. Aya leaned the empty tray against her side while she watched Kyouya place the cup to his lips. After taking a sip, Kyouya looked at her. Aya smiled nervously. "I hope you like it, Kyouya Senpai. I'm sorry if it's a bit cold. If you like I could make you some more."

"It's okay, Aya." Kyouya said a bit quietly, surprising her. "As you can see, no one is paying attention to us." Aya's eyes widen, her heart beating faster. Kyouya placed his cup down on the table and began to type something on his laptop again. Aya began to play with her fingers since she didn't know what to say. "Tell me." Kyouya suddenly said without taking his eyes off the screen. "What's troubling you?"

Aya shook her head and smiled sweetly at him. "I don't know what you're talking about, Kyouya Senpai. Nothing is wrong. I'm just a bit distracted today."

"And why would that be?" Kyouya asked her, lifting an eyebrow and taking a quick pause to push back his glasses. Aya bit her lower lip as she looked away from him. Was it that obvious that something was troubling her mind? Aya sighed while her face flushed with embarrassment. "If you don't want to tell me it's fine. I'm not forcing you to do anything."

"There's something I need to tell you." Aya began while her heart skipped a beat. She had been waiting to tell Kyouya this all day, but she just couldn't find the chance. He had so many requests from girls that Aya couldn't find the opportunity to catch him alone. Aya gulped and looked down at the floor. Lately, talking to Kyouya had become a lot easier, but this time, Aya felt nervous because she was afraid of Kyouya's disapproval. "Starting today, I'm going to start working. I have a part time job."

Kyouya's fingers stop typing and he turned his head to look at her seriously. Aya could already see Kyouya's eyes gleaming with disagreement. He didn't like her idea at all. "A job? Why?"

"Well," Aya began scratching the back of her head. She had to make sure that she didn't say too much or else he'll get worried about her. Also, she didn't want to tell him where she was working at because if he did know then he and the others would probably pay her a visit. "Since we're starting to run a little low on money, I decided to get a part time job while my mother also finds a job. My job isn't going to be to hard. In fact, I'm kind of looking forward to it."

"Oh, really." Kyouya seemed annoyed as he crossed his hands. He gave Aya a deep intense glare causing Aya's lower lip to quiver. She kind of knew that Kyouya wouldn't like the idea, but she had to get a job if she liked it or not. She had to help her mother with the expenses and with the bills. "So were are you working at?"

Aya hesitated to answer. She couldn't lie to him. No matter how hard she try, she couldn't get herself to lie to Kyouya. She would have to tell him where she worked at. "It's in a cafe called Palm Tree. A good friend of mine runs the place and she was kind enough to offer me a part time shift. I really love it there. It's a very pretty and a very comfortable place. All the customers love it there."

"So where is Palm Tree at?" Kyouya turned off his laptop and shifted his body so that he was looking at her. He crossed his legs while he pushed back his glasses. Aya gripped tightly on the tray that was in her hand. Her hands were starting to sweat and her throat was tied in a knot. She leaned her head down so that Kyouya wouldn't be able to see her eyes, knowing what was coming. "Palm Tree is in Shibuya."

Kyouya furiously snapped his laptop shut, making Aya jump a little. She kept her eyes on the floor while tears started to swell in her eyes. She knew Kyouya was angry. He didn't want her near Rei and now, she had job in Shibuya where she was likely to bump into him. What had she expected? Not only was she working in Shibuya, she was going to work in Palm Tree, the place where her friends hung out which included Rei.

"It's fine." Kyouya suddenly said, snapping Aya from her daze. Aya, surprised, looked up at him to find a sincere and rather calm smile. "I don't mind you working there at all. I'm glad to know you're going to work in a place where you feel comfortable." Kyouya stood up next to her. He grabbed her hair and placed it to his lips, giving it a tender kiss while Aya blushed madly.

"Thank you, Kyouya." Aya fought the urge to give him hug. She could feel her senses telling her to hug him tightly and to never let go. Kyouya let go of her hair and watched it fall down against her body. "Thank you for trusting me. I promise I won't do anything I will regret later."

"Don't worry, Aya." Kyouya placed a hand on her cheek and gave her a smirk. "I'll come check on you everyday so there is no need to worry." He placed his hands on his pockets and started walking away. "I won't let Rei near you."

…

Aya ran down the street since she was already running late. Towa had called her and told her to be at Palm Tree around 6:00 pm, but she had accidentally lost track of time while she was cleaning up at the club. She didn't even have time to take off her Ouran dress.

Trying to catch her breath, Aya looked up at the cafe that was now in front of he. It had been a long time since she had last been there. She remembered that she and her friends would spend their days at Palm Tree together. She had many beautiful memories there. Aya felt really happy that she was going to work there. Aya took a deep breath as she stood up straight. She started walking toward the door, but when she was only a few inches away she stopped. Inside, she could hear Ran and Miyu talking loudly to someone who seemed to be Towa.

Aya placed her hand on the door knob, but didn't turn it. Her mind suddenly floated to Kyouya. She wanted to see him and she wanted him to be by her side. Whenever she was with him, her world seemed at ease and calm, but now things were unsteady and the little confidence she had was gone. She had accepted the job at Towa's cafe because she needed the money. She didn't accept it so she could see Rei. Aya gripped tightly on the door, slowly turning it.

"What are you waiting for?" Someone said. Aya's eyes widen and turned around to see the one person that she didn't want to see. Her eyes stared straight into Rei Otohata's blue eyes. Aya quickly spun back around, opened the door and walked inside. Of course, he followed.

"Aya!" Ran and Miyu suddenly hollered, letting go of their conversation so they could go hug her. They squeezed her tightly, blocking her airway. "Oh, Aya! We're so happy to see you!" Miyu exclaimed as she let go of her. "Towa told us that you were going to work here so we thought we should pay you a little visit." Miyu smiled at her, but sweat dropped when she realized that she couldn't speak because Ran was hugging her to tightly.

Letting go of Aya, Ran gave her a goofy smile. "It's miracle that you're actually here alone. Usually every where you go, those rich idiots follow you around. I don't know how you can put up with them."

Aya laughed while she placed her school bag on the counter. "Oh, Ran. They're not that bad. If you got to know them, you'll see that they're great people. It's fun to be around them." Aya could feel Rei staring at her, but somehow she managed to ignore it. For the first time, she wasn't blushing around Rei. Aya shook her thoughts away. Even if her face wasn't blushing, her heart was still pounding loudly by his presence.

"Oh, Aya!" Towa exclaimed. She came out from behind the counter holding a cute pink apron. She handed it to Aya after giving her a look, her eyes were filled with excitement. "You look so cute in that dress! I still can't believe that you're going to Ouran!" Towa placed her hands over her chest with dreamy eyes. "I heard that the guys are very handsome there."

Unconsciously, Aya nodded, her mind switching over to the Host Club. They were definitely the most handsome group of guys Aya had ever seen. She still couldn't believe that she was going out with one of them. Aya sighed with a smile on her face. When she noticed her friends staring at her, Aya quickly wiped it away and took the apron from Towa's hands. "Thanks again Towa for letting me work here." Aya unfolded the apron and began to put it on over her Ouran dress. "I promise I won't let you down."

"Well," Towa began. She was scratching the back of her head while she smiled nervously. "I still haven't told you the whole deal." Aya looked at her confused while she tied a tight knot on the pink apron. "You see, I'm going away for awhile. It's only going to be for a few weeks and I was hoping you can keep an eye on the place. It's true it's not much work, but if you're not careful, it can be a real handful. I'm sure Ran and Miyu are willing to give you hand every now and then."

Aya nodded while she lifted her hands in the air. "Don't worry about a thing. I'm sure I can handle it. I'm going to have to close it earlier, though. I can't afford to let my grades slip."

"I'm glad that's settled." Towa said as she pretended to wipe sweat from her forehead. Then, Aya noticed that she winked at Ran and Miyu. "I have to go now. There are a few things I need to buy before the trip."

Towa took off her apron and grabbed her purse. She headed toward the door with Ran and Miyu following her. Ran looked back at Aya with a mischievous smile while Miyu just nodded at her. They opened the door and walked out, leaving her alone in the quiet cafe with Rei Otohata, her first love.

Aya could feel her heart throbbing inside her chest. She silently walked behind the counter and began to put away some dishes that she suspected were left by Ran. Trying to avoid his gaze, Aya kept her eyes on the floor at all times. She didn't know what to say or what to do. The last time that she had talked to Rei, he had seen her crying her eyes out while they said they're feelings. Then Kyouya came to get her. Aya sighed while she peeked at Rei. He was sitting on a table that was right in front of the window.

"Would you like some tea?" Aya finally asked him. He stayed silent for a couple of seconds, but then he nodded slowly. Aya started to make his tea while her heart pounded loudly. She couldn't believe the awkwardness that was evolving around them. Compared to last time where he almost kissed, now he was distant and quiet. Aya sighed for the hundredth time as she poured Rei's tea on the teacup.

She walked toward him and placed the cup in front of him on the table. Her face began to blush when he gave her silent look. He looked so sad and depressed that Aya began to feel a pang of guilt inside her. That's exactly how he had been last time. She didn't know why, but seeing him so torn made her feel terrible. Never in her life had she seen him like that. All the emotions that he had kept hidden for a very long time were finally pouring out. He was showing her his true feelings. A tear escaped from her eyes, but she quickly wiped it away before Rei had the chance to see it. There was nothing she could do to make him feel better. She would only make things worse.

Turning around, Aya started walking back toward the counter. "Aya?" He suddenly said, making Aya falter a bit. Aya spun around to see him gazing into the teacup with full concentration. Aya wondered if there was something inside it. "Do you love him that much?"

Aya's eyes widen as she looked down, covering her face with her hair. He was talking about Kyouya. Aya bit her lower lip, trying to subdue her tears. She was getting tired of all the whole situation. Why was he always questioning her about Kyouya? Why was Kyouya always questioning her about Rei? Aya placed a strand of hair behind her ear while frustration began to consume her heart. She felt like she was in stuck in a pit. Everything was starting to become so stressful. "Otohata-kun. Please just let the topic go."

Rei suddenly stood up, knocking down the cup of tea to the floor. Before she knew what was going on, Rei had her pinned to the wall. Aya stood in shock while Rei grabbed her tightly by the wrists, sending her a cold glare that made her shiver. His face was only a few inches away from hers. His hot breath touching gracefully against her skin. Her heart was pounding faster and faster by the second as it threaten to jump right out her chest. Her blood had flushed up to her cheeks with embarrassment. Not knowing what to do, Aya closed her eyes as she tried to get hold of the situation. She was trying to think of anything except Rei. She didn't understand what he was doing. "I'm not letting the topic go." Rei told her, leaning closer to her. Aya tried to lean back, but she couldn't since the wall was right behind her. "I'm not."

"Otohata-kun, please let go." Aya pleaded. Her first day on the job and she was already getting herself into problems. "I'm with Kyouya now. Everything between us is over." Aya looked down at the floor as she forced her words out. "Please leave me alone, okay."

Rei didn't say anything, but he leaned just a bit closer to her. A tear escaped from Aya's eyes, but Rei gently wiped it away with his finger. Pretty soon, Aya started sobbing. Her chest filling with regret. Why couldn't Rei have been kind to her this way before? When they were going out, he would treat her so coldly. He never dared to hold her or grab her hand. He never showed any sign of protection or affection. When he was with her, he never once told her that he liked her. Why was he acting this way now, when she was already taken? If Rei had been kinder towards her, if he hadn't told her that he liked Ran, then maybe Aya would have never gone to Ouran.

Aya wiped her tears away before Rei had a chance to wipe them again. She couldn't be with him because she was with Kyouya. She wasn't planning on leaving Kyouya's side because she felt truly happy with him. She enjoyed spending time with him. She enjoyed seeing him. Her heart would get excited whenever he kissed her. He had done so much for her and yet, she always ends up betraying him.

Was she in love with Kyouya? Aya shook that thought away. She would never fall in love with Kyouya if she didn't take Rei away from her heart. She wanted to fall in love with Kyouya, she really wanted to, but if Rei didn't leave her alone, then she will never be able to pull him out of her heart. There was one thing Aya knew for sure, though. Aya knew that she wasn't in love with Rei anymore. She still had feelings for him, but she wasn't sure if it could be called love since lately her thoughts had been invaded by Kyouya and no one else.

"I'm sorry, Otohata-kun." Aya suddenly said, turning away so that she wouldn't have to look into Rei's sad eyes. It was true that it pained her to see him like that, but in reality he kind of brought it on himself. "This is wrong." Aya tried to push him off her, but his grip on her was too strong.

Then, Rei cupped Aya's face with his hand and made her turn forward. Aya had no choice but to look into his eyes, her heart dropping down to her stomach. He leaned closer and closer to her. The moment his lips were about touch hers, Aya pushed him away as hard as she could. "I would never do something like this to Kyouya!" Aya hollered while she dropped herself down to her knees in tears. She buried her face in her hands, tears streaming down her face.

She heard Rei saying that he was sorry and with that, he walked away. Aya heard him open the door, then he left

Aya didn't stop crying. This was the way she always was. A cry baby. A girl who couldn't make up her mind. A girl who was toying around with other people's emotions. It was true that she had chose Kyouya, but were her feelings really be true? Was she really starting to fall in love with Kyouya or was his kindness just blinding her? Aya slammed her hand on floor, not noticing the broken pieces of glass from Rei's cup of tea.

She gritted her teeth in pain. She looked down at her hand that was now cover in blood. Aya continued to cry, cursing herself under her breath. Why was she even crying? Rei hadn't done anything to her. She had no reason to cry. Aya wiped her tears with her clean hand and began to take deep breaths in urgency to calm herself down.

"Why did accept this job?" Aya said under her breath. "Now, I'm going to have to see Rei everyday. How I'm I ever going to pull him out of my heart?" Aya looked down at the spilled tea on the floor.

"Kyouya." She whispered. "Where are you you?"

"I'm right here, Aya."

Aya looked up and saw Kyouya standing right in front of her. A small smile of joy appeared on Aya's face as she stood up. Her tears suddenly dried up, only a few fresh ones remained implanted on her cheeks.

"What happened to your hand?" Kyouya asked her as he walked toward her. He gently touch her hand and looked at her cut. Aya looked at it as well. It was rather small, but the blood around it made it look serious. Kyouya grabbed a napkin from a near by table and began to wipe some of the blood off.

"I was just careless. I broke the teacup and when I was picking up the pieces, I accidentally cut myself." Aya smiled at him. "It's my first day on the job and look at the mess I made."

"It can't be helped." Kyouya told her, pushing some of her hair off her face. "It was just an accident." Kyouya looked at her with concerned eyes. "I hope that was the reason you were crying."

Without saying a single word, Aya hugged Kyouya tightly around the waist and shortly afterward, he embraced her as well. She buried her face against his chest, feeling his protection wrap around her. This was the way she wanted to feel. This feeling she felt with Kyouya was one of a kind. She never felt this when she was with Rei. This feeling that she felt with Kyouya was special.

She couldn't love him, though.

If she wanted to love him, then first she would have to get rid of her feelings for Rei.

* * *

TBC...


	13. True Sparks

**Ouran High School Host Club**

**And Gals! Crossover**

_Hey wonderful readers! Yes, chapter 13 is finally up. _

_For the first time, I have all my ideas written on paper. It's kind of new for me._

_Ah, I like this chapter better than the last one even if it's a bit less dramatic. _

_Aya just breaks my heart sometimes. (Actually, I'm the one breaking her?)_

_Please read, enjoy, and review!_

* * *

**When I'm with You**

**Chapter 13 – True Sparks**

Moving her feet back and forth in the air, Aya laid herself flat on her belly in the bed while she looked down at her cellphone. She was silently hoping that Kyouya would call her to tell her good night or to see how she was. All Aya wanted was to hear his voice again. Aya shook her head as she banged her head on the mattress. What in the world was she thinking?

Aya sighed as she looked down at her bandaged hand. After Kyouya had found her crying at Palm Tree, he called Towa and told her that she was hurt that she couldn't work at the moment. Of course, Towa got extremely worried and allowed her to go home. Aya was kind of glad about that. She didn't have the energy to work after what Rei had said to her. Lately, all her encounters with Rei had been nothing, but tears. It's no surprise, though. That's the way it always was when she was with Rei.

Then, her cellphone started ringing. Aya quickly sat up and grabbed her cellphone. She checked who it was with excitement. To her disappointment, it wasn't Kyouya, but to her relief, it wasn't Rei. Aya smiled a little when she saw her phone blinking, telling her that Ran was calling her. Aya answered the phone and placed it in her ear. "Hello?"

"_Ayaaaa!" _Ran screamed from the other side of the line. Aya moved her phone away from her ear until Ran was finished screaming. _"Towa told us what happened! She told us that you hurt your hand! What happened? Are you okay? Are you in the hospital!"_

"No, Ran. Calm down." Aya insisted as she laughed a little. She was glad that she was feeling a lot better and there was no sign of tears in her eyes. Her heart was fluttering with happiness. Could this be because of Kyouya? Aya felt shivers run through her skin. "Don't worry about it, Ran. I'm okay. I cut my hand with a piece of glass. It's nothing serious. Kyouya just over reacted and told me to go home."

"_Kyouya! Kyouya! Kyouya!" _Ran exclaimed loudly, making Aya jump a little on the bed. She sat with her legs crossed on the bed while an image of Kyouya appeared in her mind. _"Why are the always around? Especially him. It seems that you prefer your new friends than your old ones."_

Aya laughed after hearing Ran's sarcastic voice. "Oh, Ran. What are you saying? I love you guys more than anything in the world, you all are my best friends. But I also love the Host Club very much. You guys are like a family to me. I wouldn't trade ya'll for anything."

"_Well, that's good to hear. If those idiots ever make you cry, then you tell me! I wouldn't mind kicking their asses. They get on my nerves! I know they're your friends, but don't expect me to like them. Rich spoiled guys like them piss me off. They have everything while I have to find some loose change just to buy myself some ramen!" _

Aya could hear the sincerity in her voice. Her smile silently dropped while she looked down at her lap. Just because they were rich didn't mean that they had everything. Kyouya for example didn't have the love and support of a united family, something that Ran did have. Aya placed her hand in her heart, feeling it throb inside her sadly. She really felt sorry him and she wished that someday she would be able to help him, just the same way that he always helped her. Aya sighed, putting a small smile on her face after hearing her good friend Ran. She had no idea what there lives were like. "Oh, Ran. I'm so glad you called."

"_Of course you're glad!" _Ran scream triumphantly in the phone, making Aya once again move her cellphone away from her ear. Then, Ran calmed down and Aya could hear her laughing softly. _"So tell me Aya, what happened between you and Rei? We did leave you guys alone after all. So how in the world did you hurt yourself and end up with that rich bastard? Wasn't Rei there when all that happened? Where the hell was that block of ice?"_

"Well," Aya began as she dropped her head on the pillow. She grabbed a few blankets that were around and covered herself. She could feel a cold chilliness running through her skin as she thought of Rei and his torn broken face. He'd been acting so strange lately that Aya wasn't sure how to deal with it. "He left just before all that happen. When Kyouya got there, he was already gone. And just to let you know, nothing happened between us."

"_Jeez, Aya! When are you going to declare your feelings for him? We've been waiting for that day since forever." _Ran told her.

Once again, Aya's heart dropped down to her stomach. She was about to declare her love for him just before she left Hounan, but he ended up telling her that he like Ran. Since that moment, Aya decided to forget about Rei for good. To never look back at him and to just move forward. That's what she needed to do now. She had to stay by Kyouya and never look back at her past. She had many memories with Rei, but she was creating many beautiful moments Kyouya. Moments that she would always keep close to her heart. Rei never cared about her. He only started taking an interest in her after she entered Ouran. "Ran," Aya said while she sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm not going to tell Rei anything. Not now. Not ever. It's over between us. That chapter of my life is closed."

"_What! Are you serious? You don't love Rei anymore? Oh my god!" _ Ran hollered, making Aya hope that she wasn't in any place public where people could hear her. _"Aya, tell me what's going on! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"_

Was it time to tell her that she was going out with Kyouya Ootori? Kyouya had told her to keep it a secret, but he never told her to restrain it from her friends. They had the right to know. If she doesn't tell them soon, then Ran and the others will keep insisting her to go with Rei. "Listen Ran," Aya began quietly and shyly. "I can't tell Rei anything because I'm not sure what I feel for him anymore. I think I'm falling in love with someone else."

For the next seconds, there was nothing but silence. Aya sighed while she covered her face with her bed sheets. She felt so embarrassed for some reason. She could feel her heart pounding loudly inside her. Her face felt hot, but her hands were trembling. She bit her lower lip while she waited for Ran's response.

"_Heh? Is he someone from the Host Club?" _

"Yes.."

"_I see. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." _And with that, Ran clicked.

Aya quietly turned off her phone and placed it on her bed. She didn't understand why Ran had reacted that way. She sounded so indifferent like if she didn't even care. What was wrong with her falling in love with another person? It was normal thing if girls didn't stay with their first love. Kyouya made her happy and she enjoyed his company. She wouldn't mind staying with him forever. Aya took off her bed sheets off her face and looked up at the ceiling. She looked around her room, sighing.

She wouldn't even be there if it wasn't thanks to Kyouya. He had bought everything for her because he cared about her. That wasn't the only way he showed her that he cared. Every time she needed him, Kyouya was always there. It was almost as if he knew that she was calling him. A warm smile appeared on her face.

Reaching over to her night table, Aya turned off the lamp and made herself comfortable on the bed. She shifted her head down on the pillow. She was just about to close her eyes when she heard her cellphone vibrating.

Bolting up, Aya began to look for her phone through the bed sheets. Then she spotted something bright blinking. She quickly grabbed it and checked who was calling her. She wasn't used to having so many calls late at night, but when she saw that it was Kyouya, Aya's heart soared up to the sky. She pulled the cellphone to her chest and hugged it tightly. Rei would never call her at night when they were going out. "Hello! Kyouya?"

"_I can see that you're still awake. How is your hand feeling?" _He asked her with a voice full of concern.

"Oh, my hand is fine. It's really nothing for you to worry about. It's just a small cut and you did a very good job in cleaning it." Aya looked at her hand in the dark. There was a bandage in the smack center of her palm. She wondered what she was thinking when she had slammed her hand on the floor. She sighed as she shook her head to herself. "So, what are you doing? What made you call me so late at night?"

"_Well," _Kyouya began with unsure tone in his voice. _"I'm here in my room noting down the profit the club made today from the sales. If I'm bothering you, just tell me and will more than happy to let you be."_

"Oh, no!" Aya exclaimed as she sat up in her bed, shaking her head. "I'm actually quite glad that you called me. It makes me happy to know that you think about me." Aya began to mess with the blanket that laid on top of her lap. "It doesn't matter at what time you call me. I always have trouble sleeping."

"_That's going to affect your studies. If you begin to drop your grades, they could take away your scholarship. You did know that, right?" _

"Oh, yeah. I knew that." Aya told him, removing some of her hair off her face. "That was the first thing they told me when I stepped foot on Ouran. They even told me who was paying for my studies, but I was so nervous that I forgot. Anyways, I'm used to sleeping late already. When I was in Hounan, I always slept late, studying or doing homework and I always managed to keep my grades up."

"_Do you miss going to Hounan?"_

Aya sighed while she thought of her two best friends, Ran and Miyu. "At first, I did miss going to Hounan. I couldn't find my way around Ouran, but then I met you and the other Host Club members. Aw, I'm so glad I met you all. It's one of the greatest things that's ever happened to me."

"_I'm glad to hear that." _Kyouya stated as he huffed a small laugh. _"I'm also glad I met you."_

Aya blushed at Kyouya's words. The smile on her face would never fade away as long as she heard his voice. As long as he was there, everything would be fine. "Oh, Kyouya. Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you. I carry so many problems that not only weigh me down, but they're bringing you down as well. Ever since I met you, I've been nothing but trouble for you."

"_Aya, you don't trouble me at all, so erase that silly thought from your mind. I'm with you because I want to. Don't ever say that you don't deserve me because you never know, I may end up believing it. Is that what you want?" _

"No! Of course not." Aya said a little bit to loud. She hoped she didn't wake up her mother since she tended to go to sleep early. "I won't say that ever again I promise. I'll show to you that I do deserve you. You won't regret choosing me. After all, I cannot turn my back on you for a second, because then before I know it, you're surrounded by girls."

"_Oh?" _Aya pouted, crossing her hands after hearing Kyouya chuckle. _"Is that jealousy I hear in your voice?"_

Rolling her eyes, Aya gritted her teeth. "I'm not jealous. It's just a bit frustrating to see all these girls, trying to make a move on you. Like today in the Host Club. I know I have to get used to it. You are a Host after all."

"_Yes. Vice-president of the Host Club as well. I have a lot to deal with." _Kyouya admitted truthfully. _"But, I'll always have time for you."_

Aya blushed different shades of red as she covered her mouth with the bed sheet. She wondered if he was always that sweet before he met her. It made her kind of sad to think that someone else used to have Kyouya sweetness. Now, that she thought about it, Aya wondered if Kyouya had had other girlfriends before her. So far she had had three boyfriends: Rei Otohata, Kazuki Katase, and Kyouya Ootori. "Oh, Kyouya. You say the sweetest things sometimes."

"_Trust me. I wasn't like that before. I'm not like this around others. You're the only one that's seen this side of me." _Kyouya let out a sigh which was followed by Aya's long sigh. _"It's not something I'm proud of, but I think I could compare myself to Rei Otohata."_

"Rei? Why do you compare yourself to him? You guys are totally different." Aya told him to her surprise in a rather calm voice.

"_By everything you have told me thus far, I find him rather similar to myself. I used to be just like him. Of course, he's also changed because of your influence." _Kyouya probably sensed her uneasiness and changed the topic. _"Anyways, I think I'll let you go now. I don't want you want to go to school sleepy and tired because of me."_

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Aya said as she yawned. "You better go to sleep too. I would hate to figure out that you over here sending me to sleep while you're still up. Don't over work okay, Kyouya?"

"_Don't worry. I'm going to go to sleep as well." _Kyouya sighed while he gave out a small laugh. _"I'll see you tomorrow, Aya."_

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Aya told him with a smile on her face. If it wasn't so dark, she would probably see her face blushing. "Good night, Kyouya. I love you." And with that she clicked.

Aya snuggled back in her blankets feeling something warm develop in her chest. She turn her phone off and placed it on her table. She shifted herself on the bed and slowly began to close her eyes. Before she knew it, she fell asleep. Her heart and mind thinking about one person; Kyouya Ootori.

…

Snapping his phone shut, Kyouya sat in silent in front of his small table in his big gigantic room. He had his laptop opened and a journal in front of him. He stayed motionless as he tried to recover from Aya's words. She had just told him that she loved him. Did she notice that? She had clearly told him that she loved him. Could that be true? Kyouya pushed his glasses back while he began to type in his laptop again.

He didn't know if her words were true or not, but he felt happy that she had actually told him that. It made him comfortable and at ease to know that Rei was slowly getting out of her heart. If she still loved Rei, then she wouldn't have said that she loved him. Kyouya sighed as he stopped typing and began to stare of to space.

He never realized how much he had grown to care for her. In a way, Kyouya didn't like feeling so strongly for someone. It was the first time in his life that he met someone that was worth giving up his entire life style. He didn't want to see her cry so that's why he was nice to her when they were alone. He was his true self around her and around Tamaki. If Aya had met him a few years before Tamaki, then he probably would have ended up scaring her. Tamaki had soften him a bit while Aya changed him completely.

"Oh, Kyouya! This is absolutely impossible! You need to get bigger drawers." His sister, Fuyumi, called down from his dresser. She was trying to stuff Kyouya's shirts in his drawers, but apparently, it wasn't working. "Ugh! Is this never going to fit in here? This is very frustrating."

Kyouya sighed with annoyance as he turned to look at her. He saved his work on his laptop and then turned it off. He couldn't concentrate on his work anyways. His mind kept thinking about Aya. He checked the time on his watch. Aya was probably in her room, trying to go to sleep. After turning off his computer, Kyouya turned to look back at his sister. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to greet your sister?" Fuyumi cried out, lifting Kyouya's shirt in the air. She slammed in against the drawer and pushed it in as hard as she could. "Well, you see my husband is out on an urgent business trip. There was no time for me to pack so I had to stay here in Japan. Since I didn't want to be alone in the house, I decided to pay you guys a little visit. I'll be leaving after he comes back."

"That's not what I meant." Kyouya stated while he rolled his eyes. After his sister had married into the Shido family, she hardly visited. She dedicate her full time to her new family and husband. What pissed Kyouya off the most was the fact that she didn't care about anything. She was so childish considering her age. "What are you doing here in my room? Let the maids fix my clothes. It's their job after all and they do get paid for doing. And they do a much better job than you."

"Jeez, Kyouya!" Fuyumi hollered while she continued to press down harder and harder on Kyouya's clothes. Kyouya tried his best to calm his nerves. "This is just impossible. I don't know how they do it."

"Can you just please leave my clothes alone and get out of my room." Kyouya snapped at her, but of course, his words didn't affect her in the slightest. "If you didn't notice it's late and I'm going to go to sleep."

"Oh, please." His sister began with sarcasm dripping from her mouth. Kyouya gritted his teeth while he snapped his laptop shut. He pushed his glasses back while he gripped tightly on his cellphone before placing it on the table. It was great to see his sister again, but he really found it unnecessary for her to be in his room. He wasn't the same middle school boy that she once knew. "Sleep is probably the last thing in your mind" She continued. "Especially after that conversation you had on the phone."

Kyouya flinched as he tried to hide his embarrassment. He couldn't believe that his sister had been eavesdropping. "That's none of your business, so stay out of it." Kyouya barked at her, surprising her a bit. After looking at his face, Fuyumi started laughing hard as she clutched tightly to one of Kyouya's shirt, wrinkling it to Kyouya's annoyance.

She gave him a sly look with a mischievous smirk. Fuyumi began to laugh again as she stood up and walked over to Kyouya. She sat down on her knees in front of Kyouya at his table. Kyouya ignored her and pretended to be writing down something on his new black journal. "Tell me, Kyouya." She began jokingly. "Who were you talking to? Was it a girl?"

Gritting his teeth, Kyouya pushed his glasses back. "I told you that it's none of your business so just stay out of it."

"Oh, c'mon, Kyouya!" She pleaded placing her hands in front of her chest, making a puppy face. Kyouya shook his head and continued to ignore her. There was no way he was going to her about Aya. If her told her that he had a girlfriend, then she would never stop making fun of him. She was the only person that knew that he had never had a girlfriend before. Then, she'll start to ask him what Aya was like or when she could meet her. "Please, Kyouya. Tell me!"

He could tell her a million times no and she still wouldn't understand. She could be so stubborn just like with his clothes. Instead of answering her, Kyouya simply just shook his head again. He wasn't in the mood to argue with her. He kept writing on the his new black journal since he had accidentally lost the last one.

A small smile appeared on his face as he stared down at the paper. He lost the journal on the day that he kissed Aya. On that day, she became his girlfriend. Kyouya still didn't know what had possessed him to kiss her that day. Maybe it was anger, jealously or love. It didn't matter because the point was that he kissed her, changing their lives.

"Kyouya!" His sister hollered, snapping him from his thoughts. He looked up at her to find her steaming with frustration. "Are you going to tell me who you were talking to or not? Is she a girl? Does she go to your school? Do you like her? How did you meet?"

"You ask to many questions." Kyouya told her, rolling his eyes. "Why don't you just get out of my room and leave me alone? There's nothing for me to tell you."

"Fine if that's the way you wanna be." Fuyumi closed her eyes and crossed her hands with an angry look on her face. Kyouya knew that she wasn't serious, but then he saw something spark in her eyes when she looked at him. "If you don't want to tell me," She began and without a second warning, she grabbed Kyouya's phone. She waved the phone back and forth in her hand while she gave him a victorious smile. "I'll figure it out myself!"

Kyouya fumed with anger, standing up and charging toward her. He was about to grab her, but she quickly stood up and ran to the far side of his room. Kyouya silently growled to himself, his hands turning to fists. There was no point in chasing her. He would only look like a fool running after his sister in his room that was probably three times bigger than Aya's apartment. Fuyumi stuck out her tongue out him and opened it. Her eyes started to shine like jewels after she saw something. Kyouya figure that she had looked at the list of his recent calls.

She started laughing as she walked toward him. Giving him his phone, Fuyumi placed her hands on her hips and leaned close to his face. Kyouya felt like pushing her away since she had just looked through his stuff. "So tell me Kyouya," She said with a sly smile. "Who's Aya Hoshino?"

"That's none of your business." Kyouya snapped at her annoyingly. He placed his phone in his pocket while he started to walk away. "Can you please get out of my room!"

"If you don't tell me who Aya Hoshino is," Fuyumi pulled out her cellphone from a small pocket in her dress. She showed it to Kyouya before she popped it opened. "I'll ask her myself."

"Heh. It's not like you have her number." Kyouya crossed his hands, waiting for her to respond. Then he watched as his sister shake her finger from side to side. "Tsk, Tsk, little brother," Fuyumi clicked on a few numbers on her phone. "You forget that I have an amazing memory and plus, that girl's number is simple. I have it memorized in my head. If you don't believe me then, I'll call her to prove it to you."

"Don't call her!" Kyouya exclaimed pulling his hands out his pockets furiously. "She's probably asleep by now. If you call her, then you'll only make her worry."

"Oh. You seem to care about this girl." She squealed with happiness, making Kyouya groan with annoyance. "Who is she, Kyouya? By the way you speak of her, she sounds like she's very important to you. Let me see." She placed her finger on her chin, pretending to be thinking about something. "When was the last time you took interest in a girl?" She suddenly opened her eyes and pointed her index finger at Kyouya. "Never! This is the first time you willingly have a girl on your contacts! Could it be? That you like her? Maybe. One-sided love!"

"Stop saying stupid stuff." Kyouya said under his breath. She didn't notice the small blush of embarrassment that was forming on his face. "It's not one-sided for your information."

She gasped as she placed her hands over her mouth. "Could it be? That this girl likes you too, then! Oh my! Isn't this exciting! Have you confessed your feelings? Is she your girlfriend? Have you kissed her? Sex?"

"Your mouth just can't get any bigger, can't it?" Kyouya sat back down in front of the table on the floor. His sister sat down across from him, her eyes still glowing with excitement. "Can you please get out of my room now? Do you have any idea what time it is? It's time to go to sleep. We'll talk about this in the morning. It's nothing that concerns you anyways."

"Oh, but your wrong, little brother." She placed her hands on the table as she leaned closer to him. "If you don't tell me who she is, then I will never leave your room. I'll haunt you till the end of time!" She sat back down on the floor with a sweet smile on her face. "Tell me. Is she your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, she is. And I love her."

…

Kyouya pushed his glassed back while he forced a sweet smile at the girls that were in front of him. He had quite a lot of requests that day and of course, he didn't mind. The more girls requested, the more profit they would make. He looked around the room, trying to look for Aya. Sure enough, she making Tamaki some commoners' coffee. He wished he could be with her.

"Kyouya Senpai," A girl with a long black hair called out to him. He unwillingly turned to look at the girl, taking his eyes away from Aya. "When are the new album pictures coming out? I can't wait to see the photographs of the Host Club members again!"

He opened his journal and looked up the information that the girl had just asked him. "It should be coming out in a couple of days. I'll advise you when it's on sale. I hope you enjoy it." Kyouya smiled at her, making all the girl's heart melt.

Squealing with delight, a girl with short brown hair and bright blue eyes walked toward him. She looked down at the floor with a small blush on her face. "Don't worry, Kyouya Senpai. I'll be the first one to buy the edition." She looked around the room and then slowly looked at Kyouya in the eyes. "By the way, where is Miss Renge? I haven't seen her in awhile. Is she not the manager anymore?"

Sighing, Kyouya gripped tightly on his journal while giving Aya a quick glance. She was talking to Haruhi and her group of girls. "Miss Renge," Kyouya began, pushing his glasses back and looking at the girl with blue eyes. "Is in France at the moment. She is due to come in a week or so."

"Oh, I see." The girl with blue eyes, who Kyouya suddenly remembered her name was Himiko Izumi, looked up at him with a relieved look. "Well, that's good to hear. We thought you might have replaced Miss Range with that new commoner girl." She glanced at Aya, who was apparently being made fun of by the twins much to Kyouya's annoyance. "I don't know why Tamaki Senpai has such interest in commoners."

"Yeah, I don't find her very pretty. She's too original. There's no way a guy could actually fall for her." Another girl who was hiding in the background said. Apparently, they were all now talking about Aya, criticizing her and feeling sorry for her. Of course, Kyouya was trying to prevent himself from slapping them. Aya was his girlfriend and if they said one more thing against her, then he would really snap.

Suddenly, the girl, Himiko walked over to the table were she was last sitting at drinking tea. She grabbed a magazine and walked back toward them. Kyouya sighed while he shook his head. It seemed like all the girls that had requested him today liked to gossip. He had no choice but, to play along there silly stupid games. Kyouya was usually not the type to judge a guest, but as annoying as they were, he couldn't help it. He didn't mind talking to them, but the part were they started to insult Aya, really pissed him off.

"Look at this, Kyouya Senpai." Himiko pulled the magazine out of her embrace and showed the title to Kyouya. On the cover it read,_ Shibuya Gals!_ in big bold girl began to flip through the pages, but then stopped when she found the page that she was looking for. "I'm usually not the type a girl that would buy such a cheap and worthless magazine, but something in here caught my interest."

She pulled it out in front of her to show Kyouya and the other girls a picture of what seemed to be a boy and girl kissing. Himiko pointed at the girl. "See. This Aya Hoshino and she's kissing with the cutest guy of Shibuya, Rei Otohata."

Kyouya snatched the magazine from her hand and looked at carefully. There was no doubt. The girl in the picture was Aya and the guy holding her around the waist was Rei Otohata. Kyouya gripped on it tightly as he fumed with anger. He couldn't stand seeing them like that. Kyouya glanced over at Aya who was now happily talking with Hunny.

"Oh, don't worry, Kyouya Senpai." Himiko told him with a small blush on her face. She probably suspected that Kyouya had gotten mad because she had called Rei cute. If only she knew that his anger was for a totally different reason. "Rei can't possibly compare to you. You're way beyond his standards."

Kyouya couldn't believe what he was seeing. With knowing, he crumpled the magazine in his hand, scarring the girls off a bit. This was the first time in their lives they had seen Kyouya truly angry.

* * *

TBC...


	14. Force of Fury

**Ouran High School Host Club**

**And Gals! Crossover**

_Chapter 14 is here! I'm updating almost everyday, huh? i'm taking a break from Opposite Attractions, I guess._

_I told you guys that the chapter length was going to decrease, but before I know it, I'm in 5k+ words. Sorry, I lied._

_Well, please read, enjoy and review! Specail thanks to my current reviewers and readers! Thanks for pushing me forward!_

* * *

**When I'm with You**

**Chapter 14 – Force of Fury**

"Um, Kyouya?" Aya looked down at her feet while she walked down the hallway with Kyouya. He was being a lot quieter than usual. He hadn't said one word to her since they left the Host Club. Aya gulped, wondering what she had done wrong or what had she said to make him upset. "Are you okay? You seem a bit mad."

"I'm fine." He replied to her in a cold dry voice that made Aya nervous. There was definitely something wrong with him, but Aya didn't know what. She wanted to know what was wrong, but he wouldn't openly say it. He turned to look at her, giving her a cold glare. "So, you said that there was something that you wanted to tell me?"

Aya nodded, but kept her eyes away from him. She could feel his angry aura all over. Gripping tightly on her bag, Aya gave out a long sigh. "Actually," She began with a shaky smile on her face. "I wanted to ask you something."

They waked in silence for the next couple of seconds or so. Neither one of them daring to look at the other. Aya could feel the tension in the air making it hard for her to breathe. The last time she had seen him like that was when he had pushed her off in the streets while he was injured. He had been fuming with anger that day just like he was right now. Usually, when they walked alone, he would grab her hand, but at that moment, he wasn't. In fact, Aya felt like she was being ignored. It wasn't a good feeling, but Aya kept her tears in. "Anyways," Aya continued after not getting a response from him. "I was wondering if you could let me hang out with my friends today."

"Your friends?" Kyouya's face twitched a little, but he quickly fixed his composure and pushed his glasses back. His other hand was carrying his black journal with something in between. "Where are you planning to go?"

Aya's face lit up a bit after she heard Kyouya taking an interest in her conversation. She was glad that he wasn't ignoring her anymore. As they continued to walk down the hall, Aya leaned toward him, but she dared not grab him. She didn't want to risk getting caught holding hands with Kyouya. Smiling, Aya gave Kyouya a sweet look before she started talking. "Ran and Miyu invited me to go with them to the Shibuya public water park. Ran said that we should go since there is still some good weather."

"I see."Kyouya stated while looking at her. Aya was glad to see Kyouya's face had soften a bit. Maybe someone at the club had made him angry or something. "So who else is going? It's not just them, right?"

She placed her finger on her chin while she looked up at the ceiling, thinking about who else might come along. "Well, besides Ran and Miyu, I think Yuuya and Tatsuki-chii are going too. Those guys follow Ran everywhere. I think Miyu's boyfriend, Yamato, might go too. Ran is probably going to make him pay the entrance fee." Aya laughed a little as she placed her hand just above her mouth. "Oh, yeah! I almost forgot to mention Mami. I'm sure she's going to." Aya paused as she looked down at her fingers. "So that's a total of seven people, including me."

"Hmm." Kyouya looked at the window. "So is Rei Otohata not going? I didn't hear you mention his name. If he is going, you don't have to hide it from me; I'll understand."

"I'm not hiding anything from you, Kyouya." Aya stated while she shook her head. "I didn't mention Rei because I know for a fact that he isn't going. He doesn't like that sort of thing. He's probably going to go to work or he probably has something more important to do" Aya shrugged her shoulders, surprising herself a bit. She spoke so calmly even though she had mention Rei in her sentence. Usually, when ever she though about Rei, she would blush and her heart would start fluttering.

Suddenly, Kyouya stopped walking and stood right in front of the window. Aya turned around to look at him curiously. As she stopped walking, Aya was surprised to find Kyouya staring off into space. Sighing, she began to walk toward him, her eyes never leaving his face. "Kyouya," Aya began while she placed a hand in his arm. "There is something that's bothering you. You told me that you're fine, but I don't think so at all. You've been acting very strangely ever since we left the club. What's wrong?"

Instead of speaking, Kyouya opened his black journal and pulled out what looked like a magazine. He slowly placed it in Aya's hand. Grabbing it, Aya realized that the magazine that Kyouya had placed in her hand was from Shibuya. She used to read it all the time, in hopes that she could find Rei's picture around. Her smiled silently dropped. This was the magazine that kept close tabs on Rei. This had been the magazine that had called Rei the 'Heartthrob of Shibuya' and where Ran got Yuuya's nickname, Second-place. She looked back up at Kyouya, giving him a confused look. She didn't understand why Kyouya was carrying that magazine or why he had given it to her.

"What's this? Why do you give this to me?" Aya asked him. She could see her hands trembling as she gripped on the magazine tightly, her palms sweating. Whatever was inside had made Kyouya very upset and angry. He wouldn't just give her a gossip girl magazine for nothing. Aya quickly flipped through the pages, but saw nothing extravagant."What's going on, Kyouya?"

Without even looking at her, Kyouya reached down and pulled the magazine open to certain page. Then he crossed his hands, looking furiously out the window. Aya stared at him as a part of her feared what was inside the magazine. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest when she finally looked at the page.

Her eyes widen when she saw that there was a picture of her and Rei almost kissing. They're was a silly article about it, exclaiming that she and Rei were going back out. Then there were a whole bunch of other lies in the article as well, saying that she and Rei were seen together frequently. That love was starting to blossom again. There was even a small voting poll showing how many people supported their relationship.

Aya bent her head down, covering her eyes with her hair. This was what Kyouya had been so mad and upset about. She couldn't really blame him. To see a picture of her and Rei must have been quite a shocker. Aya placed the magazine in front of her, her hands squeezing tightly on the pages. Kyouya was feeling the same pain she had felt when she had seen a picture of Ran and Rei together. That horrible feeling was now inside of Kyouya because of her. Without even realizing it, Aya started crying.

"I'm sorry, Kyouya." Aya told him restraining herself from hugging since that was probably the last thing he wanted. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know about this." Aya's tears streamed quietly down her cheeks, her face blushing with shame. "None of it is true. There's nothing going on between me and Rei. You know that better than anyone. Rei is nothing to me."

Kyouya stayed silent. His face expressionless and hard to read. Aya grabbed him tightly by the arm, not caring about the people that walked. "Kyouya, please!" She cried silently as she buried her face in his arm. "You have to believe me. I know in the picture it looks like we were kissing, but we never did. We never will because I don't like him anymore."

Looking at her, Kyouya placed his hand on her cheek. Aya gently grabbed his hand and moved it over to her lips so she could give it a kiss. "Kyouya, I wasn't the one. It was Rei. He was the one who grabbed me. I didn't do anything." Tears began to fall freely from her eyes. "Please, Kyouya. You must believe me."

She was afraid. She didn't want Kyouya to break up with her. Fear began to develop inside her chest while her feet and hands trembled. Her heart pounded loudly while she hugged Kyouya's arm tightly. She didn't want to part with Kyouya. Not now that she was starting to develop feelings for him. Then again, Kyouya had the right to do whatever he wanted with their relationship since she was the one that had messed up. It was her fault that those pictures were in the magazine. She could have easily pushed him off, but she didn't because she had been scared. Either way, that was no excuse. No matter how she looked it, she had betrayed him.

"I'm sorry, Kyouya." Aya stated after wiping her tears away with her finger. She let go of Kyouya's arm and placed them over her chest. Her heart slowly breaking in a million pieces. "It's okay if you're mad at me. It's normal for you to be." After receiving no answer, Aya sighed sadly, a tear crawling down her cheek. "I guess, you hate me now."

Aya was about to run away when Kyouya grabbed her wrist, stopping her from leaving. Her eyes widen as she felt Kyouya pull her towards him. Without caring for another soul in the world, Kyouya wrapped his arms tightly around her. He hugged her tightly and with such protectiveness. Aya buried her face in his chest and quickly embraced him as well. Her face had blushed several different shades of red while her heart threaten to pound right out of her chest. This was the way she always wanted to feel. She wanted to be in his arms forever. As far as she could remember, Rei never hugged her that way. "Kyouya," Aya began looking up at him. "Are you mad at me?"

Kyouya placed his hands on her face and gave her a small peck on the forehead. He smiled down at her, making her shed a few more tears. "I was mad, but I wasn't mad at you. Mostly angry at myself for not being there for you." Kyouya voice stiffen a little. "Mad at Rei for doing that to you, for trying to kiss you while he knows that you're suppose to be with me."

Aya nodded happily, but tears continued to pour from her eyes. Kyouya sighed, shaking his head. He wiped Aya's tears away with his fingers. "I'm sorry for making you cry. I guess my rage kind of blinded me." Kyouya gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Please, forgive me."

"Oh, Kyouya." Aya buried her face in his chest. "I'm the one that has to ask for your forgiveness. All of this is my fault. I'm the one who came out in the magazine. I'm probably the one being talked about in Shibuya." Aya glanced at the magazine that was in her hand. "I didn't even know about this. Now, everyone thinks that I'm going out with Rei. Not knowing that in reality you're my boyfriend."

"Don't worry about it, Aya." Kyouya grabbed the magazine from her hand and placed it back in between his black journal. "Everything will be fine. It'll get cleared up sooner or later."

"Yeah, you're right." Aya pulled away from him before anyone saw them like that. She scratched the back of her head with a small smile on her face. "I'm sure Rei will clear up the misunderstanding. I don't think he'll just let a fake rumor like that spread around all over Shibuya. Then again, he didn't bother to clear up the rumor about him and Ran going out."

Aya sighed as she watched Kyouya nod. "It's fine, Aya. Rumors pass and go. They don't last forever." Kyouya grabbed her hand gently and they began to walk down the hallway. "By the way, why did you start crying when I showed you the magazine?"

Blushing, Aya looked down at the ground after feeling Kyouya stare at her. "Well, you see," She said, giving his hand a tight squeeze. "I thought you were going to end our relationship. I thought you were going to break up with me. That thought was strong enough to send me crying." Aya laughed a little. "I'm glad you believed me."

"I couldn't get mad at you without hearing you out." Kyouya turned to give her a small grin. "Like I said before, I wasn't precisely mad at you. Mostly at myself and of course, at Rei. Also, there is no way I would break up with you."

"Oh, Kyouya." Aya exclaimed, shaking her head. "You're the sweetest person ever. Who would have guess that under your thick cold exterior you carried such a kind heart."

Kyouya rolled his eyes as he sighed. Aya laughed, her smiling radiating brightly. When they finally reached the stairs, they began to climb down slowly, hand in hand. Aya still couldn't believe how quickly her mood could changed. From feeling desperate to happy, Aya was truly surprised at herself. A few minutes ago she had been crying and now she was smiling with such joy.

"Oh, by the way, Kyouya," Aya suddenly said after she got off the last step of beautiful elegant stairs. "I was wondering if you would like to come with me. I mean, I can't possibly have fun if your not around. Even though Ran will probably get mad at me for bringing you along."

"Go with you?" Kyouya lifted an eyebrow after he pushed his glasses back. "Where are you going?"

Aya let go of him and placed her hands on her hips, leaning toward him. "I told you already. Ran and Miyu invited me to a water park." Aya looked down at the floor with a blush on her face. "I want you to come with me. It'll be fun. Of course, it won't be one of those expensive exquisite water resorts, but I'm still sure that you will enjoy it. It'll be a fun experience for you. If you don't want to come, it's okay. I was just suggesting."

Nodding, Kyouya placed his hand over his chin. "No, I'll go. It could be interesting." He placed his hands in his pockets and began to walk ahead of her.

Aya laughed as she increased her steps to catch up with him. "If you want, you can invite the Host Club. I wouldn't mind if they came along even though Ran will probably bite my head off." It was true. If Ran saw the Host Club coming along with her, she'll start barking at her and telling her that she didn't invite them. Aya sighed since she knew Ran will never like her new friends, her new family.

"It's fine. Nothing will happen if we go without them."

…

Aya spotted Ran walking back and forth. She was probably waiting for her to get there. Aya blushed as she looked down at her two piece pink swimsuit. Of course, she had tied transparent cloth around her hips so that she would reveal to much skin. Also, she had tied her hair in two ponytails so that her hair wouldn't get soaked. Aya took a deep breath as she began to walk toward Ran and the rest of her friends.

"Ran! Hey, Ran!" Aya called out, waving her hand back and forth. Ran and the others walked toward her. "I'm sorry I took so long changing. I was tying up my hair."

"Oh, it's okay, Aya." Miyu stated while she pulled Yamato into a big hug. Yamato, of course, looked away with a blush on his face. Miyu giggled as she looked at Aya again. "As long as we're all here, everything will be fun! C'mon, Yamato, dear." Miyu grabbed Yamato by the arm and began to pull him away toward a near by pool that was surprisely uncrowded. "Let's go!"

Silently, Aya sighed as she watched them leave. She looked around trying to see why the place was called a water park when it was just a bunch pools placed together with a couple of slides. It was true that it was fun, but Aya wasn't really attracted to these sorts of places. Aya eyes suddenly met with Ran's, her face was outraged. Aya laughed nervously, moving her hair from her face. "Ran? Are you okay?"

"Am I okay!" Ran hollered as she leaned close to her face. "How in the world do you expect me to be okay when you brought him along!" Ran pointed at Kyouya who was looking around curiously. Aya smiled at the sight of Kyouya. He was looking around with awe since it was his first time in a public water park. He looked so handsome despite the fact that he wasn't wearing any swim clothing. He was wearing a plain t-shirt and some shorts that helped him blend in with the crowd. He pushed his glasses back while he suddenly pulled out his journal to jot something down.

"Hello, Aya! Are you listening?" Ran exclaimed, waving her hand in front of her face. "Why did you bring him along? I told you not to bring them and that's the first thing you do! Jeez, Aya. It almost seems like you can't live without them."

Aya shook her head while she began to play with her fingers. "Oh, Ran. Don't be so hard on him. I wanted to bring him and he also wanted to come. I didn't see anything wrong in bringing him. Besides, he didn't only pay for me, he paid for everyone. You should at least be grateful that he didn't make you pay for yourself. I know your brother, Yamato, is glad that he didn't have to pay."

Ran crossed her hands and rolled her eyes. "Well, yeah. He did pay, but we didn't ask him too. I still don't understand why he's always tagging along everywhere you go! It freaking annoys me! He better not interfere with your relationship with Rei!"

Sighing, Aya suspected what she was talking about. She was probably talking about the picture that was in the magazine, Shibuya Gals!. "Ran, there is nothing going on between me and Rei. How many times do I have to tell you? I'm starting to fall in love with someone else."

"Really? So you're finally starting to forget about Rei, Aya-chan?" Yuuya asked her, walking behind Ran, soaked from head to toe with water. Shortly afterward, Tatsuki joined along as well. Of course, he had no idea what they were talking about. Yuuya placed his hand on his chin while he looked around. "By the way where is Rei? Didn't he say he would be here? I don't see him anywhere."

Aya silently gulped, feeling her throat tie in a thousand knots. She had no idea Rei was also coming. He didn't like these kinds of things,so why would he come? Aya smirked as she shook her head. Maybe Ran had asked him to come. That's was how he rolled. He didn't do anything unless Ran told him too. Then again, that was the Rei she knew before she left to Ouran. He was different now. He was different toward her. Could it be that he agreed to come because he knew that she was going to be here? A shiver ran down her spine despite the warm sun that warmed her cheeks. Deep down inside, she was glad that she had brought Kyouya along.

"That's not the point!" Ran placed her hands on her waist. "I don't know why you always bring him along everywhere you go! What is he too you!"

"I'm glad you ask." Kyouya suddenly said interrupting the conversation. He placed his arm around Aya's waist and pulled her towards him. Blushing, Aya turned her head to look at Kyouya who was smirking evilly at her friends. Then, Kyouya cupped her face with his hand and then he kissed her on the lips, making Ran furious. When Kyouya released her, he looked at Ran with a triumphant grin. "Aya Hoshino is my girlfriend."

"Your her what!" Ran exclaimed, loudly. She was about to charge toward him, but Tatsuki and Yuuya grabbed her, pulling her to the nearest pool so that she could cool her head. "Aya! Why didn't you tell me!"

Sighing, Aya turned away from Ran to look at Kyouya. She pouted while she placed her hands on her hips. "Kyouya, I thought you said you didn't want anyone to know about us. And here you are telling Ran and the others. Can't you tell that she doesn't like you at all? I don't understand why. She's usually pretty easy going with everyone. Maybe all she needs is to get to know you better."

"I'm not looking for her friendship and I'm not looking for her approval." Kyouya looked forward, staring at everyone in the pools that were splashing happily in the water. "Aren't you going to go swim with your friends? They did invite you so you could join them, right?"

Aya pouted, but then nodded in defeat. "Yeah, you're right. Aren't you going to come along, too? It looks like fun! Fresh cool water! A warm bright sun!" Aya lifted her head in the air. "And a furious Ran. I guess I should go talk to her and try to calm her down."

Ran's reaction had been really unexpected, but Kyouya's sudden confession of truth was even more surprising. She was the one that wanted to tell her friends that she was going out with Kyouya. It had been a real surprise for them. It was a shocker because as far as they knew, she was deeply madly in love with Rei. Right now, she was happy that Kyouya had finally admitted in public their relationship. She didn't have to hide it from her friends anymore. Of course, they still had to keep it in silent at Ouran.

"Hey, Kyouya?" Aya said before grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze. "Aren't you going to come swimming?"

"No. I'm going to watch you to make sure you don't drown." Aya blushed while she looked away with an embarrassed face. She knew how to swim or at least she thought. "I'm going to be around, recording some data. This trip has been very informative thus far. Very interesting."

Aya rolled her eyes as she let out a sigh. That definitely seemed like something Kyouya would do. He was probably collecting data for one of his resorts that were supposedly for healing the mind. Haruhi had told her about the time when Kyouya had used them as guinea pigs to see what was wrong with the his newest resort. Aya laughed at the thought of the Host Club running around like crazy because of Kyouya. "So your collecting data, huh? Is that the only reason you came for?" Kyouya shook his head and placed his hand over Aya's head, making her blush. "I came here because I wanted to be here with you."

With her heart fluttering, Aya smiled at him. She looked around as she felt the evil stares coming from other girls. Of course, they envied her because she was hugging and kissing the most handsomest guy ever. If the Host Club would had came along, then they probably would've hated her even more. They were all equally handsome, but Kyouya in her eyes was special. She was starting to fall for him. All his sweet and kind words, his concern for her, and his sarcasm was slowly starting to get to her.

"Well," Aya began scratching the back of her head. "I'm going to go with my friends now." She gave Kyouya a kiss in the cheek and giggled sweetly. "I'll see you in bit, Kyouya."

Pushing his glasses back, Kyouya watched as Aya ran towards Miyu and the blonde guy known as Yuuya. She carefully placed her foot in first, checking to see how the water was and then she went inside. Her ponytails bounced joyfully as she splashed Miyu and Yuuya with water. Then pretty soon they were all splashing at each other, having the time of their lives. Kyouya couldn't help but feel happy for Aya.

Each day that went by, Aya became happier. Of course, she still cried a lot, but Kyouya figured that was just something part of her. She did cry for the littlest things. She cried when she happy, she cried when she was sad. Kyouya sighed as he gripped on his journal. It didn't matter how much she cried. He would always care for her no matter what. Kyouya began to walk over to an empty table and sat down on one of the chairs. He leaned his head on his hand as he watched Aya splash around in her swimsuit. He could see other guys eying her, but Kyouya knew they wouldn't dare make a move on her since Ran was around.

Suddenly, Kyouya saw someone standing right in front of him. To his surprise, he found Rei Otohata pulling out a chair, sitting in the same table that he was. Trying to calm his nerves, Kyouya smirked at him, but received no response from Rei which made the whole situation a bit awkward. Rei crossed his hands as he looked over at the girls. "If your so annoyed to sit here," Kyouya began in a dry voice. "Why don't you go sit somewhere else? No one is forcing you to be here, right?"

"I can sit where ever I want." Rei stated without glancing at him. Kyouya quickly noticed that he was staring at Aya. "You have no right to talk. You weren't even invited."

Kyouya shrugged as he crossed his legs and leaned his his head back on the chair. "That might by true. Aya's friend didn't invite, but Aya insisted that I should come along. I couldn't say no to her. As you can see, she's happy being with me."

Taking a deep breath, Rei clenched his hands while he looked at Aya. Kyouya sat up straight, placing his journal on the table. He couldn't believe how much Rei's presence annoyed him. In fact, ever since he laid eyes on Rei he couldn't stand him. He didn't know exactly why. Rei groaned as Kyouya looked around them. Apparently, a lot of girls were staring at them. "Listen, I have no interest in coming in good terms with you." Kyouya suddenly blurted out. "You were a real asshole to Aya. I can't just forgive you."

"You have no idea what me and Aya went through." Rei snapped back, surprising Kyouya a bit. Rei was actually risking his cold exterior fort just to defend his feelings for Aya. "What happened between me and Aya stays between us. It's nothing that concerns you."

"Heh. That's where you're wrong, _Otohata-kun._" Kyouya lazily looked over at Rei who was fuming with anger. "If you haven't catched on, Aya is my girlfriend. Anything that happens to her, happens to me. Anyone that messes with her, messes with me. You do understand, right?"

Rei sighed with frustration while he turned his eyes to Kyouya. "How can you even relate to her? She's not like you or your other group of friends. She's different. I don't understand why she would ever mingle with people such as yourselves. I wouldn't be surprised to know if she's going out with you because she feels obligated."

Kyouya shook his head. "It's clear to me that you don't know her at all. Don't classify her in the same level as you. Just because you went out with her out of obligation and pity, doesn't mean that she doing the same thing to me. How can you even relate to her when you never even liked her? You've been obsessing all your life with Ran Kotobuki, Aya's best friend. Liking your girlfriend's best friend? That's quite depressing."

"You don't know anything so keep your mouth shut." Rei barked at him. Kyouya had accidentally struck one of Rei's nerves. For some reason, it scared him. "I really did care about her and I still do. I didn't know how to express my feelings for her and niether did she. I wanted her to start making decisions on her own and not to let people order her around." Rei gave him one of his famous cold death glares. "Why don't you just leave? Can't you see you're not wanted?"

Kyouya pulled out the magazine from his journal and tossed it to Rei. Catching it, Rei immediately knew what it was. Kyouya figured that he had probably already seen some where around Shibuya. "If I ever catch you, trying to kiss Aya again, I'll make you regret it."

"You don't deserve Aya. You'll only end breaking her heart."

"I don't think someone is capable of breaking a girl's heart as many times as you did. Don't think I'm going to buy your load of crap. You don't care about her. You don't care about anyone."

"Yeah, like if some rich bastard knows any better. Trying to buy Aya's love with money is useless. You're probably waiting for the right opportunity to-"

Suddenly, Kyouya stood up and grabbed Rei by the collar. He gripped on his shirt furiously. He couldn't keep his calm anymore. Rei had crossed the finished line. "Waiting for the right opportunity? What the hell did you mean by that? It better not be what I'm thinking because if it is, then you'll be sorry."

Rei just stood motionless giving him nothing but cold glares. "You're making a scene. Don't put your rage out on me when you knowit's the truth. I was only saying what I think is right. You and Aya are too different. It will never work. Besides, she's not even in love with you. She'll never be able to forget me."

Gritting his teeth, Kyouya was getting ready to knock him on the ground when he heard a sweet voice that snapped him from his fury. Kyouya turned his head to see Aya looking at him with teary eyes, making his heart ache. "Kyouya!" She called out to him, but she dared not to move. She remained still with her eyes wide full of worry and concern, not to mention tears.

Kyouya let go of Rei and walked toward Aya. He wiped a few tears away from her eyes. Aya gave Rei a quick glance before giving Kyouya a big hug. Deep down inside, Kyouya was silently cursing himself because he had lost composure to a guy like Rei. Everything that Rei had said infuriated him. He didn't want to hear anything that came out of his mouth. He couldn't believe Rei Otohata's words.

It didn't matter, though. He would make things work out with Aya. No matter what he said, things would work out for the better.

This was when Kyouya realized that he really did love Aya along with Rei.

* * *

TBC...


	15. Forgiveness is a Virtue

**Ouran High School Host Club**

**And Gals! Crossover**

_Hey, guys! Here is Chapter 15! I wasn't sure about updating today, but I'm glad I did._

_I feel like this chapter went a little fast. All well. I couldn't be helped. _

_Sometimes I feel so evil. I always end up hurting Aya, one way or the other._

_Well, please read, enjoy, and review! A quick thanks to all my reviewers and readers!_

* * *

**When I'm with You**

**Chapter 15 - Forgiveness is a Virtue**

Aya stretched her hands high in the air, yawning and feeling as tired as ever. Luckily, it was a lovely Friday morning which meant that it was the last day before the weekend. She couldn't wait to get two full days of rest. With the stress that she had been having lately, she could really use it. Not only was school stressing her out, but her social life was as well. Aya sat up straight in her bed and looked out the window.

It was going to be a nice day. The warm bright sun was proof of that. Aya sighed as she grabbed her cellphone from the table. She sent Kyouya a quick 'Good Morning' test message and then she checked the time before standing up. It was just about time to get ready for school. Aya walked toward the bathroom and began to take care of business. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. After she done, Aya came out the bathroom with a smile on her face. For some reason, she had woken up in such a good mood.

She stood up in front of the dresser and looked at herself in the mirror. Grabbing her brush, Aya began to brush her long hair. Then, something caught her attention. She could hear voices coming from the living. Aya placed the brush down and quickly walked over to her closed door. She silently hoped that the Host Club wasn't there. It was too early in the morning to deal with their nonsense. Placing her ear on the door, Aya tried to make out the voices, but the only one she recognized was her mother's. She listen for a few more seconds. Her mother was talking to someone that sounded like a guy.

Still a bit troubled, she walked away from the door and went back to brushing her hair. She didn't know that her mother had invited for breakfast a guy friend. Then again, wasn't it a bit early for visits. Aya sighed as she began to take off her pajamas. She tossed them on top of her untidy bed before she grabbed her Ouran dress from the closet. After she was dressed, Aya began to to make her bed.

This had become her everyday morning routine. She had to wake up early because she walked to school. Sometimes she even walked with Haruhi. Aya yawned as she placed the pillow in front of the bed. Then she grabbed her cellphone and headed toward her door.

"Good morning, mother." Aya began, but then stopped when she saw a man sitting in the living room sofa. He was dressed very nicely, suit and tie. He had thin glasses over his eyes while his black hair was brushed back neatly. If you looked closely, you could tell that he had a few strands of white hair. Aya blinked several times at him before smiling and greeting him. "Good Morning, sir."

Aya wondered who he was, but of course, it would be impolite if she asked. It had nothing to do with her so she decided to just the topic go. She walked toward the kitchen, heading toward the refrigerator. She opened it and pulled out the carton of milk. She poured herself some in a cup before giving her mother a kiss in the cheek. Her mother, of course, was busy making breakfast. It seemed to Aya that she was also making breakfast for the man that was sitting in the living room. "Hey, mother?" Aya whispered in her ear after taking a sip of milk. "Who is that man in the living room?"

Her mother shook her head, her hair hiding the expression in her eyes. Aya looked at her curiously since the mentioning of the man disturbed her. "Hey," Aya placed her hand on her mother's shoulder, trying to give her some form of comfort. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, sweetie," Aya's mother pushed Aya's hand away as she walked toward the stove to turn it off. She had dried tear marks on her face. "I don't know how to break this to you. I feel so embarrassed that you have figure this out." Aya's mother sighed sadly while she shook her head. "So, Aya what do you want for breakfast? Maybe I can make you something special."

"No, I'm fine." Aya placed her empty cup of milk in the sink before giving her mother a serious look. "What I want is to know what that strange man is doing in our living room. I have never seen him in my life. Is he a friend of yours? Why did he come to visit so early in the morning?" Aya asked her mother, but she received no response. "It bothers you, doesn't it?"

"Aya," Her mother began seriously, avoiding her face. "The man in the living is your father."

Blinking several times, Aya tried to process her mother's words in her mind. Had she just said that the man was her father? As far as she knew, she didn't have a father. She never thought about him, talked about him, or anything. Her mother never mentioned him to her. After so many years of being gone, he finally showed up. Aya took a deep breath, trying to swallow the news to the pit of her stomach. That had been totally unexpecting. Her father was here in her house. How in the world did he find them? What did he even what? He didn't care about them. He has no reason to be here. "What is he doing here?"

"Oh, Aya. I met him accidentally the other day. It had been a big surprise for me as well. After so many years, he finally decides to show his face. Anyways, we exchanged a few words and then he told me that he wanted to meet you, his only daughter. I just couldn't say no to him after he gave me his reasons, Aya, so I gave him our address. I'm sorry to tell you all this so suddenly." Her mother paused, grabbing her hand. "Please, Aya. Just talk to him. He came all this way just to see you."

Shaking her head, Aya's hands turned to fists, a tear escaping from her eyes. "After all these years, why does he finally show up now?" Aya said silently to herself. She looked up at her mother, giving her a small fake smile. "I"m sorry mother, but I can't talk to him now. I don't have time. I have to go to school or I'll be late."

Aya hated lying to her mother, but in this occasion, she found it necessary. She didn't want to talk to her father. What would she say to him? In her eyes, he wasn't really her father. He was more like a strange unknown man. A stranger. She had no feelings toward him because she didn't know him in the least. Aya sighed, said good-bye to her mother and walked out the kitchen. She hadn't even had the chance to look the man well enough since he hadn't caught her attention.

Walking to the living room again, Aya spotted her so called 'father' looking down at something, ashamed to look at her eyes. Aya didn't move as she looked at him carefully. The glasses covered his eyes, but Aya could tell that he had light brown eyes. His face was pale and it looked like someone had sucked the life out of him. The thing that caught Aya's attention the most was his torn sad stricken face. Aya gulped while she grabbed her bag and put on her shoes. So, that man was her father?

Heading toward the door, Aya tried to erase him from her mind, but she couldn't. Then too make things worse, he spoke. "Aya," He began standing up, surprising Aya. "We need to have a talk."

"I'm very sorry," Aya told him while she gripped tightly on the door knob. "I don't have that kind of time right now. If I don't leave then I'll be late for school." Aya could feel her heart pounding, one beat at time, slowly and steadily, but with a great force. It made her sad that she was talking to her father that way, but she couldn't help it. Something inside her was making her react that way.

"Okay, then we'll talk when you come home from school." He stated quietly. "How about it, Aya?"

"I don't know." Aya told him, opening the door. "We'll see. I don't know if I have any after school activities, today." Aya gave him a quick look before heading out the door and walking away.

For the first time in her life, she had talked to her father. Aya shook that thought away as she gripped tightly on her bag. In matter of seconds, her good mood had gone away. What was she suppose to do now? What could he possibly want? He had only said that he wanted to talk to her. Maybe she would have no choice, but to shake off her sadness away and talk to him. Maybe if she gets that over with, he'll go away.

Aya walked passed Haruhi's apartment and walked toward the stairway. Grabbing on to the rail, Aya began to climb down. Aya wondered how her mother was feeling about the whole situation. She looked so worried that Aya imagined a pile of stress had fallen on top of her head. Aya wondered if her mother still had feelings for her father. After all, she never seemed interested in settling down or starting a relationship with someone. Aya stepped down the last step and looked down on the ground, wiping a tear of her face. She had gotten out so fast from her home that she didn't even ask him what his name was.

Sighing, Aya started walking again when she noticed Kyouya standing in front of the fence, waiting for her with his hands crossed. Aya's face lit up with happiness as she slowly ran toward him. She embraced him tightly before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, Kyouya! What brings you around here?" Aya looked around, but to her surprise, she couldn't find his black sleekly car.

"I thought that we could walk to school together, but if you don't want to, then I'll leave. I'm not going to force you." Kyouya told her, pushing his glasses back and making Aya laugh a little. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, but then, Kyouya grabbed her and lengthen it. Aya pulled away with a small blush on her face and placed her hand on his face. "So, do you want to walk to school together or not?"

"Oh, Kyouya. Of course I want to go with you. Any chance I have to spend time with you, I'll take it." She grabbed his hand tightly. "Is that the reason why you didn't bring your car?"

Kyouya nodded his head slowly as he started to walk while holding Aya's hand. Of course, Aya quietly followed him, a smile radiating from his face. "Yeah, that's right. I told my driver he could leave. After he refused, I sent him on a silly errand that is probably going to take all morning to accomplish. There was no reason to keep him around. Besides, three is definitely a crowd."

Aya laughed a little as she covered her mouth with her hand. "Poor driver. He really does care for you, doesn't he?" Kyouya nodded while he took Aya's bag from her hand and started to carry it for her. Aya blushed at the sight of Kyouya being so kind to her. Rei would never humiliate himself just to hold her stuff. Suddenly, her face dropped again, sadness pouring from her eyes. "Kyouya?"

"What is it?" Kyouya quickly replied, noticing the troubled tone in her voice. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Aya nodded quietly, getting Kyouya's full attention. "Today, in the morning, for the first time, I met my father." Kyouya stopped walking along with Aya. He stared at her as she bent her head down. "I didn't know what to do. I felt so depressed and at the same time outraged. After so many years, why does he show up now? What could he possibly want? He said that he wanted to talk to me, but I don't want to."

"Aya, don't you feel at least a bit concerned for him. He is your father after all and if you like it or not you and him are related." Kyouya began, placing his hand on her cheek and caressing it softly. Aya nodded at his statement. "You should at least hear what he has to say. You can't possibly judge him without knowing the full truth about him."

Sighing, Aya pulled away from Kyouya's reach as she shook her head. "I do know the full truth about him, Kyouya. My mother told me the whole story. She told me that right after I was born, my father left us. Then he showed up a few weeks later, telling my mother that he was getting married to another women." Aya paused while she looked down at the ground. "After that, well, my mother erased him from our life. Meanwhile, I always pretended like I didn't know anything about him. He hurt my mother. Left her. Didn't care what happened to her. We were unwanted."

Kyouya hugged her tightly and pulled her fragile body toward him. Aya buried her face in her hands, feeling Kyouya's protection wrap around her. "I'm sorry to hear that, Aya. I never knew you carried that in your heart." Aya nodded after felt Kyouya give her a tight squeeze. "Am I the only one who knows about this?"

Aya nodded again. "Yes. I could never tell my friends such things because then they'll feel sorry for me. That's the least thing I want. I don't want them to feel sorry for me."

"I don't think they'll feel that way, but then again, I could be wrong." Kyouya told her and gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead. "C'mon, we should get going before it gets too late. Also, we don't want Haruhi to see us like this, right?"

Aya looked around quickly, making sure that one was around. She sighed with relief when she notice that the street was empty. "Yeah, you're right. What if Tamaki or the Twins suddenly decide to walk Haruhi to school or something. That would be end of this secret."

"Why would the Twins come walk Haruhi to school?" Kyouya asked lifting an eyebrow and pushing his glasses back. "What makes you say that?"

Pouting, Aya placed her hands on her hips. "Oh, Kyouya. Haven't you noticed? They Twins and Tamaki like Haruhi a lot. I don't know if it's in the lover way or in the friendship way, but they feel something toward her." Aya smiled a little. "I think it's really cute."

Kyouya smiled at her a he grabbed her hand. They started walking to school together, without caring if anyone saw them or not. Of course, they never knew that Haruhi had indeed heard and saw everything, from beginning to end.

…

Aya placed her head on top of her hand as her eyes slowly began to close. The teacher was so into his lesson that he didn't notice that half the class was starting to fall asleep. Also, English wasn't exactly the most interesting topic. Aya looked toward the window at the beautiful sky, but then she turned her eyes over to the Twins and to Haruhi. Surprisingly, Aya caught Haruhi looking at her. Haruhi quickly looked away, making Aya wonder what was wrong.

After a couple of minutes of boredom, the bell finally rung for dismal. Everyone stayed in their seats because for them the rule was that the teacher dismisses the students, not the bell. The teacher said a few things and then he said that we were free to leave. Aya sat still as she watched the students get up and leave. Sighing, Aya sat up straight and began to gather her stuff. Then she noticed Haruhi coming toward her.

"Hey, Haruhi." Aya greeted her with a smile when she stood right in front of her. Aya looked around and realized that she was all alone which was really a surprise since the Twins followed her everywhere she went. "Where are the Twins? Did they leave already?"

"I made them walk ahead." Haruhi said plainly. She sat down in a near by desk and looked at Aya directly. Aya just smiled at her since she knew that was the way she rolled. "They didn't seem too convinced, but they ended up going to the Host Club without me anyway."

"Oh, I see." Aya told her, but then remained silent. "Is there something you wanted to talk about? I noticed you a bit uneasy during class."

Haruhi scratched the back of her head while she smiled at Aya nervously. "Actually, there was something that I wanted to ask you." Aya tilted her head curiously, placing her hands on her lap. She had seen Haruhi a bit strange during class, but Aya had decided that it was a part of her imagination. "Are you and Kyouya Senpai together?"

Aya choked on her saliva while her eyes widen by Haruhi's words. Then it was true. Haruhi had seen them together. Aya placed her hand on her forehead with a worried look on her face. What would Kyouya say if he figured out that Haruhi knew their secret? He would probably start blackmailing her or he would threaten her not to tell anyone. Then again, maybe it was a good thing that it was Haruhi the one that had spotted them and not Tamaki or the others. "You saw us together?"

Haruhi simply nodded a bit embarrassed. Aya sighed as she placed her head on top of her desk. Their secret was finally starting to come out. The other day she told her friends at the water park and now, Haruhi also knew about it. Before they know it, the whole world will know about their relationship. "Oh, Haruhi." Aya began, placing her hands over her head, but then, she clapped her hands together. "Please don't tell anyone."

Laughing a bit, Haruhi stood up and walked toward Aya. She placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a comforting smile. "Don't worry about it, Aya. I'm not going to tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me." Aya sighed with a bit of relief. "I'm happy for both you."

"Yeah," Aya said right after. "I'm so happy with him right now. I don't know how to describe it. I remember when I told you my whole sad love story about Rei. I was so depressed back then. I thought Rei was my everything. I thought that I was never going to forget him." Aya glanced at Haruhi who was nodding slowly. "But I was wrong. I met Kyouya and everything changed. He's sweet and kind to me, something that Rei never was. Rei was never there when I needed him the most while Kyouya is always by my side."

"That's good to hear, Aya." Haruhi smiled as she sat back down on the chair. "I'm happy for you and for Kyouya Senpai. I didn't mean to spy on you too, I guess it just sort of happened. I had never seen Kyouya act that way before. It seems he really has soft spot for you."

Blushing, Aya looked down at her feet. She knew that Kyouya cared about her, but when she heard Haruhi saying it, Aya felt special. She isn't the only who notices Kyouya's love for her. "Haruhi," Aya moved some of her hair off her face so she could see Haruhi better. "What was Kyouya like before I arrived at Ouran?"

"Hmm. Let's see." Haruhi placed her finger on her chin as she thought about. "When I first got here, Kyouya only thought about gaining profits out of anything he did. He wouldn't do something unless he gained something from it." Haruhi looked up at the ceiling. "He's always been like that as far as I can remember. I hear that he used to be a lot worse before he met Tamaki Senpai. I guess it's safe to conclude that Tamaki also soften him up. After all, they we're the ones that started the Host Club."

Aya tried to imagine Kyouya when he was in middle school. Her heart fluttered at the thought. "That does sound like Kyouya." Aya giggled a little, but then her face suddenly reflected a bit of sadness. "I really do feel comfortable talking to you about this. Unlike with my friends, Ran and the others. Sometimes I feel like they don't understand me. Miyu is different from them, but Ran and others just don't understand me sometimes." Aya sighed while she leaned her head on her hand.

"Oh, Aya." Haruhi shook her head with disbelief. "I'm sure they care about you just as much as I do. If they don't understand you, then you should try to talk to them. I'm sure that whatever you decided to do, they will support you."

"Yeah, you're right." Aya grabbed her bag and placed it on her desk. "I should have more confidence in them. I'm sure one day Ran will understand my relationship with Kyouya. I mean, it's better to be smiling than crying, right?"

Aya laughed at herself since she was starting to sound a bit like Kyouya. He had been so comforting to her in the morning. That was the first time that he ever gave her advice. Everything Kyouya did or said always sent Aya's heart pounding like crazy. Rei would never care about her problems the way Kyouya did. "Oh, by the way Haruhi," Aya began with a sneaky smile on her face, something so unlike her. "What's going on between you and Tamaki?"

Haruhi began to blush madly to Aya's surprise, she started waving her hands back and forth exuberantly. "What are you saying, Aya! There is nothing going on between me and that lunatic! He's so full of himself, he's always meddling into people's business and he's an airhead. There is no way I would ever fall for him."

"Oh, Haruhi." Aya shook her head as she giggled. Aya placed the last of her books in her bag and stood up in front of Haruhi. Shortly afterward, Haruhi also stood up with her bag in her hand as well. She also carried a big blush on her face. Aya smiled as she started to speak. "Since I first got here, I've noticed that there is a strong connection between you two. I know that Tamaki doesn't notice it, though. He thinks his feelings toward you are feelings of a father. I think he loves you as something more, but he doesn't realize it."

Nervously looking at her watch, Haruhi scratched the back of her. "Well look at the time, we should get going to the Host Club before they come get us." Haruhi took a few steps toward the door, but then stopped and turned to look back at Aya. "Hey, Aya? Aren't you coming?"

Aya shook her head, gripping tightly on the her bag. "No, I'm not going to go. Tell Kyouya that I'm going to go see and talk to my father. He was right. I should hear him out and hear his version of the story."

"Wait, what do you mean by that? You haven't seen your father?" Haruhi asked with surprise. Aya nodded, noticing the smile disappearing. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't worry about it." Aya looked down on the floor as she walked toward the door. "He came over to our house today in the morning, saying that he wanted to talk to me. Of course, I was speechless. I didn't know what to say or what to do. I felt rage and pity toward him. After all these years, he finally came. I guess I should at least be grateful for that."

Haruhi nodded as they both walked out the classroom, together. Then, they parted. Aya heading towards the exit and Haruhi heading toward the club.

…

Aya took a deep breath as she stood in front of her door. She turned the key and opened the door slowly. She walked inside, taking off her shoes and placing her bag on the floor. She called out to her mother. "Hey, mother! I'm home!" Aya was surprised to receive no answer. Instead she saw her father come out of the kitchen with a glass of water in his hands. Aya couldn't believe that he had waited for her all day. That was some commitment.

"Hello," Aya greeted him shyly. She walked toward the sofa, sitting down. Shortly afterward, her father walked toward her and sat down next to her. They sat in silent for the next seconds or so. Aya looked down at her lap, not knowing what to say. The man next to her was a complete stranger after all. It was probably normal for her to be feeling that way. "So what's your name?"

"Naoki Takahashi." Aya turned to give him a quick peek. He looked so pale and tired. He was still wearing his suit. Aya figured that he probably overworked himself. Her father's name was Naoki Takahashi. It was a common surname. She had heard it many times before. If he had stayed with her mother then she would have been Aya Takahashi. For some reason, Aya didn't like it. She preferred staying with Hoshino, her mother's surname.

"I'm surprised your mother never mentioned my name to you." He said to her sadly. Aya shook her head. "No, I think she did say it once before, but I just couldn't remember."

"Oh, I see." Her father replied before he took a sip of water, trying to clear his throat. "Listen, Aya. I understand if you don't want to know anything about me. I did leave you and your mother for my own selfish reasons. I ended up paying for my mistakes the hard way." Aya looked down at her fingers who were moving around nervously.

"I'm sorry about the way I treated you in the morning. I guess I didn't know what to say." Aya sighed, feeling a bit guilty. "Why are you here anyways? I mean you must have reason. You didn't just come here to say hello after all these years, right?" She still couldn't help, but feel angry at him. No matter how hard she tried to forgive him, Aya couldn't. How could her heart forgive the many years of abandonment?

When he father was about to speak again, his body suddenly flinched, dropping the glass of water on the floor. Aya, trembling, got up from the sofa. She watched motionless and frighten as her father's face and eyes went blank. Then, his face expressed pain and anguish. He wrapped himself with his arms as he stood up from the sofa. Aya's eyes were stricken with fear as she watched her father collapsing on the floor. He dropped himself on his knees, his body falling forward shortly after. Before she knew it, her father was flat on the floor, unconscious and not responding to anything. With her hands trembling, Aya quickly leaned down beside her father, her eyes getting ready to burst into tears.

"Father! What's wrong? Say something?" Aya shook him back and forth, but received no response form him. Aya quickly faced him upward so that he could breath, but that's when she noticed that he was hardly breathing. "Please! Say something! Anything!"

Aya stood up and looked around,panicking and trying to figure out what she could do. He could be dying and she couldn't anything about it. After all these years her father had finally come. She didn't want to lose him again. She didn't want him to leave her forever. Panicking, Aya quickly ran toward her bag and pulled out her cellphone with her quivering. She called the first person that came to her mind; Kyouya Ootori.

She quickly dialed his number and waited for him to pick up the phone. He was probably with the guests that had requested him in the Host Club, but Aya didn't care. She needed him right now. Aya quickly ran toward her father and placed a hand over his chest to make sure that he was still breathing. Thankfully, he was still hanging in there. Aya undid his tie so that he breath a bit easier. After a few more seconds, Kyouya's voice mail picked up.

Crying even harder, Aya dialed his number again, her fingers trembling as they pressed down on the buttons. She should be calling the ambulance, but she was scared. She knew that Kyouya would be able to handle the situation better than her. After all his family did own many hospitals. With tears flowing down her cheeks, Aya finally heard the voice that she was waiting for. _"Hello, Aya?"_

"Oh, Kyouya!" She cried out, looking down at her father on the ground. "It's my f-father! He s-suddenly collapsed on the f-floor!" Aya could feel the phone trembling in her hand. "I d-don't know w-what to do! Please, Kyouya! I d-don't know what to d-do!" Aya continued to cry while her whole body shook violently. She was so scarred and frighten.

"_Aya! Calm down! Where are you? Home?" _

Aya sniffed as she looked around her apartment. "Yeah. Please, hurry Kyouya! I don't want him to die! I don't want my father to die! He came all this way to see me!"

"_I'm on my way. Don't worry I'll call an ambulance. Stay put. They'll be there in any second." _Aya could here him hollering at someone else. _"Hikaru, Kaoru! Call the ambulance! Send them to Aya's house! Now!"_

"Kyouya!" Aya cried, her heart pounding straight out of her chest. "I'll w-wait for you h-here!" She looked at her father, nervously, tears pouring from her eyes. "Kyouya, he's not breathing! Kyouya! I don't know what to do!"

"_Calm down, Aya! I'm on my way! Hang in there!"_


	16. Family

**Ouran High School Host Club**

**And Gals! Crossover**

_Chapter 16 is up! Yes, I'm updating almost everyday, and I'm glad abou it._

_I still can't believe everything that's happening to Aya. Maybe it's a blessing in disguise? _

_Well, please read, enjoy, and review. A quick thanks to all my readers! _

_P.s. I know Kyouya is spelled Kyoya, but I just don't like it that way._

* * *

**When I'm with You**

**Chapter 16 – Family**

"Aya! Calm down! Where are you? Home?" Kyouya exclaimed loudly, getting everyone's attention and scarring them a bit. All the girls started murmuring to each other what was going on. They had terrified looks on their eyes since they had never seen Kyouya act that way. Kyouya, of course, paid no mind to them since his concern was on Aya.

Tamaki and the others quickly stopped what they were doing to look at Kyouya. When they heard Kyouya mention Aya's name, they quickly went toward him. "Hey, Kyouya Senpai!" Haruhi ran toward Kyouya. "What's happening? Is Aya okay?"

Kyouya brushed her off with his hand, listening with full concentration to Aya. Gripping tightly on the phone, Kyouya slammed his hand on a near by table. The girls that were sitting there quickly got up and began to hug each other. "I'm on my way. Don't worry I'll call an ambulance. Stay put. They'll be there any second." Kyouya suddenly looked up andthe first people he spotted were the Twins. They were looking at him with anxiety. "Hikaru, Kaoru! Call the ambulance! Send them to Aya's house! Now!"

They looked at each with hesitation before running off to do what Kyouya told them to do. Kyouya sighed, his hands trembling as he heard Aya's desperate voice. There was nothing else he could do for her than to be by her side. "Calm down, Aya! I'm on my way! Hang in there!" With that said, Kyouya closed his phone and headed toward the door at full speed, but was stopped by Tamaki.

"Get out the way. I need to go!" Kyouya said through his teeth at him. He didn't care about anything, but Aya and her father. They were in trouble and they needed help fast. He couldn't just stand with his hands crossed while Aya's father was approaching death. Kyouya shook his head with frustration, trying to get that thought out his head. He had to make sure Aya's father didn't die. That's all there was to it. "Dammit. I have to go so move."

Tamaki stood motionless in front of the door, but then he yelled back at Kyouya. They were definitely not giving the Host Club a pretty image. Kyouya hoped that this wouldn't ruin their reputation. "We need to know what's going on! Aya is our friend too!" He looked at Kyouya with a serious face to Haruhi's surprise. "Tell us! What's going on now!"

Kyouya looked around the club, staring straight into the eyes of the frighten guests. Then he spotted Hunny walking toward him. He was crying, gripping tightly to his stuffed bunny. He sobbed silently as he tugged onto Kyouya's sleeve with pleading eyes. "Did something happen to Aya-chan? Is she okay? Can we go with you? Please."

"Don't worry, Hunny Senpai." Kyouya placed his quivering hand on top of Hunny's head before giving out a long sigh. "Aya is fine. It's her father. He collapsed right in front of her. She scared and she doesn't know what to do. She thinks her father is dying." Kyouya gritted his teeth, his hands turning to fists. "Let's hope that's not the case." Kyouya let go of Hunny's head, pushed Tamaki aside, and ran out the door.

He didn't have time to stand around and talk. Aya needed him. She sounded so terrified when she had called him. Kyouya silently cursed to himself as he ran down the hallway. Why did this have to happen to her? She finally meets her father and then he collapses. Poor Aya probably didn't even know how to deal with the situation. Kyouya hoped that she wouldn't do anything rash or something that she would regret later. Then again, maybe her mother was there too. What were two women suppose to do with an unconscious man?

Cursing under his breath, Kyouya ran toward the stairs at full speed. He should have walked her home. He should have gone with her, but he didn't because she didn't ask him too. Of course, he wouldn't have insisted either because that was something that she had to do on her own. She had to talk to her father on her own. That's something that Kyouya couldn't interfere with. It was a problem between her and her father. He had hoped that after she had talked to him, she would accept him and forgive him for abandoning her. He had hoped that their problems could be resolved. Kyouya would have never expected Aya's father to have a heart attack or stroke or whatever it was.

Kyouya began to climb down the stairs, gripping on his phone tightly in his hand, attentive just in case Aya calls again. The first time that she called Kyouya had ignored it because he thought that Aya had just accidentally called him. She knew better than anyone that he was in the Host Club, attending guests. When she called the second time, Kyouya then realized that something was wrong. He quickly figured that it was probably important since she had called twice. She had turned to him when she needed someone the most. She expected him to help her at all times. There was no way that he could fail her now.

When Kyouya finally reached the last step, he ran out toward the door. He went outside the building and looked around nervously, feeling a cool breeze hit his face. There was no time to call his driver. By the time his driver got there, Aya would probably be on her way to the hospital. Kyouya took a deep breath and sent his driver a quick text message telling him to go to Aya's Hoshino's house. That he will be waiting for him there. He also added that if he didn't get there in the next 5 minutes, then he's fired. Kyouya closed his phone and started to run toward Aya's house.

What choice did he have? It would take approximately 10 minutes if he ran fast enough. It seemed something so unlike him, but he didn't care. He had to get there even if he had to go crawling. Aya was probably panicking, not knowing what to to. "I'm coming, Aya. I'm coming." He whispered to the air.

After a couple of minutes of running, Kyouya suddenly stopped as he saw an ambulance truck parked in front of Aya's apartment. There were lots of people around looking at what was going on. There faces reflecting nothing but fear and worry. Then Kyouya saw the ambulance's light start flashing and soon after the sirens went on. A driver in a white suit quickly turned the ambulance truck around and started to drive away at full speed. They drove past him and Kyouya wondered if Aya was in there with her father. Kyouya turned his face to look back at the people who were now walking away from the scene doubtfully. Kyouya began to walk to Aya's apartment. He had to make sure that she wasn't there before he headed toward the nearest hospital.

Kyouya looked around and suddenly spotted Aya with her face buried in her hands. She was still wearing her Ouran outfit, distinguishing herself from the crowd of people that was slowly disappearing. When everyone was gone, Aya dropped herself to her knees. Kyouya walked toward her. She was probably crying, feeling torn and disappointed that someone else related to her was going to the hospital. "Aya?" He called to her with a gentle voice as if to make sure that his words wouldn't break her.

She looked up at him with tears pouring from her eyes and crawling down her pale cheeks. Her hands were trembling as she parted them from her face. She looked at him in the eyes. "Kyouya." She began to stand up and Kyouya quickly grabbed her hands to help her.

"Kyouya." She said again and this time she pulled Kyouya into a tight embrace, letting her tears flow out. Kyouya sighed sadly as he hugged her back. The moment he hugged her, Aya's entire body stopped shaking as she lifted her head to look at him. "I'm so sorry that I called you. I didn't know what to do and you were the first person that came to mind. I'm sorry that I worried you."

"It's okay, Aya. I'm glad you called me." Kyouya told her, placing his hand on her face and wiping away some of her tears. He was getting used to seeing her cry even though it still ached him inside every time. "Everything is going to be alright."

"I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. He collapsed on the floor. He was barely breathing. I could barely feel his pulse." Aya's eyes broke into tears again, but not as much as before. Her breathing had become steady and she looked a bit more relaxed. Could it be because he was here? She turned her head to look in the direction that the ambulance had left. "I hope he's okay. I hope nothing happens to him."

Kyouya patted her head in encouragement, but he didn't know what else to say. He couldn't assure her that things would be okay because he didn't know. What if her father really was ill and was dying? Aya wouldn't be able to bear it and neither would her mother. Kyouya hoped that whatever had made her father collapse, wouldn't be anything to serious. He hoped that the doctors would be able to handle it and save his life if his life was indeed in danger. Then again, in the game of life, anything could happen, including miracles. "Aya," Kyouya said snapping himself from his own thoughts. "I thought you were inside the ambulance with your father. Why didn't you go with him?"

She nodded as she wiped some her tears of her face with her hands. Aya then leaned herself against Kyouya's chest as she slowly began to talk. "I was going to go with him, but that's when my mother arrived. She told me that she would go with him. She told me to stay here and wait for you." Aya sighed, gripping on to his sleeve. "I wanted to wait for you so we could go to the hospital together."

Looking down at her, Kyouya felt a pang of sadness stab him in the chest. He felt so torn to see Aya like that. The last time he had seen her like that was when her house had erupted in flames. Of course, back then, he didn't feel so strongly for her. "I'm glad you waited for me."

Aya lifted her head form Kyouya's chest and looked around her. Then she turned to look back to him. "Kyouya?" She began with a confused tone in her voice. "Where is your car and your driver? How did you get here?"

"I ran here." Kyouya told her with a small smile on his face after he saw Aya blush a little. He felt glad seeing color return to her cheeks. "My driver should get here in any second. If he doesn't, then he knows the consequences."

Shortly after he said that, Kyouya spotted his car along with the driver coming toward them at full speed. Kyouya quickly released his grasp on Aya and turned to look at his driver with an evil glare. The car stopped when it was right in front of them. Now, that he was here, they could go to the hospital. Kyouya watched silently as his driver stepped out of the car. He nervously looked at him as he walked toward thrm. "Master," he stated as he bowed down in front of Kyouya. "How may I help you?"

Kyouya crossed his hands as he walked toward his car. "You're late."

The driver stood up straight with a nervous frown on his face. "Please forgive me, Master. I suddenly lost my sense of direction and I couldn't find Miss Hoshino's apartment." He bowed again, many times. "I know there are no excuses to justify my ignorance, but please, I beg you to forgive me."

A smirk appeared on Kyouya's face. The driver quickly opened the door for them. Aya hesitated to get inside, but when she saw Kyouya give her a simple nod, she smiled and went inside the car. Before Kyouya went inside the car, he leaned down next to his driver and said something in a low voice so that Aya wouldn't hear him. "I'll forgive you, if you promise me one thing."

His driver looked up with a small smile on his face as if a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "Yes, Master?"

Kyouya leaned closer to him while his driver held the door open all the way. "I'll forgive you, if you promise not to tell father that you were here." The driver flinched at Kyouya's request before giving Kyouya a serious look. The driver sighed and then silently nodded, satisfying Kyouya a bit. Before stepping inside the car, Kyouya waited for his driver's reply.

"Yes, Master. I promise not to say this to anyone." It was a little too late, though. He had already spilled the beans.

…

When Aya finally arrived at the hospital, she quickly spotted her mother sitting on a chair that was against the wall with her hands shaking nervously on her lap. Aya quickly went toward her while Kyouya went to find out information about her father. Aya sat down next to her mother and placed her hand on her shoulder. Aya snapped her mother out of her daze. Aya looked at her with a worried look. "Mother?" Aya grabbed her mother's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "How is he? Is he going to be okay?"

"Oh, Aya." Her mother shook her head as she looked at Kyouya in the reception desk. "I don't know. The doctor hasn't come yet and I'm to scared to ask. He didn't look too good. He was hardly breathing. His face was so pale and lifeless. I don't know what to think."

Aya's mother silently wiped a few tears from her face with a tissue. Sighing, Aya looked down at her mother's hands. Even though she didn't want to show it, Aya knew that she was really worried about her father. "Do you still have feelings for him, mother?"

Shocked by her question, Aya's mother started to shed tears, but unlike her, her tears flowed down very slowly. It broke Aya's heart to see her mother so sad and broken. Then Aya was surprised to see her mother nodding. "Yes, Aya. I still love your father very much."

"Why? Why do still love him? He left you. How could you still love him when he chose another women over you?" Aya asked her. It didn't make sense to her. Her father had dumped her for another woman and yet, she still loved him. In way, Aya began to relate her mother's situation with herself. Rei left her because he was in love with Ran. He didn't care if she was hurt or how much she was in love him. He only cared about himself. How could her mother forgive her father and still love him after everything he did to her? Aya sighed sadly as she thought about herself. How could she still have feelings for Rei after everything he did to her?

"Aya," Her mother began after wiping some of her tears of her cheeks. Her mother placed her hand on top of Aya's hand. "Love forgives everything, Aya. I couldn't hate him because I loved him. Even after he left me, I still loved him. I always will. That's why I never made an effort to meet someone else. I always pushed everyone away because I had hopes that one day he would return and everything will be okay."

"In the end, he did come." Aya told her giving her mother a small smile of hope. "Oh, mother. I never knew about this at all. You really do love him, then?"

"Yes, I did and I still do even though he's very different now. It's probably because of his illness." Aya's mother gripped tightly on the tissue inside her hand. "He looks so weak and lifeless. His age is really showing now. I kind of feel sorry for him." Her mother looked at her sweetly and began to touch her long hair. Then she looked at her Ouran dress and then over to Kyouya. "Aya?"

"Mother?" Aya told her, giving her mother's hand a tight squeeze. Despite everything that was going on, Aya was surprised to see her mother smiling. She was such a strong woman. Aya silently wished she could be like her. "Yes? What is it?"

"You really do love Kyouya, don't you?"

Gasping, Aya blushed at her mother's question which was to her quite random. Here they were talking about her mother's love for her father and then, she suddenly asks her about Kyouya. Aya clasped her hands tightly as she looked up at Kyouya. He seemed to arguing with the lady that was there about something. Of course, the lady seemed very frighten by him. It was no surprise either. The reception lady probably knew who Kyouya was and his status. Without even realizing it, Aya had a small smile on her face at the sight of Kyouya.

"I think I'm falling in love with him, but I can't say for sure if it's love. When I'm with him, I feel so happy and relaxed, something that I never felt with Rei." Aya told her mother after expanding her smile a bit further. "He's always by my side."

Aya's mother nodded at her statement. "Well, I'm glad about that." Her mother wiped her last tears from her eyes. To Aya, she seemed a lot more relaxed. "If you did love Rei, then you wouldn't have given up on him. It looks like you chose Kyouya over Rei. You moved on. I'm happy for you."

She had moved on? Is that what it was? Aya didn't know if she had really moved on. It was true that she had chosen Kyouya over Rei, but her heart still thought about Rei, constantly. There wasn't a day that he didn't pop in her head. Aya still felt something for him, but she wasn't sure what it was. It wasn't love. It was hate. It wasn't pity. Aya sighed as she looked down at her feet. She was starting to fall for Kyouya, but she couldn't say that she loved him until she got Rei completely out of her heart. When that happens, then she would definitely be the happiest girl in the world. She smiled and gave her mom a quick thanks.

"Let's hope that your father is okay." Her mother suddenly stated as she went back to topic. "I would hate to know that there is something wrong. After all he is your father." Aya's mother looked at her. "Aren't you worried about him?" Instead of replying, Aya simply nodded.

"It was quite a scare for you, wasn't it?" Aya nodded again quietly, a small grin appearing on her face, but then it quickly washed off when she saw Kyouya coming her way. Her mother also stopped talking and looked at Kyouya nervously. She stood up, her senses telling her that something was wrong. She bit her lower lip as Kyouya stood right in front of them. "What is it, Kyouya? What's wrong? Is he going to be okay?"

Aya looked up at him with a fearful look in her eyes. There was definitely something wrong. She knew that whatever Kyouya had to say to them wasn't good news. He had a stern look on his face that made Aya gulp. He had spent such a long time talking to the reception lady. Aya suddenly stood up next to her mother, more worried than ever. She didn't know what to think. It could be bad news or maybe it was nothing for her to worry about. Aya placed her hands over her chest as she looked at Kyouya with pleading eyes. "Kyouya? What did she say? How is he?"

He avoided her gaze and looked straight at her mother. "Ms. Hoshino. I think it's be best if you asked the doctor. He's right over there." Kyouya looked toward a man that was looking straight them with a clipboard on his hand. Aya gulped as she saw the doctor with a serious expression. "I told the reception woman that you wanted to talk to the doctor about Mr. Takahashi. Of course, she refused, saying that the doctor was to be busy. In the end, he came and he has information concerning Mr. Takahashi."

Aya's mother's eyes widen while she nodded. Aya looked at her since she also suspected that something was wrong. Why couldn't Kyouya just tell them what was wrong? Was it that hard for him to tell them? "Yes, you're right, Kyouya. It would be better if I get all the details." Aya's mother gulped as she walked toward the doctor.

Aya was about to follow her, but Kyouya grabbed her hand, stopping her. She looked at him with a curious look. "What's wrong, Kyouya?"

"I'm sorry, Aya. Let your mother talk to the doctor alone." Kyouya told her seriously, but Aya shook her head defiantly. "Aya. Let your mother handle this situation. I think it's better if you stayed out of this." Kyouya placed his hand on her cheeks since tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Kyouya, I can handle the situation too. Don't be afraid to tell me. You know that I have the right to know. He's my father and I'm worried about him. You can hide the truth from me forever." A tear escaped from her eyes, but Kyouya quickly wiped it away with his finger. "I'm not a child, Kyouya. I need to know what's going on, even if it hurts me. Things like these make me strong."

He looked away, but then he nodded in agreement. He grabbed Aya's hand tightly and pulled her away from the waiting room since the few people that were there were staring at them intensely. Aya quietly followed him, wondering what he was going to say to her. He stopped walking when they were in the middle of an empty hallway where the lights were a bit dim. "Aya."

"Kyouya, tell me what's going on? Is he going to be okay?" Aya placed her small hands on his chest as she kept insisting. She could feel her tears getting ready to come out. "Please, just tell me and get it over with."

"Aya, your father isn't in good condition." Kyouya began. Aya quickly tilted her head to look at him, her eyes wide and fearful. "Not only does he have high blood pressure, high cholesterol and heart problems, he has a tumor in his head that has been increasing in size drastically. I'm sure your father knew about his condition since his medical record shows that he has been constantly going to a hospital that is near his home. I've also been told that several medical experts had told him that they were willing to give him an operation, but he refused them every time." Kyouya paused, pushing his glasses back. "Now, considering it's size, an operation is very risky. It could leave him brain dead. Right now he's barely hanging on to life."

Tears were now flowing freely from her eyes as Aya buried her face on Kyouya's chest. She hugged him tightly, feeling a little pain go away, but not entirely. This is what it was. This is what the doctor was saying to her mother about her father. She was probably feeling just as crushed as she was. Aya gripped tightly to Kyouya's Ouran coat. "So either way, he's going to die. There is no hope for him, then? Is that what you're trying to say?"

Kyouya hugged her tightly while Aya closed her eyes tightly. "I'm sorry, Aya. I wish there was something I could do for you, but I can't. I don't have the power to prevent this pain that you're feeling. I can't stop your tears. There's nothing I can do for your father, I feel so useless. The only thing I can do is hope that everything will turn out okay. I'm so sorry, Aya."

Aya shook her head at Kyouya's words. "No, Kyouya. You've done so much for me already. I guess I can't expect you to solve all my problems. I should know that by now. I've become too dependent on you. I'm sorry."

They both remained silent, but then Kyouya pulled her away from their embrace and grabbed her hand. He walked back toward the waiting room. When they got there, Aya was surprised to see Tamaki and others sitting quietly in the chairs. Of course, the twins looked a bit bored while Mori carried Hunny in his lap that kind of made him look like a dad. Haruhi was grabbing Tamaki by the arm as they sat next to each other. She was probably grabbing him so that he wouldn't go around causing fuss.

Aya looked up at Kyouya. His face was expressionless and hard to read. That was why he had talked to her in private because Kyouya knew that the Host Club was coming and he didn't want Tamaki or the others to see them together. Aya wiped a few of tears away, but it was hopeless. New tears replaced the old ones. With a heavy heart, Aya let go of Kyouya's hand and walked toward her friends. "Hey, guys." She greeted them forcing a smile on her face. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Aya." Haruhi was the first one to speak as she stood up and walked over to Aya. She placed her hand on her shoulder. "How is your father? Is he okay?"

Instead of answering her, Aya hugged her tightly and started to cry again. Surprised by her reaction, Haruhi slowly hugged her back. Aya just couldn't help crying. Especially now that she knew her father's condition. This would be the first time that the Host Club would see her in tears. They have never seen her in this state of grief. Of course, Kyouya had seen her many many times. In fact, that's all she had been doing lately. Sooner or later, at some point, when she's with Kyouya, she always ended up in his arms crying about something. Why did she have to be such a weak person?

Then, after letting out the last of her tears, Aya pulled away from Haruhi's hug and looked down at the floor. "Haruhi, my father is dying. He has a tumor in his head that is threatening his life." Biting her lower lip, Aya sat down on chair next to Mori and Hunny. She sighed as she wiped away her tears for the millionth time. "There's nothing I can do, but hope that he'll survive."

Hunny got up from Mori's lap and stood in front of her. He was holding his stuffed bunny tightly around his arms while he looked at her. Then, Hunny grabbed her chin and lifted her head up so that she looking at him. Now that she was sitting down, Aya could actually look at Hunny straight in the eyes. "I'm so sorry, Aya-chan. Is there anything we can do for you?"

Aya shook her head, but then smiled at him, placing her hand on his head gently. "I'm sorry for making you and the others worried about me, but I'm afraid there's not much we do." Sighing, Aya touched Hunny's soft brown hair with her fingers, but then she looked away sadly.

"Here." Hunny said stated, hiding his face with his hair. He placed his stuffed bunny on Aya's lap, surprising Aya a bit. She had heard before that Hunny treasured his bunny very much, so Aya found it a bit strange that he was giving it to her. "Take Usa-chan. He'll make you feel better."

Smiling a bit, Aya grabbed Usa-chan and embraced him gently. "Thank you so much, Hunny Senapi. I'm feeling better already."

A smile appeared on Hunny's face and clapped his hand together. "Really?" He asked her, hopeful. Aya nodded as she pulled Usa-chan closer to her. Then, Hunny hugged her tightly around the waist. "Yay! Aya-chan is feeling better. Even if it is for only a little bit." Aya smiled and hugged him back tightly, feeling part of her sadness and stress drain away.

That's when it clicked that Hunny wasn't an 8 year old kid. He was 17 year old boy. Aya slowly pulled him away and smiled at him. She looked over at Kyouya. He was pushing his glasses back while he crossed his hands, looking away from them. He didn't seem too happy, making Aya feel a bit embarrassed. Hunny smiled back at her and went back to sit on Mori's lap. The tension and the sadness that had once been circling around them was now gone thanks to Hunny.

Tamaki stood up and walked over to Aya, surprising her. It was pretty weird to see him act so serious. Aya figured that he could act serious if he proposed himself to. He placed his hand on top of Aya's head. "Don't worry about it, Aya. I'm sure your father is a strong man. He'll come to." He paused and was about to continue talking, but was stopped by Haruhi. It was a good thing that she did because once Tamaki starts talking, he won't stop.

"Yeah, Aya. We're all here to support you." Haruhi told as she grabbed Tamaki and pulled him back to the chair where they were sitting. Aya smiled at Tamaki. She couldn't believe that everyone actually cared about her. She turned to look at Kyouya, making eye contact with him.

Then Kyouya walked toward her and sat down next to her. In front of everyone, he smiled at her and wiped her tears away. Of course, no one paid much attention to it since they figured that it was Kyouya's way to give her support.

Aya looked around and spotted Hikaru leaning against the wall silently. He wasn't saying anything, but every now and then he would give her a quick glance as if to make sure that she was okay. She looked around to see were Kaoru was, but she couldn't find him. He probably had gone to the bathroom or something. Aya knew that the Twins weren't really good at expressing their feelings, but she was happy that they had bothered themselves to come. After all, they did get bored easily and coming to a quiet hospital was probably quite a hassle for them. They were also the ones that had called the ambulance to her house. Then again, how did they know where she lived?

Aya looked down at her lap as she hugged Usa-chan tightly. This was her family; the Host Club. What more could she possibly ask for? They had become something so important to her that she hadn't realized until now. A tear escaped from her eyes, but she shook it away. Despite the horrible situation she was in, Aya had a warm feeling inside her chest. All her friends together were making her feel that way.

"Here." Aya looked up to see Kaoru giving her a cup of something warm to drink. Aya blinked several times as she took the cup from Kaoru's hands. She sniffed it and quickly realized that it was tea. She smiled before giving it a sip. Then she shifted her eyes to the twin that was in front in of her. "I thought you might like some. It could help you relax."

"Thank you. It's delicious." Aya told him as she gripped on the cup tightly. A tear escaped from her eyes again, but she quickly wiped it away with her sleeve. Why couldn't she just stop crying? That's why they were all so worried about her because they had seen her cry.

Then Hikaru walked over and handed her a handkerchief. Aya grabbed it with her other hand and wiped her eyes with it. They were all being so kind to her that Aya didn't know what to say anymore. It was a pretty sight to see though. Aya had never felt so loved in her life. She watched as Hikaru went back to his spot, scratching his head with a small blush on his face. It was probably Hikaru the one that had the most trouble expressing himself.

"By the way," Aya suddenly said after taking a sip from her tea. "Does anyone know where my mother went? She was here with the doctor a few minutes ago. I didn't notice her leave."

"Yeah, she left with the doctor just before you got here." Haruhi quickly responded to her question.

"Oh, I see." Aya took another sip of tea. She could feel the warm drink running down her throat. The last time they had been in the hospital, they hadn't been this serious. In fact, they were all goofing around. In that situation, of course, they all knew that Aya's mother was okay. Right now, they didn't even know if her father was going to live. They were all waiting for her mother and the doctor to bring them some news about her father. The only thing they could do was to wait and hope. All was not lost.

After Aya was finished with her tea, a few hours had gone by and there was still no sign of her mother or the doctor. Tamaki and the others had gone to get something to eat since apparently Tamaki was hungry and he kept bothering Haruhi about it. Every now and then, Kyouya would ask the reception lady if she knew anything about her father, but the women always said that she didn't.

Aya could feel her eyes getting heavy. Since she hand shed so many tears, she was starting to feel sleepy. Aya rubbed her eyes as she forced herself to stay awake. She had to see if her father was okay of not. She couldn't go to sleep until she heard news about her father.

Then she felt Kyouya grab her hand and give it a tight squeeze. "Aya, if you're sleepy then go to sleep. I'll wake you up when the doctor comes, okay?"

Aya nodded as she leaned back on the chair, but then her head slowly went to the side and landed on Kyouya's shoulder. She closed her eyes, holding Usa-chan tightly to her chest. After a couple of minutes, she was fast asleep.

Of course, Kyouya never woke her up. He let her sleep when the doctor arrived. He didn't even bother waking her up when he figured out that her father, Naoki Takahashi, had died.

* * *

TBC...


	17. Turtles

**Ouran High School Host Club**

**And Gals! Crossover**

_Hey! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday. Here is chapter 17._

_I don't feel too confident about this chapter, but all well. _

_I'm itching to write a new story even though I should finish the ones I have. We'll see. _

_If you find a new Gals! crossover story, don't be surprised. It's probably me! =D_

_Please, read and enjoy! _

* * *

**When I'm with You**

**Chapter 17 - Turtles**

It had been around a month since the death of Aya's father, Naoki Takahashi, and Aya was finally starting to laugh again. She had been in a pretty depressive state and Kyouya had noticed it. He would give her some time for herself. He wouldn't pressure her to participate in club activities, but of course, she still would. With the help of her friends and Kyouya, Aya finally managed to bounce back a little. From time to time, though, she would remember her father.

She remembered how Kyouya told her that her father had died. When Aya woke up, she found herself sleeping in Kyouya's arms in the car. She had quickly asked him, if he knew anything about her father. He stayed silent for a bit and then he broke the news slowly to her. At first she felt rage inside her because Kyouya hadn't told her sooner, but then her tears started to flow. She cried in Kyouya's chest while he hugged her tightly, trying to ease her pain away.

Aya sighed sadly, shaking her memories away. She lifted her head up as she felt the warm water run down her neck and face. Closing her eyes, Aya brushed her long hair with her fingers. She could feel the water's steam sending a relaxing feeling all over her body. She tossed back her soaked hair and began to rinse the conditioner off.

Since she was all alone, Aya had decided to take a quick shower before she went to sleep. Her mother had found a night time job and would probably come back home late. Of course, Kyouya had hired someone to pick her up so that she wouldn't have to ride the subway train that late at night. Aya didn't want her mother to accept Kyouya's offer because that would mean the expenses would be added to her debt, but then again, it was better for her mother to be safe than sorry. Kyouya was always thinking about their well being that Aya was starting to get used to it. When she was working at Palm Tree, Kyouya would always go and pick her up. Aya silently smiled as Kyouya popped into her head. They had gotten really close and Aya could easily talk to him about anything. Their bond had grown a lot stronger to her joy.

Grabbing the bar of soap, Aya began to scrub her body with her net bath sponge. Everything was still the same between the Host Club and her. They had gotten a bit closer and Aya wasn't afraid to talk to anyone maybe except Mori, but with the others Aya felt very comfortable. Of course, Aya would never forget about Ran and the others. She still considered them her best friends.

During her father's funeral, her friends and the Host Club had come to give her support. Ran and Miyu would hug her tightly as they tried to give her some comfort, but Aya's pain still didn't go away. That day, though, Aya wasn't thinking straight, so when Rei walked over to her and gave her a hug, she subconsciously hugged him back despite Kyouya's glares.

Aya shook her head, placing her body over the warm water again. She hummed silently to herself while she turned off the water. Taking a deep breath, Aya got out the tub and grabbed a near by towel. She had wanted to take a bath, but then decided to take a quick shower since she was feeling rather sleepy. She wrapped her body with the towel and headed toward the door. She had left her pajamas along with her interior garments in her room on top of her bed. Aya opened the door and went outside.

With the towel wrapped tightly around her body, Aya walked into her room, but screamed loudly when she found Kyouya sitting on top of her bed, examining her clothes carefully. Then he turned to look at her with a mischievous smirk. "Oh, there you are." Kyouya stood up calmly. "I was looking for you."

A deep dark blush formed on Aya's face as she furrowed her eyebrows. She quickly gripped on her towel tightly since it was the only thing prevented Kyouya from seeing her naked body. "Kyouya! What are you doing here!"

"Well, you're mother called me and she told me to come keep you company because you were feeling rather lonely. Of course, I couldn't say no." Kyouya pushed his glasses back calmly. "I came inside and called you and I received no answer. I started to look for you, but the only thing I found were your clothes. Then, you suddenly came out half naked."

Aya looked away she pushed away some of her wet hair of her face. The blush on her face still wouldn't go away. Then again, it was understandable since it was her first time being this way in front of a guy. She would have never expected to find him sitting on top of her bed. Meanwhile Kyouya didn't seemed to be bothered by her exposure. "How in the world did you get in here? Why didn't you call me to tell me that you were coming?"

Kyouya sighed as he reached inside his pocket and pulled out a key. "Have you forgotten that I was the one that got you this apartment? I kept a spare key so I could visit you whenever I wanted." He gave her an evil smirk that made Aya blush even more. "Anyways, I tried to call you, but you wouldn't answer, so I decided to let myself in."

He began to walk toward the door, but then stopped when he stood right next to Aya. She quickly flung her hands to her chest and took a step back as if she were afraid that Kyouya would try to do something to her. Kyouya smiled while he looked down on the floor and that's when Aya noticed that he also had a small blush on her face. "Don't worry, Aya. I'm not going to do anything." Kyouya pushed his his glasses back, looking away. "I'll leave so you can change. I'll be in the living room."

Aya watched him as he stepped outside her room, closing the door. She sighed, her cheeks as hot as ever. Kyouya really was a sweet and considerate guy. After drying her hair a bit with her towel and putting on some lotion, Aya put on her pajamas and looked at herself in the mirror. Kyouya was waiting for her in the living room and she was about to come out looking like she's about to go to sleep. If she would have known that he was coming over, Aya would have prepared him a special dinner and she would have worn some nice clothes.

She looked down at her pajamas, feeling a blush crawl on her face. They were long sleeved, but that still wouldn't hide the fact that it had small little pink cats drawn all over it. Aya pulled her slippers from under the bed and put them on her feet. Usually, she would just wear some socks, but all her nice socks were in the dirty laundry basket.

Walking toward the door, Aya grabbed the door knob and slowly turned it. She peeked outside her room before she walked outside. "Kyouya?" She found him sitting on the sofa, looking at something in his phone. "Kyouya, would you like me to make you something to eat? I already ate, but if you're hungry then I won't mind cooking something."

"It's okay. I already ate back at home." Kyouya told her as he snapped his phone closed and placed it in his pocket. Aya smiled as she walked toward him. She sat down next to him and looked at him while he spoke. "I'm sorry about going into your room. I didn't expect you to come out in that exact moment."

Aya felt her blush coming back as she placed her hands in between her knees. "I didn't know you were there, so that's why I was a bit surprised." Aya scratched the back of her head with embarrassment. She didn't know what to say. Aya checked the clock to see that it was about to be 11 pm. "Kyouya, won't your parents be worried that you're not home. It's pretty late."

"They won't be worried because they're not even home. They're away on a business trip." Kyouya told her while he lifted his head to look at the ceiling. "I forgot where they're headed to this time. I think they said Germany."

"Oh, so they travel a lot?" Aya exclaimed. She should have known as much. Kyouya was really rich after all and he probably had international connections with everyone. Yet, despite all the money he had and all the relations he probably had with high class society people, he chooses to be with her. "That sounds like fun." Aya commented, but then placed her finger on top of her chin. "Is your sister still at your house?"

"Yeah, she's still there even though I'm not sure why. She keeps saying that her husband isn't home and that's why she's staying over, but I doubt it." He shook his head slowly. "It almost seems like she's avoiding her home. It's a little suspicious."

Aya shrugged her shoulders, a smile appearing on her face. "That may be so, but maybe she's staying over to spend some time with her awesome youngest brother." Aya blushed a bit while she let a small laugh. "I know I would love to be with him all day."

Smirking, Kyouya placed his hand over Aya's neck and pulled her towards him. Aya smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder and letting him embrace her. "I'm glad you think that way." Kyouya told her quietly. "I've just decided to sleep over you're house. After all, your mother did say that she didn't like leaving you alone in the house especially at night."

"What!" Aya exclaimed surprised. She quickly looked at Kyouya with a flushed face. "Kyouya, you can't just sleepover. I'll be fine on my own. You know how my mother is, right? She can exaggerate and she tends to worry to much about me. There's no reason for you to stay over." Aya looked at him, but to her surprise, his smirk still hadn't gone away. "Besides, I'm sure everyone else at your house is wondering where at especially your sister. Then they'll start to get suspicious and they'll start looking for you."

In reality, Aya really didn't mind having him over, but she was nervous about sleeping with him alone under the same roof. Even if he was her boyfriend, Aya still wouldn't feel comfortable. It would be nice in way, though. Sleeping while knowing that he would be right by her side.

"Don't worry, Aya." He suddenly said, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her closer to him. "It will all work out. Anyways, my sister already knows about us just like Haruhi. She forced the truth out of me."

Aya sighed, looking down at the floor. There was no point in arguing with him. Somehow he always seemed to get his way. In stores, in hospitals, in schools, anything he wanted, he always got. Of course, with her things didn't always turn out the way he wanted. "I guess, there's nothing wrong with you sleeping over just as long as you behave."

"I promise to behave." He quickly told her. Aya hoped that he knew what she meant. "I'm glad you invited me. Now my conscience can be at ease." He gave her a mischievous smirk that made Aya flinch. "After all," Kyouya continued with sarcasm. "I can't just leave you by yourself knowing that Rei might come over and snatch you away."

Aya rolled her eyes while she pulled away from Kyouya's grasp. "Kyouya, Rei isn't going to come and snatch me. In fact, I haven't seen him since my father's funeral." Aya stated, her voice drifting away into silence at the thought of her father, the man that she didn't even get a chance to meet. If only he could have lived a bit longer so she could at least tell him that she happy to have met him.

"Don't worry, Aya." Kyouya suddenly said, changing the tone in his voice. Once again, he pulled her towards him, but this time he did it gently as if he were afraid that she would break. "You're thinking about you're father, right?" Aya nodded slowly while giving him a small smile. "I'm sure he is watching you from above, taking care of you, making sure that nothing happens to you. He's in peace because he was able to meet you, his only daughter."

Aya sighed with calmness. It was amazing how Kyouya could make her feel so much better. "Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't be sad. Life goes on and we should live it to the fullest." Aya giggled at her statement. "That's something Ran would say."

"Aya," Kyouya said, cradling her face with her hand. "I didn't just come here to keep you company." Kyouya then placed his hand in the outside pocket of his black coat. Aya could tell that he was looking for something. "There's something that I wanted to give you."

Surprised, Aya looked at down at his pocket, wondering what he could be talking about. "You have something for me? Oh, Kyouya. You shouldn't have bothered yourself. I'm just happy that you're here with me even though it's at a very odd time." Aya shook her head. "You've given me so much already. I don't want my debt to get bigger. I have so much that I need to pay you back."

Then Kyouya pulled out his hand from his pocket and looked at her, making Aya blush a little. He grabbed her hand, giving it a tight squeeze before opening it so that he could see her palm. Aya was surprised to see a faint blush on his face. Seeing Kyouya blush was really something rare. "Here. This is something I suddenly came across and I thought you might like it." He placed the item on the palm of her hand and he closed her fingers slowly. Then he quickly looked away since he was doing something so unlike him.

Aya looked at her hand and saw that Kyouya had placed a very pretty silver necklace. Aya picked it up with the thin sliver chain with the tip of her fingers so that she could see it better. A blush appeared on her face when she saw a small little silver turtle with blue stones hanging. It was probably the cutest thing Aya had ever seen. Aya fought back her tears of joy as looked at it and then at Kyouya. Her heart was pounding loudly as she saw him giving her a quick peek. After a couple of seconds, he finally fixed his composure and was now looking at her with a calm face. "So, did you like it?"

Smiling, Aya hugged him tightly to show him how happy she was. "Thank you so much! I love it. It's the cutest thing I have ever seen!" Aya released him and gave him a sweet peck in the cheek. She looked back at the necklace and the little turtle. "I would have never thought that you would do something like this."

"Yeah, I know." Kyouya told her in his cool tone. "I just happened to come across it and I decided to get it for you. After all, you do remind me of a turtle." Aya pouted while she gave the turtle a quick look. "What are you saying, Kyouya? I don't resemble a turtle at all even though this one is kind of cute."

"You do resemble turtles." Kyouya told her again, pushing his glasses back while he smiled. "You're pretty slow when it comes to understand your feelings. Then, you're also pretty quiet and stubborn. You always tend to hide under your shell."

"I do not." Aya placed her hands on her hips. "Either way, despite your rude accusations, I still love it. It's really pretty." She looked it carefully. "Also, I don't believe that story of yours. There is no way that you could have found this in a regular store." Kyouya gave her confused look while Aya shook her head, but then her smile broke loose. "See." She pointed to the turtle's belly. "It says my name on it. Oh, but it doesn't only say Aya, it says my full name; Aya Hoshino. There is no way you found this in a store. You had it made, didn't you?"

Kyouya looked away since he had been caught. Then he stood up and walked over to a shelf, pretending to look at her books. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Aya looked down at the necklace she had around her neck. It was the necklace that Ran had given her saying that they were best friends. She grabbed the pendant that said 'cho friends' and sighed slightly to herself. If Ran figured out that she was about take off the necklace she had given her, she would kill her. Aya tossed her hair to the side and slowly took off the necklace that Ran had given. Then she put on her new 'turtle' necklace. Now, she had something to remind her of Kyouya forever.

Standing up, Aya walked toward Kyouya. She grabbed him gently by the arm. She turned him so that he was looking at her. "Doesn't it look good on me, Kyouya?" Aya asked him, blushing a few shades of red. Kyouya nodded and then grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer to him. "You look good in anything." He whispered in her ear.

Then, he placed his lips against hers. Aya with widen eyes, slowly responded back to him. She placed her hands over his neck, her eyes slowly closing and letting herself enjoy Kyouya's sweet flavor. She could feel Kyouya touching her hair, brushing it softly with his fingers. The moment her tongue came in contact with his, Aya quickly pulled away with a face redder than a tomato. She turned away from him as she placed her hands over her mouth, silently cursing herself for her childish reaction. Then, she felt Kyouya place his head on her shoulder.

"Aya, you do know that you're my first girlfriend, my first love, right?." Kyouya asked her quietly almost as if he were embarrassed by it.

She turned to look at him surprised by his comment. She couldn't believe that a handsome guy like Kyouya had never had a girlfriend. That meant that she was the one that had more experience in relationships. She gulped at that thought. "Really, Kyouya? I'm you're first girlfriend?" Kyouya nodded. "That's kind of hard to believe. I mean your even a host and everything. You know how to treat girls. You're rich. In other words, you're every girls' dream."

"That might be so, but I can't go out with a girl that I'm not interested in." Kyouya smirked. "If you wouldn't have come to Ouran, then I probably would have grown to become an old lonely bitter man." Kyouya grabbed her shoulders and spun her around so that she was facing him. "What about you? Are Rei and I the ones that have been in your heart?"

Aya blushed as she felt her heart skip a beat at the mention of Rei. She quickly shook that feeling away, though. "Yes. You and Rei have been the only ones, but right now, it's only you." Aya looked up at him and smiled sweetly before letting out a small yawn.

Kyouya laughed silently while he pushed some hair of her face. Aya blushed, looking down a bit embarrassed. Her hair was a mess since she hadn't even had time to brush it after her shower. It was all frizzy and a bit puffy to her dismay. "Aya, are you sleepy?"

"Well, just a little." Aya admitted. "I had a pretty long shift today at Palm Tree since Miyu and Ran stayed after school preparing for their exams. I was the only one working. Then a rush of people suddenly came in and I was going crazy. It's been like that ever since Towa left for her trip." Aya sighed while she looked away. "I'm pretty tired."

"In that case," Kyouya stated, but then, without a warning, he lifted her in the air and carried her bridal style. With a blushing face, Aya grabbed on to his coat tightly while she leaned her head on his shoulder, her slippers falling from her feet. "I'll carry you to bed."

"Kyouya. You don't have to do that. I'm tired, but not exhausted. I can walk. Please, just put me down." Aya pleaded, but Kyouya only shook his head. Aya sighed and finally decided to let Kyouya carry her. She did like it. She had never been carried like that before. Then, she giggled as Kyouya walked to her room with her in his arms. "Oh, Kyouya. You're so considerate."

He pushed the door opened all the way and walked over to her bed. Then he slowly placed her down on her comfy bed. Aya smiled as she watched Kyouya grab a blanket and place it on top of her. Aya laid down comfortably on her pillow. It really was quite a sight to see Kyouya tucking her into bed. He bent down and gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead. Then he turned off her lamp and looked at her. "There you go. Do you need anything else?"

Aya shook her head as she covered her mouth with her blanket, hiding her smile. This really was something weird. No matter how hard she tried to imagine Rei doing this, she couldn't. Rei was never do something this nice to her. In fact, she couldn't even remember Rei ever going to her house. Then again, Rei didn't even like her. Well, he didn't like her back then. Now, she was starting to get the feeling that Rei does care about her. Aya silently sighed while she looked at Kyouya. If Rei wouldn't have told her that he liked Ran, then she would have never met Kyouya.

Never meeting Kyouya really did sadden her. How would things end up of she would have never met Kyouya? What would have happened if she would have never gone to Ouran? If she wouldn't have gone to Ouran, Rei would have never realized his feelings for her. Also, she wouldn't have a turtle around her neck. "Kyouya?" Aya called out to him in the dark.

"What is it?" He asked her as he sat down on the edge of her bed right next to her. Aya pushed herself forward so that she was sitting up. She pulled her hands from under the blanket and began to fiddle with her fingers.

"Do you love me?" Aya asked him while she blushed. She was proud of herself that she had the courage to ask him such a question. A question that probably could have lengthen her relationship with Rei. If she would have said her feelings, things wouldn't be same. "Kyouya, do you love me?"

Even though it was dark, Aya could Kyouya's sweet smile. He gently grabbed her blankets and motioned her to lay back down. Aya laid back down on the bed without an answer from him. Then Kyouya shifted his body so the he was sitting closer to her. "Of course, I do, Aya." He told her in his usual calm voice. "I told you before, right?"

"Well, yeah, but I just wanted to hear it again." Aya gripped tightly on the blanket while Kyouya began to push her back from her eyes, the same way her mother did when she was a child. "You know it almost seems like you you're putting a child to sleep."

Kyouya tilted his head pretending to be confused. "What are you saying? You are a child." Aya pouted while she covered her head with the blanket. Kyouya laughed while he took the blanket off her head. "I'm just playing around. In my eyes, you're a very pretty girl."

Aya shook her head, her smile returning. "In my eyes, you're a very handsome guy."

He began to caress her hair again much to Aya's joy. She really enjoyed having Kyouya next to her, putting her to sleep. "C'mon, silly girl. I thought you said you were tired."

"I am. I guess I can't sleep with you watching me." Aya admitted quietly. This would be the first time that she ever let a guy in her room. What would her mother say if she found her with Kyouya on top of her bed? She definitely wouldn't think they were just simply talking or would she? She was a pretty strange mom after all.

Kyouya stood up and gave Aya a good night kiss on the lips to her surprise. Once again, he pulled the blankets over her, but this time he pulled the blanket all the way up to her neck. "There you go. It's going to be a chilly night." He gave her a small smile. A smile that Aya knew was only reserved for her. "Good night, Aya. I'll see you tomorrow."

He started walking toward the door when Aya suddenly bolted up. "Kyouya, I thought you said that you were going to sleep over."

"I am, but I'm going to go sleep in your sofa. I don't think you want me to sleep here in your room, right?" Kyouya told her as he stopped in front of the door.

Aya looked down at her warm comfy blanket. She couldn't just let Kyouya sleep in the living room after everything that he had done for her. Then again, she wasn't forcing him to stay. He probably had a bed that was 10 times bigger than hers at his house. Why would he bend his pride and humiliate himself sleeping on a sofa? Did he even know the pain one felt sleeping on one? Aya thought not. She sighed as she looked up at him. He was about to open her door when she stopped him.

"Kyouya." She said while he looked at her. She scooted over on the bed so that she could leave some space for Kyouya. She could feel her face blushing while she patted the spot for Kyouya, motioning him to come over. "It's okay, Kyouya. You can sleep here with me on my bed. I won't mind as long as you try do something inappropriate."

She watched as he smirked since she probably had given him what he wanted. He walked over to her bed, but before he laid down next to her, he took off his coat. Then he slowly got on top of her bed, making Aya blush madly. He took off his glasses and placed them on her night table.

Aya was just thinking to herself how handsome Kyouya looked without glasses when he suddenly hugged her tightly like if if he was hugging a stuffed animal. He shifted himself closer to her while Aya placed her hands over his head. Somehow, he was leaning his head on top of her chest. Aya began to brush his hair with her fingers. His hair was surprisingly soft for a guy. Aya smiled as she leaned her head back on her pillow. "Kyouya?"

"What is it?"

"You look very handsome without glasses."

"Yeah, I know. I've been told."

"You have? By who?"

"By you."

Aya smiled to herself as she felt Kyouya snuggle closer to her. Was this really how things were suppose to be? Aya had never felt that way before, not even with Rei. Could all these feeling she felt for Kyouya really be love? Aya really hoped so since being that way with Kyouya made her wonder if what she felt for Rei was really love. She questioned wheather Rei really meant something to her.

She wished she could be that way with Kyouya forever. She wanted to be his arms forevermore. Aya never noticed how strong her feelings for him had grown and had much confidence she had him. This was the first time that Aya was actually glad that Rei had rejected her.

Aya took a deep breath, her eyes slowly starting to close. She grabbed the blanket and covered Kyouya's body with it. She didn't want him to be cold. Of course, he felt her covering him up since he wasn't entirely asleep. Once their bodies were under the blanket, Aya let sleep take over.

Besides her feelings for Kyouya, Aya had also discovered something else with his visit.

She figured out how much she liked turtles.


End file.
